As Expected, My Highschool Girl Debut is Wrong
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: It's been one year since that accident, things have changed and people have moved on. For many people, the burden of the past wasn't something to be left behind and forgotten easily. Even so, it is important to make a strong impression if you wish to start fresh. And there were nothing more fresh than youthful high school debut.
1. Chapter 1

**I was almost done with the other fic's chapter, but mood get in the way and instead I decide to write another story concept I had.**

 **Credits to GoukaRyuu as usual, this time around, he helped much of the story ideas and execution.**

 **Enjoy and remember, tell me what you think of it through review!**

* * *

People say the high school debut is the most important moment in their lives up to that point. High school is the bridge that connects childhood and adulthood; one prepares to eventually enter society through it after all. Even though its main role as a place of higher education has been replaced with college, its social role remains unchanged.

When it comes to high school one could say the first day at school could shape someone's life for the next three years. As such, making a strong impression is a must. Showing off your personality and beauty, or so they say. A certain someone didn't believe it in the past, which more or less caused a constant downhill trajectory in their junior high school social life.

The young girl straightened her slouched back as she stood and walked up to the front of the class. It was pretty clear how obviously tall she was in comparison to every other female student in the room as soon as she passed the homeroom teacher, being over half a head taller at least. Her eyes were dim and her expression was lifeless, though, with a faint tinge of red across her cheeks, one couldn't mistake her for a walking corpse at least.

 _Such an enigmatic presence, which school did she come from?_ That was the question that came to the class' collective mind. She was beautiful. Indeed, she was very beautiful, and her tall physique highlighted a strong, slightly broad, yet rather appealing body contour. If she were to wear casual clothes people might have mistaken her for a college girl rather than a high school freshman.

All in all, even some of the boys expressed their fearful attraction in the the first five seconds, excited to know about her.

With halfhearted strength she wrote a series of kanji on the chalkboard.

蜂 (Bee), with helpful furigana written on top of the kanji, which read as Hachi.

"The name* is Hikigaya Hachi. I like reading light novels, playing games, and drinking coffee. As for dislikes, I dislike loud things and big crowds. That's ... please take care of me." She bowed her head awkwardly.

Everyone else looked at her with an anxious expression.

Not only had she addressed herself with an extremely proud, masculine pronoun, but her hobbies too were rather unusually boyish. A high school girl must be both energetic yet at the same time elegant and humble, but this person ... this person just defied all expectations. She was imposing, quiet, gloomy, and even her name wasn't all that feminine.

Her face showed she was on edge and filled with embarrassment. However, not many people noticed this at all. Her impression had not done a good job of presenting a rather awkward, withdrawn girl, which was the kind of person Hikigaya Hachi truly was.

All they saw was a scary presence whose physical beauty was wasted on a frightening character. Not that she expected much out of all this.

It could always have been more disastrous. Hope was the first step to the road of disappointment after all. At least she hadn't made a mistake in her introduction.

"Nee, nee, Hikigaya-san." The girl beside the empty seat where Hikigaya Hachi belonged waved her hand, "How tall are you really? Are you a model or something?"

Hachi sat in her seat, "No, I'm not a model. Anyway, it's your turn."

The short, petite girl with dark blonde hair walked toward the front of the class and cheerfully grinned as she waved one hand, patently confident - if not overconfident. Her hazel-colored eyes blinked cutely as she greeted her classmates. "Hello, my name is Isshiki Iroha. I like sweet and cute things and I dislike people who are pushy."

So straightforward, and yet, she made quite a lovable impression ... to the boys. The girls, on the other hand, just glared with ire.

Hachi sighed and smiled, it was pretty obvious that sooner or later Isshiki Iroha would be a target of bullying.

Whether her bubbly personality was fake or not, Isshika Iroha was a very cute, sly fox. A really, really cute one. It was all too tempting, the type that would cause unscrupulous people to say, "I want to take her home with me!"

Hachi felt rather enchanted. If she were a genuine, 100% hetero boy, Hachi might have fallen in love with Iroha in a heartbeat, like at least half the boys in the class.

No, even the gender barrier might not stop her. This strange, petite girl was just too sly, and Hachi knew she would feel this disgustingly charmed for quite a while, until she could develop a resistance to the cutesy appeal.

I'm too weak for this type, Hachi mused to herself.

"Isshiki-san, do you have a boyfriend?" One of the boys impatiently asked.

"It's a secreet~" Iroha stuck out her tongue childishly before she returned to her seat, which made half the boys in class swoon. In less than five minutes she already had so many fanboys in her grasp.

And more enemies than Iroha wished she had.

Hachi simply shuddered at the thought; she was well aware how vicious girls could be when they shared a collective enemy in their sights. After all, Hachi was a victim too, back in middle school. As such, while the first impression was important, Hachi decided she wouldn't want to put crosshairs on her back like Iroha just did.

"Then, please take care of me, Hikigaya-san." Iroha grinned.

Hachi could only wryly smile. She wondered if Iroha was that dumb or much too good of an actress and pretending to be dumb. Besides, the closer she looked at her, the more artificial Iroha's behavior seemed to be. Hachi noticed how Iroha had a drop of sweat running down her cheek and her eyes were looking left and right as if she were afraid of something.

She was afraid, afraid of making mistakes that she couldn't fix. Iroha was afraid of messing up her high school girl's debut.

It seemed that Isshiki Iroha was a lot less confident than she appeared to be.

More insecure than Hachi expected.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: High School Debut_**

* * *

Homeroom went swimmingly, though Hachi didn't even manage to remember half of her classmates. In the end, she simply gave up and decided to observe everyone as soon as lunchtime began. Unfortunately, she forgot to bring her lunch box ... much to her disappointment. Instead, she brought out a large size yakisoba-pan** and a box of milk. Not quite the most elegant lunch, but more than enough calories for her needs.

"Umm, Hikigaya-san..." Iroha approached her, then hesitated, "Would you like to have lunch together?"

Hachi looked at her suspiciously and then decided to comply and joined a group of girls with her. "I'm sorry to intrude," Iroha said aloud, but not loud enough to come off as rude. Hachi couldn't really decide whether her slightly phony voice was endearing or annoying, perhaps a bit of both.

The girls seemed to be not entirely receptive of Hachi and Iroha's eagerness to join; however, in the end, they yielded and welcomed them with an obviously half-hearted smile. "Come and join us."

The girls once again introduced themselves, expanding the topic of conversation onto various interests. Fiction, accessories, makeup, fashion, and of course, obligatory boyfriend talk.

None of which Hachi was really concerned with.

"Eh, neither of you have a boyfriend?" One of the girls asked in genuine disbelief and a small hint of a ridiculing tone.

Hachi felt like she wanted to leave in anger, but she decided to stay patient. She couldn't possibly lose a battle of intimidation on day one.

"I just haven't met the right person yet." Iroha cheekily said.

Seriously stop with that fake childish act, it's annoying. Hachi beamed at the girl mentally, not that Iroha could hear her or would accept her message or anything.

Hachi however, simply coolly answered: "I have terrible luck in romance."

"Oh." The girls were completely speechless and utterly didn't believe what Hachi had said to them.

"It's true; I've been rejected seven times." The seemingly cool-looking freshman replied, "No wait, eleven times."

 _By girls._ Not that Hachi would say that aloud.

"Oh come on, who would believe you, Hikio?"

"Isn't that Hikitani?" Another girl guessed.

"Hikigaya." Hachi corrected. People seemed to have issues remembering her family name.

"Whatever. It's too hard to remember, can we call you Hacchan? No offense but Hachi sounds a bit..."

 _Like a dog name_ , Hachi laughed at herself. However, she wanted to keep that name no matter what, and she didn't care in the slightest if it sounded like the name of a dog.

"I don't mind." Hachi calmly replied as she took a bite of her bread.

"You..." One of the girls was flabbergasted, "I thought you were pretty scary at first but ... you're a chill one, huh."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Hachi decided she wouldn't humor that. Instead, she finished her lunch quietly as everyone else kept chatting.

She threw the garbage into the bin in the corner of the classroom, wondering what else she could do. They still had plenty of time to rest, and she couldn't really be arsed to gossip this early

"Eh. By the way, let's go see Hayama-senpai after class. I'm really curious."

"Who's Hayama?" Hachi asked bluntly.

"What? How could a school girl in Chiba not know Hayama Hayato-senpai? He's rich, handsome, and very talented. He's been the Soccer Club's Ace since his first year, and now he's the captain." The girls howled, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there were many girls who enrolled in Soubu just to see him."

"I see. I don't really follow the sports types, unfortunately." Hachi wrily smiled in embarrassment, but to an outside observer, her remarks sounded pretty cocky instead.

 _Enrolled just so they could see a certain Senpai they admired? Just how brain dead retarded could these high school girls be?_

Then again, it's not like Hachi was one to talk. After all, she came here because she was running away from her past.

"Ah I know, you two should greet him."

"Yeah yeah, maybe Hayama-senpai might actually fall for you. Iroha is pretty cute, and Hacchan is kind of cool and sexy, I guess."

Hachi found the hesitation given to the last part rather insulting, but she didn't say anything.

"Not happening, not happening." Iroha waved her hand, but it was obvious that her ego was stroked by their faint praise.

Hachi resisted the urge to put a palm to her face. At least they had acknowledged her physical charms.

She admitted she had become much more physically attractive now than she had been in the past. It was rather awful, a fine blend of relief and disappointment.

Her school debut could always have gone worse, like being caught in a major accident. But still...

So much for a normal, hassle-free high school life.

"Let's go."

Iroha wanted to resist but she was overpowered by two taller, more persistent girls and got dragged out of class. Another girl who was left behind looked over at Hachi.

But she was too afraid to force her so she switched to disgustingly pathetic pleading eyes. "Umm, would you like to?"

"Whatever." Hachi scoffed in response, _Don't you regret it if this Hayama fuck falls to my charms too_. Hachi thought wickedly.

If she were to look in a mirror she would find the face of a disgustingly evil stepsister, but Hachi was too much of a narcissistic girl to imagine it.

Yeah, with this kind of body, who wouldn't be interested? She snarked inwardly.

Still, humans are animals, and animals have instincts. There was nothing inherently wrong with the concept of purely physical attraction. She wouldn't be so arrogant and naive to declare that satisfying her baser requirements was beyond her.

It was just that Hachi had had enough with foolishly following such primitive, savage instincts.

She wished to have something more meaningful. Even if it was only a tiny little bit.

Something much more ... real.

It might be a little foolish and naive to find something so sacred in this corrupted and twisted world, but a girl could dream.

Or perhaps, she shouldn't. After all, dreams betrayed too many.

Still, nothing wrong with at least trying. Because hard work betrays none.

As she lazily followed her excited classmates, they climbed upstairs to the second floor where the second years were situated.

And much to Hachi's surprise, there was a literal horde of screaming girls.

"...They've all come for this Hayama?" Hachi asked in disbelief, "Can I go back now?"

"Shut up and push through."

Hachi wondered why she obeyed the obvious bully's orders, however, making enemies on the first day might be too much even for her, and so with her superior height and strength, Hachi easily passed through the tight and sweaty crowd of estrogen with ease.

Or rather, the girls were too shocked and frightened to see a girl this tall and strong forcing her way through, so they decided it would be safer to give way to her.

"...whoa, they all respect you." Iroha mused.

What, am I some kind of an alpha lioness? Hachi grumbled inwardly, the way they looked at her made her uncomfortable. Still, it was very convenient.

"It was class 2-F huh." Hachi took a little peek on the open door, where the distressed sophomores were trapped and unable to get out.

"Move aside." Another tall girl walked out, she was almost as tall as Hachi, maybe shorter by two inches, which says something when Hachi herself was easily one head taller than average girls. Her eyes were sharp and murderous, and the fact that she didn't wear a blazer exposed how slender yet muscular arms managed to push the crowd even further with brute strength.

Their eyes met for a moment.

Such vicious, angry eyes. They were kind of charming in their own way.

From the way she wore a ponytail, to how she tied her blazer to her waist, clearly, this sophomore didn't give a single fuck and just wanted to be left alone.

A rebellious type, huh.

"Move it." The sophomore told Hachi, and Hachi simply nodded quietly and continued on her way until her classmates pulled her back by the collar.

"Where are you going, you cool beauty?"

"We need to find Hayama-senpai first."

"I don't give a rat's a-" Hachi's words were interrupted by a chorus of anguish from the crowd around them.

"Senpai isn't here!"

"Wait, what? Oh, why?"

The crowd yelled their displeasure as they slowly began to disperse in the pursuit of the school idol's shadow.

Hachi's classmates could only shrink under her annoyed glare. All this hassle and the jerk wasn't even here?

"Oh well, we tried, we should just go back now." Iroha sighed in relief.

"What are you happy for, gah."

As the other girls threw a temper tantrum, Iroha and Hachi were left in front of the second year's classroom. The two girls simply looked at each other and sighed again.

"Why did you follow their suggestion, Hacchan? It's obvious they're bullying us." Iroha pouted and smacked her broad back in annoyance.

"Have you seen a mirror recently? You're practically a doormat." Hachi said in return, obviously calling out Iroha's hypocrisy. "They're just vultures that get bored easily once their prey gives up. Once they get enough of you they'll leave you alone. So just bear with it for today."

"That's kind of rude, but I agree," Iroha said flatly, she couldn't really bother to defend those classmates of hers. "But ah, I do want to meet Hayama-senpai. Uuu~"

"What about me?"

Iroha looked aside while Hachi had to turn 180 degrees to look in the direction of the voice.

A young handsome man with radiantly blond and spiky hair stood before them, in such close proximity it made Hachi step back by sheer reflex.

His face was handsome. Very handsome. His eyes were crystal clear, with such brilliance that it pulled all of Hachi's attention to them and them alone. His rugged, manly jaw was clean shaven, further adding more attractiveness to an already charming smile.

And let's not even get started on his ... well-toned body. Even underneath the thick blazer of the school uniform Hachi could trace all the muscles underneath, inch by inch, every single strand of them, bulging as if they were about to burst.

In conclusion: _motherfucker is hot, emergency cooling systems go!_

Hachi quickly stepped back with an awkward smile as beads of sweat began to roll down her chin like small drops of rain. Leaving the confused and embarrassed Iroha to shield her.

"Umm eh, please forgive us for being rude." Iroha clapped her hands, "We were just curious about you, that's all."

"Ahh, even the freshman are all about you, Hayato-kun!"

The one who said that was a boy with orange-dyed shoulder length hair. He might not be as princely as Hayama Hayato, however, his sharp chin and the angles of his cheeks certifiably gave him a gorgeous appearance. Like vocalists of famous J-rock bands.

With the way he shoddily dressed it was pretty clear this one followed the rather typical delinquent stereotype. Still, it did make him all the more attractive, in hindsight.

Hachi inwardly cursed and desperately suppressed her raging libido. Her heart rate elevated to such levels that she couldn't help but blush in the face of two attractive Senpai.

"I'm Isshiki Iroha, a freshman." Iroha quickly recovered back to her shameless, cute girl mode, and then introduced the much taller girl, "This is my classmate, Hikigaya Hachi."

"Pleased to meet you." Hachi flatly bowed, now that she had regained her composure she wasn't letting hormones get in the way of an objective assessment.

"Nice to meet you." The blond boy said, "I'm Hayama Hayato."

"And me, I'm Tobe Kakeru, at your pleasure." The orange-haired boy added. "What do you need from us, adorable Kouhai***?"

"Umm, it's alright, we were just curious about what our famous Senpai was like and would like to know you more. Please don't mind us, tehe~" Iroha winked sweetly and left.

Hachi just nodded quietly and followed.

"...These freshmen are something." Tobe Kakeru commented, "That Isshiki-san is really cute, and damn, Hikitani or something was it? She's just ... damn."

"That's Hikigaya." Hayato corrected him, "I think they would appreciate it if you didn't look at them with that kind of dirty smile, Tobe. We Senpai have dignity to maintain."

The blond boy said with a smile, but his voice dripped with furious understatement.

"But really, she's really tall, maybe almost as tall as you?" Tobe commented, "Seriously man, probably a model?"

"Beats me." Hayato couldn't care less and walked in to his classroom.

Meanwhile, Hachi and Iroha were about to descend down, only to be held back by the returning tide of estrogen that had come back to pursue Hayato, now that that person actually had come back to his class.

"For fuck's sake!" Hachi spat.

"Hacchan, language." Iroha wiggled her hand in front of her taller classmate, but Hachi just ignored her.

Instead, Hachi's eyes were focused on a pair of ... large tracts of land in front of her.

The soft, ample figure of a pink-haired senpai leaned on her. Her back to Hachi's chest. Hachi might not have much of it, but it was more than enough to cushion the ensuing impact.

"Boobs." Was the only thing in her mind when Hachi looked down. The way the girl wore an open-collared shirt that displayed her assets with such freedom...

As the crowd passed, the Senpai quickly walked away from Hachi's accidental embrace with a reddened face. Her rounded cheeks, expressive pair of big eyes, along with a shapely figure had caught Hachi's attention a little too much. She looked really ... nice, no, that would be quite an understatement.

Though, with the way she dressed, slutty might be the better choice of word.

It seemed that her brain still couldn't decide whether it prioritized men or women. So Hachi thudded her own head to the wall to bring her senses back on track.

Who said Soubu High, the academic school with a National-wide reputation for the high average grades of its students, had a shortage of attractive people? Certainly, that was utter bullshit.

Hachi felt a mixture of excitement and dread to the thought.

"Are, are you alright? I'm sorry." The pink haired girl smiled friendly.

"It's alright, senpai. Please excuse us." Iroha nodded.

"Wait, wait."

The girl grabbed Hachi's arm of all sudden and glared intently at her.

"...What is it?" Hachi glared back in response.

"No, my bad." The Senpai let her arm go, her eyes became meek again as she apologetically smiled, "I thought you were someone else."

"I see. Please excuse me." Hachi left with a cold tone.

The pink haired Senpai simply stood there, dumbfounded.

Had they met each other before? But where?

"Wanna go back to class?" Iroha whispered.

"Not yet, it's annoying," Hachi responded.

Instead, they walked upstairs and then climbed some more, which brought them to the legendary high school rooftop.

"Why are we even here, there's no one around?" Iroha complained.

"It's precisely because no one's around that I'm here; you're free to go back if you want." Hachi coldly told her.

Iroha pouted in response to that, "Mou, we're friends now, so don't be so cold to me."

Hachi had never acknowledged their friendship or anything; they were classmates, sure, but still. That said, Hachi didn't really mind. It wasn't like she had a good track record with having friends in the past.

She couldn't bear to be choosy, not now.

"Well, I like to stay in quiet places like this." Hachi smiled, trying to be as earnest as possible. "It was too much to deal with the situation down there."

"To be honest, I agree." Iroha laughed, "Those girls lack subtlety. You can't attract boys by forming a big crowd like that!"

"Oh, so Isshiki is a master of attracting boys, huh? What's next, a harem of rich college boys?" Hachi teased.

Iroha's face became red as she hit the taller girl several times, to no ill effect at all. "Of course not, Hacchan you're terrible. Terrible! I'm just saying you need to be careful and composed."

"I wish I could have your confidence." Hachi laughed, "I think I almost pissed myself when I met that Hayama guy."

"That's not true at all." Iroha looked at the sky with moist eyes, "So, do you like Hayama-senpai now that you've had a look at him?"

"Not really. He might be handsome, but I don't know him at all." Hachi lightly replied, "Can you say you like someone just because of their looks?"

If physical attractiveness were the most important aspect alone, Hachi wouldn't have trouble fitting in.

"Not really." Iroha giggled, "But now that I saw him, Hayama-senpai does have this friendly and charming vibe, it's not just his face, I think. Maybe I should try to get close to him."

"Good luck." Hachi scoffed.

The sound of a heavy object falling caught their attention, and they noticed that the pony-tailed Senpai they saw before jumped off the roof storage building.

She patted her skirt to get off all the dust.

"We meet again, Senpai." Iroha politely stood and bowed.

"Lunchtime is about to end, teachers will come to inspect this area so you better scram." The older girl said with a no-nonsense tone.

Hachi simply walked passed her and picked up something.

A box of cigarettes. No wonder the Senpai smelled so familiar.

"Senpai, you dropped something." Hachi waved the box, much to the older girl's shock and fear.

Her haughty and unfriendly face now looked absolutely vulnerable and terrified.

"Don't worry; I'm not the type to snitch on people I have no issue with." Hachi handed her the lost possession.

"Umm eh, yes, I won't say anything, please spare me!" Iroha begged as well, knowing that she just witnessed something troublesome.

"You ... think I would believe you?"

"Senpai, we don't even know each other, why should I care what you do?" Hachi asked bluntly.

The sophomore was quiet for a moment. And then sighed.

"I owe you a favor then."

"Huh?" Iroha blinked in confusion.

"I said, I owe you a favor." The girl repeated, louder, "I hate being indebted to anyone so be quick."

"Oh." Hachi said with monotonic voice, "I honestly don't care. But maybe you can help Isshiki over here."

"Huh? Me?" Iroha spun around in further confusion and pointed at herself in a panic, "What about me?"

"Isshiki is interested in Hayama-senpai so if Senpai could … maybe help her a little and find a chance for Isshiki to get closer to him, maybe we can consider that favor paid." Hachi lightly smiled.

"I see, Hayama huh."

Sweat dripped down the other girl's cheek; it seemed that had been a little too problematic a request. Then again, it's not like Hachi expected much.

From the beginning to the end, this particular Senpai had an " _I have no friends_ " sign written all over her face.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises. I'm not particularly close to that person." Senpai finally agreed, "Who are you and what class you from?"

"Umm, I'm Isshiki Iroha of Class 1-C; this is my classmate, Hikigaya Hachi."

"I'm Kawasaki Saki." The Senpai said as she turned back to leave, "I'll talk to you later about the results."

"Thank you." Hachi flatly said with no actual sense of gratitude whatsoever.

"Hacchan you're awesome!" Iroha hugged her and jumped around. "How could you talk with that scary Kawasaki-senpai just like that?! You're way too cool!"

 _Hahaha, we're the same age after all._ Hachi inwardly said to herself.

A little fact that remained a secret was that Hikigaya Hachi was one year older than everyone in her class.

"I got a phone call, go back to the class without me," Hachi said as she pulled out a ringing phone from her skirt pocket.

"Alright, don't stay too long!" Iroha giddily grinned as she ran downstairs with newfound spirits.

 _Man, it's as if I got a sister for a classmate._ That was what Hachi had in her thoughts as she accepted the call. "Hello, Komachi?"

"[Aneki, how was your first day at school?]"

"Annoying, but it could be worse," Hachi said in a deadpan voice.

"[Eh, don't tell me you didn't get any friends again?]"

"I got one." Hachi corrected hastily, "I got a new friend."

"[Good for you! I was really worried, you know?]"

"You don't have to be. I'm fine. Really. It's about the end of lunchtime, I'm hanging up."

"[Alright, I'm waiting for all the juicy details. Later!]"

As Hachi closed the call tears began to flow from the corners of her eyes. The overwhelming emotions she desperately tried to suppress simply leaked out endlessly.

"Why am I even crying? It must be the hormonal instability." She scoffed between sobs.

Yeah, it was totally not because she was happy or anything! She rubbed away the tears and slapped her own face.

She still had a class to attend.

And thus, her high school girl debut had begun.

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の** **女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。**

 **As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.  
**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

* "Ore" is a very masculine and proud form of "I" in Japanese, whereas normally girls would use the formal form "Watashi", polite "Watakushi", or childish "Atashi".

** fried noodle bread, basically a hot dog with noodles instead of sausage

*** Senpai-Kouhai dynamic, obviously means senior and junior, referring to older/younger or more/less experienced people, respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooop, didn't expect this story to gain so much following in the first chapter. Regardless, here's the second chapter of Hachi's high school debut. Apologies for the quality because it have yet to undergo checking by my best bro.  
**

 **\- TheRaiderKing:** Here's your answer!

- **QuotablePatela:** Hachi didn't resemble Yukino at all, the closest comparison is if you mix Haruno and Komachi, then his signature dead eyes.

 **\- isoroppa:** bisexual, technically. It's complicated okay?

* * *

Hachi went to retrieve her bike as soon as she left the school building. Whereas other girls her age were busying themselves with socializing, she had absolutely no drive to do that.

Or rather, it was because no one asked her to. It was pretty clear that the vast majority of people in her class were avoiding her on principle. Whether it was because of her imposing physique or seemingly unfriendly behavior was anyone's guess.

She didn't really try fitting herself into society at large.

"Hey, hey, hey, where are you going Hacchan?" Iroha yanked the hem of her blazer and pulled it, "Going home early on day one?"

"No one invited me to do anything, so I thought I'd just go home." Hachi laughed bitterly.

Thinking on this, wasn't this much worse than it was in junior high? At least back then some nice girls and boys would ask her out of courtesy, even when it was all words and no actual substance.

Of course, Hachi had decided to change, and she was ignoring empty words. What was most important was what lay beneath the surface. Even if she ended up alone, she refused to be swallowed whole by this rotten world full of lies and pretenses.

Besides, she had a little sister to take care of. So it wasn't like she was sulking or anything!

"And those three idiots want to go to one of the shadier districts. Do you want to go there?"

Hachi was, of course, referring to the girls who had bullied them into compliance during lunch. Needless to say, not even Iroha could stand their presence any more than necessary. To say nothing about how they were about to, explicitly, hang out in one of the less savory areas of town.

"No. But I was invited to karaoke by three guys so ... I don't want to go alone, please?"

Iroha clapped her hands together so gently it went almost unheard, that and her crystalline like eyes looked into Hachi's so pleadingly, like that of an orphaned puppy. Hachi barely resisted the urge to answer that plea out of pity.

"You know ... if those guys specifically invited you and no other girls shouldn't you consider rejecting it completely?"

It wasn't that Hachi considered all boys to be scum that couldn't be trusted; she perfectly understood their feelings. However, she also understood that it wasn't wise to go with boys you had just met alone to a secluded place. Because even the nicest person can become a monster given the right circumstances.

Minimizing the chance of such circumstances happening was all in the hands of the girl herself. That was just common sense.

"And that's why I'm inviting you, specifically. So I can go with them safely."

"You trust me that much? I'm just an ordinary high school girl. If they pull some shit what could I do to stop them?"

Truthfully, Hachi didn't consider herself weak. In fact, if it were allowed she would boast about how strong she was for someone of her age and sex. With all the fitness training she had undergone last year, because she hadn't gone to school, she might even be stronger than the average boy.

But, rationally speaking, she would be alone, and her potential adversaries weren't. There was strength in numbers. A lone water buffalo wasn't a match for packs of hungry lions, and if Iroha thought Hachi could protect her alone she was being stupid.

"If you can get just one more girl, I will reconsider joining," Hachi told her classmate matter-of-factly.

Worst came to worst, that girl could be the backup plan if Hachi's hands were tied.

"I can't." Iroha pouted.

Hachi found it rather surprising. As annoying as Iroha could be from a girls' point of view, it was rather strange that almost no girls had invited her out. Hachi at least was self-aware enough to recognize that she came off as the hard to approach type.

Iroha didn't have that excuse, so why? Did Hachi underestimate the viciousness and pettiness of the average high school girl? Was Iroha the type to be hated simply because she attracted boys easily?

"Then don't." Hachi huffed.

Iroha couldn't believe how stubborn her new classmate was acting, "How could you be so suspicious of your male classmates?"

"Says the girl who is afraid of going out alone with them." Hachi retorted.

"It's called risk management!" Iroha refuted.

"I consider the risk factor still unacceptably high. Three girls or bust." Hachi finalized, "Maybe you can tell these losers to find one more girl? Or maybe instead of karaoke, something else would be better."

"... okay, you're right."

Hachi saw Iroha talk with three of their classmates, and from Hachi's judgment, it seemed that she was right. Either they were chickening out, or they did have an unwholesome ulterior motive.

Either way, Hachi could just see that Iroha's own excitement eroded bit by bit every time they said something. Hachi knew Iroha wasn't dumb by any means, and Iroha did know how to deal with men.

The fact that Iroha's expression screamed disappointment was more than enough.

When one of them tried to physically touch Iroha, Hachi felt like she should intervene. So she kicked the bike's stand and hurriedly went to help her.

Only for someone else to interrupt.

"What are you doing squabbling in front of the school?"

That was none other than their rebellious Senpai, Kawasaki. Her glare instantly froze the three shameless jerks enough that they couldn't actually say anything.

However, Iroha quickly defused the tension in her own shameless way. Without showing the slightest bit of worry, she winked and smiled at everyone involved in the scene.

Perhaps, Hachi might have underestimated the amount of girl power that lay in this sly little fox.

"Senpai, want to join us for Karaoke? Please. Just one more girl would be nice." Iroha begged with the radiance of a thousand suns.

Not that this phased out Saki's steely determination.

"I can't, part-time work," Saki told her as bluntly as a baseball strike-out.

"Eeeh, what's that, part-time work?" Iroha repeated with disbelief, "Just today? How about next time?"

"No," Saki replied shortly, then corrected herself, "I might be free tomorrow but no promises. I don't like singing either."

Hachi wanted to say she agreed, but she decided not to. Instead, Hachi simply said something that would break the stupid stalemate.

"If Karaoke isn't an option, perhaps you guys should choose something else. Like Bowling?"

Hachi could see the boys' faces brighten by several candelas after that. Obviously, bowling was a great option because they could all hang out and at the same time show off their physical prowess.

"Bowling huh? A bit expensive, but whatever. I might be able to go." Saki looked a bit more interested as well.

Iroha nodded excitedly, "How about we all go tomorrow? Yes?"

The boys looked at each other and in the end, they gave up and yielded. "Sure."

With that conclusion, the boys all left with satisfied faces.

"Wha, thank you. You saved me there." Iroha released a sigh.

Hachi wanted to praise her for her great acting skill but also at the same time slap her with a nonexistent paper fan.

"Wouldn't it simply be easier to just reject those guys?" Saki raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't want to be rude. Besides, it's not like I don't want to go. Tehe~?"

Hachi simply made an air slap gesture at chest level in response that ridiculous stupidity. While Saki had the urge to simply choke the indecisive little minx.

Thankfully, she still had a strong sense of restraint, so Saki just glared wordlessly at the annoying kohai until Iroha shrunk with fear.

Saki decided to leave the matter at hands, "I'm going home."

"Where's your house, Senpai?" Iroha asked.

"Takasu, chome-1. Near the Dental Clinic."

"The one close to the Sazanami kindergarten?" Iroha asked, "We're neighbors then, I live in Inage Apartment 11. Can we walk together? It'd be safer for both of us."

"Whatever. Just don't slow me down." Saki agreed without a care.

"Hee~ so lucky!" Hachi snorted.

"Where do you live, Hacchan?"

"Mihama, my house is right around the station," Hachi told them.

"Eh, that's pretty far away. Though it makes sense you go with a bike." Iroha pouted, "Too bad we can't go home together."

Hachi looked aside and gleefully said, "I'm not giving you a ride anyway."

"Stingy!" Iroha smacked her back, but instead, it was her hand that got hurt. "Ow. What the heck is that vest made off?"

Hachi ignored her and didn't answer. But whatever it was inside her biking vest, it was not something light. Saki looked at her weirdly but decided not to intrude on her privacy.

"You think those boys will come tomorrow?" Iroha pondered, "They looked hesitant."

"It might just be me being a skeptic," Hachi calmly said as she looked at Saki, "but if they make excuses, then don't bother asking these losers twice. If they decided to go after all then we're going."

If they have bad intentions with Iroha, surely they would be scared off by an upperclassman's presence. However, if they decided to go anyway then it was very clear they knew what they were doing and where to draw the line; they simply wanted to know Iroha better, and that alone deserved some respect.

Not that Hachi cared about those folks enough to give a damn.

"Hmm, you may be right, I get it perfectly." Iroha laughed, "Can I have your cell number and e-mail address then?"

Hachi looked at her like she was crazy, but decided why not. After all, Iroha was her first 'friend' in this school. It would be weirder if they didn't share numbers.

Strangely enough, Hachi recognized Iroha's phone as an old model that was discontinued a long time ago. While Hachi was aware that using a smartphone, like she herself did, was an exception to the rule*, the fact that there was a freshman schoolgirl using a phone this old was also an exception.

Of course, not even she was rude enough to comment on this.

"Senpai too."

Saki sighed and pulled out a relatively-normal looking phone, though obviously a foreign-made model. The infamous Nokia from Finland! Unfortunately, Nokia seemed to have an issue fighting local brands, so they just happened to pull out of Japan's market last year.

Not that Saki would have to worry about its lifespan or anything. Nokia, if nothing else, boasted durability and reliability that would allow them to survive Ragnarok. In proper hands, it would easily last twelve years without repair.

Hachi wondered if she herself was a forward thinker or it was just her ego getting ahead of her wallet. Even in her class, she was the only one using a smartphone.

Oh well.

Now there were two new numbers in her contacts; Hachi wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

...

Hachi managed to reach her home in less than ten minutes. With no passenger sitting on the backseat she could just pedal as fast as personal safety demanded.

It seemed that her little sister had yet to return.

Sometimes, Hachi forgot that her sister was not an elementary school student anymore. Even though she was about to enter high school next year Hachi still treated her as a sweet little kid.

She fought the urge to simply drop herself on the sofa and play video-games into the evening.

At the very least there must be something else she could do.

She immediately changed her clothes to a much more casual set of camisole and short shorts. To be honest, as much as she was confident of her own body, she didn't particularly like to show it off. However, in this particular case, it was a necessity.

She picked a pair of rubber gloves and began splashing the bathroom with stain cleaner and then scrubbed the surface of ceramics and porcelain.

Because it was already clean it didn't take a long time for Hachi to finish making everything look pristine. After she washed her hands, she went to the kitchen to grab some ingredients from the fridge. She then deftly cut them into pieces.

Hachi threw small spoonfuls of oil and butter into a frying pan, followed by various seasonings and herbs along with minced meat. About four bowls of rice were put in and stirred with a somewhat crude approach.

When Hachi finally added the ketchup, she immediately realized how uneven the rice grain was and hurriedly stirred harder so the clumped rice became a lot less obvious.

She couldn't even make perfect fried rice; cooking for everyone flawlessly was a still long ways off ...

The tiny blocks of chopped vegetables were then added into the mixture only shortly before she turned off the heat, preserving their freshness and nutrients.

"Tadaima!" A familiar voice echoed from across the corridor of the house's entrance. It looked like the little sister had just returned. "Aneki, you came home early on the first day of school? How disappointing."

"Why does everyone say that? Annoying." Hachi said as she shoved a spoonful of fried rice in her mouth. Even though it wasn't dinnertime yet, she had felt that her lunch had been rather unfulfilling so she had decided to get some grub early. "For your information, I have plans with three boys tomorrow."

The girl excitedly jumped inside the kitchen and grabbed Hachi with enthusiasm, "He? Do tell! Do tell!"

"Change your clothes first." Hachi pointed out.

The fabled little sister hurriedly ran into her room and came out in just a few minutes. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Hachi began to tell the younger girl over the course of dinner about her meeting with Iroha and Saki, and what happened during lunchtime and after school.

Hikigaya Komachi nodded in satisfaction as she heard everything. "Could be better, but I honestly don't blame you Aneki. You do look a little scary."

"Heh, at least no one looked at me with disgust." Hachi snorted, "Being feared also means being respected and revered. It's better to be feared than hated after all."

Komachi sighed in relief, "That's true, at least no one will be bullying you anymore."

"I wouldn't say no one, but I don't think systematic oppression is on the table." Hachi pointed, "Some idiots trying to boss me around was the only thing that happened."

Organized bullying, just like what she experienced back in junior high. Such memories. Hachi couldn't recall having any good experiences in junior high at all.

"Hahaha, I think they're in for a bad time." Komachi laughed, "So, Aneki has this friend ... Isshiki wasn't it? And she was kind of like me?"

"Close but no cigar." Hachi smiled, "She's very sly, acting like she's weak and a ditz, but smart enough to seduce people to do what she wants."

Komachi pouted, "Oi, oi, that sounds like a bad thing. Am I being insulted now?"

"No, it's a compliment. Better being sly and upfront than pretending to be nice and stab people in the back." Hachi put her plate on the tray and dropped it gently near the sink. "I think you'd get along well."

"Sounds like me alright." Komachi rolled her eyes aside, knowing it was the bitter truth. "So you also met a scary Senpai?"

"Yep, pretty scary. Probably a delinquent. Caught her smoking on the roof, got some favor in return for keeping her secret."

Komachi twitched in response to Hachi's nonchalance, "Ooookay, you better not get involved too much with her."

"That depends on what happens next." Hachi laughed.

"So, have you decided which club to join?"

"Honestly, I'm not particularly interested," Hachi said.

Komachi just sadly smiled in response to that obvious lie. And so, Komachi hugged her from behind.

"Aneki, you don't have to be so considerate; I'm no longer a little kid that cries out of loneliness anymore."

"You're still my dearest little sister." Hachi scoffed, "I just do what I want to do."

"But you want to start over right?" Komachi rubbed her face on Hachi's back. "To be honest, Komachi plans to enter a club as soon as Komachi becomes a high school girl. So you don't have to be considerate of Komachi anymore."

"I'll think about it."

It's not like Hachi didn't have any interests, however, she had yet to find an interesting club to join. Her scope of interests, that being juvenile literature and games, meant it was a very inclusive activity that didn't interest people enough to form a definite club.

Perhaps she should make a beeline around school and do a survey of what was available. She remembered Soubu did have a literature club at least.

Worst came to worst Hachi could join some sports club. Even though for her physical activity was more of a chore, not a hobby; something she absolutely had to do but didn't necessarily want to do.

And so, after making sure the digestion process in her stomach had started properly, she exercised herself to burn excess energy.

"Aneki, you look really sexy. Perhaps you should try modeling, it would make you look less intimidating." Komachi teased as she pushed Hachi's back when the older girl tried to do a split.

"No way, no way. I'm not a slut that loves to be seen and photographed in swimsuits."

"Rude. Please apologize to all gravure models everywhere!"

And that was how it was in the daily life of the Hikigaya Household. With parents rarely home early, the siblings spent their time by themselves as the sunset fell to the horizon.

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の** **女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。**

 **As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.  
**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** ** _Chapter 2: Rejection_****

* * *

Iroha blinked in disbelief when she heard what they said. "Ehhh, you can't go?"

"I'm sorry but we're going to visit some clubs today." The boys begged. "We can go next time, right?"

Hachi simply snorted as she picked up her bag. It was pretty clear that they considered having Iroha wasn't worth being struck with the class outcast and a terrifying Senpai. "And you call yourselves men."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"That's not a question that should be thrown at someone else." Hachi haughtily smirked at them, "Isshiki, I'll tell Senpai she doesn't have to go. You can go with them and we won't intrude."

"Eh?" Iroha blinked with a shocked expression, looked at the flabbergasted boys, and then at Hachi who seemed to be indifferent, if not downright spiteful.

"How rude." One of the boys grumbled.

"Yeah, it's just her face that looks good." Another said.

"Don't mind her, Isshiki-san, we promise we'll go make up for it." The last one begged, "Please?"

Iroha looked around the class to see snickering girls and some of them even whispered. "Serves that bitch right. Who the heck does she think she is?"

Iroha couldn't help but feel disturbed.

She knew Hachi was the type that didn't get along with people easily, but this kind of hostility on only day two of school was just flat out abnormal.

However, all-out war wasn't really the type of game she played. And so, she simply smiled a friendly smile with unabashed innocence. "Well, maybe next time then. Please forgive Hacchan, she can be a bit difficult until you get to know her better."

Iroha was well aware that her lip service would just meet deaf ears. However, she didn't really care.

When Iroha finished packing and saying her goodbyes to the other classmates she was actually familiar with, she went downstairs and found Hachi was talking with Saki-senpai just outside the school building.

"I see, better tell her quick then," Hachi smirked.

"How dare you try to abandon me in the den of wolves." Iroha punched Hachi's back, but the much taller girl shrugged it off without even flinching.

"Ah, you're here." Saki said with a flat tone, "I thought you went with those guys."

"How could I? I said I didn't want to go alone." Iroha pouted, "Hacchan said something weird didn't she?"

"Nothing really weird. Just saying those guys were all cowards and they didn't like me or Senpai." Hachi responded, "And thus even if we tagged along it wouldn't be fun."

"Why would you say that Hacchan? Even if it's true it's just rude!"

"I'm the victim here you know."

"If you guys want to keep squabbling I'm going home." Saki popped a vein and growled.

"You still owe us a favor, so tell her." Hachi smirked wickedly, "Please."

Saki popped a second vein in response to Hachi's unmasked arrogance.

"Don't show that disgusting face to me." Saki frowned, and then switched her attention to Iroha. "Listen, I think I just overheard something from Hayama and his lackeys. Apparently, their manager is going to retire because she's already in third year and wants to concentrate on her studies."

"Manager? You mean the soccer team's manager?" Iroha asked, "Oh wait, Hayama-senpai is in Soccer Club, right?"

"When trying to get close to a team member, there's no easier way than to become club manager. You can stay within his proximity all the time without anyone complaining."

Iroha blinked, and then her eyes became starry in excitement.

"Before the recruitment poster goes to the school notice board you need to grasp the opportunity." Hachi's face darkened, and her tone of voice also became much deeper. "You understand what I'm saying right?"

"So I could fill the position without anyone else having a chance? You're a genius, Hacchan!" Iroha excitedly hugged the taller classmate, "How could you be so unpopular? You're so beautiful, sexy, and wickedly smart. You could seduce any boy you like and they'd fall for you in a heartbeat!"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry for not being a cheap attention whore." Hachi snarked as she pushed the clingy friend away, obviously feeling insulted by Iroha's blunt praise.

"You people are beyond saving, you know that?" Saki said in disgust, though she admitted she was also responsible for their underhanded scheme. Oh well, at least Iroha looked happy. "Unfortunately, I can't escort you to the soccer club's room, that would be too suspicious."

"Nah, that would be fine, Senpai." Iroha finally let go of Hachi, "You have something to do after this?"

"No. I'll just go home."

"Would you mind waiting then? I won't be long, I promise." Iroha cutely asked with one eye closed.

"Yeah whatever, go." Saki lazily waved her hand and shooed her.

"Well well, a surprisingly colorful group we have here."

Hachi, Saki, and Iroha looked aside to see the presence of a tall woman, almost as tall if not slightly taller than even Hachi. She wore a mismatched set of a black vest and a lab coat. However, the contrast only highlighted her tall and slender figure. Her black hair was long and silky, dancing with the strong ocean wind and had a brilliant shine to it when under the orange sunset.

From a passing glance one could easily admire how cool and collected she was.

"Hiratsuka-sensei?" Hachi and Saki blurted out, and then looked at each other with surprise on their faces.

"That's interesting. Kawasaki, are you being a good senpai to these two?" The woman named Hiratsuka cheerfully approached them, "Can I borrow Hikigaya today?"

"I'm free," Hachi said, even for her, her face looked unusually serious.

"Good, I'd like to talk with you, so get in my car." Hiratsuka pointed to the direction of the parking lot.

"I came with a bike." Hachi looked aside toward the bike racks instead.

"Oh don't worry you can fetch it tomorrow." Hiratsuka waved her hand, "I'll even give you a ride."

"..." Hachi wordlessly sighed, but despite that, she obediently followed but stopped midway and looked back at the bewildered Saki and Iroha and said; "Tomorrow."

"Oh." Saki finally regained her composure. "Yeah."

"See ya tomorrow!" Iroha cheerfully waved, "Hacchan!"

Hachi immediately sat in the front passenger seat. Hiratsuka, of course, occupied the driver seat.

"Sorry I didn't get to contact you until today, been busy with various business."

Hachi smiled innocently, or at least as close to as innocent as possible. "It's alright Sensei, adult life is complicated after all."

Hiratsuka guffawed as she hit the throttle, "Hah, I wish my life was a lot more complicated, it's either drowning in work, drowning in alcohol, or drowning in tears."

"Your Omiai*** didn't work out again?" Hachi asked.

"The usual business."

"Aaah, men really have shit taste," Hachi said aloud.

"Stop joking, you're making me blush you know." Hiratsuka laughed even harder than before, "Are you trying to seduce me? Unfortunately, I'm completely, and comfortably straight."

"I'm just saying, what do they see lacking in you?" Hachi asked, and she was being serious.

Ever since they had first met Hachi always admired Hiratsuka. Beautiful, sensual, mature, Hachi took everything she saw in stride and emulated it.

For Hachi, Hiratsuka was the ideal woman. A role model.

"Everything." Hiratsuka somberly told her student, "They see a woman with a poor attitude, who smokes and drinks heavily, and can't do chores for shit. So, do everything that I don't."

Shizuka Hiratsuka had always been worried that at first Hachi had an unrealistic expectation of her. Hiratsuka was more than aware of her own weaknesses; she was far from the ideal woman Hachi made her out to be.

However, as they had gotten closer, Hachi also saw the ugly side of Hiratsuka that drove potential suitors away from her.

Everything.

"Well, then for a starter you might just want to cut the tobacco and beer expenses." Hachi deadpanned, "And learn to cook and clean. If I can do it, so can you."

Though, of course, it wasn't like Hachi considered the teacher a flawless angelic entity. Hachi tried to avoid the many pitfalls that Hiratsuka had fallen into.

"Good that you do. Better to not repeat my mistakes." Hiratsuka wrily smiled, "You're still young, it's not too late to start living in the pursuit of an ideal. To be the ideal woman you aspire to be."

"An ideal is just that, a concept. It's a state of perfection that's impossible to attain by a mortal human." Hachi said, "Even so, there's nothing wrong in pursuing an ideal because achieving something is also a reward."

"Hah, strange to see you being so positive and optimistic. Speaking of which, I'm surprised you look comfortable with her." Hiratsuka's eyes turned mischievous, "That girl, Kawasaki, she almost has no friends in class to talk to."

"Almost?" Hachi raised her eyebrow,

"She's a bit ... impulsive, unfriendly, and hard to talk with. People have also been hearing various rumors of a certain nature, most of which aren't good. Even teachers have given up on her." Hiratsuka explained, "There's one girl in the class that perfectly ignores such trivial matters, and it could be said that they're friends. Still, they're not exactly close friends, since this girl also has a group of her own. In the end, Kawasaki has always been alone."

Hachi smiled as she relaxed more.

Perhaps, that was exactly the reason. Kawasaki Saki and Hikigaya Hachi, they were both the same. They were the unapproachable class outcast, feared and revered, but not loved.

"Birds of a feather flock together, huh?" Hiratsuka answered her own question, "Still, at first I was worried that you would end up alone, looks like my worries were wasted. Anyway, you have any plans for clubs?"

"I plan to join the literature club."

"Unfortunately, that club ceased to exist last year, because the members all graduated."

"Shit." Hachi stiffened again, "Is there a gaming club?"

"Nope."

"Augh." Hachi slammed her head to the dashboard in frustration.

"If you want I have a club that you can join, they could always use more members." Hiratsuka offered, "So how about it?"

"I respectfully decline." Hachi looked aside conspicuously. As much as she admired this woman, Hiratsuka had put Hachi into numerous zany schemes, enough to make the younger girl disillusioned and suspicious of her plans. "I think I'll check if any of the girls sports clubs could use more members."

"Haha, putting your unusual body to use right?" Hiratsuka tried to laugh, but it was clear that she was displeased.

"Of course, when I still have the chance." Hachi shamelessly replied, "I've been keeping my body in optimal shape even when I've been out of the hospital."

"Oh well, ask me if you have any ... difficulties."

Hiratsuka had originally planned for Hachi to meet a certain someone and join the club that person oversaw. Still, Hiratsuka felt that at the moment her intervention wasn't at all necessary. If she were to force her she was afraid Hachi would become even more withdrawn from all possible social interactions. Something that Hachi had struggled with as long as Hiratsuka had known her.

And yet, she already had friends or at least some burgeoning semblance of it. All achieved without Hiratsuka having lifted a finger.

Perhaps, for the time being, it would simply be better for her to observe.

* * *

 *** Meta notes: We don't know the exact date, but Yahari seems to be set vaguely in 2009. Hachiman was obviously distinct for using a smartphone in the series, and it's not until the 2010s that Japan's youth began to switch from old flip tops to smartphones. And despite that, the majority of Japanese still**  
 **use flip top as of now (2017)**

 **** Omiai is basically a formal matchmaking event of traditional Japanese style, where man and woman meet and familiarize themselves with each other, sometimes with their families present.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another installment of Mount-oh wait, wrong fanfic. Anyway, I won't answer individual reviews, because I can't really do that without speiling future chapters. Regardless, all of your question already have an answer. It's just a matter of when.**

 **As usual, read and review**

* * *

"Hacchaaaaan!" A familiar, phony voice called out shortly before Hachi felt a pair of thin, seemingly fragile arms hooking around her neck. Hachi could only grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Good morning."

"No offense, but you're not a monkey. Stop literally hanging off my neck."

"How rude." Iroha let go of her, "Anyway, I'm going to replace the managerial position starting next week; as soon as the current manager finishes her share of the paperwork."

"Congratulations then." Hachi paid no attention to her, instead immediately searching for her desk and sitting in her chair.

"It's all thanks to you and Saki-senpai. I should treat you to something!"

"Can we talk about that later?" Hachi asked desperately.

"Alright then. Hacchan are you going to join any clubs?"

"Well originally I wanted to join the literature club, however, it seems that the club had been disbanded due to lack of membership. Now I'm wondering if there's some sports club I can join."

Iroha was surprised that Hachi preferred reading to physical activities; however, Iroha still felt she could help somehow.

"Well, it could be a little tough. Soubu is very academic focused and its sports club selection is limited, even more so when it comes to the girls. There's basketball, volleyball, track and field, and tennis. That's about it." Iroha recounted what information she had picked up herself.

Of all those clubs, track and field or tennis seemed to be the best options. They were both very focused on a single player's abilities, the type of focus Hachi would be the most comfortable with.

Tennis especially. God knew how long she spent bouncing balls against walls all on her lonesome.

"I see." Hachi said, "I'll visit the tennis club then."

"The First subject is PE, let's go and change!" Iroha patted her shoulder.

Hachi twitched and sighed; she had almost forgotten about that. All the naked bodies...

With a slightly reddened face Hachi hurriedly ran out of the classroom, already dressed in Soubu's signature light green track pants and the standardized t-shirt. There she found some of boys peeking in the other door.

"PERVEEERT~!" She shouted loudly yet with an extremely bored tone of voice ... if that was even physically possible. However, Hachi definitely didn't want to deal with this kind of high school cliché this early in the morning. But, she wasn't embarrassed or angry enough to actually put that much emotion into it.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls immediately cried as soon as they heard Hachi's loud voice, and some of them scrambled for the door, angry, embarrassed, and more than willing to punish the boys.

"Which way did they go?" One of them asked angrily, holding a cleaning broom. "Do you remember their faces?"

"No, it was from another class I think ..." Hachi said, "They weren't wearing tracksuits at least."

Seriously, those types of people existed everywhere, huh?

Iroha and the three idiots gave Hachi a simultaneous thumbs-up.

Of all the female students, it seemed that it was only these four who didn't mind Hachi in the slightest. Then again, Hachi was sure it was less that she was being actively hated and just that most of these girls simply didn't care about her existence one way or the other. Just like she didn't care about them.

Hachi was never the enemy of 'everyone,' but rather, she was part of 'none'. It was just that, whereas her past self was still fairly easy to talk with, the current her was much less so, or at least, that was how most people saw her.

There were a few others that were like her in class, but they tended to have friends from other classes as well.

To be honest, Hachi still had doubts whether she could fully accept Iroha at the moment. But, she preferred to be rational and trust her own judgment instead of any negative prejudice.

As for Saki, well, Hachi admitted she was kind of impressed. Saki was more than able to maintain her lonesome life in high school in the past year without crumbling. Or at least, Hiratsuka had said so.

She wondered, given different circumstances, would Hachi have ended up as alone as Saki was now?

Very possibly, and it was somewhat ... disconcerting. To be honest, Hachi already had enough 'alone' time during the time she was out of school. That was why she resorted to heavy physical training; all the energy that could have been wasted on anger and regret were put to a better use.

And so, she wore her vest on top of her uniform sports shirt instead of wearing a jacket like most of the female students.

Iroha asked, "Hacchan, did you buy a new vest? It's different than the previous one."

Iroha poked and rubbed the vest and felt the hard surface under its outer layer. "It's thinner."

"Yeah, this one can fit under the blazer." Hachi replied, "The old one can't and it was rather hot to wear."

"Oh, I see. It looks kind of ... ugly." Iroha wryly smiled as she zipped up her green jacket, "Silvery gray and green pants just don't match."

Easy for Iroha to say that because she always wore a cute, girly, pink sweater underneath her blazer. Hachi was more than aware of the color clash between her vest and the standard track pants of Soubu High.

"It's not as if I wear it for style anyway." Hachi chided in response.

Though, Hachi admitted to herself that she felt a little jealous.

Technically, it wasn't against regulation, as the shirt itself was part of Soubu's standard PE uniform. It was just that a lot of girls preferred to keep their modesty with the track jacket covering their chest. Plus, the weather at the moment was still fairly cold due to the transition between the winter and spring seasons.

Even the three idiots weren't wearing theirs. Likewise, most of the male students weren't wearing theirs either. They were clearly expecting to shed a lot of sweat during PE activities and for those that had something to showoff, they boasted their well-toned muscles for everyone else to see.

Because it was transitional weather the difference in perception between students became much more obvious.

As such, Hachi's vest didn't really stand out that much among them and no one bothered to ask aside from Iroha.

Except for one.

"Excuse me, Hikigaya-san." One of the male students asked, "Isn't that a Hyperwear Pro?"The boy asked with a carefree smile as his eyes seemed to be full of curiosity. His red, spiky hair made him distinct from most of the other students and Hachi wasn't sure if the color looked natural or artificial.

Shirou Emiya is that you? Hachi mentally mused.

The boy was at least half a head shorter than her, and yet he didn't seem to be intimidated in the slightest.

Hachi throttled her brain trying to remember whatever his name was ... He didn't exactly seem to avoid her but wasn't trying to get close to her either. Basically, he was just an average classmate that lacked any particular reason to hold any interest until now.

His name was... er...

Makihito. Honmoku Makihito.

Aside from his hair, he wasn't particularly notable among their male classmates. That's why Hachi hadn't bothered with him until now.

"Yes." Hachi finally replied, and then she noticed the strange bracers around his wrists and ankles. "How do you know?"

"Whoa, that's actually a super expensive product, isn't it? Like thirty thousand yen or something?" Makihito balked, "That's like four PSP games worth..."

Hachi had, in fact, used most of her savings for it. Still, it was pretty much worth it.

"Why would you want to wear that under your uniform, Hikigaya-san?"

Makihito knew his share of sporty girls, but none of them were dedicated enough to literally carry weights under their school uniform like that.

Hachi snorted, "If I'm not constantly weighed down like this, I get fat."

Actually, she didn't. She just wanted to give a more plausible excuse that actually sounded like what a girl would say in a time like this. When it came to body weight, girls were supposedly more sensitive.

Not Hachi, though. Her reasoning for wearing a weighted vest was much more sinister.

Makihito chuckled, "...I thought you were pretty scary at first, but you're actually nice."

Hachi popped several veins as she stopped walking, which got noticed by the red-haired boy. "Umm, Hikigaya-san?"

"For the record, I am not a nice girl." She grinned, "And I really, really hate nice girls so please stop saying such unreasonable statements."

For Hachi, she preferred people that didn't feel embarrassed, showing just how rotten to the core they were.

"...OK." The boy wasn't exactly scared but nevertheless felt shocked. Still, he decided to simply switch the topic of conversation.

As they casually talked, Iroha and the three idiots silently walked behind them. It was rather strange to see how they could just click like that. Almost suspicious even. Though they were aware that Hachi wasn't really hard to get along with if you were not too thin skinned.

"Hey, do you think he's hitting on her?" Idiot B whispered.

"I don't think so." Iroha mused, "He doesn't seem to be particularly ... I don't know..."

"Yeah, there's no vibe." Idiot A cackled, "Boys can't hide their attraction for shit. It's very obvious he's just being nice."

"Well, I don't know about you but..." Idiot C grinned, "Not every love begins at first sight, right?"

"True, true." The three other girls nodded in agreement.

Unknown to them, not everyone appreciated this sudden, budding friendship.

A girl in glasses looked at the boy and the girl with a pained gaze as she trailed behind, and with heavy breath, she muttered. "Makihito-san..."

...

"Since this is only the first day, let's begin with something fun." The teacher announced, "We'll do a proper warm-up and then divide the group. The girls can play basketball indoors while the boys can play soccer."

"Oh boy." Hachi snorted, while the boys gave a mixed reaction, where half of them whined and the other half were excited.

Of course, the fact was that she wasn't especially fond of soccer either so she wouldn't complain too much.

"Uuu, I don't wanna," Iroha complained as soon as everyone entered the multipurpose hall that also functioned as a volleyball and basketball court, "Can't I sit in the corner instead?"

"Stop bitching, and get into position," Hachi told her.

"Weeh, I don't want to," Iroha whined even louder.

"Whatever."

Hachi jumped and grabbed the ball as the referee, who was the female PE teacher, threw it. Her massive height and longer arms gave her an advantage.

"You damn giant." Her opponent tried to steal the ball, but Hachi simply stepped aside and then dribbled the ball forward at a tremendous speed with only the rearmost player on the opposite side having any opportunity to stop her.

The idiot trio were already in their ideal positions, Hachi looked toward the position of the net.

"I can score perfectly from here." She mused and threw the ball through the hoop perfectly.

The second and third round didn't change at all, as Hachi's team scored more and more.

"You're a monster, Hacchan."

"Everyone is scared shitless!"

"Could you do a slam-dunk even?" The three idiots shared a high five with the self-appointed loner, much to her surprise.

"More like you four are damn brutes." The opposing teams' collective anger was obvious, but it wasn't as if they could match it with strength. Plus Hachi's team had three of the class' delinquents.

When they looked at the last player, however, they felt that there was hope.

It was half an hour into the game, and whereas the other team had replaced most of their players, Hachi's team remained fixed for the most part.

"Oy, Minato, replace me!" One of the idiots said.

"No way, no way, I'm tired!" Came the reply from one of the girls sitting on the side.

"Damnit, I'm tired too." She grumbled, and then looked at the unusually tall girl. "And that demon just keeps trucking."

Hachi had shed so much sweat it looked pretty disgusting. However, her breath was relatively even for someone who had worked out hard in the last thirty minutes.

"Hachi, don't push yourself too hard." Her teammate grinned, "It's not as if we're playing to win."

"From the beginning I was never playing to win." Hachi grabbed another ball from the air, however, this time around her wet hands slipped a bit and the ball fell to the opponents.

"Ugh."

With most of the other side fresh, Hachi's team was unable to catch up and this left only Iroha at their mercy.

Iroha's flight reflex revved up when she saw a group of murderous schoolgirls running in her direction and instead of extending her hands to block she curled up in fear for her safety. "Kyaaa no!"

As the ball was thrown up, Hachi jumped as hard as she could and managed to block it. "Catch it!"

However, the ball fell toward one of the opponents ...

And squarely hit her on the forehead.

"Crap!"

"Eh, Sawa-chan?" Iroha asked when she saw the braid-wearing brown-haired girl in glasses fall on her side.

That would be Fujisawa Sawako, an extremely quiet, seemingly nerdy classmate of Iroha and Hachi.

Hachi looked at her with horror and immediately asked, "My bad, is your head okay?"

"Mmh, my head is alright." Sawako fixed the position of her glasses and then flinched. "Ow."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" The teacher asked, "You should go to the infirmary and get checked."

"I twisted my ankle..." Sawako writhed, only to gasp when Hachi picked her up and began carrying her bridal style. "Uh, Hikigaya-san?"

Hacchi wryly smiled, with a pale face full of guilt.

Sawako wanted to say she could walk, but she was too afraid to speak up. So Hachi just carried her like that all the way out of the indoor hall.

"Eh? What happened?" The boys who were playing outside asked because the sight of a girl carrying another girl was just strange regardless of context.

However, when Honmoku Makihito came and the person she carried become flustered, Hachi could tell something was going on.

"Sawako-san? Are you alright?" The red-haired boy asked.

"Just my ankle, Makihito-san." Sawako said aloud, "Hikigaya-san, I can walk."

"You sure?" Hachi asked, and then let Sawako down, who stood whilst leaning on her taller classmate.

"I'll take her to the infirmary then, you can go back, Hikigaya-san." Makihito offered.

"Geh?" A strange, surprised sound came out of Sawako, and by then Hachi finally realized what was happening. "You don't have to; Hikigaya-san is okay with it!"

"What are you being reserved for? We've been classmates since junior high." He sternly said, "And we're both student council members now, so it's okay to rely on each other."

"I see." Hachi crouched down and with a disgusting, all-knowing grin whispered to Sawako and pushed her gently. "Go get him."

"EHH? EEEEH?!" Sawako flailed helplessly until Makihito caught her by the arm. Which caused her to grew quiet, but with a face so red that a tomato could send a copyright lawsuit.

How easy to read. Hachi chuckled and left wordlessly.

"Hikigaya-san is weird, isn't she?" Makihito laughed hard, "She's a bit scary, but she's really kind."

"P-please don't talk bad about someone like that, it's unlike you." Sawako mustered enough strength to chastise him.

"Eh, it's a compliment, I swear!"

As they watched those two walk in close proximity and traded friendly banter the boys could only bite their shirts in envy.

"Man, Fujisawa's actually pretty cute, huh. If I knew she could smile like that I'd have confessed to her on day one!"

"Give up man. Looks like she's been claimed already."

"I want a girlfriend already!"

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の** **女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。**

 **As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.  
**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** ** _Chapter 3: Shaken  
_****

* * *

Hachi retrieved her vest as soon as lessons were done for the day, it was finally dry of all the sweat it had absorbed during phys-ed. She sprayed it few times with deodorizer before wearing it under her blazer again.

"Hacchan, are you going to visit the clubs today?"

"No, I'm actually pretty tired at the moment. I want to go home and sleep early."

Hachi felt like she had tried too hard during PE class and at the moment felt somewhat embarrassed. Seriously, get a grip Hachi, you're not a sports manga protagonist!

"Then that's perfect! I was wondering if you and Senpai wanted to eat out." Iroha smiled, "My treat."

"Eh, you have a lot of money, huh?" Hachi gleefully asked as she fastened the buttons on her blazer.

Iroha huffed cockily as she inflated her chest, "Well not really, but since it's thanks to you and Senpai that I managed to get that position, I feel that's the least I could do."

"Whatever." Hachi shrugged and left her.

"Mou, Hacchan you're so cold."

It was then Hachi stopped suddenly and Iroha crashed smack dab into Hachi's back's. The metal weights under her vest made it very painful and Iroha almost cried right there.

"OW, why are you stopping so suddenly?!"

"You called?" It was Saki that stood in front of Hachi and waved her Nokia cell phone.

"Ah, right, Senpai, is there something you want to eat?" Iroha rubbed her hands slyly. "My treat today."

Saki just looked at her in disbelief and grunted, "Keep your money to yourself; I thought it was something important."

"It is VERY important to me. You two don't have to be so considerate." Iroha yelled, finally running out of patience, "You two seriously are no fun!"

"I propose Saize." Hachi then told her.

"Wh-what-what are you saying Hacchan! I told you, no need to be considerate of me anymore!" Iroha backed down in horror, or rather, a mixture of fury and confusion. "Just how poor do you think I am? I'm sorry I'm not as dirt poor as you think."

"What's wrong with Saizeriya?" Saki raised her eyebrow, "Not the best family restaurant but nothing wrong with it."

"Listen to your senpai, Isshiki." Hachi nodded sagely, Saki-senpai sure knows what she's talking about!

"Waaa, my friend betrayed me! Help me Hayama-senpai!" Iroha pretended to cry and bawl as she leaned on the wall.

Annoying, Hachi and Saki both glared at the petite freshman with ire.

This is why I hate trendy girls. Hachi grumbled, and then she decided to haul back the topic into a proper direction, "Kawasaki-senpai, do you hate sweets?" Hachi suddenly asked.

"Not particularly, why?"

"Vie de France." Hachi said, "It's very close to your home, not very elegant but simple and affordable, plus I don't think Isshiki would mind if it's there."

Saki's eyes widened a bit, "...Sure."

"It's decided then!" Iroha recovered swiftly and jumped with excitement, "All you can eat with french bread!"

"Are you sure about that? I have a massive appetite you know." Hachi threatened.

"I honestly don't mind but..." Iroha leered at her teasingly, "I thought you get fat easily, Hacchan."

Hachi chuckled in response to that, "Girls have an extra stomach for sweets, right?"

"And now you sound like a girl!"

Saki just looked at them from behind, her lips twitching slightly in amusement.

First years really are carefree.

...

"Ah, you two get inside first, I have to make a call," Hachi told them as soon as they arrived in front of the bakery.

"Sure. Be quick." Iroha winked and entered the shop while Saki followed.

"Ah, Komachi, you just get out?" Hachi called, "I'm going to eat some bread with my friends ... yes it's Isshiki and Senpai, why?"

"[I see you're already living like a proper schoolgirl, congratulations Aneki.]"

"I'm not going to mess with my high school debut for the second time." Hachi huffed, "Anyway, you want me to buy something for you? My treat."

"[Ahhh, Aneki is so nice, but don't worry, I'll pay you back. So I want...]"

Komachi recited her request and Hachi just nodded and grunted in acknowledgment, and then closed the call.

"Hikigaya?"

A familiar voice called out, and it was frightening. All of Hachi's senses became numb as her mind traveled back in time to one year and six month prior.

That awful junior high school experience, last semester in third year.

She would never forget it.

It was how Hikigaya Hachi changed into the despicably awful person she was now.

The bane of all tranquility.

It was the voice of Orimoto Kaori.

"It really is you Hikigaya!"

In front of Hachi was the image of a cheerful and carefree girl, dressed in a blue blazer. Her dark brown hair was messy and wavy, and yet it only enhanced her physical appeal instead of working against it.

Hachi could recognize that look anywhere.

"Ehh? What are you talking about, Kaori?" One of Kaori's friends, whom Hachi also recognized as one of her former classmates in junior high, said.

It was pretty clear that this person didn't recognize Hachi.

"What? You don't remember, it's Hikigaya!" Kaori pointed, "You've become really pretty, what happened?"

Hachi wanted to say something. Excuses, lies, whatever, as long as this bitch would go away she'd be fine.

And yet, she froze there, unmoving. Sweat began to pour down her face as it became pale and lifeless.

A single tear fell from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, Kaori, did you hit your head?! This person can't be Hikigaya!" One of her friends dragged her away while the other one bowed at Hachi.

"I'm sorry; she must have thought you were someone else." She wryly said.

Hachi didn't manage enough strength to muster a word, and in fact, simply stood there, shocked and traumatized by the encounter.

Meanwhile, despite her friend's efforts, Kaori Orimoto could only be dragged away for so long and was eventually let go.

"What were you thinking? It might just be a relative, so don't be so friendly like that with a stranger."

"I couldn't possibly make that kind of mistake," Kaori argued, "It was really our old classmate, Hikigaya!"

Her friends sighed, "Don't even mention that, I feel a chill just remembering that name."

"I don't get it." The other friend muttered, "So who is this Hikigaya person Kaori is talking about and why do you dislike that name so much?"

"Ehhh, I don't want to talk about it, but listen, back then in junior high, there was this quiet, disgusting boy that confessed to her."

"Ehh?"

"I know right? That's why the rest of the class had to put him in his place."

Kaori's eyes widened.

What did she mean with 'put him in his place'?

"Well he never bothered Kaori again since then but it was hilarious, right? Disgusting."

"Eh, that was a bit cruel, wasn't it?" The other friend asked.

"Eh, who cares, no one liked him anyway."

"You shouldn't say that! It sounds like you bullied him!"

"Chika, you don't know him like I did. If you met him you'd feel disgusted too."

Orimoto Kaori stopped walking.

"Kaori?"

"Ah, looks like I forgot something." Kaori smiled, "You should go ahead without me."

Her friends blinked in confusion and shrugged. "Sure, see you tomorrow then."

Kaori hurriedly ran with all her might all the way back to the bread shop, and she noticed that Hachi was still standing there, unmoving.

"Hiki... Hikigaya." Kaori asked and grabbed the taller girl's wrist. "You're Hikigaya right? Do you still remember me?"

Hachi simply looked at her grimly and smiled.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Orimoto Kaori, your old classmate." Kaori said between gasps, "You really don't remember?"

"Eh." Hachi yanked her arm away, "Must be the wrong Hikigaya."

Hikigaya must hate me so much. But even so...

Kaori took a deep breath and gave the most casual smile she could make, as she confidently said to her. "I couldn't possibly forget you."

For a moment, Hachi's heart wavered. That smile. It had always been Kaori's greatest weapon. No amount of resistance could fight that carefree, guiltless smile.

And that was how, no matter what, Orimoto could make anyone her friend. Anywhere and anytime.

But Hachi was different.

Hachi was never a normal person. Kaori's friendly smile and uncaring approach, it was that wretched smile that had destroyed any semblance of confidence Hachi had had.

"Whatever." Hachi ignored her and walked inside.

"So, why did you go to Soubu like this. Did you go there to ... cross-dress?"

Hachi twitched, both angry and amused by her guess, which was way off.

"I was always born a girl."

Kaori tilted her head and looked confused, but quickly just shrugged in response and grinned. "I see … you've always been a girl, huh?"

Hachi raised her eyebrows; Orimoto didn't look at all shocked? Well, not as if Hachi cared.

"Hacchan what are you still doing out here?" Iroha called from the door, "If it's a friend, bring her along! Senpai is waiting impatiently."

"I'm not that impatient." Saki barked from inside.

Hachi ignored Kaori again, entered the cafe and sat in her seat. Kaori, on the other hand, followed Hachi to the table and simply bowed and smiled as she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Hikigaya's old classmate." She said, "Orimoto Kaori."

"Kaori-san eh? Please sit." Iroha nodded.

"She's older than you, Isshiki. Call her Senpai." Hachi said coldly.

As much as she despised Kaori, she had no heart to chase her away outright. Doing so would make Hachi just as rotten and despicable as her former bullies.

It'd be better to simply make things straight right here.

"Eh?" Both Iroha and Kaori blinked, and NOW they were shocked.

"I was caught in an accident last year. It was pretty complicated, but in the end I spent a year out of school." Hachi told both of them, "As of now, I'm a freshman in Soubu. This is Isshiki Iroha, my classmate, and this is Kawasaki Saki, my upperclassman."

"Hello." Iroha awkwardly waved, so Hacchan really was older than her by that much, huh? She thought Hachi simply looked mature. But, why did she feel like she shouldn't be surprised?

Oh well.

* * *

 **Note: 本牧 牧人 - Honmoku Makihito and 藤澤 沙和子 - Fujisawa Sawako are the canon members of the student council. The red-haired boy and the glasses girl respectively**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we go! Another update of Hachi's fucked up high school debut.**

 **Time to address dem reviews.**

 **\- Guest:** Excuse me? _Faggot?_ Anyway, I'm sorry if it's not your cup of tea, but it was decided from chapter 1 even written. So, lol?

 **\- Moikan Yoloko:** Yes they have, hilarious right?

 **\- EpicMS & Isoroppa: **Uh, well, here's your answer!

* * *

With a heavy heart, Hachi opened the door to her house. In one hand she carried her school bag and, in the other, a box full of French bakery products.

"I'm home." She lazily said.

"Welcome back." Komachi greeted her, "Did you have any fun, Aneki?"

"There was a party crasher. How could I have any fun?" Hachi sulked uncharacteristically as she handed over the box of confectioneries, receiving a one-thousand-yen note in return.

"Party crasher?" Komachi blinked, it wasn't like Hachi had a habit of making enemies or anything. But this soon? "Someone from your school?

"Someone from junior high." Hachi loosened her vest and threw it; a loud thud occurred as it hit the surface of the sofa. "She seemed to recognize me perfectly, though I look like this now. Even though it's been a year. Even though we're in different schools now..."

"Well, it's not like your face looks completely different now." Komachi commented, "Your eyes are the most telling. And, even though your nose and cheeks have become rounder, your overall silhouette hasn't changed much."

"My eyes, huh?" Hachi gleefully responded, "I grew my hair very long back then, enough to cover half my face."

"Only makes it all the more outstanding for her to recognize you. Ordinary people wouldn't be able to tell." Komachi pointed out, "Must be a very amazing person to recognize you at a glance."

"Yeah, amazing in a way, perhaps." Hachi sighed, "Oh well, what's done is done. Even if she babbles her mouth again, frankly, I don't give a damn."

"Aneki, it's not good to assume the worst out of people like that," Komachi mumbled as she put one of the smaller bread slices in her mouth.

"You don't know her like I did, Komachi." Hachi spat, "History will repeat and there's no avoiding it."

"...Aneki."

"Even if putting all the blame on her is unfair." Hachi cried, "Sufficiently advanced stupidity is indistinguishable from malice. Hanlon's Razor."

"Aneki, get a grip." Komachi yelled, "You're not alone."

It was at moments like this that Hachi looked so weak, miserable, and, ultimately, someone who needed to be protected. And it was up to Komachi to do it because no one else could.

"It's not as if she's from the same now school, right?" Komachi hugged her much taller big sister as if she were a little girl. "Who cares if she says anything? People probably won't believe her."

Hachi reacted a bit as she grew quiet. She remembered the first encounter when she had also seen one of her other classmates ... one of her former bullies. The bitch hadn't recognized her, not even for a moment.

It made sense really. For her, Hachi was nothing but a plaything ... prey. Would a dog remember the face of meat it had eaten?

At the end of the day, it was because Hachi was weak that she had been bullied.

No more playing victim and blaming anyone else for her suffering.

"You're right." Hachi sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue. "No one would believe her."

What greater punishment was there for Orimoto Kaori, than her 'friends' not believing the truth? That feeling alone gave Hachi a small sense of satisfaction. It was pathetic of Hachi, and yet, the feeling of accomplishment was real.

"Good, now tell me about today."

"Dinner first," Hachi told her, after being in a huge amount of distress for the past hour her stomach was grumbling, full of acid.

"Seriously? I thought you had just eaten some stuff?" Komachi's eyes bulged out in shock, "You'll get fat."

"Not happening with the way I exercise every day." Hachi scoffed.

Oh well, at least she had returned back to normal.

A lot of things had happened in the past year. So much so that Komachi felt overwhelmed and stressed at times.

Hachi never went halfway when determined. As such, sometimes the sacrifices became meaningless. The cost Hachi paid outweighed the benefits others gained.

It was painful to watch, and it wasn't until somewhere in junior high that Komachi realized how dark and deep Hachi's steak of loneliness and desperation ran.

Hachi literally had no friends.

"You don't have to do anything for me anymore, Aneki." Komachi quietly murmured, as she shoved another piece of bread into her mouth, savoring its sweetness. "It's your turn to get your happiness."

Her eyes became sharper and devoid of light, not unlike the big sister she loved and respected. "And I won't let anyone interfere."

Then her eyes returned back to normal. "...Joking. I'm sure Aneki knows what to do, and if she asks for help again I'll help her as much as I can."

...

"I'm home."

"Welcome back." Komachi greeted, "Mom, you came early."

"My office just began enforcing the new regulations." The bespectacled woman tiredly replied, "I don't think I'll be returning home late too often in the future."

"That's good then." Komachi handed her a box of bread, some of which she had already eaten. "Would you like dinner or something sweet? If it's the latter I'll make coffee for you."

"Really, that's nice of you." The woman barely mustered enough strength to smile, "I still have some work backlog I have to finish."

"Aneki bought that bread with her friends." Komachi mischievously smiled.

"Hachi ... huh? Friends?" The woman was almost shocked wordless, "Where's your big sister?"

"Where else? She's running again."

"That girl..." The woman shook her head. She wondered if Hachi would even last long if she kept overtaxing her body like that.

Still, it beat playing games until late in to the night, like she used to do back in junior high.

It was no secret that Hachi wasn't the favored child. Simply, it was because she was the eldest, with all the expectations that came with that position. Like most parents, she and her husband had expected their eldest child to be more mature and responsible so she could lead her sibling by example. No, it wasn't like they hated Hachi or anything, it was merely normal family dynamics that could be found anywhere.

And Hachi fulfilled that responsibility all too well.

However, when it was Hachi's turn to receive the attention, she never got it.

The mother couldn't blame Hachi if she felt resentful.

She had been absent so long that ... she wasn't even sure how to deal with it. She kept quiet as if nothing had happened. If she suddenly acted out now, Hachi would only feel discriminated against even more than she had been in the past.

Plus, after all the therapy Hachi's psychological state hadn't been completely stabilized yet.

The fact that it was only less than a year since then ... the mother could consider it a testament to Hachi's drive to move forward.

"Here, drink your coffee and don't stress too much." Komachi smiled, "And remember, Mom, it's the small things that count."

The mother felt even more guilt hearing that considering it had been the small things that had made up the difference in treatment that the two siblings had received from her.

"Just you being here, welcoming her home from her evening jog, even if you simply teased her as usual; I think Aneki will be happy." Komachi winked.

"...that's right." Before she knew it, her children had grown up so much. The mother smiled wryly, "I'll do just that."

"I'm home."

"Ah, Dear, you're home too?" The mother asked when she heard a faint, weak voice of an adult male. He looked absolutely miserable and smelt of alcohol. "You stink."

"I can't help it." The man replied, "Listen, we were about to force overtime today and the management just cut off the damn electricity. We lost hours of progress because of that asshole."

"Maybe if you stopped being a suck up you wouldn't feel that bad." The wife laughed, "I was paid some bonus pay NOT to check out late, you know."

"This isn't fair! You get a bonus to check out early?" The husband growled, "Just my luck."

"What happened?" Komachi asked, "Was it the new bill again?"

In response to the recent, worsening conditions in the various work environments of Japan, and in anticipation of an irrecoverable demographic shift, the government had announced a new law regulating the amount of overtime that workers could do each month.

The stereotype of the workaholic Japanese salaryman wasn't far off the truth. This is especially visible with both the Hikigaya parents. Going to work before their children even woke up and coming home when they were asleep.

It was the reality they have to live with.

This kind of unhealthy, toxic culture had gotten bad enough that it scared even the most conservative people in power. The choice was whether they keep milking their wage slaves for profit, or let the Japanese as a race go extinct.*

"I hate it! So much work wasted and not enough time to get shit done." The father ranted, "We need that overtime, dammit to hell!"

"What the hell are you bitching about?" Hachi entered the house, sweat-drenched and tired. "Also, you two came home early."

"Welcome back, Hachi." Her mom greeted, "Oh and thanks for the bread."

"Komachi paid for it." Hachi shrugged, "Glad you like it though."

The mother could tell that her daughter had lightened up slightly, and she was glad. It looked like Komachi was right.

Hachi zipped off her tracksuit to cool down and let her sweat air out, "So what is it about work and overtime, father?"

"Listen to your dad, Ha-chan. I was being a diligent employee and decided to wrap up my quota tonight. But because of the new bill being instated in the office, we were forced out. They even turned off the electricity before we could save the progress for God's sake."

Ah, the overtime regulation law. Hachi nodded sagely, "So? I don't see a downside."

"You're joking? That means we'll have to work harder with less time." The father balked.

"Mother, can I borrow your tablet?" Hachi asked, which the mother gave out almost instantly. Hachi began to tinker with it and then showed a graph.

"Per OECD 2007, Japan has very low productivity per man-hour invested; 40% lower than even the Americans. Meaning, you spend four hours extra for every eight hours they do for the same results. Do you know what that means? That means the average salaryman like you spends too much time working for nothing. What are you actually doing all day, father?"

"Uh..."

It wasn't a secret that a salaryman wasn't always constantly working unless there was something important going on. Because of this, sometimes they did redundant jobs that could be done in a much more simple manner. Just so they could be seen as diligent and productive.

That was just how it was, the daily life of the average Japanese office.

"That might be ideal but the reality is different." The father argued.

"The reality is that Japanese work culture is full of shit." Hachi sighed, "And that is why I swore not to be a salaryman."

She handed back the tablet to its rightful owner and then left without another word.

"...She floored you huh." The mother shook her head.

"Ever since she's become a girl she's been very rebellious." The father leaned on the couch, not wanting to admit he was wrong.

"Isn't that good? At least she won't grow up spineless, like you." The wife sniped, which pretty much was another stake rammed into his pride as a man.

"Komachi, help your dear father here." The man cried, "Your mother and big sister are being mean."

Komachi simply handed him a cup of coffee and smiled. "Don't give up just yet, Dad."

The wife, as much as she resented him for being an indecisive flip-flop, still loved him all the same. She gently patted his back, whispering, "There, there, dear. Let's work on our backlogs together."

"Alright then."

Komachi just chuckled as she left them. It was rare for them to spend time together. Sleeping in the same bed was basically the only thing they actually still did as a husband and wife.

Maybe, if they could finish their work together at home, they could get closer again. Komachi certainly hoped so, because they were still young. Too young for their love to wither yet.

The father, as he took a sip of his coffee suddenly sobered up and became serious. "So, did you hear anything from the foundation?"

"Nothing at all. It seems that they've decided that Hachi no longer needs direct support and intervention, though a teacher at Soubu was assigned to monitor her school life."

"Good. I mean, we did owe them. However, treating our eldest child like a mere test subject was unforgivable." The father growled.

"Perhaps ... but in the end, Hachi gained the most benefit from it. She can now live to the fullest as a complete girl." The mother smiled, "I haven't seen her this lively since ... I forget when. Anyway, she bought this, with her friends."

The father looked at the french bread as if it was something precious, something that he didn't deserve to earn.

"Third-year elementary school." The father somberly told her. "When Komachi entered Grade school, Hachiman ... I mean Hachi stopped playing outside. I don't think Hachi has brought a friend home since then."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Do you miss your son?"

"Sometimes I do." He shrugged, "But having two daughters isn't so bad..."

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.  
**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Crumbling**_

* * *

Sometimes, Hikigaya Hachi was absolutely disgusted with how people could change their opinions so easily in response to every single action she made.

That said, one week was all they needed to make their impression of her and act accordingly. From there on, it was unlikely that Hachi would ever gain more friends, or even enemies, unless she did something absolutely drastic.

It had been a week since the opening ceremony, and it seemed that her peers' impressions of her had become much more solidified. Most considered her to be stand-offish and awkward, while the shameless minority actually saw her as someone awkward but easy to get along with.

Unfortunately, the 'minority' also consisted mostly of the class rejects, such as the three idiots currently gathering around her assigned seat.

As usual, they always teased her and tried to bully her with minor stuff. One of them raised a single 500 yen coin, "Hachi, buy us some drinks, you can have the change."

"No, and get your ass off my desk." Hachi coldly glared.

"This cold bitch is still so daring, as usual." The girl on Hachi's desk stepped down, clearly intimidated but putting up a mask of bravado.

"It's not as if we're a match for her in physical strength though." The other idiot wryly grinned, "Oh yeah, are you going to join any clubs? Tennis?"

Hachi took out a light novel out of her bag and began reading, "Maybe. I could check a few next week."

The idiots prodded her again, being a huge nuisance. "Heeeh, a sexy sporty bookworm, huh? Can you please pick one stereotype and not be greedy?"

"Leave me alone." Hachi rolled her eyes aside in annoyance. "I don't even like sports. I just want to read in peace while exercising on the side to stay fit."

"Well that's settled. We'll visit the sports clubs later." Iroha cheerfully raised her fist. "But first, come with me and visit Hayama-senpai!"

"No," Hachi replied without even batting an eye.

"Hacchan, please?"

"No."

"Hachi-senpai? Please, help your cute Kouhai here!"

Hachi slammed the table loud enough that the entire class turned their attention in her direction, and shocked one of the idiots enough to throw her off her chair.

If Hachi were to strike it harder, the desk might have even cracked.

As Iroha was frozen from the sudden motion and noise, Hachi grabbed her bento box and quickly left the class in utter silence.

"What's her problem?" Idiot A asked.

"Beats me. Maybe it's that time of the month." Idiot B laughed.

Iroha wasn't able to immediately regain her senses, and when she managed to, Hachi wasn't anywhere to be found.

"...Hacchan?"

...

The girl almost went to the roof but decided against that. Instead, she headed for the absolutely most obscure place she could find in Soubu.

Not remotely close to where most students were, yet not secluded enough to be problematic if she was found.

As Hachi roamed aimlessly, her steps were stopped by the strong, salt-scented wind as she arrived at the section where the bikes were parked.

The concrete stairs would make a half-decent seat for lunch, and the school roofing protected anyone who sat there from the blinding hot sun as well as cold rain.

This place, this place is made for me. She thought.

With that in mind, she sat down.

She heard laughter beside her but saw no one.

No, wait.

She saw him.

The image of a boy, with slightly messy, blue tinted black hair, slouching as his gaze set to the direction of the distant tennis field. In each hand, he held a bread and a box of coffee milk.

Their eyes met.

Such lifeless gray eyes, devoid of all passion.

And a wicked, terrifying grin, even more than the one she saw in her own reflection.

"Is this the future you really want?" He asked, "After you cast me away? You gonna give up just like that, after having the successful high school debut you always dreamed of?"

She didn't say anything in response, but tears began to flow uncontrollably from the corners of her eyes.

"I see..." He laughed, and slowly but surely, his image began to fade away from her blurry vision. "In this rotten and unjust world, don't give up just yet."

As she wiped away her tears furiously, enough to make both her eyes red, she began to sit down and do some self-introspection.

Why was she so angry?

It was just Iroha teasing her. Why did Hachi need to feel so mad about it?

Or perhaps, was it because she was scared?

No. Iroha was wrong, too. She was being completely insensitive to Hachi's issues. No, wait, it wasn't just Hachi's issue. Iroha would do the same if it was anyone in the same circumstances.

But Hachi was scared that people would find out the truth.

The truth that Hachi was older than everyone else in class.

But why? Why did Hachi have to care about all that? It wasn't as if she could make an even worse impression now?

Did Orimoto's sudden appearance scare her that much?

Even though she promised Komachi to get a grip of her own emotions...

Hachi was arrogant to think she had changed that much.

Boy or girl, she was the same coward who kept denying her own weaknesses.

"Ano ... are you alright?"

Hachi looked up, away from her lunchbox, to see the presence of a ... young girl? Perhaps even younger than her, judging by how short and slender her stature was.

In fact, she was so small that Soubu's signature tracksuit looked like it barely hung onto her frame.

She offered a handkerchief, pale white like the girl's skin. The fact that she had silvery hair only made the skin shine even brighter.

 _How could someone be this white and still healthy?_ Hachi wondered.

"I'm not sure why you're crying, but please use it." She smiled.

"Ah, you ... don't have too." Hachi pushed the offer away and pulled her own handkerchief out, "It's a bit dusty here."

"Ah, oh ... I see." The girl awkwardly nodded, "By the way I haven't seen you before, are you a freshman?"

"Yes, I'm Hikigaya Hachi, Class 1-C."

"Totsuka Saika, class 2-F."

Huh, a Senpai. How unexpected!

"You're from the Tennis Club?" Hachi blinked and noticed the racket in her hand.

"Yeah, if you're interested, please give us a visit." She charmingly smiled, it was a smile so pure and innocent, as if it was not of this Earth.

If Hachi was still a boy, she might have fallen in love in a heartbeat.

Scratch that, Hachi's heart was already beating so hard it was scary. Gender was irrelevant here.

"See you later! WOAH!"

As soon as the petite Senpai turned, she somehow managed to slip her footing. Hachi tried to help but in a freak chance of absurdity, somehow pulled open the zipper of the jacket.

The Senpai fell loudly to the ground, though it was slowed down by the elastic force of the yanked clothes. This revealed the presence of a white t-shirt that had become transparent because of sweat.

And no bra.

Or even any sign of chest so to speak.

"Hauuu."

The angelic and beautiful Senpai with incredibly soft voice... was...

"A boy?!" Hachi twitched.

...

"HACHI!"

Iroha gasped as she slammed open the door, her breath torn apart by a sudden rush of worry. There, she found Saki calmly smoking without a care.

"Senpai, have you seen Hachi anywhere?"

"She's not here, why?" Saki asked between puffs.

"Uh, I'm ... not very sure but ... I think I made Hacchan mad." Iroha was distraught, so distraught that even Saki couldn't help but feel worried.

"So? What did you do?"

Iroha told her it was just a normal conversation, during their lunch time, she requested Hachi to go with her and visit class 2-F.

"I don't see how she could be THAT mad." Saki puffed her cigarette harder.

"I just called her Senpai and-"

"WHAT?" Saki gawked so hard that the smoke she inhaled hit Iroha, causing her to throw a coughing fit.

"I just wanted to tease her a little bit."

"Of course she's mad! What the hell were you thinking?" Saki threw down what was left of her lit cigarette and stomped it. "You're practically outing her."

"It wasn't my intention, I swear."

As innocent as Iroha's intention could be, her actions couldn't be said to be like that. Sure, Saki felt Hachi overreacted too, but still...

"If your entrance were delayed for a year, how you would like your classmates to see you?"

"Eh?"

If Iroha were to be in that position...

Iroha wondered how everyone would see her.

Perhaps with some respect? No, no, more like ... preservation? Like they were holding back and singling her out? Treating her as if she was different?

Iroha couldn't help but cover her face in shame.

"I need to apologize."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, her reaction seems a bit much but I agree with you on that." Saki sighed, "She's over there."

Saki pointed down at the direction of the open field, and Hachi was seen supporting someone who was walking slowly and looked to be limping.

Iroha didn't waste any time and ran down, while Saki sighed again.

Seriously, did she get roped into this bullshit soap opera episode? Freshmen these days...

"Hacchan!"

Hachi looked back to see Iroha running across the field with all her might.

"Umm, Hikigaya-san, I'm fine walking on my own."

"It's okay Senpai, I'll get you there." Hachi smiled.

Hachi ran faster with the effeminate boy in hand, much to Iroha's frustration. Even weighed down with a heavy vest and carrying another person, Hachi managed to outsprint her, somehow.

"That athletic monster." Iroha panted, just before she managed to reach the tennis court and see the tennis club members taking care of the injured person that Hachi had carried.

Hachi bowed repeatedly, almost uncharacteristic of her. "Please forgive me, it was my fault."

"It's not your fault." The silver-haired student waved in response.

"Please excuse me," Hachi said as she left the tennis court.

"Hacchan."

Hachi didn't pay attention to Iroha as she called her name out. Iroha, of course, didn't give up easily.

"Hacchan, I'm sorry for being so thoughtless."

"No." Hachi responded at last, "I'm the one in the wrong."

Iroha shook her head furiously, "That's not true. If you had done that to me; I'd be angry too."

"Perhaps." Hachi laughed weakly, "I'm just running away from the truth. The fact that I'm older than you, the fact that I'm older than everyone else. It's a bit uncomfortable, but if it was anyone else, they wouldn't throw the same temper tantrum as I did."

"Even so..." Iroha grabbed Hachi's sleeve to stop her, "It doesn't matter to me. Even if you're sixteen years old, you're still my friend and classmate. "

Hachi snorted, "Fine. As punishment, you must call me Aneki."

"Wh-wh-wha? Who are you? Some kind of female gangster?**" Iroha backed down feverishly, "Maybe you're actually that scary, but I don't want to call you that because I don't want to be associated with that kind of image!"

"Oh, then I won't forgive you." Hachi whistled and left her behind.

"Wait! Hacchan! Senpai! Hachi-nee! Oneesama!"

Hachi cackled in response to that, "Well, Oneesama is good too, but then people will think we're lesbian.***"

"NOOO!" Iroha screamed and proceeded to hit her with an ineffectual barrage of girly fists. "Please don't even joke about that!"

* * *

 *** This actual regulation was established in 2016, not 2009 as story stipulated. However, a lot of people did, in fact, acted like Hachidad does, stressed out because they don't know how to deal with sudden changes in their routine.**

 **** Aneki/Aniki is a very informal way of calling older women and men, which usually associated with school delinquents and other gang-like groups.**

 ***** Typical in Yuri/Shoujo-ai genre where the dominant/older partner is called just that due to their supposed superiority.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, dear readers. Your overwhelmingly large support was the reason why I could whip out an update this quick.**

 **Anyway, reading some of the reviews, I can understand that some people were confused, and maybe even angered, and because there were (seemingly) contradicting hints, people took out conclusion on their own before chapter 4 posted to show the approval and defiance to their conclusion.  
**

 **Nevertheless, on second reading I have the feeling that I didn't make any mistake, and the reveal didn't come out of thin air. For those who feel the story is 'ruined' I couldn't really help it, no one could force you to stay. This is the story I wanted to write all along, before chapter 1 was even made, and there were more things to unravel before you can get the full picture.**

 **As for specific review I want to address, that would be andy132: I have medical education as background, and I know what I'm writing very well. If you feel it was unrealistic, it was because the above point. You haven't seen everything yet.**

 **So for those who were impatient I apologize, and for those of you who stay patient, thank you very much for your understanding.**

 **Every single review, criticism, and support were truly noted and appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hikigaya-san!" Totsuka Saika warmly smiled as he welcomed the tall and imposing freshman, "So you're interested in tennis too?"

Hachi scratched her head as her face flushed. "Uh, I'm ... fine as long as it's a sport, really."

It was pretty hard to deal with this particular Senpai. Though she platonically and romantically appreciated both gender's physical and personality appeal, her hormones worked mostly in favor of the opposite sex which caused no shortage of anguish considering she had spent her entire life as the opposite sex as well.

It was hard enough to control one of those aspects, but with Totsuka Saika, Hachi had to deal with both.

Totsuka Saika appeared to be very girly, but, with his narrow shoulders solidly forming a sharp angle, to the way his neck and waist were structured, there was undeniable proof that he was a genuine, 100% certified boy. If Totsuka Saika were to shed his jacket, there wouldn't be any doubt about his actual masculinity.

Hachi wasn't alone in this. In fact, she could see that the other male tennis club members also fawned on Saika endlessly without feeling guilty, like they would to the girl members.

Double the charm, double the problem.

"Sai-chan please take a rest, you're still hurt."

"It's alright, my feet are okay now." Saika laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." Hachi nodded apologetically

"What are you saying Hikigaya-san, I was the one falling because I wasn't paying attention." Saika refuted, "And Hikigaya-san likes sports, huh?"

"Rather than like, it's more like ... I've grown to enjoy them."

To maintain fitness after her time in the hospital, Hachi spent most of her free time doing physical exercises. Komachi told her to spend more time studying, but as it was, Hachi spent just enough to keep her Junior High-level intelligence well honed. As such, Hachi's grades were unlikely to stand out among her classmates, though they weren't mediocre either.

She ended up stronger than when she was, well, a boy. Much stronger in fact. Because her old body wasn't actually that strong to begin with. Perhaps as strong as an average girl?

Her body wasn't normal after all.

"Well, how about you try it, Kouhai? You're tall and look strong, you could easily be our female team's ace." One of the bulkier, muscular male Senpai said.

"Well..." Hachi rolled her eyes aside awkwardly, "I suppose I could try a little. Would you like to play with me, Senpai?"

"Well, not to be demeaning but I'm one of the strongest players in this team." The man grinned, "Are you sure?"

Hachi's eyes sharpened in response.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"No, no. It's not like that." The Senpai said, however, he was clearly lying and indeed, looked down at Hachi just because of the difference in sex.

"Oh, you don't have to worry." Hachi smiled wickedly.

"Anyway, Sai-chan, please work hard for us too. We're having lunch."

And with that, the other members decided to leave. They either felt intimidated or they were brushing off Hachi's presence. Regardless of why, it looked like it was yet another failed attempt at making a good first impression.

But, at this point, Hachi didn't care in the slightest.

"Totsuka-Senpai always trains alone?"

They sat side by side as they unpacked their lunchboxes.

"Well..." Saika became gloomy in response to that question, "No matter how one spins it, I feel like I don't deserve the position of captain."

"Ah..." Hachi grimaced, "You're the club captain..."

Hachi felt a little guilty for missing that fact even though the other members mentioned it plain and simple. But the fact was, the seemingly small and fragile Totsuka Saika was Soubu Tennis Club's captain.

"Sometimes I feel I don't deserve the position though." Saika wryly smiled as he ate his simple, yet very cute looking lunch set. "It's just that everyone in the club decided, and I couldn't refuse."

Pushing their responsibility to the easy target? Hachi wondered. No, wait, that's not it. Hachi didn't see even a fragment of hostility or fake affection from the other tennis club members when in the presence of Totsuka Saika.

They all liked him, perhaps a little bit too much even.

Perhaps Saika was chosen as captain because of his likable nature. Saika was the real deal; a super cutie. He was nice, pure, innocent, and friendly. It was very hard to think of someone like Totsuka Saika having enemies. And if they existed, they must be few far and between and with very good reasons.

So in the end, Saika was chosen purely on a character basis rather than merit. Objectively, it wasn't the best decision, but humans are irrational and Hachi more than understood that as well. If she were in the Tennis Club she wouldn't object either because the opposition would be overwhelming.

But still, it was clear that Saika did in fact see it objectively as a bad decision, simply because he wasn't confident in his own abilities.

"I want to grow stronger and better."

Totsuka Saika trained endlessly, all day every day, even going so far as asking permission to use the tennis court during lunch time.

Hachi could say, it was very admirable of him. However, hard work with no results could also be a personal hell. And at the moment, Hachi could see that Saika was in pain.

"Hikigaya-san, if you don't mind, would you please train with me?" Saika requested, "I'm sorry to ask this even though we've just met a few days ago, but I feel like training alone can only get me so far."

His eyes, they became clearer and sharper. Hachi couldn't afford to refuse this even if she wanted to.

"I'm actually a complete novice and my technique is awful, but if it's speed or strength, I'm very confident. If you're fine with that, then I suppose I can train with you a little bit."

"Sure." Saika lightened up a little.

Saika must liked tennis so much.

Alas, when it came to the actual practice, even Hachi could see where Saika's lack of confidence came from.

Hachi wasn't an experienced tennis player by any stretch. She spent most of her time learning tennis with only the wall as her companion.

And yet, her balls passed over and over again without Saika able to return them.

Hachi's serving ball might be fast, but it was really predictable. Any experienced player worth their salt could easily deal with it.

Plus, Saika's serve was so weak that Hachi actually had to put some effort to return it at an acceptable speed.

"Your serve is really fast, Hikigaya-san." Saika crouched and panted, completely wasted even though it hadn't even been ten minutes into the game.

Power, speed, endurance, skill ... as the Captain of the tennis club Saika lacked any quality that made him a good tennis player. Even to a layman like Hachi, it was clear as a glass of mineral water.

And yet, the members still chose him?

Why? Didn't they know it would just make Saika suffer?

It was a thoughtless kindness. The same kindness that Hachi received from Orimoto back then. The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

"Senpai." Hachi straightened her position into a more relaxed stance. "Shall we stop?"

"If you want to. Sorry for interrupting our lunch."

"No, I'm asking if you want to stop." Hachi clarified.

Hachi didn't even break her tempo of breathing, and while fast, her heart beat steadily, pumping blood across her body consistently without a sudden change in metabolism.

She was barely sweating even.

"No." Saika stood again, even though his thin legs were bruised and dirtied, Saika still possessed a determined smile. "Let's train until the bell rings."

Hachi smiled, "If you say so."

For a moment, Totsuka Saika appeared to be much manlier than his face made him to be, and Hachi blushed a little bit.

Hachi didn't dislike it in the slightest.

"Hey, you're playing tennis?"

Hachi could see the horror drawn on Saika's face as he recognized that voice and looked away in response.

Hachi turned away to see the appearance of a relatively tall girl, her obviously bleached blond hair rolled into the most obnoxious ringlets that Hachi saw outside an anime cosplayer. Her posture was straight and gallant, like that of a model. Perhaps better than Hachi's own, even.

Her body silhouette was top class, and even Hachi could admit that such a figure was unmatched at this school.

Her face was beautiful and charming, but there was something about it that made Hachi uncomfortable. And with how Saika reacted, it seemed like her gut instinct was right.

"Mind if we play here too?" She asked with a tone brimming with pride and condescension. And that's when Hachi already concluded that she was a threat.

"We're not playing, M-Miura-san," Saika answered weakly.

The girl raised her voice, "Ha? I couldn't hear you."

"Totsuka-senpai has permission to use this place." Hachi stepped forward fearlessly. Though, she admitted, part of her was worried. This kind of queen bee archetype, even Hachi wouldn't be able to deal with her easily.

The girl scoffed and swiped her hair aside.

"Ha? But you're using it!" The girl pointed, "Besides, we're classmates. Who are you?"

"Hikigaya Hachi, Class 1-C. I was helping him with training. If you would like to help, that's great, but we're not merely playing here." Hachi grabbed the basket full of tennis balls and dragged it to her side. "Would you like to be a sub-contractor?"

"What's that? Gross! That makes no sense!" The girl blurted out and laughed.

"Hey now, there's no need to be so confrontational." The person known as Hayama Hayato stepped in and decided to try and defuse the situation. That charming smile of his. If it were to be in any other situation, Hachi would be influenced too.

"It's more fun if everyone plays together. Right, Hikigaya-san?"

But not today.

This type of character was the fakest of all, and Hachi wouldn't fall for it.

"What do you mean when you say everyone, Senpai?" Hachi wickedly grinned, "Like when you beg your Mom that everyone has one? That kind of everyone? Who does that? Please don't make disgusting excuses like we're all friends here or something."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Hayato blinked and seemed shocked, and he approached the girl, who was almost as tall as he was and talked with her eye to eye. "If there's anything I can do to help, please say it."

"Senpai, you don't have to be so be concerned." Hachi scoffed. "You're the soccer team's ace, you're really nice and have very good looks. You're the type that can get anything you want. So now you want to take away this court from Totsuka-senpai too?"

Instead of backing down, Hachi simply walked even closer until their faces were inches away from each other.

"Get a fucking hint." Her seductive, yet vicious whisper stabbed through his mind.

For a moment, Hayato looked at the frightened Saika. It wasn't that he didn't understand, it was just that he couldn't-

His train of thought was cut off by a high-velocity ball, courtesy of the obnoxious queen bee, hitting the edge of the net with resounding impact.

"Nee, Hayato, hurry up I want to play tennis already."

Her words sounded spoiled and pleading, but clearly carried an authoritarian undertone. It was not a request.

It was a demand. And she wouldn't accept no for an answer.

Hayato's eyes sharpened, and he thoughtfully held his chin with concern.

"So how about this." Hayato proposed, "We shall make it a match between Hikigaya-san and Yumiko, and the winner gets to use the court during the course of the lunch break. And if we win, we get to train with Totsuka too."

"One set match might take too long, so let's make it the first to win two Games."

That kind of confidence, Hachi didn't really hate it. That was the confidence that she strove for. It wasn't entirely innocent; it was almost self-righteous. But needless to say, Hayama Hayato seemed to be the type that knew when to use strength to win an argument.

It might actually be just the best solution too, since brute force was all Hachi had. She wasn't aware enough of him, or the bitch beside him, to use words.

"What about it, Senpai?" Hachi asked Saika, "Should I do it?"

Saika, who originally seemed intimidated, looked more calm and thoughtful now.

"If you want to do it, please do, Hikigaya-san." Saika cheerfully said in response to Hachi's doubt.

"But if I lose here..."

"Then I get to train with strong players. Miura-san is a very skilled player that regularly got to the prefectural tournament finals in junior high. And Hayama-san is not weak at all." Saika said, "It's true I feel uncomfortable, but I can't bear to be choosy."

Hachi could just see a small, yet intense fire in Saika's gaze. "I have to get stronger, as soon as possible, for the sake of Soubu's Tennis Club. Thank you for defending me, Hikigaya-san. But you should do what you want, it's not for me to decide."

Such innocence. Totsuka Saika truly was too pure for this rotten and unjust world.

 _I have to protect that smile._ Hachi decided.

"Well then, it's settled." Hachi said, "Bring it on."

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.  
**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Blooming**_

* * *

"WEEEH WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" Iroha yelled when she saw Hachi dressed in her PE shirt and black shorts (with the vest on top), while the sophomore girl dressed in a relatively standard purple tennis garment.

"That classmate of yours is picking a fight with Miura-chan, Irohasu." Tobe pointed out with a whining voice, "She's in for a bit of trouble, I tell ya."

"You guys really don't know what kind of monster Hachi is in sports. Gah, I'm worried about Miura-senpai instead!" Iroha cried.

"She's that strong?" Tobe's friend mused.

"I heard she carried another girl, bridal style, without any effort at all. Everyone's heard about it." Another of Tobe's friends said, "Now that I see her myself, I'd believe it. She's as tall as Hayato, and look at those legs."

Hachi's lower garments highlighted not just her beautifully shaped long legs, but also how they were very well toned, muscular ones.

That was not the type of legs that could be obtained through talent or dieting alone.

"Well, Miura-chan is very skilled, I'm sure she'll find a way." Tobe lightly laughed.

"What's with that ugly vest? Are you taking me lightly?" Miura glared.

"Please, don't pay attention to it." Hachi said flatly, "I'm just embarrassed my chest isn't as big as yours."

"You really are annoying!" Miura was the first to launch a serve, and it wasn't by any means slow, as Hachi barely reacted and failed to catch it with her racket.

Crazy good. The spin on the ball was deceptive too. Hachi chided herself inwardly.

Now she could only rely on her speed and power...

For someone like Hachi, whose only opponent in her entire history of tennis was unmoving walls...

 _Terrifying._

 _Simply terrifying._

"15-Love!*" Saika shouted, acting as referee for the match.

The second serve, Hachi managed to return it, however, the ball flew poorly because of the speed, and failed to touch Miura's side of the court.

"30-Love!"

Shit.

"That was an excellent return, lovely Kouhai." Miura sarcastically laughed, "Unfortunately, even one hundred years wouldn't be enough to catch up with me."

"40-Love!"

Hachi let a frustrated grunt in response to that.

"Game won by Miura." Saika concluded, "Court change!"

"Tennis isn't just about speed and strength, after all." Hayato mused, "Yumiko is a very experienced player, and from what I can see, your friend isn't that experienced."

"Waaa, Hachi will lose at this rate." Iroha grit her teeth.

As they passed each other to exchange court, Miura whispered to Hachi. "Only a body to show off and not much else."

This time around it was Hachi's turn to serve.

"0-1 Game, Miura Lead. Hikigaya serve." Saika announced.

And suddenly, Hachi smiled.

She threw the ball up and then smashed it, the ball flew with such velocity that it bounced off the court without Miura having a chance to react and lodged itself in the safety fence behind her.

Saika gasped for a moment before he returned to his senses, "Uh, 15-Love!"

Both Iroha and Tobe fell on their collective bottoms from the shock and their own reflexes. "What the hell?!"

"Be careful, the fence is a bit old, so it might fail." Hayato warned, "Let's move to the side."

"There's no way Miura-chan will lose!" Tobe declared confidently, "Right?"

"R-right." Their other male friends responded, but they seem to be a little doubtful.

"W-w-what was that?" Miura asked.

"Yeah, it's only my body that's strong." Hachi taunted, "So let's see if you can catch my serve, Miura-senpai."

Hachi delivered another serve with such power that Miura yet again failed to return it.

"30-Love!"

"Her attack is straightforward and easy to read, but that power is simply not normal." Hayato pondered, worrying for his classmate's safety.

"Could you do it Hayama-senpai?" Iroha asked curiously, "I told you Hachi is special!"

"...No." Hayato responded, "That is practically a National-level serve. A ball moving in the excess of 150 km/h..."

Miura grit her teeth, becoming much more focused. Now her eyes remained unmoving, paying attention to each and every movement of the other side.

And for the third serve, Miura managed to get ahead and return it, however, it felt like she was moving her racket through deep water or trying to catch and return a ball made of stone.

So heavy, and her aim was off. As a result, even though she succeeded, her ball went out of court, giving Hachi another point.

"40-Love!"

"Heh." Hachi snorted as she picked up the ball, "Is your wrist okay, Senpai?"

"Shut up and just do it, I can return it again."

This time around, Miura wasn't joking, with swift yet gentle movements she deflected Hachi's ball, without forcing it or burdening her arms. She returned it like a trampoline.

Hachi was surprised for a moment but managed to react in time and deflected it. However, unlike her serve, her return couldn't be done with full strength and thus, Miura once again got the advantage and scored.

"40-15!"

"That wasn't so hard after all." Miura taunted, "Kouhai-san."

Hachi sighed. With that, she walked to the side ... undid her vest and dropped it with a loud noise similar to a whole barbell being thrown.

"What the."

"Holy shit, just how heavy is that vest?"

"Uh, I think it was ... about 20 kg?" Iroha guessed, she wasn't very sure and only heard it in passing when Hachi was talking with Honmoku.

Miura's eyes bulged in horror, "20 KG?! You're telling me she's fighting me while carrying-"

Hachi's serve came unannounced, and her ball passed Miura's court and all the way ... breaking through the rusting fence and landing several meters behind.

"..."

Everyone was speechless.

"Totsuka-senpai, the score?" Hachi asked casually, even though her attack was a miss.

"Ah, yes, 40-30." Saika squeaked.

"Miura just needs to win two more balls but..." Tobe began to sweat badly, "...this is too much."

"The vest restrained me from using my back muscles." Hachi smiled, "This time around I won't hold back."

Miura tried to intercept Hachi's serve, but the strength was overwhelming and her ball went haywire, giving another point to Hachi's side.

"Ouch!" She flinched and grabbed her wrist.

"Game-30, Won by Hikigaya!"

"Yoosh! Keep it up Hacchan!" Iroha fired up and cheered on.

Tobe whined, "I dunno about that, I mean now that Miura's got the serve and she's much more skilled, she has all the advantages!"

"That's not the issue here!" Hayato groaned, "Yumiko, is your wrist alright?"

Miura didn't reply, but it was clear from her expression that no, it was not okay. Her pride, however, was getting in the way of any rationale thoughts.

And so she delivered a serve, however it was much weaker because she had to use her left hand.

Between this and the fact that Hachi could run unimpeded, Hachi moved forward to intercept the ball and smashed it full power.

Another failure on Miura's part.

"15-Love!"

"Yosh looks like Hacchan will win after all." Iroha declared.

"Don't joke with me!" Miura roared and now sent a spinning ball, hard enough that Hachi was unable to read the trajectory of the bounce. "Loser's gonna lose, and that's more than enough!"

Miura's taunt dispersed in the air when Hachi managed to smack that shot as well.

"15-15!"

Another rally of exchanges was made, however, it seemed that her overwhelming strength was finally taking effect and Miura's returns were growing weaker and weaker.

Until, finally, it reached the point where it bounced high enough for Hachi to deliver a decisive smash return.

Miura didn't want to lose in the slightest and tried to block it. However, her footing wasn't properly secured, and the sheer impact of the ball actually threw her body backward, and her racket flew out of her hand.

"YUMIKO!" Hayato and her group ran to help her, Yumiko herself couldn't help but hold back her tears of shock.

"That was too much!"

"Yeah, apologize! Apologize!"

Hachi could only look in contempt at the group of sore losers. Even though she hadn't broken any rules. Even though she hadn't deliberately hurt her...

Then again, perhaps Hachi was the same.

She hurt Miura-senpai, intentionally or not. And it made her as despicable as the bullies themselves.

She fully intended to apologize, but she was interrupted by someone else.

"What kind of sore loser are you?" Saki shouted, "She won fair and square. Are you saying she should hold back?"

"Ka-Kawasaki-san?" Tobe's friends, who were shouting at Hachi, backed down a little.

"Are you the type to play victim and want to be spoiled, Miura?" Saki taunted.

"Shut up, Kawasaki!" Miura finally stood with an embarrassed look on her face and pushed everyone else away from her. Then she faced Hachi. "It's my loss! Are you satisfied?"

Even though she scored higher, her body simply couldn't keep up. Her right wrist was numb and weak at the moment, though it wasn't hurting much, and she couldn't really use much of her left hand, which had also received the full force of Hachi's smash.

Hachi simply offered her hand in response, and with a faint apology.

"The difference is way too much, you're very skilled, Miura-senpai." Hachi cryptically said, "Sorry about your wrist though."

Miura glared at her face, and then at the hand.

She simply grasped it briefly yet strongly, as an acknowledgment of a good game. As much as she despised this freshman, there was a professional and dedicated tennis player hidden inside her and Miura did this almost unconsciously, a habit she gained from her experience with tennis competitions.

Then she faced Saki and stayed there as they exchanged a glare, "I'm going to take this court, someday."

"Why tell me, I'm not the one playing." Saki chided and nudged her head in Hachi's direction.

"Those two are at it again." Tobe put a palm to his face in frustration.

"What is this? Some epic rivalry I never heard of?" Iroha swore she could vividly imagine sparks of lightning and thunderous deafening blasts appearing between them.

Hachi simply picked up her vest and dusted it off before gently placing it on the bench.

"Hikigaya-san, thank you very much." Saika said with a smile, "I'm sorry for being selfish and placing that burden on you."

"It's fine." Hachi awkwardly slid aside to let Saika sit, her face reddened and sweaty. "Putting attitude aside, Miura-senpai is strong."

"She's out of shape because she stopped playing tennis seriously since high school began." Saki handed her a can of juice, "If she was still at her peak, I don't think she would have lost to you."

"Domo**." Hachi replied and pouted at the vote of no confidence, but she was thankful for the drink anyway, "She stopped playing tennis seriously, huh?"

Saki nodded and left with a single hand raised. "See you later."

"See you later, Hachi, don't be late to class." Iroha winked, "You were super cool there."

Hachi could only smile in contentment now that her adrenaline had subsided. Iroha followed Saki back to the school building.

"Hikigaya-san..." Saika suddenly asked, "Do you not enjoy tennis?"

"Well ... I couldn't say I hate it." Hachi frankly answered, "For me, sports are not something I want to do but, it's something I need to do. It doesn't matter what kind of sport, as long as I move my body I feel like all my worries disappear."

And no more nightmares and anxiety when she fell asleep.

"I see, as long as it's a sports right." Saika nodded, "Originally, I wanted you to join the tennis club but ... Hikigaya-san, what do you really want to do?"

"What do I want to do?"

"Something you're very passionate about." Saika smiled, "Something that you wouldn't stop doing even if people talk badly of you about it."

Hachi closed her eyes, for a moment, she tried to imagine it. Playing tennis, or something else in her free time...

She found the answer very quickly.

"To be honest, I just want to read in peace but ... the literature club has been disbanded."

"Then you just need to make a new one." Saika raised his voice.

"No way, it's such a pain in the ass." Hachi pouted.

"Well, there's that proverb ... no pain, no gain." Saika raised his voice even louder, in fact, it was enough to startle Hachi. "I really love to play tennis, and even though I'm bad at it I won't give up. I'll become a captain worthy of Soubu's tennis club."

"That's why I want Hikigaya-san to make it, a club you can truly enjoy and be passionate about." Saika stood up and raised his hands excitedly, "No matter if you become our member or not, you will always be welcome here."

Saika calmed down a bit and handed out his little finger, "That's a promise."

Hachi turned red and her breath became uneven. Blood rushed to her head and made her slightly panicked.

No matter how cute and awkward Saika-senpai was, he really was a boy in puberty.

With wavering hand, Hachi decided to accept that promise with a small twitch of her lips.

"It won't be easy, but someday, I want to be an opponent that can return your serve properly, Hikigaya-san." Saika laughed.

Hachi nodded and left with her bag and vest in her grip, "Work hard, Totsuka-senpai."

As she left the court for the changing room, she felt slight disappointment. If only the lunch break had been longer, she could stay there with Totsuka-senpai a bit more...

And her stomach grumbled and she crouched in pain.

"Guha... it's that time of the month huh." She squirmed, heading quickly for the bathroom to check. "Thankfully I always carry pads..."

* * *

 *** Tennis scoring is done by [Love-15-30-40-Game] numeric, representing 0-1-2-3-4 respectively. A single game won by the first player to send four balls through the opponent defense. One set match means the first to win 6 games, and usually takes almost one hour, which is why Hayato proposed to make it 2 game.  
** A Shortened form of Domo Arigatou, a very formal expression of gratitude. However, depending on the tone of delivery, it could also signify arrogance or sarcasm.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Hachi entered class again the next morning the continuous buzzing of conversations, which was the signature of her class' morning routine, stopped abruptly. All eyes stared straight in her direction. Hachi blinked from surprise at the attention, but quickly ignored the stares and sat in her seat.

"Hacchan, you're incredible."

"Amazing."

"Oneesama, please make love to me, chuu!"

If it was anyone else who said it, Hachi might have become flustered and a bit happy, but these remarks came from the three idiots. Not only did that mean bad news, but they were clearly sparing no expense with their snark.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Everyone at school's already heard about it. You picked a fight with the famous Miura-senpai and won."

"Not only that, but you also threw your vest Dragonball-style to unleash your power. So cool!"

"Share your wisdom with us."

Hachi twitched in response, how could they ... wait.

"Who the hell was fighting? It was just a tennis match!" Hachi said aloud, "Nothing too serious."

"What? You beat Miura in a tennis match?"

Everyone's eyes locked on Hachi in disbelief. Hearing Hachi beat Miura at her own game might be even more shocking to them all. More so than someone like Hachi simply beating the shit out of their senior.

"Yes," Iroha said, showing the photo of the scoreboard that was attached to Totsuka's referee seat. She raised her outdated phone as high as possible. "Hachi won 30-15 after both of them won a Game each. Amazing isn't it?!"

The class chorused with understanding sounds and then proceeded to disperse back to their regular activities. Instead of Hachi, their conversations seemed to be more focused on Miura now.

When an interesting rumor has been disproved before it can propagate, interest dies down quickly and people stop talking about it. Hachi wondered if the same thing happened in other classes too, but she couldn't really be arsed about it.

"Man, I thought I almost got a heart attack there." Hachi sighed in relief. One more rumor as grave as that and her happy high school life might just end abruptly.

"So, about throwing your vest, was that part real?" Idiot B asked, much to Hachiman's ire. "Was it true that it weighs as much as a sack of rice?"

"That one was real. And no, it doesn't weight THAT much, because of size and thickness limits its actual weight is only 12 kg.**" Hachi said, "It is true that the Hypervest Pro size XL can reach 20 kg, but it would be too big on me and wouldn't fit under my uniform."

"Well, it still sounds tremendously heavy." Iroha winced. Though a less ridiculous figure than it was before, there was no possible way she could have worn it without complaining.

Hachi wasn't joking about wearing it at every opportunity, as it was at this moment showing directly underneath her blazer. Because of this, her body was always exercising.

"Nevermind about that. Is Miura-senpai really popular or something?" Hachi leaned on the backrest of her chair.

"Well, in a sense that people consider her to be one of the most beautiful girls in school. She also used to be a tennis ace in junior high." Idiot C pointed out, "But more than her beauty, she's also well known for her terrible personality."

Hachi gleefully snorted, "Really? She's not any more terrible than you people are."

The three idiots raised their collective middle fingers in response.

"Well, I think it's mostly because she's Hayama-senpai's guard dog or something." Idiot A wisely explained, "I mean they're not dating at all, but she seems determined to chase away anyone who dares to pursue him."

Hachi rolled her eyes in the direction of Iroha, who seemed to be either ignorant of this fact, or was pretending to be so. She was busy copying homework that she had stolen from Hachi's bag.

"Oi, that's my textbook," Hachi said with a low tone.

Iroha winked cutely in response. "Just a little, lol."

"Well as you can see, this specimen of the fangirl over here is crafty and shamelessly thick-skinned." Hachi presented Iroha as if she was some kind of exotic creature or pet, "I wouldn't worry too much about her."

"Really? You managed to slip past Miura's defense?"

"Duh, it's not like she could scare me in front of Hayama-senpai. It would be bad for her image, right?" Iroha answered without a care as she continued to copy the homework, "The only way to get past Miura-senpai would be to get on Hayama-senpai's good side."

"She's fucking evil." The three idiots chorused with horror drawn on their collective faces. "Evil!"

"Told you so." Hachi yanked her workbook from Iroha's hands, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Hacchan, don't be so stingy!"

But Hachi simply held her at arm's length; the much shorter Iroha couldn't even hope to touch her.

"Good morning, Hikigaya-san." The red-haired boy who just happened to be one of the newest student council members greeted her without care.

"Morning, Honmoku." Hachi lazily answered.

"I never managed to ask, but what kind of games do you usually play?"

"Single player RPGs, action games, and whatnot, why?" Hachi finally looked at him.

"Ah, well, I was wondering if you play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite* so..." The boy awkwardly muttered, "I need a hunting party to go on a city-based quest."

"Sure, what you want to kill?" Hachi pulled her PSP out of her bag in the blink of an eye. Of course, Hachi immediately forgot about her homework, which was subsequently stolen again.

And the two then proceeded to play together in close proximity using an ad-hoc wifi connection.

"Honmoku, you're in the Student Council, right?"

"I am, yeah."

"Do you know the necessary requirement for creating a new club?"

"A new club? Let me see..." Makihito mused but someone else gave the answer.

"Depends on the type of club, but if you want it to be a formally recognized activity with an actual budget you would need at least five members with an established adviser."

It was Fujisawa Sawako who had come over to explain, shortly before she made herself comfortable sitting beside Makihito. It was pretty clear why.

She was jealous of their proximity too.

Hachi honestly didn't expect a seemingly shy and nerdy girl like her to be so ... clingy. Still, Hachi admitted it was a bit gutsy for her. Surpassing one's weaknesses to achieve a goal equaled hard work in its own way.

And hard work betrayed none.

"Five members, huh? Then it is impossible for me." Hachi sighed, "Ah, careful of the tail."

"Oooph. So Hikigaya-san wants to create a club?"

"More like resurrecting one. The Literature club ... damn Bullfangos."

Makihito's eyes lit up in response to that, "The literature club got disbanded a few months ago when all the members graduated, yes. However, if you just aim for group gatherings, there's no minimum limit of-OH NO!"

"There's no minimum limit of membership to clubs like that, but the problem would be securing a budget and school facility as a club room." Sawako finished the distracted boy's sentence, "There's even one club with exactly one member."

"Really? What Club is that? I'm shocked that anyone would agree to be the adviser. Whoa!"

That sounded incredibly daft, at least from Hachi's point of view. In the first place, a club was all about people with a common interest getting together, and maybe sometimes in the pursuit of a concrete result like the sports clubs and championships. But what exactly was the point of a club that literally had one member? What was it going to achieve?

"Which club is that again?"

"Service Club. With only one member, that being Yukinoshita Yukino-senpai of class 2-I." Fujisawa recited. As the Secretary of the student council, she could remember each and every relevant fact. "The purpose of the club is helping to solve other student's problems."

"Sounds more like a gopher club to me." Hachi raised her eyebrows.

"It's not like that, I think." Makihito sheepishly laughed, "Yukinoshita-senpai is a very talented beauty, but she's quite prideful and smart. Rather than directly taking action the Service Club usually searches for a solution to the given problem."

"So, like a consultation club?"

"Closer than a gopher's club at least. I believe the adviser is..." Sawako racked her brain trying to remember, "Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei."

Hachi's ears perked up when she heard that name being mentioned. She distinctly remembered last week that Hiratsuka wanted to introduce her to a particular club.

Putting two and two together, did that mean Hiratsuka wanted Hachi to join the Service Club?

"Sorry, you two, could I ask you for help later to find this club after school?" Hachi asked, "I'm somewhat interested."

Makihito and Sawako exchanged a confused look and then replied.

"Sure. We have a StuCo meeting anyway."

And that was how the period before the first class ended.

Lunchtime, Hachi grabbed her lunch box again and hurriedly tried to run out, but she was grabbed by Iroha.

"Abandoning me again? Hacchan you're cruel." Iroha faked tears as she yanked the taller's girl's sleeve.

"Says the bitch who ditched me in favor of Hayama-senpai." Hachi retorted.

"That was yesterday."

"It's my turn."

"Don't block the door." The three idiots collectively kicked the two bickering girls out of the way of the door.

The rest of the students poured out of the class through the other side, leaving Iroha stumbling around while Hachi dusted off her skirt.

Iroha rubbed her aching bottom as she straightened herself, "By the way, where are you going to go anyway?"

"Class 2-F!" Hachi said with a pumped-up voice.

Class 2-F wasn't exactly the best class in Soubu. However, when it came to faces there was no doubt that Class 2-F had the single most concentrated number of good-looking students among the second year classes.

Miura Yumiko was one of them.

However, unusual for her, she didn't seem to be exceptionally happy. Even if she was surrounded by her friends.

Instead, she was concentrating on a laptop; perusing various videos and shuffling from one scene to the next. Her eyes were sharp and focused and her facial expression was tense.

"Miu-ra-chan, what are you doing~?" Tobe asked as he teasingly covered the screen with his hand.

Yumiko hissed.

"Tobe." Hayato scolded him.

"Sorry, sorry." Tobe wrily smiled and backed off, then looked at the screen. "Tennis matches?"

"Yeah, it's the 2008 Wimbledon Championship." Miura said, "It's a world-class tennis tournament."

"Whoa, they all look strong." Tobe clicked his tongue. And sexy too, but he wouldn't say that out loud. All the female tennis players were not only beautiful and charming, but their bodies were shaped by discipline and rigorous physical training.

Then Miura played a video that other witnesses just happened to record during yesterday's match.

"Totsuka, could you please come here?"

"Eh? Uh, alright." The effeminate boy approached her and then sat beside her.

"Oh, it's yesterday's match." Hayato perked up, "Yamato recorded it."

"Man, that freshman is crazy strong."

"Crazy."

"She's beyond crazy. This is just flat out insane." Miura sighed, "Average serving speed for the women during Wimbledon 2008 was 158.5 km/h. Putting it into perspective, this makes her serve practically world level, however..."

"This average is skewed by the fact that a lot of Wimbledon participants aren't that tall. Most of them range from 165 to 170 cm. And since that Freshman is 175 cm tall, almost as tall as Hayato, it's not an entirely impossible feat."

"...Holy shit."

"Is a tall body that important in tennis?" Saika grimaced, pretty well aware of his deficiencies.

"Just as important as with most sports. Striking power and running speed can be achieved through stride length and leverage of the arms. It mostly depends on what part of your body you concentrate on and how you train it, and also the techniques you use. I've known some girls that can hit relatively hard even though they were short. And short legs also have an advantage, that of a lower center of gravity."

Miura muttered, "Besides ... in the final matches between the Williams sisters both of them were throwing 190 km/h serves at each other. It shows how much of a gap we have with them, doesn't it?"

"So, uh, is she awesome or not?" Tobe was fairly confused by Yumiko's mixed message.

"Her skill was atrocious enough that if it was the me in junior high playing I could have defeated her. But if she spends at least two years to refine her technique, she might just scrape by and get into the Zen Nihon Junior*** when she becomes a third year." Miura turned off the laptop and closed it before she continued, "If you want to convince her to join our tennis club, I suggest you do it quickly."

"Ehh? Is she not a member of tennis club? That's a shame." Tobe whistled.

"Yeah, she isn't." Saika nodded, "How did you know, Miura-san?"

"I've asked the girl members and they said she wasn't." Miura put the laptop away safely and scoffed "Well, it's not really my problem anyway. I've had enough of tennis as a hobby."

Hayato frowned slightly, noticing the fact that Yumiko had just lied through her teeth.

Tobe and the others might have ignored it, but if Yumiko had truly stopped caring she wouldn't have looked so frustrated with her defeat let alone done extra research. Or spent free-time comparing Hachi to world-class tennis players of all people.

In fact, Hayato hadn't at all known that Yumiko was actually in touch with the Soubu Tennis club members.

And it seemed that he wasn't alone either, seeing how sad Totsuka looked when Yumiko said that.

"You still won't join us, Miura-san?" Saika asked frankly.

Yumiko smiled at him, and it was an unusually relaxed and friendly smile too. "I'm not wasting the rest of my high school life on tennis."

Saika sighed and then smiled back in return, "I see. Thank you very much for telling me all of this."

"I'm still going to take that court later." Yumiko threatened cockily.

"Hahahaha." Saika laughed, he knew Yumiko wasn't joking, but nevertheless, she seemed to be friendlier than she had shown herself to be. It might just be good for him if they could train together.

"Training again? You're super hard working!" Tobe praised him.

"It's more like, if I don't work hard then I'd be sad," Saika said.

"Excuse me." Hachi knocked on the door and entered.

"Ah, Hikigaya-san, I'm sorry you had to wait." Saika hurriedly grabbed his bag.

"I didn't, I just came." Hachi smiled awkwardly, "Shall we go, Senpai?"

"Sure."

Yumiko saw Saki stand up and join them quietly, but what shocked her more was her pink haired classmate who stood up suddenly with a concerned, serious expression.

"Ah, Yumiko, I'm leaving for a little bit, so you guys can have lunch without me." She said hastily.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.  
Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Second Meeting**_

* * *

"So what are we going to do today? Continue yesterday's training?" Saika asked enthusiastically.

"I'm amazed you're so fired up, but ... Totsuka-senpai, this might sound rude but could I check out your body?" Hachi asked gravely.

Saki spurted her drink out her nose while Iroha choked on her food. Saika himself just tilted his head innocently, unaware of what the taller girl was talking about.

"I want to check your muscles, so just leaving a t-shirt on is fine." Hachi told him, "If we know how many and what kind of muscles you have and your range of flexibility we could adjust your training to achieve the best possible results."

Hachi's strength wasn't born solely from the stupidly rigorous, if not dangerously intensive, training she did. The types of exercises and equipment used were also important. Each was carefully selected and maintained.

Of course, it was also done with the financial support of the Foundation, so Hachi hadn't been entirely concerned with money back then.

Hachi had already finalized her ideal training form so, now that they had cut off their support, she could do without needing constant health monitoring and intervention by expensive specialist doctors. It was just enough to maintain her state of fitness by going to the nearby gym.

However, as a normal high school boy, Saika wouldn't have had that privilege. Not only did he need to study, he also had a very small pool of resources to access, whether it was time or money.

Achieving peak potential in a short time frame wouldn't be possible, so Hachi first had to make do with what Saika actually had at the moment.

"I understand." Saika said innocently as he unzipped his jacket, "P-please be gentle."

Hachi was very close to getting a nosebleed. Why did Saika need to say such misleading things again?

Hachi put her palm on his shoulder and began to rub and press around his back, neck, arms, waist, stomach, hips, knees, and finally ankles.

"Totsuka-senpai, you have a good basic foundation, but you're still not fit enough. Too little meat everywhere."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's just perfectly average." Hachi said with a smile, "But it's actually a good thing."

"A good thing?" Saika furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why was that good?

"Yes, that means your body has massive room and potential to grow. A lot of athletes around our age, unless properly guided, can do the wrong type of training and grow unnecessary muscles. Unnecessary muscles get in the way of flexibility, and flexibility is important in many sports. So, we will have to spend a few months shaping your body into the ideal tennis player while refining your basic technique."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad to hear that." Saika sighed, "As a child, I fell sick easily, and I'm not as strong or as fit as other boys so I feel a bit ashamed of my body at times."

"Hmm, I'm sorry to hear that. But ... never mind." Hachi cheered him up, "Totsuka-senpai will need to be patient. Even if things become boring or tedious at times, you shouldn't stray from your routine."

"No, boring and tedious is good." Saika shook his head furiously, "Tennis is all about repetition after all."

"Alright, let's make some training notes together based on your current state."

Hachi and Saika sat side by side, exchanging information while also having lunch at the same time. Saki and Iroha sat on the other bench and watched as the seemingly happy pair drowned in their own world.

Iroha pouted in response to that, "Springtime has come for Hacchan, huh? I'm jealous."

"Aren't you interested in Hayama?" Saki asked flatly.

"Well, I am, but I couldn't really say it's love yet." Iroha said, "Sometimes, Hayama-senpai can feel a bit distant and hard to understand."

"Oh, then that's good. You don't want to get fooled by his pretty face alone." Saki scoffed as she ate her lunch again.

"What about you, Saki-senpai?" Iroha asked curiously, "Are you seeing anyone now? Is there someone you like?"

Saki blinked. She was quiet for a second, but she didn't hesitate and answered. "No ... not at the moment."

Meanwhile, the pink haired girl remained hidden, watching from a distance, and unsure of what she should do.

"What should I do?"

"Yui, what are you doing?" A dark brown haired, bespectacled girl approached her and nudged her arm, "You even forgot to bring your lunch."

"Ah, sorry Hina-chan, I just..."

Yuigahama Yui stood speechless as her eyes glanced upon the field again. Specifically, at the unusually tall girl sitting on the bench with her classmate, Totsuka Saika.

The freshman who beat Yumiko, of all people, in a tennis match. Seeing as Yumiko was once a Prefectural junior champion, it was an impressive feat. Sure, Yumiko was rusting from lack of training, but nevertheless, it was amazing.

But that wasn't the reason Yui was here.

"Yui-chan, are you interested in that freshman?"

"Ah, Uhm, no, well, yes?" Yui flailed her hands in a panic as the girl beside her grinned manically.

"Oh my. How lewd! I guess you're not just Yuigahama, you're Yurigahama!" The brunette shouted aloud, followed by blood spurting out of her nose.

"Hina-chan! Don't say that out loud! And please wipe it down!"

The commotion did, in fact, interrupt the lunch and discussion, and Saki was the first one to comment.

Saki twitched seeing the two girls bickering by themselves, "What the heck are they doing?"

"Eh? Yui-senpai and Hina-senpai?" Iroha also muttered. She wouldn't miss those familiar faces anywhere since they hung around Hayato at all times.

"Sakisaki~! Irohasu~!" The brunette waved her hand and came inside the courtyard, "You seem to be having fun, and Yui looked like she wanted to join so can we sit with you?"

"Uh, hi."

That was super awkward. In the first place, Yui wasn't exceptionally close with Saki and it was quite a hard sell to even talk sometimes. Ebina Hina might be in a different position simply because she could easily talk with anyone she wanted to talk with and, in the class proper, she was the only student who regularly talked with Saki for various reasons.

"Sure, might be a bit cramped though." Saki slid aside.

With both benches designed for three people, that meant four people were jammed on to one. Hachi noticed this and, seeing that she was done eating, stood up and changed positions so that she was sitting to the right side of Saika instead.

"Please have a seat." She said with a stiff smile.

"A-ah..." Yui gawked and then hurriedly sit beside Saika, "Sorry for interrupting."

"It's fine, it's fine!" Saika nonchalantly replied, though, for a moment, Hachi felt a little odd to notice that Saika didn't seem to be embarrassed despite being squeezed between two girls like this. Perhaps he was that innocent?

The other bench was loud, to say the least. Now that Iroha actually had someone to actually have an exchange of words with, it was making Saki visibly irritated.

"Umm, we haven't introduced ourselves so ... Anyway, I'm Yuigahama Yui and that one is Ebina Hina."

"Hikigaya Hachi."

Yui's eyes widened in shock as soon as she heard it, to the point of dropping her lunch box, Saika was the first to notice and picked up the box for her.

"Yuigahama-san, are you alright?"

"Ah yes, I'm fine. Ahahahaha, thank you." She wryly smiled in response.

"Anyway, Hikigaya...-san, isn't it?" She mumbled, "Do you have a brother?"

Hachi innocuously blinked before shortly replying, "No, I don't have a brother."

"Ah. I see." Yui nodded, "Do you know a Hikigaya Hachiman?"

Hachi froze for a moment.

 _Oh shit, have I met her somewhere?_

If they had, then Hachi must have completely forgotten about it. But considering how sharp her memories were, that was a pretty slim chance.

"Why do you ask, senpai?"

"Uh, erm. It's just that..." Yui twiddled her fingers in embarrassment, "Anyway, he was supposed to be a classmate but ... he transferred out of school abruptly, and I'm kind of ... you know, worried."

Hachi furrowed her eyebrows in response, while her facial features silently screamed " _Are you kidding me?_ "

"There was someone like that?" Saika asked curiously.

"Ah, well, we were in different classes last year, so you wouldn't know." Yui waved her hands, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry-"

"You don't have to be worried." Hachi interrupted her, "He might not be here anymore, but Hachiman is doing well."

"I see, that's good." Yui sighed in relief.

There was something missing.

In the first place, it was rare for someone to remember a missing classmate that had been absent since day one of school, then went missing for the rest of the year.

The first three days of school decided what kind of people you would be close to.

Besides, if it was any other classmate, then they wouldn't instantly recognize the similarity between Hachiman and Hachi. After all, he never met any of his classmates in the first place.

Hachi didn't remember ever meeting anyone, and she was sure she didn't have amnesia or anything either.

There were too many missing links involved, and Hachi was too afraid to ask. However, it seemed that Yui too decided to give up and respect the boundary between them.

"If you meet him again, please tell him I'm thankful and really sorry." Yui bowed and hurriedly left with a reddened face.

Hachi looked at her with disbelief and shook her head. _That was really weird._

It was then that Ebina stood up and approached the freshman. "Hikigaya-san would you like to exchange numbers?"

"Eh?"

"I heard from Irohasu that you wanted to recreate the Literature Club. If you're still interested let's talk through email more when you have the time," Ebina said, "I'm interested in literature myself."

"Hmm, well ... there's nothing wrong with that."

Worst came to worst, Hachi would get ignored again like back when she was in junior high. Still, this nerdy girl seemed to be much more social than she appeared to be. More than the perpetually quiet Fujisawa anyway.

And so Hina and Hachi exchanged their numbers and email addresses.

That was the first stone to be cast in the formation of the new literature club.

* * *

 *** The real Japanese name was "Monster Hunter Portable2nd Generation" which was too stupid sounding and removed for my own sanity  
** 12 kg and 20 kg = 26 pounds and 44 pounds respectively  
*** National Tennis tournament which comprised of 64 strongest tennis players under 18 years old in Japan.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Hikigaya-san, let's go." Makihito greeted in a friendly fashion as soon as it was the end of class. "Sawako-san too."

"Ye-yes!" Sawako squeaked in response to that and hurriedly followed him, Hachi meanwhile fell in line with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

"So, Hikigaya-san, have you decided to join a club yet?"

"No, I'm thinking I should go and re-establish the Literature Club after all."

"He, you're pretty optimistic."

"Not really, I've decided to do it with the expectation I'll fail." Hachi flatly replied, much to Makihito's confusion and Sawako's shock. "I mean the previous club was disbanded because of lack of membership, the worst-case scenario remains a strong possibility."

Makihito just chuckled in response, "You're ... weird."

Sawako called him out, "Makihito-san, don't be so rude."

"No, Honmoku is right." Hachi agreed strongly, "It's weird to fight a battle expecting defeat. But in this case, I have nothing to lose."

"That's true, there's nothing wrong with just making a proposal after all." Makihito raised his fist, "Give it your best, Hikigaya-san. Worst comes to worst, just ask us in the student council for help."

"Hahaha, funny." Hachi replied with a sarcastic laugh, "Speaking of which, are you dating or something?"

That certainly got a rise out of the two teenagers, Makihito blushed hard while Sawako was practically steaming like a kettle, figuratively speaking.

"W-w-w-why are you saying that so suddenly, Hikigaya-san?" Sawako cried.

"Eh, I dunno, I just feel that you two always get along so well." Hachi smiled.

Truthfully, she wasn't being very serious, but she still had been truthful. At least, it was pretty clear that Fujisawa Sawako was into him so hard that she was jealous whenever Hachi and Honmoku Makihito so much as talked together.

Makihito was a bit ambiguous, but he seemed to be the type that was obnoxiously nice. By treating everyone equally it was unlikely for him to be hated.

Kind of like a male version of Orimoto, really.

Truthfully, Hachi despised that kind of person. However, it wasn't as if Makihito meant any harm. If Hachi despised him, it was because of her own personal weaknesses.

There were plenty more people to hate. No use wasting it on someone who simply didn't know better.

Hachi had learned her mistakes thoroughly. First, people aren't as honest as they appear. And second, when they are being honest there's no need to assume there's any hidden meaning to it.

When people are being nice, they're just being nice. That was usually all there was to it. There was absolutely no deeper meaning to Makihito approaching her for some company. If it was the Hachi of the past, she might actually have fallen in love again.

But she had changed.

Still, Makihito's ignorance did, in fact, annoy her too.

"It's your turn," Hachi whispered as she patted Sawako.

Depending on what kind of response Sawako made, it could make or break this budding relationship.

Even if Hachi were to be blamed for the fallout she wouldn't care.

People who make a big deal about their youth were just inviting trouble. And Hachi knew it because she was one of the worst offenders.

The fight a few days ago with Iroha had proven just that. Hachi made a big deal of the fact that she was a year older than everyone proving just how weak her resolve was; and that she was putting up a mask of bravado.

Just like the people she despised.

Hachi would need to be strong, because, otherwise she would get hurt again. In a world built upon lies and pretenses, she couldn't bear to lose her sight.

"Umm, we're not dating..." Sawako said while shyly looking at Makihito.

If Makihito didn't have any sort of thoughts on that, he would immediately agree. Instead, he seemed to be a bit distraught before he could say anything. "Uh, yeah, we're not."

So the sentiment wasn't exactly one-sided, it was just that Makihito was too dense to realize that.

"How about you Hikigaya-san? Is there someone you like?"

"There might be several." Hachi cryptically said.

To be honest, at the moment Hachi still felt conflicted. On one side, Hachi believed that she had always been attracted to girls. In fact, things hadn't changed much at all, even now when she was no longer a boy.

But, as of recently, things had changed. Hachi had hit puberty last year and she finally realized that, yes, those disgusting men are damn attractive (too).

But in what kind of way did she 'like' men? That was perhaps the most important question because Hachi couldn't seem to decide either. And this confusion was what caused her to put that thought aside.

Perhaps, that's why she was attracted so much to Totsuka Saika. Hachi couldn't really say it was love, but maybe she could have her cake and eat it too.

"Actually, there might be someone." Hachi earnestly said.

"I see. Is it one of our classmates?" Makihito excitedly asked.

"No."

Makihito himself had only nodded his head at Hachi's answer, but she could tell that Sawako had breathed a sigh of relief. If that alone wasn't enough to quell her insecurity, Hachi didn't know what else would other than basically dumping Makihito into a permanent friend zone.

Man, she was literally head over heels for him.

"Here it is, Hikigaya-san." Makihito pointed out.

"It's just an empty classroom?" Hachi raised her eyebrows.

"Per the Soubu guidelines, the creation of official school clubs require at least five members." Sawako reminded Hachi.

"Ah, so she gets whatever room's available and no budget." Hachi nodded, "Got it."

"Well, Yukinoshita-senpai can be a little scary, so please don't say that to her face." Makihito wrily smiled.

"You know her too?"

"Well, depends on the definition, I think it's safe to say everyone knows of her." Makihito whispered, "Yukinoshita-senpai comes from the infamous class 2-I, and even among them, she's known as an unmatched beauty with brains and talent to go with it. Studies, sports, art, you name it. But well ... people say she's a little unfriendly. I have yet to personally meet her so take that rumor as more a precaution than a warning."

The kind that gets absolutely everything other kids want, huh? That already sounds like bad juju.

Well, it's not as if Hachi was intimidated by that description. Besides, if she could survive Yumiko and Saki then what was another bad-tempered girl to her?

"Thanks for the precaution." Hachi patted Sawako's shoulder, and then knocked on the door.

"Please come in." A faint voice responded, its tone soft yet firm. From those three words alone Hachi could tell she was going to meet someone ... peculiar.

As Hachi slid open the door, a rush of air stopped her in her tracks. The windows were open, ensuring that the flow of cool wind kept the room's temperature well regulated. It made sense. An unused classroom like this wouldn't have AC at all.

Sitting alone right in the middle of the room was the slender figure of a girl. Her hair was silky smooth and let down into three parts; most of it flowed behind her neck like a stream of threads worthy of a queen, but to each side of her jaw, the hair was tied neatly with a pair of tiny red ribbons.

Basking under the subtle light of the sunset, the girl sat there holding a paperback book. It was a scene straight of a painting; the painting of a book-reading goddess.

"Can I help you?"

Hachi was taken aback being in the presence of such an ephemeral beauty. She thought Miura was beautiful, perhaps, one of the most beautiful girls Hachi had ever met in her life.

But this girl. She was straight out of the supernatural world.

Whereas most girls that somewhat distracted Hachi were sensual and arousing, this girl didn't have that. Her slender legs were built with such tender firmness that they come off as longer than they actually were. Her body was slim and her chest was flat, but that didn't make her any less attractive. Just like Totsuka, she had a healthy yet amazingly pale complexion. If Hachi were to describe it, angelic would be the best way to say it.

And those blue, piercing eyes. Was she a descendant of a foreigner or something?

"Can I help you?" She repeated.

"My bad." Hachi twitched a bit, "I just came to visit."

"I see. Are you a freshman?" She said flatly, seemingly not even caring.

"Yes, my name is Hikigaya Hachi from class 1-C." Hachi introduced herself.

"I see, Hikigaya-san, is it?" She scoffed, and yet, her laugh didn't come off as forced. "Unfortunately, as you can tell, there isn't much to see here. So please sit down and enjoy yourself."

 _Well, I can still see you, lol._

Not that Hachi would say that aloud.

"This is the Public Service Club, isn't it?" Hachi asked, "What does this club actually do?"

"Take a wild guess?" The girl asked back.

Hachi simply tried for pleasantries, but the girl was already beginning some sort of twisted mind game. Or maybe Hachi was too nervous and was projecting.

It seemed that the rumors weren't all baseless. Unfriendly or not, this was the kind of person that normalfags would have a hard time dealing with.

"Helping students solve their problems?" Hachi frankly guessed.

"One part of it, yes." The senpai smiled, "The one who possesses skills shall grace those without them. Those people are called Volunteers. Therefore, this Service Club could also be called the Volunteers Club."

 _Is she for fucking real? Just how fucking massive was her ego to act this way?_

The girl stood up and approached Hachi's position. Standing at her full height, her hair reached way past her waist. With her arms crossed across her chest, she let the wind finish the job by dramatically blowing her hair as she spoke again.

"To reach out with a helping hand to those in need. That is what this club does."

 _How cool._

Normally, Hachi would have thought it was a stupid pose. And yet, there was not a single drop of lameness in the girl's posture.

"I will fulfill any task given to me, by aiming for the root of the problem."

Still, that was interesting.

Hachi stood with her hands in her blazer's pockets. "That sounds more like a gopher, doesn't it?"

"A gopher implies our position is lower than that of the client, and that our service was given on demand rather than as a request." The girl replied without pausing.

"Isn't that contradictory? I mean you said you will fulfill the tasks given to you."

"Hikigaya-san, have you heard this proverb?" The girl closed her eyes, "Give a man a fish and he can eat for a day, teach a man to fish and he can eat for the rest of his life."

"Not everyone wants to go fishing. Some people are simply beyond saving after all." Hachi snorted.

"And that's exactly why this Public Service Club exists." The girl confidently presented herself, "The root of all problems lies with the fact that people are unwilling to change."

"Pushing change toward others? That sounds a little tyrannical, doesn't it?"

"Whether or not it's tyrannical in nature, it doesn't matter." The girl frowned, "If you are unwilling to change, that's like running away, isn't it?"

Hachi grit her teeth, "Then isn't changing yourself the same as running away? Why can't people just live the life they've decided on?"

"Because..." The girl seemed to finally waver from the heated argument and clenched her fists for a moment.

However, that brief moment of weakness was washed away with a steely, determined gaze from her blue eyes.

"If you do, then your trouble will never go away. And I won't be able to help you."

Hachi was taken aback a little bit.

It was true that Hachi had been determined to change herself into a better person since the accident one year ago. She wanted to be stronger. She wanted to be more independent. She wanted to stop being a loser and the social black sheep.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't that she didn't agree that people needed to change. It was just that she didn't want change to be forced onto herself.

Still, no matter what, it wasn't like Senpai was wrong.

The fact that people asked the Service Club for help meant they were either in need of the motivation to change; or they needed a solution to their problem, something that they couldn't do on their own.

After all, it was her meeting with Hiratsuka that had changed her too. Sure, Hachi was the one who wanted to change. But those changes might not have happened, or rather, without meeting Hiratsuka, Hachi might not necessarily have become a better person either.

At that moment, Hachi decided that she had not lost this argument completely. It was sad; it was disheartening. So much so that Hachi's ego wouldn't admit it.

"I got it, Senpai." Hachi smiled with a flushed face, "Thank you for the enlightening discussion. I mean, isn't it a little arrogant to consider yourself beyond that of a client? But still, it makes sense for someone as blessed and talented as you are."

"You have such dreadful eyes." The girl didn't spare anything on insulting Hachi's dry, tired gaze. Something that Hachi never tried to get rid off and Hiratsuka always took potshots at as well. "And yet, perhaps because of those eyes you can see things that I or other people can not. So, do you have a specific request? Or do you wish to join this club?"

"Thank you for the compliment and offer." Hachi shook her head, "But at the moment, I still think forcing people to change isn't something that can be considered a noble act."

"I see, then we shall agree to disagree." The girl nodded, and with that, she returned back to her seat and continued reading, while Hachi slid open the door and walked out, more refreshed than before.

No wonder Hiratsuka-sensei decided to become her club's adviser.

In fact, looking at her, that Yukinoshita-senpai kind of resembled Hiratsuka-sensei too. Hiratsuka also said the same thing. They were too similar. It was almost downright enviable.

But Hachi was too stubborn and bitter to admit defeat.

Meanwhile, that said teacher was actually hiding in plain sight, smiling as she leaned against the wall.

"These two girls really are like two sides of the same coin."

So close, yet so far.

Perhaps there would be a moment where they could finally join hands.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Rebounding**_

* * *

Saying that, Hachi honestly felt a little guilty.

Even though she had answered Saika's request to train with him, Hachi did it purely because she wanted to spend more time with him than anything else.

"Thanks for watching me, Hikigaya-san." Saika said, "You're too nice. It must be boring, right?"

"You're mistaken." Hachi said bitterly, "I'm not that nice or altruistic. I'm doing this because I'm having fun."

It might be a little creepy, but watching a boy this cute struggling to follow what was essentially a basic fitness routine made Hachi laugh a bit. Maybe it tickled her sadistic side.

"You don't have to be so modest, Hikigaya-san."

If there was absolutely something that Hachi disliked about him, it was that Totsuka Saika was way too damn trusting. Even Hachi's friends in her class were more than aware of how rotten her personality could be.

Totsuka Saika assumed the best of everyone. And it was pretty frustrating for Saika to treat Hachi so nicely.

Still, perhaps his innocence was what had drawn Hachi to him in the first place.

Even though it had been less than a week since they had first met, Hachi felt that Totsuka Saika really was the only student she could trust with anything. It was the least Hachi could do to return his pure and honest feelings with actual effort.

How could Totsuka Saika maintain such purity until the age of sixteen? That was way beyond Hachi's scope of knowledge.

Then again, some mysteries were better left unsolved.

"I've finished." Saika panted after the twenty minutes of moderate exercises.

"Totsuka-senpai, do you feel any pain? I need honest answers."

"No." Saika said, "Not even a little bit, but it's pretty hard to breathe."

"I guess you do have a somewhat solid base to start with then, but your lungs have yet to catch up with the rest." Hachi smiled encouragingly, "You should be able to finish this exercise after two ... no, one week should be all you need.."

"That fast?" Saika gawked in disbelief.

"I don't want to give you false hope, so I'm going to say this is just one brick in the corner of a foundation." Hachi grinned mischievously, "After you finish this training you'll be considered a fit, young man. But, it'll still be far and away from the body of a high school athlete."

"I understand," Saika replied, "I still have a year's worth of free time."

Rather than a Senpai, doesn't this feel like Hachi had an enthusiastic little brother?

...huh?

And now she just felt confused again.

"Coaching your Senpai like that, you never cease to surprise me."

Hachi turned to her side to see Hiratsuka standing there, burning cigarette between her lips.

"Ah, Hiratsuka-sensei!" Saika bowed.

"Working hard for the tennis club, huh?" Hiratsuka smiled, "Good for you, Totsuka-kun. You'll learn a lot from this exercise monster over here."

Saika blinked and tilted his head, "Umm, Hiratsuka-sensei knows Hikigaya-san too?"

"You can say I'm some sort of her handler." Hiratsuka took a puff of her cig and blew out smoke in turns. "I'm doing it voluntarily though."

"Domo." Hachi bowed sarcastically in response.

"And you're still a little smart-ass." Hiratsuka hit Hachi gently on the back of her head with her cigarette box. "Still, don't put Totsuka-kun in any unnecessary danger."

"I'm well aware," Hachi said with one eye closed. Sometimes Hiratsuka could be a little overbearing.

But, she still owed her a lot. And, for better or worse, Hachi still considered her as an ideal woman.

Perhaps being an overbearing woman could be a good quality when aimed at the right target.

"Well, they say there's no better teacher than firsthand experience." Hiratsuka ruffled Hachi's hair, "And you know more about training than anyone else in your grade."

Saika chuckled a bit.

"Something funny, Totsuka-kun?"

"No, my apologies." Saika said between his bouts of laughter, "I thought you were sisters there because I feel you're so similar."

"Oh, so it was like that." Hachi's face flushed and she scratched her chin in embarrassment. For some reason she felt happy when Saika said that.

"Well, if you call me Onee-chan I'll feel like I just drank ATPX 4869*." Hiratsuka jokingly said.

To which Hachi snarked back, "If you drink that you'd be my little sister."

"Shut up."

Saika couldn't help but break into another bout of laughter in response to their interaction.

"I need to join the rest of the club, so please excuse me." Saika waved his hand. "See you tomorrow, Hikigaya-san."

"Yeah," Hachi responded.

Hiratsuka giddily muttered, "Already found a new love, huh? You're a fast one."

Hachi refused to humor that teasing and just ignored her. Instead, she switched the topic of conversation.

"By the way, I've visited the Service Club," Hachi said.

"Eh? You've met Yukinoshita?" Hiratsuka faked a shocked reaction, "So how was it? Interested?"

"Hell no. If I were to join we'd just argue all day every day." Hachi snorted, "Still, I could see why you accepted to be her adviser."

"Hmm, and that being?"

"She's too strong. If I was that isolated I'd probably die."

Hiratsuka could only show a sad smile. _You're wrong about that, Hikigaya. Yukinoshita has just dealt with isolation differently than you did._

But Hiratsuka decided not to interrupt.

"In a way, she's pretty amazing." Hachi told her frankly, "So amazing I feel disgusted. How could someone like that even exist in this dimension?"

"I see." Hiratsuka chuckled, completely oblivious to Hachi's surprisingly innocent jealously. "Well, I'd be happy if you girls could talk more. I'm very sure you'd learn a lot of stuff from doing that."

"Maybe."

"So, have you planned what kind of club you want to join?"

"I want to recreate the Literature Club."

"Seriously, you still haven't given up on that?"

Hiratsuka, however, was surprised when Hachi threw out her signature, disgustingly wicked grin. Whenever she showed that expression there was simply no way to stop her, even if Hiratsuka tried.

"Looks like you found something, huh." Hiratsuka sighed, "At least you can get friends now. But I'm pretty interested. Aside from Isshiki and Kawasaki, plus now that you're coaching of Totsuka, who else have you had contact with?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure if we could call each other friends, but," Hachi's expression turned much calmer, "I got Ebina-senpai's number because she heard I'm interested in literature."

Hiratsuka's eyes widened a little bit. "Ebina Hina?"

Though rather than shocked, it was more like surprising confirmation of her own wild guess.

When the Foundation decided to support Hikigaya, they were expecting her to blend in with normal people or maybe even hide in obscurity to protect her past life.

But instead of that, it seemed that Hachi kept attracting more and more high profile students, each of them with their own quirks and twisted personality. Hachi, who lived her sixteen years of isolation, and was corrupted from the inside by loneliness, instinctively pursued bonds with people she could truly connect with.

In a way, Hiratsuka was glad that Hachi had built her own social life with her own hands. If Hiratsuka were to report the details, the old men in the organization might be shocked, but they didn't need to know about it either.

All they needed to know was that the young girl had managed to successfully make her debut. Perhaps this was how her high school life would bloom.

Hopefully, that kind of enthusiastic feeling would reach Yukinoshita someday too.

"Looks like the Foundation will have nothing to worry about." Hiratsuka patted both of Hachi's shoulders. "Still, forming a bond is easy. Developing and maintaining them won't be."

Hachi just smiled quietly in response to that.

"I know that, Sensei."

"Well, keep up your hard work and don't get lenient with your studies either. Don't play too much with your friends." Hiratsuka waved her hand.

...

Saki-senpai had gone to her part-time work, Iroha had Soccer Club to take care off, and since Saika had gone to join the rest of the tennis club, Hachi had no one else to hang out with anyway.

Well then, it was time to go home and maybe message Ebina-senpai or something.

However, as soon as she left the gate she was startled by the presence of someone whom she was exceedingly familiar with.

"Orimoto."

Part of Hachi simply wanted to run; her instincts screamed at her to get away as fast as possible. Even so...

Hachi's mind went into full overdrive.

If she were to run away here, that meant she was running away from her past. And she hated that.

She wouldn't run away.

"Yo." Orimoto cluelessly grinned, "You've come at least."

"... why are you here?" Hachi twitched in response.

"To meet you silly." Orimoto bluntly answered, "Kawasaki went to her part-time job and Iroha-chan has her club, so I figured you were doing nothing. But why did you came out so late?"

"I'm helping a Senpai, that's all." Hachi was about to pedal away but Orimoto grabbed the rear seat, making it really heavy.

"...Seriously?"

"It's kind of rude to leave when you're talking with someone, right?"

Also, Orimoto was actually stronger than she appeared, Hachi almost felt shocked.

In the end, Hachi gave up and simply got off her bike and walked while dragging it.

"Soubu is really close to the sea, huh." Orimoto closed her eyes when a massive gust of wind hit them. Her curly hair violently waved like a turbulent sea. "Wow."

Hachi could only look at her with ire.

"So, why did you come here?"

"Huh, to meet with you silly." Orimoto lightly chuckled, repeating her previous answer.

"Why?"

"Because I just felt like it I guess."

Hachi tried to look through whatever scheme Orimoto was cooking up, and yet...

"Because you're bored, huh." Hachi sighed.

"Hahaha, you can tell, huh."

Actually, now that Hachi got a good look at her, it looked like Orimoto was a bit depressed? How could someone like Orimoto Kaori ever get depressed? She was the air-headed type that everyone liked.

Though, even as they walked side by side, they were being quiet.

And then Orimoto yawned aloud.

"Lacking sleep?"

"Not really. It's just that there are a lot of things on my mind." Orimoto smiled, "I'm amazed you're always able to stay awake all the time."

Hachi looked at her weirdly, "How does that has anything to do with me?"

"You always seem to be deep in thought no matter where you are or who you're talking too." Orimoto frankly answered.

"Heh, maybe it's because I have no friends."

"That's not true at all though," Orimoto said, "You have a lot of friends now. And yet you have always been in deep thought."

"Say ... Orimoto..." Hachi winced and pointed at herself. "Even though I'm like this, how can you be this carefree?"

"Heh?" Orimoto stifled her laugh, "You actually worried about that?"

Hachi popped a couple of veins in response to her seriously insensitive response. "You're as thoughtless as usual." Hachi scoffed, "And to think I'm the one being held back a year."

Orimoto Kaori has always been like this. Going with the flow and not caring for the consequences of her actions at all. Orimoto Kaori was way beyond ignorant. She was just flat out retarded.

Or at least, Hachi thought so. She wasn't exactly the most unbiased source of opinions.

"Even if it's true you shouldn't have said it, jerk." Kaori pouted and smacked the taller girl.

"Well I'm sure Hikigaya has a lot of worries, but if you ask me, it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl." Kaori said, "It's more than that. The way you carry yourself has changed a lot since we last met."

"How so?"

"I mean, you were always slouching and being awkward, so when you would look up at someone else it looked like you were not being friendly and it creeped people out. But now, you never slouch. So even when you look down at someone, people won't mind and will brush it off."

"What a shallow observation." Hachi scoffed.

"It's true though." Kaori shouted, "I mean, you're acting so cocky now. But, I feel it's a good thing."

Well, it wasn't like Orimoto was wrong. It was just that Hachi didn't want to admit it.

It was thanks to Hiratsuka that Hachi could be a little more confident in herself like this.

"Then, would you go out with me?" Hachi asked suddenly.

Orimoto stopped abruptly with a surprised face.

Then suddenly, her face softened and she turned into her usual, much more cheerful self. In fact, she looked a little happier than when she was waiting in front of the school gate. "Are you serious?"

"...That was a joke, so please don't answer it." Hachi rolled her eyes aside and left her behind.

"Really? Just a joke? Really?" Orimoto constantly hounded her left and right as they continued their walking. "You're serious? Just a joke?

"You're annoying, shut up." Hachi growled.

"Eh, but my answer won't change at all." Kaori proclaimed.

Her answer? What was her answer again? Back then, during the second semester of third year, before things went to hell for Hikigaya Hachiman's final year of junior high school life? What was Orimoto's answer again?

 _"Can't we just be friends?"_

Orimoto's answer remained the same? But whatever, it wasn't as if Hachi cared. The more time Hachi spent with this girl the more she would be influenced by Orimoto Kaori's thoughtlessness.

"No, I don't want to." And with a deep sigh, she boarded the bike. "Get on the backseat."

"Yaay." Orimoto shamelessly jumped right on the offer.

* * *

 *** The experimental drug used in franchise Detective Conan, however, it's actual effect turns out to simply make people look younger by ten years.**


	8. Chapter 8

Miura Yumiko was reading the latest news on the internet until she suddenly found a new promotion for a locally famous ice cream shop.

"They've got a deal on double scoops at 41! I want one with chocolate and one with chocolate!"

"Isn't that like two scoops of chocolate?" Hayato joked.

"No way! It's like, totally different!" Yumiko pouted, only for Ebina Hina to break into a huge laugh out of the blue.

"What was that?"

"No, it's just that I remember something super funny from yesterday, like having your cake and eating it too," Hina said. "Rather than two dango sticks, what if it's two sticks of dango*?"

Yumiko raised one eyebrow incredulously, "Ha? That like, makes zero sense."

"I'm talking about boys love, obviously!"

"Excuse me." Hachi knocked on the door, and that seemed to attract some attention, but in the end it was Iroha who came in louder and got the lion's share of their seniors' gaze.

"Yoho, Hayama-senpai, and everyone!"

"Oh, Irohasu, you want to join us for lunch?" Tobe asked, excitedly.

"Not really. I just came to visit." Iroha answered confidently.

Hachi ignored most of the mass party of popular people and instead headed for the bespectacled girl who sat near Yumiko. She quietly handed her a bundle of papers, which Ebina accepted with a smile.

"I thought you were joking but it seems that you're serious?" She nodded in response, "I'll read this later."

Yumiko blinked in response to that. When did the monster freshman make contact with Ebina of all people?

"Ah, Totsuka-senpai, I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere else for now. Let's meet again after school."

"It can't be helped. It'll be a little lonely though." Saika smiled sadly in response.

"Uh, oh." Hachi blushed a bit, "Umm, please eat properly and don't skip. Oh, you could also go with Isshiki and Kawasaki-senpai."

"Uh, umm. Kawasaki-san, shall we have lunch together?" Saika asked, "And Isshiki-san too?"

"Why me?" Saki protested, then she looked at Iroha.

"Go ahead without me." Iroha winked back cheekily.

But, Saki did end up going with Saika anyway since she wasn't in the mood to smoke and saw no reason to object.

Everyone noticed how Hachi was strongly attracted to the cutest boy in class, but the boy in question couldn't possibly have been more oblivious to the special attention.

"Umm, Hina-chan, what is that?" Yui asked curiously as Hina skimmed through the contents of the bundle that Hachi had given her.

"Proposal for reestablishing the Literature Club." Hina said, "Well, it's not like I can spend much time in a club anyway."

"Eh, so that girl is a bookworm? Doesn't even look it." Yumiko shrugged, "Jeez, even Hina wants to go to a club too. Huh."

"You shouldn't judge books by their covers..." Tobe hummed, "Or something like that I guess."

"Yeah, Tobe-senpai said something amazing. Kyaa~" Iroha squeed, "But Hacchan is a huge bookworm. She'll read something whenever she gets free time."

"I wonder where she's going, though?" Iroha suddenly said, "I mean she even left Totsuka-senpai alone with another girl; so it must be something important ... I'll follow her."

"Eh, umm, I'll go as well. Iroha-chan, please wait." Yui quickly went after her, much to Yumiko's shock.

"Eh, what was that?" Yumiko gasped, "What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I've got the details right, but..." Hina lowered her face.

"But?"

"The lilies** are blooming this spring season, mwahahahah!" Ebina screamed aloud.

"Tobe." Yumiko's voice deepened.

Tobe hurriedly grabbed an empty sheet of paper and folded it a few times, before handing it to her. Yumiko then proceeded to smack the crazed bespectacled girl with the impromptu paper fan she had received.

Meanwhile, Iroha and Yui were busy tailing Hachi as she made her way towards the special buildings where the club-rooms resided.

And Hachi went for the most deserted area, the third floor.

"What is she doing in a place like this?" Yui whispered.

"Uhhh, secret love affair?" Iroha threw out a half-assed guess, even though she was well aware of Hachi's feelings toward Saika. Still, the fact that Hachi had decided to spend lunchtime without Saika ... perhaps it wasn't entirely impossible after all.

Hachi knocked on a door and then entered the room after quite some time had passed.

"A deserted clubroom? Oh my, how lewd." Iroha mischievously laughed a bit.

"Iroha-chan, it could just be a small association group. A lot of them don't have assigned club-rooms after-all." Yui preferred to keep her mind clean and positive.

And so both of them figuratively glued their eyes to the small window of the closed door.

"Good afternoon." Yukino asked, "Is there anything you needed?"

"Is it wrong for others just to come hang out a little bit, Senpai?" Hachi teased.

"There's no written rule that prevents it, but I thought that it would be an unwritten rule of etiquette."

"You're serious, but well, I like that kind of person." Hachi snorted and handed her a thin bundle of papers, the same she had given to Ebina only a few minutes earlier. "I need a second opinion."

"A proposal for the reestablishment of the Literature Club." Yukino recited, reading from the top sheet of paper.

"It's very odd isn't it?" Hachi asked, "Soubu High is one of the most elite private schools in Chiba City and ranks respectably on the national scale and yet it's unexpected that the literature club of such a place gets a shortage of members."

"The stereotype of a studious person liking literature by default is misleading. To begin with," Yukino commented, "it is true that there is a strong correlation, but a correlation is not causation. Someone whose main interest is in the science field, for example, may rarely read that much literature."

"Maybe you're speaking of a very specific type of literature, because I'm pretty sure those people read classic science fiction stories." Hachi shrugged.

Yukino smiled, "Even so, does a Soubu student actually look like that kind of stereotype to you?"

"To be honest ... no." Hachi shook her head, "I find that 80% or more of Soubu 's students seem to prefer more extroverted activities. In fact, even club activities aren't mandatory here, unlike in public schools. Plus, Soubu has a very loose dress code."

"Therein lies your answer." Yukinoshita nodded sagely, "Soubu isn't a school that promotes academic culture."

Hachi had only noticed very recently, but the students of Soubu didn't at all look like actual elite students, either by appearance or behavior.

In any other school people like Tobe-senpai or Yui-senpai would be heavily reprimanded. But in Soubu most teachers didn't care about your appearance as long as you maintained high grades and didn't cause major trouble.

Because of this, Soubu High's students were also well sought-out by other school's students as dating material; because they were often rich, stylish, and very confident with themselves.

Case in point: Hayama Hayato. Someone like him not only was a very strong athlete; he was also handsome, rich, and friendly. An ideal man for a naive schoolgirl in love. And almost everyone in the city knew of him, or so Hachi had heard secondhand.

But there was one more fact that people often overlooked, it was that Hayama Hayato also scored relatively high on the school grade rankings. And since average Soubu students had high grades to begin with, that said something about his intelligence.

But Hayama Hayato was also not the type that looked like he would quietly enjoy books.

"So the question is how to appeal to people like them to join? Well, that's not happening." Hachi crossed her arms and gritted her teeth, "Perhaps it's better just to go mainstream instead."

"Mainstream?" Yukino perked up.

"You know, more and more people seem to be reading lighter books like manga and light novels." Hachi explained, "By appealing to more mainstream culture perhaps more people will be interested."

"But then what is the point? Most juvenile books are wish fulfillment trash that have little to no moral or intellectual value. It's not productive."

"Aren't you being bit a harsh? Manga and anime have shaped modern Japanese culture you know?" Hachi twitched.

"It is true that masterpieces like Osamu Tezuka's works have great moral and intellectual value, but for the most part they are shallow entertainment." Yukino said as she lifted the book in her hand, "That goes true for all forms of human creation though, I'll admit. Even I have my fair share of bad novels I have read for personal enjoyment."

"Well, if nothing else light novels are a highly profitable business. Low-risk and high return." Hachi gleefully noted, "Even smaller batches of one-thousand books are more than enough to cover the print cost and the author's pay."

"Looks like it isn't just your eyes that are rotten, but your heart and mind too." Yukino winced.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Why are you thanking me? Are you a masochist?"

"I am very thick skinned, that's all." Hachi proudly retorted, "Still, you sure are super-confident of yourself. Do you even have friends?"

"Well, first please tell me how you would define friends in your own dictionary."

"That sounds like the thing someone would say when they don't have friends. Even though you're the type that should be loved by almost anyone." Hachi pointed out.

"Perhaps it would be better to just be loved by anyone." Yukino smiled sadly, "Boys would approach me with the thought of romance, but everyone else thought otherwise. All because I was too cute."

If it was anyone else, they would've thought Yukino was being full of herself. Well, they weren't wrong; Yukino was full of herself.

What they refused to acknowledge was the underlying weaknesses in her that she laid bare for all to see.

As Yukino stood and approached the window to fix the curtain position, she continued. "That's just how it is. No one is perfect. Humans are weak and fall to envy easily. So it's hard for a talented person to live a simple life."

If you stood out from the rest you would be marked. Like a garden full of poppies; if you were too short you would be pulled out, if you were too tall you would be cut.

If you were different from the rest then tough shit. You would be a bullied, a target no matter how strong or smart you were.

Yukino's eyes sharpened. It was times like these that she looked absolutely breathtaking. "So it would be best to make use of that talent and change this world."

In all honesty, Hachi was inclined to agree.

Yukino possessed everything, and yet she had problems too. Normally, it wasn't a big deal to carry on in life, hiding those problems from the world. Just like what Hachi had done back then.

Just like everyone did.

However, Yukino refused to do so. She refused to lie.

These kinds of people were different. It was why Hachi was attracted to them, because she herself was different.

Perhaps there were more things they could share than just their connection to Hiratsuka after all.

"Senpai ... would you like to go out with me?"

Yukino blinked in confusion. "Pardon?"

"That came out wrong. Damn it." Hachi smashed her own face into a nearby desk to hide her embarrassment. Old habits sure died hard.

In the past Hachi tended to misinterpret minor, otherwise friendly interactions for romantic overtures. Perhaps it was because her imagination ran wild or because she didn't know what it meant to have friends or lovers.

Yukino replied, her face radiating a huge amount of amusement. "Unfortunately, I am perfectly straight and normal so I'm afraid your feelings will have to go unrequited."

Hachi shamelessly grinned, "Ah, but I'm not romantically attracted to you though, so please don't misunderstand. What I meant was ... could I be your friend instead?"

And that was why she was still searching for it; bonds that could be shared with people of similar circumstance. As her body underwent changes, so too did her mind.

"Normally, I would say it was just a shallow excuse so you could get close to me romantically by pretending to be my friend, but your rotten eyes aren't fooling anyone." Yukino sighed, "Still not happening though."

"You really don't pull any punches, huh?" Hachi snarked, though she didn't look disappointed at all. "Could I still come again visit sometime?"

"Public Service Club is open to anyone." Yukino smiled brightly like an angel, "So, have you found a solution to refine your proposal?"

"I think I have." Hachi nodded, "Thanks to you."

"Glad I could be any help." Yukino nodded, at times like this, it seemed that she was much more relaxed.

"Isshiki-san, what are you doing there?" Honmoku's voice could be heard outside the relatively empty and quiet club-room.

"Uh, oh, I'm searching for Hacchan. I had heard she came here so-" Iroha hurriedly slid open the door, "Please excuse me."

Yui quietly tailed her inside.

"While I understand why Isshiki is here, why are you here Yuigahama-senpai?" Hachi raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Umm, ehh, I was kind of curious and tagged along instead. Y-you have a problem with that, huh?" Yui fumblingly asked, hiding her awkwardness behind powerless intimidation.

"You're Yuigahama from class 2-F, correct?" Yukino asked, "As for you-"

"Isshiki Iroha from class 1-C, desu!"

"Please have a seat. My name is Yukinoshita Yukino of Class 2-I." Yukino politely presented the piles of chairs and desks stacked in the other half of the room.

"Ah, uh well, thank you." Yui grabbed a seat and sat down beside Yukino while Iroha sat beside Hachi. "So what club is this?"

"Basically a club where you can ask for any kind of help," Hachi said, "I came here to discuss the formation of a new literature club."

Yui asked, "Anything is fine?"

"If it's something wholesome and well within my capabilities, sure," Yukino replied immediately.

"Well, her best ability seems to be smack talk." Hachi jibed verbally.

"I assure you that talking isn't the only thing I am capable of," Yukino confidently retorted, "unlike you."

"Hey! If it's brute strength I'm confident that no one can match me."

"That only means you're lacking what it means to be a wholesome, young woman."

"That's sexist. And I'm perfectly capable of cooking and doing chores. Unlike some women out there."

Somewhere in her office, Hiratsuka sneezed.

Yui laughed hard as she finally caught on with the topic, "You girls are weird."

"I don't want to hear that from someone dressed like a slut." Hachi bluntly said.

"Hu, what? I'm not a slut, I'm still a virgin-wait what are you making me say? Nevermind!" Yui flailed around in panic as her face grew redder and redder, "It's embarrassing!"

Yukino was the one who responded with utter seriousness as she commented coolly, "That's not embarrassing, is it? I mean in this day and age fewer teenagers have sexual relations at all."

"Ah, but according to the magazine I read, about 40% of high school students have done it." Iroha argued, "I mean **I** haven't done it. What about you, Hacchan?"

"I haven't. Yukinoshita-senpai has the right idea." Hachi pulled up her cellphone, showing a graph. "Hiroko Tabuchi, a New York Times reporter, had an independent investigation to verify whether the popular internet rumors that the Japanese have become less sexually active over time is true or not."

"The result was that for 15-16 year olds only 10-15% of teens had had sex. 20-25% of teens had had sex by 17-18. About 50% of people at the age of 19-20 have done it and 80% of people had done it by the time they turned 21." Hachi explained thoroughly without feeling embarrassed. "Putting it clearly, most Japanese have their first experience around the same time they're considered legal adults in Japan. Alcohol is likely involved as it encourages people to go beyond their usual standards of behavior."

"I see. That was an enlightening explanation coming from you of all people." Yukino nodded sagely, while Iroha seemed to be taking notes for some reason.

"I see, I see. Hum." Iroha nodded excitedly, "So, statistically, about 10-15% of our classmates have done it already, huh? That is a real scoop!"

Yui flailed about even harder than before. If she were to get any more embarrassed she would turn into a boiled shrimp, going by her current color. "Is this something high school girls should be talking about?! And what's with that scarily specific graph?! Why do you even have that? Hacchan, you're perverted! Disgusting!"

"So says the virgin bitch." Hachi jeered.

"Yui-senpai, you're too pure." Iroha teased, "Looks like we have a real maiden here."

"I'm shocked to see someone react with such childishness at that age." Yukino took a sip out of a steaming teacup that she had pulled out of nowhere.

"You're all beyond saving! Waaaaa~!" Yui cried as she ran out of the room, both embarrassed and humiliated.

"Namu.***" Hachi and Iroha both clapped their hands.

"It's not good teasing your seniors too much," Yukino said.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Hachi responded.

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.  
Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Gathering**_

* * *

Days have passed, until, finally Hachi came to Hiratsuka's office and handed her the finalized club creation proposal. By the time she was done with it was already in the middle of April.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into it." Hiratsuka smiled, "Alright, I'll become your club's adviser."

"Domo." Hachi bowed politely.

"But still, this meeting schedule is..." The teacher beside Hiratsuka sweated a bit when he took a peek at the copy, "Rather than a club this sounds a lot more like ... an editorial department?"

"Sensei, when you think of a high school club what do you think of?" Hachi asked bluntly.

"Well, it's mainly a place where students go to unwind. Whether or not they give concrete results is secondary. After all, Soubu is an elite college-preparation school that focuses mostly on the academic side of things."

Hiratsuka cackled maniacally.

The male teacher glared at her but then continued. "To put it simply, whether a club achieves something productive or not is a non-issue as long as it doesn't interfere with your progress or studies. I have the feeling this 'juvenile literature club' you're proposing is rather serious and would be detrimental for that reason."

"Is that so?" Hachi smiled mischievously, "Have you checked the paper thoroughly?"

The proposal wasn't all that long, typed almost professionally and to the point. So the teacher wasn't sure if there was anything wrong that he had missed.

It was another, female teacher, much older than Hiratsuka, that noticed. She furrowed her graying eyebrows as she read it once again.

"Hikigaya-kun****, now that I read it again, this proposal doesn't say anything about full-length novels?"

"Really? Huh, you're right, Minamoto-sensei." The male teacher gasped, "How come?"

"Because novels aren't fun. They demand greater attention from the reader, their content is harder to understand, they use more complicated language, and they tend to have much narrower appeal." Hachi seriously explained, "We already study novels in language class. It would be boring if our club's focus was on high-end literature like that. So at the moment, we'll focus on written media that's much more popular with high school students, which is usually some form of light novel, novella, or manga."

"Oooh, I like that idea." The male teacher beamed happily, "What do you think, Minamoto-sensei?"

"Kids these days are truly spoiled." The old female teacher smiled, "But I see the merits behind Hikigaya-kun's ideas."

How old-fashioned.

"What about members? How many members have you secured so far?" Hiratsuka asked.

"Three." Hachi said, "I've got three members including myself."

"But if that's the case..."

"I'm well aware of the limitations, I consulted members of the student council before starting this process," Hachi replied seriously, "it's fine."

"I see. Carry on then." Hiratsuka smiled.

"Please, excuse me."

And so, the tall girl left the office.

"That girl certainly makes an impression." Minamoto-sensei commented, "If only she could speak more softly."

"Let's sweat the details." The male teacher waved his hand, "I always thought she was really awkward and hard to talk with, but she seems very confident once you get to know her."

"Actually it's the opposite." Hiratsuka took out a box of her favorite brand of cigarettes. "The more you get to know her, the more awkward she'll be. If she acts tough then it means she doesn't trust you!" Hiratsuka winked and left to the designated smoking area.

"How cruel."

Minamoto poured a hot serving of tea from a thermos into the lid-cup, shortly before she mumbled. "But that Hikigaya-kun. She reminds me so much of Hiratsuka-sensei when she was that age."

"Really? I don't know."

"That's because you're still new!" Minamoto-sensei chided.

Hachi hummed as she went ahead and rendezvoused with Ebina somewhere outside the teacher's lounge.

"How'd it go?"

"They looked impressed." Hachi grinned.

"Of course they did, it'd be weird if they weren't." Ebina lightly commented, "Though, to be honest, I can't promise you that I'll be able to attend the club all that often."

"That's a non-issue, this isn't even formally a club yet," Hachi replied.

Ebina blinked and saw how some of the students seemed to instinctively make way as Hachi walked forth. And they were clearly intimidated.

Those that weren't still cast a glance or two shortly before continuing whatever they were doing.

"You've certainly made an impression," Ebina whispered.

"People are just prejudiced." Hachi muttered, "They see a tall, muscular girl with messy hair and dead fish eyes. They're not seeing a normal, friendly young girl."

Hachi looked at Ebina and smiled, "In fact, I'm surprised Ebina-senpai didn't mind me back then."

To ask her number at their first meeting, Ebina truly was something to behold. It was as if the girl was completely fearless.

"Well, I'm not the type that judges people at first sight." Ebina noted proudly, "It's the heart that's the most important."

"Heh."

Ebina also seemed to be the only girl in class who was friendly with the similarly scary and uptight Saki.

"That's why, when you became friendly with SakiSaki like that I was even more amazed." The bespectacled senior somberly noted, "Sometimes it's really hard to talk with her, she and Yumiko don't get along that well."

"I've noticed."

Because she shared a bond with two mutually hostile people, she eventually had to choose sides, and Saki wasn't the type to be clingy. So in the end Ebina had chosen Yumiko.

She couldn't have her cake and eat it in that scenario.

Hachi went to the notice board without pausing and slapped on a recruitment poster filled with cute and awesome imagery, with fonts that were easy to read and words that could easily catch attention.

"You going back to your class immediately?"

"It's alright." Hachi shook her head, "Let's go to the second floor first."

"Oh my, you don't have to escort me around you know?" Ebina naughtily chuckled, "Or did you fall in love with this cute senpai?"

"If you keep saying such sweet nothings like that, I might just fall for you." Hachi teased back.

"Well while I love my lilies on the side, I prefer a hefty serving of roses***** instead. You like it too right?"

"Ew no, no homo for me." Hachi gave a look of disgust.

"What? How could any girl in the world not like Boys Love? The hot and moist tension between two attractive boys, how could any maiden reject such appeal?!" Ebina shouted loud enough that her voice reverberated within the school building.

"Really?" Hachi asked in disbelief ... until she saw the blushing faces of some of the other female students as they began conversing about the topic.

Seriously, there were THAT many BL fans? Hachi almost refused to believe it, if not for the fact that she was hearing everything they said. And seeing their overjoyed, embarrassed expressions...

"That's right! While hardcore yaoi is still fairly niche, BL appeal was already mainstream before you knew it." Ebina pointed out in a booming voice, "Could it be that you're actually a lesbian?"

"Not really." Hachi rolled her eyes aside and spread her arms, "But if you ask me, rather than having to watch two boys kissing, wouldn't it be better if I just had them for myself?"

Hachi was, of course, joking.

But the timing couldn't have been more appropriate as the door to class 2-F slid open and both Hayato and Saika stood before her.

Ebina broke into hysterical laughter at the serendipity and absurdity of the situation. "Oh my God, you actually did it! You absolutely mad girl. You willed two hot guys into your arms."

Hachi's chest went into overdrive as she practically jumped away from the two attractive boys and smashed her face right onto the wall between two windows.

Like two princes helping a damsel, both Saika and Hayato quickly approached her and kneeled down to confirm her safety.

"Hikigaya-san!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Hachi quickly stood on her own feet. Her temple was a bit red but it wasn't swelling much. "I'm just surprised the door opened so suddenly before me."

Her breath was ragged, her face was red as a tomato, and she was sweating rivers, but only Ebina Hina realized what had just transpired.

Even with all her bravado, Hikigaya Hachi truly was a shy, inexperienced maiden.

How interesting.

"Oh, Totsuka-senpai, you didn't go to train today?"

"No, I was comparing school notes with Kawasaki-san and Yuigahama-san." Saika replied, "What about you, Hikigaya-san?"

"I've just come back from the teacher's lounge." Hachi said awkwardly, "I'll go back to my class soon. S-same time after school?"

"Umm, sure?" Saika nodded obliviously.

Hachi's steps were unsteady as she zigzagged around the corridor, and it wasn't until she reached the stairs that she looked calm again.

"I wonder if Hikigaya-san is fine." Saika hummed in concern.

"It's fine. She's just too excited." Ebina said, "Right, HayaHaya?"

However, Ebina's eyes widened slightly in curiosity when Hayato simply stood there, his eyes locked on the figure of the unusually tall freshman.

* * *

 *** Dango is traditional Japanese snack in form of sweet rice flour ball (Mochi) on a stick, it's also a slang for boys.**  
 **** I think it's pretty obvious, but Lily = Yuri = Lesbianism.**  
 ***** Namu Amida Butsu, which roughly translates to "Homage to infinite light", and in usage is similar to "God bless". In this context, it's used as "Rest in peace", or even simpler than that "REKT"**  
 ****** though the suffix -kun is usually used for younger male, it could also be used for a younger female, usually by old-fashioned people.**  
 ******* Bara = Yaoi = Gay stuff**


	9. Chapter 9

**I made a mistake in the previous chapter and it was supposed to be 2 weeks into the school year, and it has been corrected. Credit for Guest reviewer who pointed this.**

 **Also, I've yet to read most of it, but what I know of the plot progression in Oregairu Volume 12 (the Canon) needless to say I am severely disappointed with the direction it took. Hopefully fanfictions will catch up and make the better conclusion rather than adding in needless drama and edge after Volume 11 end with high note.**

 **Read and Review folks!**

* * *

"So, let's begin the first meeting of Soubu's Juvenile Literature Club." Hachi coughed, "Even though this still remains an unofficial club, we have been granted the use of this extra room for club use. As founder and president of this club, I welcome all the members."

"Domo." Ebina waved.

"At the moment, our membership is comprised of three people which means we're short two people," Sawako muttered weakly.

"Well, we're already lucky to have three. Besides, becoming an official club might be a little cumbersome." Hachi smiled, "Anyway, as we agreed, meetings of the Literature Club will be done over lunchtime, roughly every two days, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Our activities cover reviewing books and making our own short fiction, but well, that's just the boilerplate."

"Basically do anything you want as long as long as it's not against school rules."

Ebina pouted, "Muu, does that mean we can't have yaoi book reviews?"

"No, we can't." Sawako and Hachi echoed.

"YEAAAAAAAAAARRRTTT!"

A booming male voice came from down the corridor and then ended with a loud crash just outside the club room.

An overweight young boy slid the door open with such force that his out of place long coat billowed from the sudden rush of wind coming in from outside.

His hair was long and messy, and the less said about his grooming the better.

"I am General Blademaster, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, I intend to devote myself to this Juvenile Literature Club." He said firmly with a rigid expression while mimicking a stance of a swordsman without holding anything. "Please take care of me."

The fuck? A Chuunibyou also existed around here?

"Okay, please fill out the registration form!" Hina couldn't care less and handed him said form, while Hachi remained shocked and Sawako was totally frozen in fear.

"Uh..." Zaimokuza looked at all the members ... and then hurriedly retreated behind the door, much to the three girls' confusion.

"What the hell are you doing, Senpai?" Hachi asked bluntly.

"Is ... is there no other boy here?"

"No there isn't. You can't treat us like your personal harem though." Hachi deadpanned.

"I had no such dirty intentions!" The man screamed, then hid back.

"...Not good with girls?" Hachi sighed, "Why even bother going to a co-ed school."

"I-I-I originally came from an all boys school, so..." Zaimokuza awkwardly popped out, "Pardon me for being unable to withstand fair maidens like you."

 _Is this fucker for real?_

"Regardless, this is the reality of the club. Are you joining or not?" Hachi asked frankly.

"Alright, alright, I'm joining." The fat student strained himself trying to reach for the form from Ebina's fingers.

Of course, this being Ebina, she teased him by pulling back her hand, this almost caused the young man to break down crying.

"...Ebina-senpai please don't scare away newcomers." Sawako hesitantly called her out.

"Joking, joking." Ebina stuck her tongue out.

"Oh well, while we're at it, what's your name and what kind of juvenile fiction interests you the most." Hachi said, "My name is Hikigaya Hachi, Class 1-C, the Founder and President of this club. My main interest lies in shounen manga and various genres of light novels."

"My-my name is Sawako Fujisawa, class 1-C, Secretary of the Student Council. My interest lies in f-f-fantasy and shoujo romance manga and novels." Sawako meekly responded.

"Ebina Hina, Class 2-F, my favorite is Yaoi and BL stories, but I also like normal shoujo manga and novellas." Ebina smiled.

"The name is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, Class 2-A, I love historical fantasy and fantasy in general." Zaimokuza shouted, "Immersing myself in fictionalized memories of the past, treading through deadly battlefields with nothing but desperate and impoverished men at my side."

Ebina snorted while Sawako was confused.

"Uh ... Senpai?" Sawako asked, "What do you mean with deadly battlefields? Japan hasn't been in a war for a while."

"No, no you don't understand, Fujisawa." Hachi waved her hand, "He's just deluded. A chuunibyou."

"What do you mean with second year junior high*?" Sawako gets even more curious.

"Chuunibyou is a deliberate state of delusion where someone is unsatisfied with their life and instead lives in a fantasy to avoid boredom and social pressure." Hina whispered, "In other words, it's a fake mental illness."

"Well, the vast majority of them aren't dangerous, and most get over it later on. So I think we should just ignore his antics." Hachi sighed, "I was like that too, once."

"Ah, I see." Sawako smiled in relief, "I was like that once when I was little, pretending that I was a princess waiting for my fiancee on the playground."

"Fujisawa-san, you're too damn pure. I want to bring you home with me." Both Hachi and Ebina clenched their hands and cried, but Sawako remained flat-out clueless.

"Also, I intend to become a light novel author on my own." Zaimokuza slammed piles of paper on the meeting table, "So please gave me your honest review."

"How many copies did you bring? The meeting is done over lunch and it's unlikely we can review it all once." Hachi asked.

"I'll bring as many as you need." Zaimokuza grinned arrogantly, "I'll amaze you with my intricate prose!"

"Three copies is enough."

And so both Sawako and Hina got their copies as well, which Zaimokuza somehow managed to pull out of his tiny schoolbag.

"Well, this one can be taken home and reviewed there properly." Hachi waved the bundle of papers, "Let's make this our first project, we won't publish this result on the notice board. Are there any objections?"

"None from me." Hina smiled.

"I can do it." Sawako stuttered in response, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well, the next meeting will be held next Wednesday. We'll bring our review of Zaimokuza-senpai's work by then."

"Yosh!" Zaimokuza fired up, "Now if there are more people to give feedback, I'd be delighted. But three of you, my comrades, should be fine."

"Ah, you could ask the Service Club, maybe." Hachi pointed.

"Service Club?" Zaimokuza perked up at the mention, "I was told that by Scholar Hiratsuka too!"

 _Scholar?_

"It's our neighboring club too." Hachi was eager with the chance to badger Yukino again so she decided to include her, "Well, we could ask her help too. Yukinoshita-senpai isn't a member of the literature club, but she reads a lot."

"I think we all have a separate plan, so let's end this short meeting with haste." Hachi said, "Say hi to Isshiki and Honomoku for me."

"Hmm." Hina nodded, she already had plans with Yumiko and others for their usual lunchtime, Sawako obviously would go and visit the Student Council room.

Hachi and Zaimokuza both walked out of the literature club room and went next door, to the storage room which was used for the operation of Soubu's Public Service Club.

As usual, Yukino was there having lunch, small piles of books neatly piled nearby.

"Please excuse me." Hachi knocked.

"Please enter." Yukino greeted, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." Hachi said, "We won't be long, so we'd like to request some help."

"Sure, anything I could do for you?"

"This is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, class 2-A." Zaimokuza proudly introduced himself, "You are obligated to grant my wish!"

"For your record, I am not obligated to do anything." Yukino chided, much to the overweight man's fear.

"Senpai is trying to write a light novel and he requested it to be reviewed. The three literature club members will do the same, but he figured more people is better." Hachi nodded, "So, would you mind doing it even though he's an entitled asshole?"

One could just hear loudly the stabbing sound of a proverbial arrow being shot at Zaimokuza's pride.

"I see." Yukino closed her eyes and nodded, "I could probably finish it by tomorrow."

"Ah, there's no need to rush, we're having a meeting on the 15th, Wednesday to compare results." Hachi waved her hand, "So if possible, we'd like you to come and visit our club-room."

"I see. I can review it more thoroughly then." Yukino was smiling but, for some reason, Zaimokuza could only feel a huge sense of regret and dread for what was to come.

"Please have mercy." Zaimokuza smiled wryly.

"Unfortunately, I can't promise that." Yukino smiled even brighter, and Zaimokuza almost pissed himself in response to that.

"Namu." Hachi clapped her hands together. Now that Yukino had gotten her hands on his draft, Zaimokuza truly was fucked.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Starting Line**_

* * *

"How was the meeting, Hacchan?" Iroha asked. "Was it fun?"

Hachi wouldn't really say it was fun, though it was interesting. "Short and productive."

"What's with that vague answer, Hachi?" Idiot A, or rather, Mihashira Anko snorted. "What kind of club spends like, five minutes together then disperses like that?"

"A club that's not a waste of the school's budget." Hachi snipped in response.

"Well, Hacchan has a point," Iroha commented as she typed a message on her phone.

Idiot B, aka, Kurotsuki Benio, lifted her reading glasses and curiously asked. "Nee, Irohasu, why do you always bring that shitty cellphone? It's like, eight years old isn't it?"

"Heh, Iroha is truly shameless." Chikura Chisato, aka, Idiot C, laughed.

"Well, it's not like I don't have the money. Rather, I have the money now but I'd rather use this at the moment."

Iroha's cellphone was not only outdated, but was also covered with scratches and cracks. Most of the largest areas of damage were covered with stickers, but some were still faintly visible.

"My family used to be really poor back then. This phone is a reminder. No one knows when you'll lose all your fortune and be forced into living in poverty." Iroha sadly mustered, "I've decided to use this phone until it dies, then I'll buy a smartphone with my savings."

The three idiots visibly squirmed and patted Iroha in sympathy. Delinquent sluts they may be, they were also one of the few groups of girls that actually looked at Iroha in a positive light.

And that was why Hachi was okay with hanging out with them. They didn't care how others looked at them and lived their own lives, unchanging.

"So, wanna join us? We have Goukon** with a couple of real hotties from Chiba University." Chisato pointed her thumb.

Anko clapped, "Yeah, how long are you going to stay virgins, hmm?"

"I'm still a virgin though." Benio pointed herself out, but she got ignored.

"Educate them, Hacchan," Iroha commanded with an angry face.

"They're all beyond saving, don't bother." Hachi refused.

"What do you mean we're beyond saving, asshole?" Anko raised a middle finger.

And so Hachi was involved in 2 vs 1 grappling match with a supremely pissed Anko and Chisato, while Iroha and Benio bet on their respective champions.

Sawako and Makihito just looked at each other and put a palm to their reddened faces. "What are they doing?"

At the end of school Hachi immediately went for the Tennis court. It seemed that Saika hadn't arrived yet, so she headed for the changing room to switch her clothes.

When she finished with fastening her vest, allowing her to comfortably maintain her personal level of fitness, she walked out, garnering stares from the girls in the club-room.

"Umm, Hikigaya-san ... isn't it?" One of the Senpai said as she touched Hachi's shoulder, which due to the height difference, wasn't exactly a dignified gesture.

"What is it, Senpai?" Hachi asked.

"Umm, are you alright, helping Totsuka-san every day?"

"Yeah, he's fine on his own, really."

Hachi turned her head around to gaze at the mixed emotions seen across the faces of the tennis club members. And some of them were full of jealously and contempt.

"It's okay, I have a lot of free time." Hachi grinned, "Besides, no one in the tennis club seems to care enough."

That obviously earned glares from the other girls.

"Hey, you're an outsider so what do you know?!" One of them shouted.

"It's precisely because I'm an outsider that I don't understand why any of you didn't do it?" Hachi couldn't care less and took out one of the club's rackets. Her grin was mischievous and degrading. "Letting your captain suffer alone because he's so cute."

Truthfully, it wasn't as if Hachi didn't understand, she perfectly understood. Because they didn't want anyone to have prime time hogging Totsuka Saika by themselves they always buzzed around him like moths to a candle in the dark. All of them. Together at once. And it made Saika feel overwhelmed and he would withdraw in on himself.

Because everyone was hesitant and too considerate, they enabled Totsuka's weaknesses instead of pushing him to improve. A road to hell paved with selfish intentions.

Ever since Saika had befriended Hachi and had her as his personal trainer the tennis club members took some distance from Saika, either because they didn't want to betray his dedication or because they didn't appreciate being in the outsider's presence. Especially someone as imposing and outstanding as Hachi.

The fact that she once beat Yumiko once was already a well-known fact, and it made Hachi all the more intimidating since Yumiko was supposedly one of the best female tennis player-no, the best female tennis player in the school.

"You know, I was here because of Totsuka-senpai's request." Hachi turned her back to them, "If you want me to stop coming, you can just ask him if you could be my replacement."

Well, it's not as if Hachi didn't enjoy their time together.

But still, she felt a little ill. Now that she was the one with strength and a position to dictate everything she felt like the bullies she had always despised. And that was why Hachi took her sweet time to goad them into action rather than threatening them to fuck off.

He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.

That would be the famous saying of Frederick Nietzsche.

Hachi would have to be careful choosing her own path.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that."

What an annoyingly familiar voice. Hachi's gaze became darker as she looked at Yumiko who was followed by Saika, and both of them already dressed for action.

"I've told you before right." Yumiko said menacingly, "I'm going to take over this court someday."

"Hooh, so Miura-senpai came for revenge huh." Hachi grinned darkly, obviously annoyed.

"Umm, I'm fine with both of you here so please don't fight." Saika flailed in panic, trying to mediate between the two.

"In the end, there can be only one.***" Yumiko pointed her racket.

Of course, the tennis club couldn't decide which one they wanted to support since they were both infuriatingly arrogant. Still, the match between them would be interesting to watch at least.

"Is it okay, Miura-senpai? I don't want to break your wrist."

"Don't you dare look down on a Prefectural champion." Yumiko showed how her wrist was tightened with medical bracers.

Hachi actually felt a bit miffed. Though medical bracers were stiff and would prevent Yumiko from flexing her wrist, it would also mean it was unlikely for her to suffer any injury from an overwhelming strike.

But even with a fixed wrist on the opponent's side, Hachi wasn't confident enough with her skill. Miura was even giving herself a handicap.

And yet, Hachi was still as afraid as she was before.

"Game set won by Miura."

Out of one set match, Hachi only scored two games, during her own serving, while Miura scored six games. Miura had beaten her in serving as well.

"Tch." Hachi chided.

"Now I'm the master of this court, any objections?"

The tennis club girls honestly weren't completely fond of her either, however, they knew Yumiko much better than the freshman whose ego was only matched by her brute strength.

Besides, Yumiko could be helpful when asked. She had all the training and experience.

"No." They collectively waved their hands.

"Man everyone's become my enemy now." Hachi sighed, she wondered if Miura wanted to kick her out of the court completely.

"Good, now go back to your training." Yumiko said, "I'm going to use that wall."

The hell? She beat me to the curb just so she could hit the fucking wall?

"Miura-san hates losing." Saika muttered, "Hikigaya-san, you're probably not familiar with what happened a year ago between her and the tennis club. Would you like to know?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

They started to run at medium pace across the field as Saika told her what had happened back then.

"When Miura-san first came as a freshman, she came to visit the tennis club. I think that was around the time Miura-san lose interest in tennis." Saika said, "But, I've heard Miura-san beat several senior players."

Hachi wondered if the fact that she 'won' was the reason why she had stopped.

"Man, she's a monster."

If it was any lesser player, Hachi wouldn't have had any issue beating them. But really, had Yumiko gone through secret shounen training or something? Because her footwork and skill were much better than the first time they had met. And her curving strokes were simply terrifying.

Or maybe it was because Miura had recovered from her slump, and the Miura that stomped Hachi just now was the same Miura in junior high that had won a Grade-3 prefectural tournament at the age of fourteen, more than a year ago.

There was no way Hachi could beat her when her own tennis experience comprised solely of one year of wall-hitting.

Twenty minutes later, they had finished today's light exercise.

"Looks like your lungs were able to catch up." Hachi wrote on her notes, "Starting tomorrow we'll increase the physical training portion by 50%, and in three weeks, you should do twice as much exercise as you did today."

"T-twice?" Totsuka gasped, "Is that even humanly possible?!"

"Oh, it's very possible. And starting in July, we'll go directly to an advanced training course." Hachi smiled encouragingly, "A training worthy of a professional tennis player."

"That sounds scary." Beads of sweat dropped from his cheeks. It was pretty clear that the training regime wasn't going to be pleasant.

"In all honesty, it's up to you. The second phase should be more than enough for you to be a respectable player in high school." Hachi shrugged, "Besides, when it comes to technique, there's nothing I can do for you, Totsuka-senpai..."

Hachi's expression became mellow as she said the last part. While she knew the basic of basics, she could only help so much. Tennis was an extremely personal sport where a player's style was suited to each individual. Even when two players could have similar styles, they would never be truly identical.

Hachi was simply inexperienced and ignorant enough that it would be impossible for her to actually help Saika when it came to developing his personal style.

"It'll be alright, Hikigaya-san."

This time around, it was Saika who encouraged her.

"Body and mind are both important in tennis after all. Besides, I'm happy that you answered my request in earnest."

In all honesty, if Hachi were to solely follow her instinct she would've been kissing him just then. However, Hachi's self-control prevailed and she simply blushed hard at the image.

"Hikigaya!"

 _Oh shit._

Faster than eyes could blink, Hachi's face gaped in horror upon seeing the smile plastered on the face of Orimoto Kaori. The brunette somehow had managed to get past the guards and enter the school grounds? Madness, madness!

"O-orimoto?"

"Domo!"

"Uh, hi?" Saika raised his hand rather awkwardly.

Though he was accustomed to girls in Soubu due to the frequent contact he got with them, a student of another school was a different situation.

"What are you doing here? An outsider can't come without invitation." Hachi hissed.

"I came here with invitation though?" Orimoto stuck out her tongue, "I volunteered to help with my school's student council."

Orimoto used her thumb to point at the people who were dressed in similarly blue blazers and dark gray pants behind her.

"O-oh." Sounds like her alright.

"Ah, by the way, my name is Orimoto Kaori. I'm Hikigaya's friends and an old schoolmate. Nice to meet you!" She offered a hand which Saika accepted quickly.

"Totsuka Saika, captain of the Soubu Tennis Club." Saika smiled friendly, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, I see. You're so pretty, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Orimoto asked.

"Totsuka-senpai is a boy." Hachi deadpanned, while Saika just crouched in shame.

"Yaaah, I'm sorry I misunderstood. Hahahaha..." Orimoto rolled her eyes aside awkwardly.

"It happens often. Please, don't worry about it." Saika dismissively waved one hand and stood again.

"Well if you don't mind, maybe we can exchange contacts?" Orimoto offered.

"Oh, sure, but I didn't bring my phone."

Orimoto instead took a small notebook out of her pocket and ripped a page out after she wrote her info on it.

"Contact me when you have the time, Hikigaya's friends are my friends too after all." Orimoto handed him the paper.

"Oi, oi, oi, are you here for actual business or are you just going to flirt around?" Hachi chastised her.

"I'm here because it's damn near impossible for me to call you. You blocked my number!" Orimoto poked the much taller girl's shoulder, and though she was grinning, Hachi could tell that Orimoto was annoyed.

It was true that, even now, Hachi still hadn't allowed Orimoto to contact her.

Hachi still didn't trust her, at all.

"By the way, did you know Iroha-chan's birthday is on the 16th?" Orimoto inquired, this made Hachi's eyes widen.

The 16th would be ... the day after tomorrow?

"How do you know?"

"I asked, silly."

That sounds like her alright.

Still, Hachi admitted, that she was kind of ashamed. Even though Iroha was her first friend in high school, Hachi didn't know when her birthday was. In fact, Hachi didn't know much about her, period.

It would be rather unrealistic, to begin with. Hachi only knew Iroha for all two weeks, since the start of school.

And yet, Orimoto had already gotten Iroha's info before Hachi did.

Perhaps that was why Orimoto was special in her own way. She wasn't the most beautiful girl Hachi had ever met, but her personal charm, or at least what superficially was there, exceeded that of many that she had met.

"Just make sure you remember." Orimoto winked as she ran away, "Don't forget to give her a present."

"Orimoto-san is really nice." Saika laughed.

"She really is."

And nice girls are the worst.

"That said, Isshiki-san's birthday is on the 16th of April, huh. Should I give her present too?"

It's not as if Saika was exceptionally close to Iroha either, so for him to give her a present might cause some misunderstandings.

Hachi didn't mind though.

"Well, to be honest, I haven't prepared anything, myself." Hachi scratched her head, "Though I do have a vague idea what to get her at least."

Hachi's eyes were locked on the figure of Hayama Hayato. Though Hayato wasn't an exceptionally tall boy, his blond, spiky hair stood out among the vast majority of other soccer players who had black or dark brown hair, the most common natural hair color in Japan.

Iroha's petite figure could be seen cheering on the other side of the field. And Orimoto was talking with her.

"Totsuka-senpai, would you go ahead without me?" Hachi asked.

"Ah sure, I should join the rest of the boys." Saika nodded, "Tomorrow, then?"

"I'll join you for lunch since there's no club meeting." Hachi grinned.

As Saika left. Hachi stood there, thinking. Though her rationale told her it would be fine, she wondered if her immediate choice for a possible present was alright.

Hachi blinked and noticed a high-speed soccer ball about to fall on her head and raised her hand to block it.

"Sorry!" Hayato was the one approached it. "Are you alright, Hikigaya-san?"

"I'm fine." Hachi brushed her dirtied hand on her vest.

"Thank God."

"Hayama-senpai." Hachi suddenly said, "Can we talk for a bit? Just a couple of minutes."

Hayato blinked in confusion, before shortly passing the ball to Tobe who was approaching him. "Go ahead and continue, I'll be there shortly."

"Eh? Eh? Okay!"

Though Tobe seemed hesitant, he decided to leave them alone.

And so, they both sat under the shade just outside the main sports field that the soccer club was using at the moment.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Miura-senpai." Hachi muttered, "Did something happen today? She just came and kicked me out of the court after beating me in a full set match."

Hayato was quiet for a moment before a sad smile appeared on his lips.

"She's just throwing a temper tantrum, don't worry." Hayato said, "Things happened in class and she was angry."

"Things happened?"

"It's just an argument." Hayato laughed, "Nothing important at all."

Hachi felt there was more to this story, but it didn't seem that Hayato gave it much thought. So maybe it wasn't important at all.

Or maybe it wasn't important to Hayato himself, but the same couldn't be said for Yumiko.

"I don't think one could call that a temper tantrum."

Yumiko was much more focused, cold, and rational that she had been before. She even managed to meet some of Hachi's serves head-on and use her knowledge of tennis to return them.

"If you were angry, could you honestly do it that way?" Hachi pointed across the field.

Hayama Hayato wasn't a career athlete, and honestly didn't aspire to be one. However, he was gifted and he put that gift to good use.

His eyes were sharp, befitting that of a soccer ace.

Across roughly two dozen meters, Yumiko was hitting the wall with the tennis ball with such a pace it was actually frightening. But, it was more than just the speed.

Yumiko was hitting the same spots again and again, endlessly. Like an automaton. She didn't miss the ball or her imaginary targets even once.

"I wonder if she hasn't stopped." Hachi grinned, "It's been more than twenty minutes."

Hayato raised his eyebrows, "...if it wasn't anger, what was it?"

"Frustration." Hachi said, "Miura-senpai is dissatisfied with something and that excess tension and energy needed to be channeled into something."

Hayato actually could understand that. There were times where he was really frustrated and ended up just playing with the ball for hours. His parents barely tolerated it, but they understood very well that Hayato was at the height of puberty and there were worse ways to channel excess hormones.

And if one considered that most girls reached physical maturity earlier than boys did, Yumiko's odd behavior made sense. She always played tennis whenever she was not pleased with how things were going.

But is that all there was to it?

For someone frustrated, Yumiko was way too calm, controlled, and focused. As if she was trying to reach ... something.

"Hayama-senpai, do you know the reason why Miura-senpai quit competitive tennis?"

"No." Hayato said, "And whenever people asked she'd always lash out, so people stopped asking eventually."

"I see." Hachi grinned. Somehow it seemed unsettling for Hayato to see. "So even Hayama-senpai doesn't know, huh?"

"Well, I just feel that it would be rude to pry." Hayato deflected.

Truthfully, he felt like a coward for doing so. But still, Hachi simply didn't get how complicated-

"Is that so? How shallow."

Hayato's eyes widened in shock, but before he could respond Hachi was already halfway straddling him. Their eyes meet. Their faces were inches apart. Her gaze, full of ridicule and pity, saw right through him.

And her voice, it was both alluring and venomous. He could feel her breath on his lips. "If that's the extent of your relationship, I suppose Isshiki still has a chance."

Hayato couldn't pinpoint what he exactly felt about this situation at the moment. But as he was drowned in feelings of confusion, Hachi stood up and grinned.

"By the way, Isshiki's birthday is on the 16th of April." She said, "I'm sure she'll be happy if you give her a present."

"...Eh?" Hayato blinked.

 *** I think most people knew, but Chuunibyou means "Second Year Junior High School Syndrome".  
** Basically a matchmaking event between boys and girls of equal number for the express purpose of romantic or sexual partnering.  
*** Highlander**


	10. Chapter 10

**One most interesting review I just recently got would be:**

 _ **"Now on to hachi's gender. Me and my religious beliefs may not agree with it. But I tend to keep an open mind." - EmberCore  
**_

 **I love that attitude. To be honest, you and me share the same stance on this topic. I am a devout Religious person and people who know me in Spacebattles forum recognize me as such.  
**

 **However, that's all the more reason why I wrote this story. From what I can see in this site, LGBT fiction tend to be either too shallow ( _Sex scene and yaoi/yuri and readers fapping_ ) or too preachy ( _gay agenda #24564, insert bigot antagonist here_ ), because my very own stance on the topic, I want to portray the issue as neutral and respectful as possible. **

**Challenging your own personal values through writing, isn't that kind of interesting?  
**

 **This is a story about Hikigaya Hachi, who just happen to spend fifteen years living as a boy, and get a second chance to make High School Debut as a girl. And that's what important, and it's up to readers whether they want to keep reading or stop.  
**

 **So feel free to share your opinion through reviews, and please keep it civil.  
**

* * *

"Now then!" Zaimokuza dropped himself into a chair with a loud thud, facing the three other members of the Juvenile Literature Club, as well as the helper, Yukinoshita Yukino. "Shall we hear your opinions?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm familiar with these things. So I should apologize in advance that it might not be sufficiently detailed. Still, I've tried to address the issues as much as I could, given the time-frame."

So said Yukino, while having her bundle marked with dozens upon dozens of indexing tab stickers. The three other girls could only laugh wryly in response to her almost contradictory humble statement.

"You could be an honorary British citizen with that level of understatement," Hachi commented, referring to the stereotypical British behavior of reacting to unexpected situations with a calm assessment. "Senpai."

"Doesn't matter! I'd like to hear the opinion of the common man as well."

"Well, it's complete trash." Yukino said without mincing words, "Worse than everything I've read before, I think I felt physical pain just from reading it."

Christ, she's not pulling any punches. Hachi gleefully looked at her, and then at the shocked and stunned Zaimokuza.

"C-could you elaborate as to why it was trash? In what way was it trashy? For ... future reference." Zaimokuza said between raspy breaths.

"Well for starters ... It's really super hard to read." Sawako said, "I find myself tired and confused not even halfway into the draft."

"You need to work on your grammar, the subject should come at the beginning of a sentence. Didn't you learn that in elementary school?" Yukino sharply glared at him.

"Uh, it's to keep the writing simple and easy to understand-" Zaimokuza clutched his chest dramatically and mustered what was left of his dignity to speak in his writing's defense.

"I could hardly believe how much you abused the Japanese language with your writing." Yukino's gaze grew even sharper, "Reliance on alternate readings is bad enough, like reading 'Power' as 'Abilities'. You also put kanji but used the English word 'Nightmare' for Furigana*."

"That ... but alternate reading is the staple of a modern battle scene!" Zaimokuza said.

"I can safely say that is not true," Hachi said while uncharacteristically picking her ears, "Take this from an avid shounen LN reader. You're not writing a poem, you're writing a story."

"Senpai, if you want it easy to read you'd use less kanji in general," Sawako told him with an angelic, harmless smile "Light novel readers are mostly twelve to seventeen years old."

"Furigana could be a hassle for the publishers as well. So keep that in mind, because any writer worth their salt also wants their work to be printed and sold." Ebina added, "Isn't that true for you as well?"

"Well, yes." Zaimokuza pouted.

"And why is the heroine taking her clothes off here? It's sickening." Yukino pointed at the page in question, clearly furious and losing her cool.

"In defense of Zaimokuza-senpai, some fanservice is needed. The battle manga audience is mostly teenage boys, so some sexiness here and there would be necessary." Hachi said with a no-nonsense tone.

This made Zaimokuza grin, "Hikigaya-dono, you understand?!"

However, Zaimokuza's hope for salvation was destroyed when Hachi continued, "However, you put in too much fanservice, that's why it's complete shit."

"Wuha?! Do you agree with me or not?!" Zaimokuza snapped.

"Some of the fanservice scenes in this draft can be really inappropriate and break the established mood. While your intent was to write a serious battle story, you could very easily give up and turn it into an ecchi love comedy with what you actually produced." Hachi slammed the draft on the table, annoyed.

Ebina was the one to deliver the finisher and smiled innocuously as she mercilessly told Zaimokuza, "And besides, the interaction between the hero and heroine is weak. Instead, it was overshadowed strongly by the rivalry between the hero and his best friend. You should write a BL novel instead of a fantasy adventure like this."

Zaimokuza fell off his chair and dropped unconscious. This caused the room to grow a lot colder and quieter than before.

"Is he alright?" Sawako asked with worry.

"Don't worry, if he can't recover from that one he should rescind his pride as a man." Hachi snorted, "Now, shall we decide what book we should review next? This one will be published on the school board so let's choose carefully."

"Book reviews?" Yukino perked up at the mention.

"Well, that was basically the main activity of this literature club. We take a book aimed at a younger audience, then we review it as objectively as we can." Sawako enthusiastically answered.

"Of course, everyone is biased so we should put a personal blurb on the review section as well." Ebina clapped her hands and smiled.

"But everyone's book collection could be different, wouldn't it be difficult to do that simultaneously?" Yukino inquired, "Since you have no official designation, you don't get your share of a club budget."

"Well, for starters, we could use whatever is in the school library. Take turns reading and writing our reviews separately, then compare notes and opinions before publishing it. The club meeting is done three days a week, and only during lunchtime anyway." Hachi raised a paper with an outlined chart-flow, "Because of this we're likely to review a single book weekly."

"Still, everyone only has two days to read. Isn't that a bit tough?" Zaimokuza recovered and then crawled his way back to his seat, "I'm a fast reader so I don't mind but still-"

"Alright then, Zaimokuza-senpai has Friday and Saturday for himself to review the book." Hachi decided and then added his name to the schedule.

"Wait, what? Why me?" Zaimokuza balked, already regretting his senseless boasting.

"Then you shouldn't open your mouth." Hachi said without care, "Who's in to spend their weekend reading?"

"I am~!" Ebina waved her hand excitedly.

"Alright, Zaimokuza-senpai to pass the book to Ebina-senpai Saturday after school." Hachi nodded, "Fujisawa, you're the last one, you want to pick Monday or Wednesday?"

"I-I'm fine with either," Sawako replied, awkward but without hesitation.

"Alright, that concludes our activity today. Tomorrow we'll go to the library together and compile the book titles we're likely to read starting next week. Any questions?"

There were none.

"I see. Then we shall conclude our meeting today." Hachi said, "And Zaimokuza-senpai, please take our advice seriously."

"You don't have to be so angry," Zaimokuza whined, but compared to Yukino, Hachi's annoyance, in comparison, seemed gentle.

"Zaimokuza-senpai." Sawako handed him an essay paper where she had written the full transcript of everyone's reviews and criticisms as well as an outlined list to make things easier for him to follow. "Here's the complete summary of your novel's review. It might be a little hard, but please don't give up on improving your work."

"As for more detailed reviews, I have made the notes here." Yukino gave him the indexed draft as well as a small notebook. "Please use it well, or else I'll charge you for the financial cost."

"Fujisawa-san, you're too nice." Zaimokuza looked at the outline with a river of tears gushing out of his eyes. "Would you ... read my writing again, Yukinoshita-san?" He asked.

"No offense, but are you some kind of masochist?" Yukino asked bluntly.

"You still got balls to write again after that?" Hachi teasingly pointed out as well.

"It may be a fact that you three condemned it, but still, I was happy." He crossed his arms proudly, "Having someone read something I wrote, and hearing their opinions ... it is a nice thing."

For a moment, Zaimokuza didn't appear to be the cocky and deluded man-child he always was, but rather, an earnest high school boy chasing his aspirations without even a bit of doubt.

"Sure enough, but please be mindful of common sense next time." Yukino huffed. And then, she smiled in amusement, "Still, is this really a school club? I personally like the way it worked. It's efficient and smooth."

"Well, the teachers actually thought we were role-playing an editorial department." Hachi sneered, having a small flashback to the moment she handed in the proposal. "In a sense, it could be true. Still, that's why it's interesting, isn't it?"

"That's true, the short meetings make it all the more productive." Yukino nodded in agreement, "I suppose my job here is done."

"Domo!" The collective members of the literature club bowed their heads gratefully.

"Ah, Senpai, would you like to join us for lunch as well?" Hachi offered.

"U-unless you have a previous arrangement so..." Sawako furiously added. It seemed like Hachi wasn't the only one who liked having Yukino around.

"I don't have one." Yukino blinked, "Then I shall retrieve my lunchbox and return here post haste."

"Well, then I should go. Yumiko is waiting!" Ebina cheerfully waved her hand shortly before she left too.

"I shall go as well." Zaimokuza fixed the positioning of his glasses, "It's a man romance to enjoy his lunch in solitude."

"Shut up and keep your ass in the seat." Hachi chided, "It's because you have no friends to eat with, don't you?

Zaimokuza wanted to cry again. Everyone aside from Fujisawa didn't seem to know what it meant to hold back. Hachi was right though, he absolutely had no friends to hang out with. At all.

Still, part of him was happy that someone cared enough to tell him to stay in the first place.

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Tension**_

* * *

Hachi handed over a wrapped box. It was simple, straightforward, and didn't even LOOK like it was a birthday present, what with the lack of colorful patterns, ribbons, and all that jazz.

Still, she still quietly said, "Happy birthday."

"Eh?" Iroha blinked, "How did you know, Hacchan?"

"Orimoto told me." Hachi looked aside, "That said, I guess you're one of the oldest in the class**, maybe only second to me."

"Hehe, don't remind me of that." Iroha stuck her tongue out, "Can I open it?"

"Sure."

When Iroha ripped open the package, she found herself staring at a neatly arranged set containing a cellphone case, parts, and even rubber buttons.

"Huh, this is ... the same model as mine?" Iroha blinked, "How did you even get this, Hacchan? It's been out of production since a long time ago."

"Simple, I bought a secondhand unit online and cleaned its parts." Hachi grinned, "You like it?"

"Thank you so much!" Iroha was so happy that she held the taller girl in place with a bone-crushing hug, "With this, my phone will be reborn!"

"Hahaha, impossible," Hachi said as she pushed the younger girl away.

"Tehehehe." Iroha nodded, "So how do you put them together?"

"Let me do it." Hachi pulled out a set of small screwdrivers from her wallet. How and why she had them was for anyone to guess. Still, it wasn't exactly a hard job to remove the casing and put on a new one.

"It's done."

The silvery finish on the phone looked so much better than the pale, scratched puke green of the old casing. And the buttons now had letters once again, even though Iroha had basically memorized everything already.

"It looks like new!" Iroha raised it high and proud.

"Good for you."

She wondered what kind of present the others would give Iroha, most especially Hayato.

"...For you." Saki suddenly came up with a small baking tray with its cover, which she shoved on Iroha.

"Huh? Where did you come from, Senpai?"

"The home economics room." Saki opened the tray to show that she had just baked some brownies.

"For me? Thank you so much!" Iroha was about to hug Saki as well, but the pale blue haired girl dodged aside nonchalantly.

"What are you guys doing?" Saika suddenly arrived, curious.

"Ah, Isshiki is having her birthday celebration." Hachi pointed.

"Really? Congratulations." Saika smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't bring any presents though."

"Don't worry, it's the thought that counts." Iroha waved dismissively, "Speaking of which, when is your birthday, Totsuka-senpai?"

"Me? It's May 9th." Saika said.

"Have some too." Saki offered the tray.

"Thank you." Hachi and Saika both took one premade slice and ate them.

"This is really good." Hachi drily commented, if somewhat jealous. Hachi doubted she could make something as delicious as this even if she seriously tried.

"Mmmhhhmmm," Iroha muttered as her cheeks bulged from all the brownies she shoved in.

"Don't talk while you eat, there's still plenty." Saki chastised her.

"MMMHHHMMMNNNN!"

Saki just gave up trying to shut-up Iroha, and quietly sat down. All in all, it was a small moment of pure, undiluted happiness for everyone involved.

Hachi, in particular, would never DREAM to ever celebrate someone's birthday like this, especially someone she had known for just a bit over two weeks.

And it was all because of Orimoto.

To be honest, Hachi still wasn't sure how to deal with that wench. She was ready to avoid and reject her at every opportunity. She had even prepared her mind and body for the task.

And yet, Orimoto outwitted her at every turn. Every time Orimoto appeared, the distance between them shrank.

And it gave Hachi nightmares.

What was her objective?

To be Hachi's friend? She was the type to befriend literally everyone she met. Why would she put so much effort to walk across all the distance between Kaihin Sohgoh and Soubu High just so she could befriend Hachi?

Did she feel guilty? Unlikely. Orimoto wasn't even aware of the torment she experienced in junior high. If she had known, she would have done something back then. She had always been thoughtless like that.

Or did she get worse and come here just to haunt Hachi with her past? If she was, Hachi wouldn't know. There was absolutely no indication that Orimoto had told anyone about Hachi's past identity.

Orimoto ... had changed.

Hachi liked to think that she had mastered the art of youthful high school life, that she could see past pretenses and lies to find the bitter and awful truth within the interactions of the people around her.

And yet, with Orimoto, she couldn't find any gaps.

Or maybe, Hachi herself was wrong, thinking that Orimoto was just a thoughtless bimbo with no brain to mouth filter. Looking at the sheer amount of friends and connections Orimoto had, she must have mastered social skills in her own twisted way.

Was this some kind of a mind game? Just as planned***?

"Moshi-Moshi, Iroha desu!" Iroha raised her cell phone and answered a call, "Ah, Orimoto-san! How are you doing? Yes, thank you, no you don't have to give anything. Did you tell Hachan about it? Oh..."

"Thank you, I owe you a favor. Huh? Wha? Hayama-senpai? No, he didn't have one."

"I see, I'll sort that out don't worry!"

"That was Orimoto-san." Iroha mischievously grinned, "She's really a sly one, asking such tall order from me."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Saki sighed.

Honestly, Hachi wanted to ask, but she was afraid she was putting her nose too much into someone else's business.

 _...ah, to hell with it._

"So, what did that cunt want?" Hachi accidentally slipped out, much to Iroha and Saika's shock. Saki just raised her eyebrows curiously but didn't seem to be surprised much, if at all.

Of course, there would be a catch.

"Umm, eh, she asked if Hayama-senpai was still single since one of her friends was interested. And if possible, Orimoto-san wanted them to meet."

Hachi rubbed her head a little bit. She had been expecting worse but seemed like her paranoia was coloring her judgment too. Hachi didn't like that one bit.

She was so afraid of Orimoto that she had begun to develop baseless prejudice. Orimoto might be thoughtless and shameless, but she wasn't the type to purposely lead someone around to milk for favors like this.

Giving help and asking for it in return was simply Orimoto's second nature. She was a nice girl and there wasn't a drop of maliciousness in her intentions, even if she tended to hurt people with her ignorance.

"You seem to distrust her a lot, huh?" Saki muttered.

"You could be an honorary Brit too!" Hachi shrugged.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Now Saki was confused.

"I don't trust Orimoto at all." Hachi scratched her head, "But it's all my fault, so you don't have to think too hard about it. Orimoto is just trying to be nice, that's all."

"You're weird, Hacchan." Iroha didn't really know how she should respond to that and looked a bit sad to hear it.

"My bad. But in all honesty, I'm more worried about you." Hachi closed one eye, "Aren't you aiming for Hayama-senpai? How could you arrange for him to have a date with someone else like that?"

"Duh, do you think Hayama-senpai is the type to fall for a random girl he just met once? Especially someone he doesn't have frequent contact with?" Iroha gleefully explained, "If it was that easy he would already have a girlfriend and wouldn't hide behind Yumiko-senpai either."

Hachi just now realized the sheer depth of Iroha's depravity.

"...you evil little shit." Hachi raised her arm for a high five, which was happily returned by Iroha.

"Yes! Praise me!"

"Umm, I'm not sure I follow." Saika was already confused, but now he was completely lost. "What are you talking about?"

"Iroha is arranging for someone to meet with Hayama, with the expectation of that person confessing and getting rejected." Saki opened a thermos cap, then poured some green tea into it. "Want some? It's not too hot."

"I see. Thank you." Saika nodded, "But Kawasaki-san, you don't have another glass?"

Saki wiped the edge of the thermos cap and handed it to him.

"It's usually just for myself, it's almost empty anyway." Saki sipped the warm tea straight from the thermos.

"Ah, I see." Saika wavered a bit. Saki was trying to be considerate, so far as to clean the cup before he could use it as well.

Of course, Saika missed the fact that Saki didn't want to give a random guy an indirect kiss. That kind of concept was simply beyond his scope of mind at the moment.

Come to think of it, why was it that the girls around him seemed to be rather bold and gutsy? He felt a little inadequate sometimes. They were all quirky. They refused to restrain themselves and get along with their peers. But, they were all confident of themselves and disregarded the fact that they were looked down upon due to their quirkiness.

He needed to be more shameless too! But for him to have had that thought at all was embarrassing! Totsuka Saika still had a lot to do to become a worthy man that deserved the respect and attention he got now.

...

It had been three days since Iroha's birthday and the Juvenile Literature Club's second meeting, and now it was the weekend.

Hachi had been officially a high school student for almost three weeks, and she slowly became accustomed to the situation.

No more blushing at looking at other girls naked. No more awkwardness in the restrooms. And, she handled her period cycle better than before.

Now, if only she could deal with the fact that she was constantly frightened by the mere sight of attractive boys at close proximity. That would be nice.

Hachi was minding her own business, strolling through the shopping district for sweets to buy, and maybe a present for Saika if she found something suitable.

In all honesty, another benefit that she got from living as a girl was this: all the recipe for diabetes with none of the guilt.

As a boy, Hachi would have to pick a very specific type of sweet food to eat. Because, if a boy were to buy colorful fancy cakes alone instead of with a girlfriend then people would judge him for it.

How silly and sexist. Still, that was just the norm and it wasn't like Hachi had the power to change such perceptions. She wasn't like Yukinoshita-senpai. Hachi absolutely had no belief that she could change the world to suit her whims.

"How about Master's donut? Well, I wanted something more for once."

It was when she noticed that Hayama, Tobe, and Orimoto were walking with someone else. Hachi recognized her as Orimoto's friend from her school.

Hoh, so they end up having a double date huh?

To be honest, Hachi felt weird that she didn't feel jealous at all. Maybe her feelings for Orimoto had truly been dead for a long time now.

If they had been real to begin with.

In all honesty, Hachi was curious, but she wasn't curious enough to bother or trail them. So she simply continued to tread the path ahead of her without giving a second look.

Instead, she went to the nearby bookstore and immediately headed for the light novel section.

"Hmm, this week I still have about 1000 yen left." She muttered, after calculating the amount of money she had had and the money she had already spent, as well as her weekly savings. There should be just enough money left to buy two.

But it seemed that this store didn't really have the stuff she wanted.

Instead, she looked at the novella section.

...girls love to read this kind of thing, right?

To be honest, it wasn't like Hachi herself was above such things. She did in fact watched Pretty Cure on regular basis. Though originally, it was because her sister Komachi loved it.

But Hachi learned to appreciate it too. And, after her surgery and therapy, she got to like the franchise even more.

As for novellas. Well, it wasn't that Hachi didn't like girly stories. It was just that these novellas often contained an unrealistically fantastic romance between two people with very little in the way of chemistry.

Then again, coming from shounen LN reader that might be a wee bit hypocritical. Besides, even Yukinoshita-senpai read trashy novels sometimes.

So she decided to message Sawako first. She would know more about this kind of thing than Hachi did.

 _Quick reply!_ As expected from Student Council's official Secretary.

"Domo." Hachi smiled as she picked out two books based on Sawako's recommendation.

Maybe Hachi needed to forget the sweets for tonight and just go home.

Half an hour has passed and, due to some weird-ass coincidence, Hachi actually past by Orimoto's party again, but this time, they noticed.

However, Hachi didn't say anything. Instead, Orimoto calmly smiled and crossed both her index fingers.

It was a simple enough gesture, " _Pretend we don't know each other_ " or " _I didn't say anything._ "

Both of which definitely were favorable to Hachi, but if that was the case, then Hachi would be complicit with a lie.

And Hachi didn't like that, even a bit.

"Ah, Hikigaya-san, good evening." Hayato greeted her in his usual friendly manner.

Hachi wordlessly nodded. It was pretty hard to shut her own mouth and not say anything that would bring grave consequences to everyone, especially Hachi herself.

Instead, Hachi smiled and then said; "You guys having a fun date?"

One could judge their impressions of the situation based on their reactions alone. Hayato winced. Tobe laughed carelessly. Orimoto just sighed while her friend shifted around awkwardly.

Man, Hachi thought, Isshiki was damn evil.

Then again, Orimoto's friend should know better than to get into a fight she knew she couldn't win. But, all things considered, it wasn't as if she had anything to lose. She did get to enjoy a double date with Hayama Hayato. How many girls could claim to have that luxurious experience?

She must have been a good enough friend for Orimoto to consider matchmaking her with a high profile boy like Hayato.

"We were just about to call it a night." Hayato replied, "How about you?"

Hachi responded, "I was about to get my bike and go home as well. I parked it at the train station."

"Really? We can go together then." Tobe excitedly said.

Because of the proximity between the Kaihin-Makuhari train station and the shopping district it was easier and safer to store her bike over there for free rather than in the district itself.

"Well then, we should go ahead." Orimoto waved, "See you guys again."

And with that, Orimoto and her friend, Chika, disappeared into the night crowd.

"Man, Orimoto's really cute." Tobe hummed, "She's hilarious and easy to talk with too."

"What's this? You fall in love with her already, Tobe-senpai?"

"No, I already have someone I like." Tobe proudly claimed, "Though maybe I should consider a second option."

"You have shit for convictions." Hachi gleefully commented.

"Hey, a man must be adventurous." Tobe said, "Anyway, I have something to do, so you guys should go ahead without me."

"What was that?" Hayato inquired.

"My old man told me to buy some food for him." Tobe raised his cellphone, "It's probably going to be a while, you don't need to wait, my man."

"Then it can't be helped. I'm already late as it is." Hayato sighed, "See you next week then."

And with that Tobe ran back in the direction of the food court.

"Shall we go?" Hayato smiled at her, but Hachi could only look away in disgust.

"So, Hayama-senpai." She asked, "Did you give Isshiki a present?"

Hayato didn't reply, but that alone was enough confirmation, even if Hayato's answer came late.

"I didn't." Hayato softly smiled, "I'm sorry, even though you told me to. I gave her a birthday card, instead."

"Well, it's not my business." Hachi scoffed, "Besides, it would be weird for a boy to give a present to a girl he just met sixteen days before unless something was going on."

Hayato grimaced for a bit but he composed himself, "What do you mean by that, Hikigaya-san?"

"Isshiki might be crafty and sly at times, but above all else, she doesn't lie." Hachi laughed, "I'm sure Hayama-senpai already noticed, but she's attracted to you. So..."

"I'm well aware." Hayato suddenly turned serious, "I'm all too aware. But Isshiki ... she's smart, so she should've figured out what my response would be by now."

"Well, she's got guts, at least..." Hachi said before suddenly grabbing the sleeve of his blazer to stop him.

If it was any other girl, that gesture would be rather endearing ... romantic even. Grabbing one's sleeve signified both a sense of assertiveness as well as shyness. Contradicting elements that meshed together all too well. And that was why it was an appealing display of affection that occurred both in real life and fiction.

But Hayato couldn't say the same when it came to this particular girl. Hachi only did it because it would catch too much attention if she were to use her usual approach.

"But please don't act as if she has a chance when she doesn't." Hachi smiled, "Don't lead her around like you do Miura-senpai because you're too nice to say no."

That actually hit Hayato hard, right in the self-control switch. His face, already serious and tense, suddenly turned absolutely grim.

This bitch was really getting on his nerves.

And so, instead of backing off, as usual, Hayato actually pulled her closer to him. It was a gentle, yet firm hold. Almost as if he was about to embrace her but had stopped halfway before their bodies can touch.

"I'm not as nice as you think," Hayato said quietly, with a fierce, steely gaze that could pierce through anyone's resolve. "Disregard whatever I want, it's up to them to decide what they want."

"Glad to hear it." Hachi averted her eyes aside so as not to look at him directly; her cheeks flushed a little bit from embarrassment.

Hachi's usual bravado shattered apart at the very instant Hayato took initiative.

"Sorry about that." Hayato lowered his head slightly as an apology. At the end of the day Hikigaya Hachi was a high school girl, one that was one year below him, and he shouldn't get provoked so easily like that as her senior.

In the end, they simply walked side by side quietly until they split up at the front of the station, where Hayato headed for the escalators and Hachi went to the underground bike storage.

However, the tense, all too intimate moment back in the shopping district was seen by someone with a very personal interest. That person was too busy chatting with her friends back at that moment, and now that she was done, Hayato and the girl were already gone.

"Hayato is going out with a girl?" The young woman mischievously smiled. "That is interesting."

 *** Furigana are the small Hiragana letters printed above Kanji as reading guides for younger people, or people who are less familiar with kanji reading.**  
 **** The Japanese school system starts in April and the students' age group is calculated based on this division, therefore, Iroha having her birthday in April makes her only 4 months younger than Yukino, who was born in January and yet one year above her in school terms.**  
 ***** Death Note**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Apparently all Hachiman needed to do to stop being a loner was have an accident and turn into a girl?"**

 **One thing that plenty of Oregairu readers don't understand is that Hachiman _wasn't_ always a spiteful loner like he did in canon. In fact, Hachiman was extremely hopeful and naive, thinking he could make his high school debut and have a lot of friends, and as result went one hour early. This is canon, and anyone who want to dispute it may kindly re-watch or reread the series at their own discretion.  
**

 **The reason why he changed was because he spend one year in solitude, with absolutely no one except Zaimokuza as companion. That kind of loneliness isn't healthy for anyone's psyche. And that's what makes him a loner.  
**

 **Which, you know, _didn't_ happen in this fic. **

**Circumstances is very different, and it was entirely conscious decision on my part as an author. And I shall apologize if this is not the story you seek. I have no intention of changing what's been written (other than occasional tenses and grammar) and prefer to expand what already there.  
**

 **And with that done, let's go back to the usual program, and stay tuned.**

* * *

April had passed, and it was now May. For students, this marked their second month in the current academic year. It didn't matter much in terms of actual academic progress, but in terms of their social lives, this was more or less where bonds between students and their cliques solidified.

Of course, not all bonds were formed and shaped positively, case in point:

"YOUR RALLY STILL NEEDS WORK! KEEP HITTING!"

"YOU! WHAT'S THAT STANCE? HIKIGAYA IS GOING TO CRUSH YOU, SPREAD YOUR LEGS!"

"SENPAI, FIX YOUR KNEES!"

In one month, the girl's tennis club had morphed into something unrecognizable. The players were originally in it to have fun. There were no goals. No dreams. No ambition.

But now, they had one.

That would be to oust out Hikigaya Hachi fair and square. If one wanted to remove her from the tennis court, that meant they had to defeat her in a tennis match.

Hachi felt like she was struck in a different genre entirely, but, she was more than aware that this situation was entirely of her own making.

Plus, as of now, Yumiko had basically become the de-facto coach for the tennis club, at least for the girl's side of the team. Mostly, it was because her friends bailed on her every other day.

So, whenever Hachi had her club meetings Yumiko practically took over her job as Saika's mentor.

And, as much as everyone in the tennis club was afraid or leery of Yumiko, she was a senior player with no less than six years of competitive tennis experience and her history of training ran eight years if not longer.

Yumiko knew what she was doing, and did it very well.

She shouted and then smashed a straight ball toward Totsuka, who was barely able to send it back in the right direction let alone aim for Yumiko's field to score. "Just because you're scrawny don't just try to needlessly build-up your muscle. Rely more on your flexibility!"

Yumiko's serve might not be anywhere as monstrously fast as that of Hachi's, but it was still faster than the tennis club's male members.

"Once you're accustomed to my fast service, the rest of the boys will be piece of cake." She pointed out, "You want to be worthy of a Captain's title? Work hard for it."

"YES!" Saika replied loudly before shifting into another defensive stance.

And they resumed the same process for the next ten minutes. Yumiko went to serve and Saika attempted to return the ball.

"Go hit a wall for fifteen minutes, then you can rest," Yumiko told him. "I'm going to pack up and call it a day."

"Ano, thank you very much, Miura-san." Saika smiled, "Because of your help my basics aren't as bad as they were before. And the girls have been training diligently as well."

"You still have a long way to go. Besides, I'm just doing this because the girls want to get rid of a pest." Yumiko poked his temple gently, "It'll be at least one or two months until your skills and body can catch up with the average players in this club, so don't let your improvements get to your head just yet."

"Umm, yes, thank you." Saika winced and rubbed his forehead. It was a bit weird, but he didn't dislike it at all.

Miura Yumiko could be kind in a cruel sort of way.

Saika then proceeded to hit the ball into the wall for fifteen minutes before resting on the bench.

"Sai-chan, you look thin. Are you eating well?"

"Yeah, did you even get a proper lunch?"

"I'm fine. Really." Saika waved his hands furiously.

Part of the reason why Saika looked so very feminine was the fact that he had a relatively high amount of fat in comparison to muscle mass, though not to the point of obesity. Though others considered it rather appealing, Totsuka himself would rather be seen as a boy and that was why he underwent a strict diet.

Of course, he was more than well aware that starving himself would be a really bad idea. So, he made sure he always got enough calories for daily activities.

Saika wondered ... since when did he start actually taking tennis this seriously? He trained almost every day, even Sundays. And then, there was the nonstop light and moderate physical exercise done to strengthen his muscles.

Hachi and Yumiko both warned him not to overexert his body without supervision, both to avoid over-development as well as internal injuries. So, he would have to take the slow and steady path into his foundation building.

And if anyone asked him, Saika would happily says he was content with that. Every day had been rather fun. And even though Yumiko warned him not to, Saika knew he was more confident with himself than ever before.

"Finished training?" Saki asked as she stood near the bench.

"Yes." Saika said, "How about you, Kawasaki-san? Done with the class assignments?"

"Just now," Saki said as she handed a small cloth bag to him, much to his confusion.

"Umm, Kawasaki-san?" He widened his eyes, "What is this?"

"Why don't you open it and see it for yourself?" Saki raised her eyebrows in amusement, "I won't be here tomorrow so might as well give it early."

"Ah."

Saika actually just remembered that tomorrow was his birthday. It wasn't that he had completely forgotten, it was just that he was still in tennis mode at the moment.

Like many schools, Saturday in Soubu was mostly reserved for club activities with little to no class. Only one class had extra lessons that day, that would be from classes 1-I to 3-I, the International Standard Classes. They had an extra lesson for English and other foreign languages on the side.

Saki wasn't in any clubs, and thus she was unlikely to be present on Saturday for his birthday celebration.

Saika opened the cloth bag to find a pair of wristbands, white wristbands with a silvery gray decoration. Though it was well made, Saika could tell these weren't a mass-produced product.

Branding and labels were missing and what was present was extraordinarily ornate for sports-oriented wristbands like these.

"If you don't like it, feel free to throw it away." Saki scratched her cheek, seemingly uncaring.

"Umm, it's handmade right? is it really alright for me to have this?" Saika put them on his wrists, "It's really comfortable to wear."

"Really? I thought people hated handmade items." Saki scoffed.

Kawasaki Saki had a habit of giving people handmade birthday presents. Just last month she had given Iroha baked brownies. While her items tended to be of excellent quality, they didn't always get appreciated.

Well, and her usual attitude didn't help much either.

"Well, I like it." Saika swung his racket a bit, feeling the warm and soothing feeling around his wrist. Because of the material, it absorbed sweat very well too.

"See you next week then." Saki laughed a bit and left.

However, Saki stopped midway when Orimoto stopped by and smiled at her.

"Hello, Kawasaki-san." Orimoto grinned, "And Sai-chan too."

Saki just casually said, "Yo."

"Long time no see, Orimoto-san!" Saika's face brightened, "You come to visit?"

"As usual, with the rest of the crowd." Orimoto nodded, other Kaihin Sohgoh students could be seen passing by as well. "Is Hikigaya here with you?"

Saki furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't tell me she still has you blocked from her contacts?"

Orimoto didn't answer, but that silence alone was as good an answer as any. Saki just sighed.

"Well, I can't honestly blame her." Orimoto cryptically smiled, a little gloomier than usual. "Still, I absolutely have to talk to her today."

"If you're lucky she should still be in the teacher's lounge." Saki provided.

"Well then, just my luck." Orimoto nodded, "Oh, and happy birthday, Sai-chan. I didn't bring any present though. Sorry."

"You don't have to worry about that, Orimoto-san." Saika blushed a bit.

"Well it wasn't much, but you can have this one." Orimoto gave him an unopened box of Pocky.

"What a carefree girl." Saki twitched. And she thought she was shameless for giving people handmade items, but Orimoto Kaori just didn't give a single fuck.

Still, Saki could tell that Saika appreciated it.

Perhaps a little too much.

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Invitation**_

* * *

"The language teachers really like your book reviews, especially how they deal with questionable themes and elements in juvenile media." Hiratsuka laughed as she read Hachi's latest report, "Who would have thought YOU of all people could be this good at club management."

"Sensei, that hurts." Hachi winced in response.

Well, it wasn't as if Hiratsuka was wrong.

One year ago Hikigaya was quite the lazy bum, someone who didn't make any effort while sometimes blaming other people for her own shortcomings.

In the one year she had spent out of school, Hachi not only built-up her body to be stronger and better, but she also tempered her mentality in anticipation for the grueling high school life that was to come.

And Hiratsuka had been a big part of that process.

If being the small little poppy meant she would be overshadowed and bullied, then she might as well be the tall poppy that overshadowed everyone else herself. Better to be strong enough that no one would dare to go against her than to be weak enough to have to live through the bullying hell once again. Never again.

And so far, it had been working well. Hachi would be sure to send a written letter to the Foundation along with her quarter year report.

"Sensei." Hachi suddenly said, "Thank you."

"What's this for?" Hiratsuka scoffed, lighting the cigarette between her lips, "I'm just doing my job, both as a teacher and an adult."

"Please excuse me." Hachi smiled before she disappeared behind the door.

"Don't get complacent just yet, Hikigaya." She warned the younger girl, though Hachi was already out of the designated smoking area and unlikely to hear it. "But I'm happy that you still haven't given up on society."

Hachi trailed through the corridors happily. Tomorrow was Saturday and Saika's birthday. There was no doubt that he'd already received early presents, but Hachi had no intention of going with the early bird route.

Just the fact that she would give him something was more than enough.

Of course, just because she was interested in him didn't mean Hachi was going to give him something extraordinarily expensive. It had to be something cheap but really useful. They had only known each other for about a month after all.

"There you are."

Why did she always show up unannounced?

Oh, wait, Hachi had blocked her on her phone after all.

"What do you want Orimoto?" Hachi asked with an annoyed tone.

If it was any other girl, they would be at least unnerved seeing her like this. But Orimoto wasn't just any other girl.

"I just came by as usual," Orimoto said, unfazed at all. "Am I not allowed here?"

"Not my business." Hachi scoffed, "So, what it is that you wanted?"

Orimoto opened her mouth. But nothing came out. And the more she struggled to say it, the more strained she looked until she was drenched in sweat.

"Nevermind." Orimoto said, "Have you met any other friends from junior high aside from me?"

"I haven't." Hachi said nonchalantly while picking her ear, "Soubu is quite far away from our old school, and its standards are very high. If there was someone else who came here from that school it would have to be someone I don't know since my classmates are all dumb-asses."

Hachi could see that Orimoto felt hurt by that statement. But Hachi had no intention of pulling that statement out further.

Hachi's old class was really one of the worst. If Orimoto were to try and take the entrance exams here even she might actually fail.

"Well, not as if I have bragging rights or anything." Hachi scoffed, "I'm the idiot that got left behind for a year."

Besides, it wasn't like she could say anything out loud to her former bullies, now that she changed her gender...

And yet, for some reason, Orimoto actually looked more relaxed now.

"Hahaha, that's funny." Orimoto guffawed, much to Hachi's confusion. "Was it because of the time you spent in the hospital?"

"Yeah, that."

Not that Hachi's reassignment surgery actually took that long. Actually, it was a very short operation.

The rest of the year was spent on preparing everything else, her debut as a high school girl. And for that entire year, the foundation gave their financial support to fund everything that she needed.

Hachi couldn't say she was being modest, but she was probably not as greedy as she could have been. She didn't even take that much hormone therapy, only using it as a catalyst to fuel her natural growth.

And that was how she had ended up having a flat-as-a-board chest.

Nevermind the fact that the real blame lies in her immense physical training, which prevents the much-needed fats to build up breast volume. But Hachi doesn't like to acknowledge it.

"Well, the thing is, they want a little meetup." Orimoto said, "It's not at all big or official, they just want to greet each other after one year."

Hachi twitched for a bit.

Then she broke out into a massive bout of laughter.

"Those guys are impatient as always, eh." Hachi sharply grinned, "The dumb-fucks probably just want to show off their lovers."

Orimoto winced. But in all honesty, she couldn't deny it either. "I know right?" She stuck her tongue out, "Well, I'd just show up there for a bit and then leave."

"Well, it's not as if I can show up like this." Hachi looked down a bit, "They'd probably die chocking if I did."

"Hahahaha..."

Orimoto honestly didn't know what she was thinking, talking about it with Hachi like this. It wasn't as if Orimoto herself was expecting her to come.

 _Right?_

Or perhaps, Orimoto really was dumber than she thought herself to be and her bad habit of being an enormous ignorant douche was coming back.

She had been like this back then too.

She hadn't been aware of the consequences of her words at all, and because of her big mouth Hikigaya Hachiman had become a victim.

She didn't come here solely because of her guilt. She didn't expect to pay for her sins or anything, it would simply be impossible for her.

She was here because she liked Hikigaya Hachi and earnestly wanted to connect with her.

"Besides, it'd be funny if they remembered me existing at all." Hachi smiled lightly. For some reason, she looked both sad and relieved. "Wouldn't it?"

"...do you really think that?" Orimoto frowned a little bit.

It was true that most of their classmates had probably already forgotten about Hachiman and the select few that remembered probably didn't have a high opinion of him at all.

"I know they remember. I know they know you exist." Orimoto grinned, "And, there's the fact that you're still here with me."

"The fact that I still exist?" Hachi scoffed, "Don't fuck with me, Orimoto."

Hachi slammed her hand beside Orimoto's head and cornered her against a wall.

"Hikigaya Hachiman is dead," Hachi whispered, it was bitter and deadly, and yet for some reason, it was alluring as well. "Hikigaya Hachiman no longer exists."

"Hikigaya Hachiman exists." Orimoto didn't even flinch as Hachi pushed one of her wrists to the wall, "You're here with me."

Hachi let her go of her and ran as fast as she could, but Orimoto grabbed hold of her wrist tightly enough to slow her down.

"Tomorrow. 1 PM in Yakiniku in front of Kaihin Makuhari station." Orimoto said with trembling voice, "I'm not going to wait. But, if you decide to show up, I'll be there."

"You know fucking well I won't be there." Hachi was about to push her away, but then simply relented. "Get away from me."

If she were to push Orimoto away violently, then she would be the bully now.

So Orimoto let her go.

"See you tomorrow." Orimoto's voice was hoarse, it was clear that she was on the verge of crying as well. "Hikigaya."

And with that, Orimoto ran away in the opposite direction.

Hachi took a deep breath. Instead of stopping herself, she ended up snorting her wet nose and tears began to flow from both her eyes.

Weakly, she sobbed and continued to walk ahead, trying to find a place where she could calm down.

But it was a strong, big pair of hands that caught her.

Hachi's vision was so blurry that she only had a vague recognition of who was leading her. And in all honesty, she absolutely loathed it. Why must it be that person of all people?

However, the kind person didn't have any ill intentions at all and instead gently pushed her toward the girl's bathroom.

Hachi immediately headed for the sink and rubbed her face with cold, fresh water from the tap.

After a couple of seconds, her face was refreshed a bit and she stopped crying.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she found herself looking at the figure of a man with spiky blonde hair.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Senpai," Hachi said. Her voice was still weak, but she had stopped sobbing at least, "And thanks for the help."

"It's alright." He handed out a fresh handkerchief to her. "It's clean, don't worry."

"Oh my, are you hitting me or something?" Hachi cackled a bit, "I didn't expect an outstanding, honorable person like you to take advantage of a vulnerable girl's heart like this."

The person in question didn't get angry or even annoyed. Instead, he seemed to be deeply worried. And he didn't change his mind either way.

"What's with the sad face, Senpai. I'm fine now." Hachi awkwardly told him, "If you treat me like this, other girls will be jealous."

"That's fine." He said coldly, "I have yet to meet a girl that didn't run away from me when they cried."

...Seriously?

Hachi didn't know where that came from. Regardless, both his words and the way he phrased it, it was so lame it was absurd. Seriously, this cocky bitch must've been rejected by a lot of girls if he could say that.

Still, for whatever reason, Hachi felt a bit happier.

So Hachi reached for his lips with two of her fingers and brushed them gently as their eyes meet.

"You really are despicable, Hayama-senpai." Hachi huskily whispered to him, "Just because your nice guy routine doesn't work on me you go with a bad boy image now?"

"At least you seem fine now." He smiled in relief and put his handkerchief back in his pocket as if nothing had happened. This time around, he didn't seem to be affected by her seduction games at all.

"Indeed," Hachi replied with a carefree smile, "Thanks for the help though."

"You welcome." Hayato nodded as he turned away, leaving her.

For some reason, Hachi felt a little off. And so, she looked at her fingers. She could still imagine the lingering sensation from Hayato's lips.

It was then Hiratsuka show up beside her out of nowhere with a furious glare that brought Hachi back to reality.

"What the hell are you even doing, you playgirl?"

"I'm just teasing him." Hachi turned pale and shrieked, only for Hiratsuka to hold her collar and drag her back to her office.

"Are you doing Enkou* or what? I've seen hostesses with a more innocent image." Hiratsuka huffed angrily, "And you're being ultra rude to your Senpai. You're not going home without writing an apology! I think ten pages will do!"

"Sensei, just because you have negative femininity doesn't mean you should blame your students for surpassing their master!" Hachi cockily muttered.

That earned Hachi a straight jab to the stomach. Though her vest protected her from pain, she still could feel the impact force and squirmed.

It had been a while since she had received one from Hiratsuka.

...

"Happy birthday, Totsuka-senpai." Hachi smiled widely as she excitedly handed him Saika his present. She hadn't wrapped it this time around, but it was in a small, bland paper bag.

It was Saturday, and the long awaited day of Saika's birthday had finally come.

"Ah, thank you." Saika smiled happily, "Knee pads huh. This is really useful, thank you, Hikigaya-san."

Totsuka Saika was, to put it simply, super clumsy. Unless he put his full concentration in to it, he fell or tripped rather easily during his exercises. Hachi had been really worried about his body, but most especially his knees. They often came out scratched or bruised whenever they trained.

"Knees are very important for any sport. But for tennis especially, because tennis players move constantly, notably because they are often moving left and right with high-intensity motions. Because of this, knee injuries are more common than hand injuries." Hachi pointed out, "Well, there's a point where broken knees would be better but that besides the point."

"Broken knees are better? What kind of joke is that, Hikigaya-san."

These days, Saika also learned to be a little more confident in actually talking back to people, and also joking around.

"Well, remember the high-intensity training I spoke to you about? I think your body's still not ready yet. But, the key point is we need to break down your body in a very careful way, through the rigorous schedule, and allow it to heal. When your body's recovered, it will be stronger and better than before." Hachi explained, "Well the thing is I've actually done that training myself. Everyday nonstop."

"Nonstop?" Saika winced, "Are you alright, Hikigaya-san?"

"It's okay." Hachi told him, "Back when I'd started it I was under the supervision of an athletics doctor. I'm thinking ... Totsuka-senpai shouldn't do it."

"Umm, while I don't mind, why?"

"It's a risky procedure under supervision, so we shouldn't do it without an actual coach or doctors involved." Hachi told him, "Doing that training may haphazardly cause grave injuries or even cripple you permanently. You're risking your entire high school life for this, Senpai."

"If you really decide to get serious about tennis perhaps we could find a good tennis club to advance your training further, but at the moment doing it like this is fine," Hachi said to him rather hesitantly, she didn't want to hurt his pride or anything.

It was just that Hachi didn't want to see him physically hurt either. Remembering the three weeks she had spent with broken legs was already awful. She couldn't imagine the experience of a lifetime injury at all.

"It's alright." Saika told her earnestly, "In the first place, I didn't come to this club to be a pro or anything. However, every day has been fun. Challenging myself, my mind and body, beyond its limits. You and Miura-san have been really helpful in making me realize that. And I really enjoy our time together."

Hachi blushed a little bit. But, when Hachi saw Saika's expression, she could tell that he meant that platonically. He did mention Yumiko too after all.

"Would you like to have this?" Saika offered her a plate of sliced cake, "The tennis club members gave it to me but I'm full at the moment ... so I've just been giving out slices to everyone."

Hachi smiled a bit in response to that and took it with pleasure.

"Challenging yourself beyond your limits, huh." Hachi hummed.

That's right.

Hachi had been preparing for today, expecting the worst case scenario. If she ran away again ... that would be awful, and she had the feeling she would regret it.

"Well, I should go." Hachi jumped off the bench, "I have a meeting with some old jerks from junior high."

"I see. See you next week then." Saika waved his hand, shortly before he put on the knee braces that Hachi had just given him.

They might not be handmade, but Saika felt that Hachi had picked them out specifically with him in mind, because, they fit so well it was almost embarrassing.

"Well, I just need to train harder." Saika determinedly said to himself. With the knee bracers from Hachi and wristbands from Saki he could train for even longer than before.

Hachi didn't immediately go to her destination. Instead, she biked all the way back home first. As soon as she came in, she immediately went into the shower to clean herself.

"First, let's deal with this girly hair." She smirked mischievously as she picked up the matte hair gel and then rubbed some all over her hair. Then she pulled the hair wide and messy so as to resemble her old hair.

Back when she was Hikigaya Hachiman.

Orimoto might just shit a brick if she were to see the final results.

...

Meanwhile, in the Yakiniku store, Orimoto and the others already sat in their spot, and with only three seats left. It wasn't surprising. In the first place they were expecting only twenty people to come, and seventeen had appeared just in time.

Orimoto came to hide her anxiousness, still feeling odd with what had happened yesterday.

Was she really expecting Hachi to come?

From Hachi's point of view, it was as if Orimoto was gloating; knowing very well it would be downright impossible to for her to come.

Hachi hated her old classmate and had no reason to meet them again.

Hachi hated and distrusted Orimoto too.

But Orimoto was desperate and had leapt at the chance like an idiot.

"I'm so stupid." Orimoto mentally scolded herself.

As everyone kept talking, laughing, and eating, Orimoto became less and less comfortable. She actually wanted to leave.

"Eh, you remember that guy?"

"Which guy?"

"You know, that one who was always alone." One of the girls said, "The one who confessed to Orimoto."

"Hilarious right?"

"Haha, that ugly punk who probably won't even show up."

"Yeah, what a loser."

Orimoto wasn't at all pleased.

Back then, she always talked about it with her friends as if it was nothing. Because for Orimoto, things like this were mostly ordinary, not something to be taken seriously at all. But for Hachi, it was different.

"Looks like you guys are having fun. Who you talking about?"

Orimoto recognized that voice easily, but it was one or two pitches deeper and lower than usual.

"I'm not too late, right?"

One of the girls was so shocked that she dropped a piece of hot meat from her chopsticks, and shrieked a bit when it landed on her exposed legs. Another boy coughed and choked on his drink, and the rest were only barely more composed.

That messy, blue-tinted hair. That lifeless set of eyes. Together, those couldn't belong to anyone else.

But everything else was almost unrecognizable. 'His' posture was straight. Firm. And the way he slipped his hands into his pockets, it was almost proud and arrogant.

Hikigaya Hachiman stood near the room's entrance with a confident smile.

"Wait, wait, what?"

"Uh, you're..."

"Hikigaya?!" Orimoto blushed hard in response to the sudden return of her old classmate.

"EEEEEEEH?!"

But this time around, 'he' was no longer the ugly loser that got ridiculed and shunned by everyone.

'He' had grown more masculine and handsome, to the point that several girls in the room were charmed beyond reasonable boundaries.

"Holy shit, it's really Hikigerm.**"

After that, almost everyone was quiet, while Hachiman sat down without a care and took a plate of ketchup.

"Why are you guys like that, we're here to eat right?" 'He' inquired.

Orimoto, who sat just beside 'him', could feel the sheer concentrated sarcasm in 'his' deep, boyish voice. It wasn't quite manly or matured yet, but certainly not girly. Even the tone of voice was completely different from Hachi.

"Yeah, let's eat." Orimoto wrily smiled.

She was going to KILL Hikigaya for almost giving her a heart attack like this.

As the conversation picked up its pace again, everyone's attention mostly focused on the new boy. However, Hachiman skilfully dodged and deflected almost every question aimed at him, which only served to horrify Orimoto more.

It was very obvious that 'he' was uncomfortable, but 'he' was enduring it well.

It was then the one of Orimoto's old friends and also a current classmate asked nicely, "So, Hikigaya-kun, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"I don't have one." 'He' quietly replied.

"Wow, lucky." The girl shamelessly grinned, "Maybe I can be yours?"

"Eeh, what's that, you're cheating!"

"Can we have your number, please?

Those girls had actually bullied him the most back then, and were basically the people who spread the rumors as well.

And now they had the gall to, even jokingly, ask 'him' to be their boyfriend candidate? As if.

Hachiman laughed.

"I distinctly remember what you said to me back then." 'His' eyes were sharp and vicious, "Ah what was it again? Orimoto, do you remember?"

Orimoto blinked, had Hachiman just ... snapped?

"Oh yeah, Orimoto didn't know, but I'm sure everyone else here does." Hachiman's voice raised even more, "Yeah, what did you there say back then."

Hachiman leaned forward, almost to the point of kissing one of the shocked, terrified girls, "Who are you to ask me out? Know your place you ugly bitch."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"APOLOGIZE YOU BASTARD!"

"Apologize? Look who's talking." Hachiman gloated, "You tried to play the white knight but you just wanted to feel good by kicking a dying dog. I bet you assholes are still virgins and desperately searching for a girlfriend in your mediocre schools. You might just as well stroke each others dicks while you're at it."

One of the boys grabbed his collar in anger, but Hachi simply retaliated by twisting his lanky, powerless fingers. The boy squirmed and then cried. "OW! AHHH!"

The rest of the boys were terrified. If they were to make any more of a ruckus then they might be kicked out of the establishment. Plus, it didn't seem that Hikigaya was weak at all. The wimpy person he appeared to be back then bore little resemblance to this monster.

Hachiman pushed the guy back to his seat, and then slapped a 5000 yen note on the table, which was enough money to pay for two people. "I'm paying for Orimoto's share too. Good bye."

And then he left just like that.

"What ... what the hell?"

"The bastard, I'm going to kill him!"

Angry boys. Crying girls. Everything was pure and undiluted chaos. The restaurant owner asked what had happened, but Orimoto had to actually lie and say something, anything different from what had happened.

"I apologize, we had received bad news just now." Orimoto bowed, "I'm sorry."

It seemed that the owner was convinced, leaving with an honest smile. Orimoto looked at her friends, whom she really, really wanted to console.

But deep down, she knew she couldn't.

Everyone once again wanted to blame Hachiman as they consoled themselves. They just could never see themselves as the perpetrators. They always played the victim.

Sure, Hachiman had been rude. Barbaric even. In a way, it really was 'his' fault. But Hachiman probably couldn't care less. 'He' had gotten 'his' revenge. After what had happened, this really was the best time to do it.

And they deserved every moment of it.

With that in mind, Orimoto quietly picked-up her bag and walked out to see 'him' leaning on the wall of a store, drinking his signature favorite. The yellow-canned Maxx coffee.

"You asked for Hikigaya Hachiman, Orimoto." 'He' smiled bitterly, not even the sweet taste of 'his' favorite coffee could cover-up the taste of bile in 'his' mouth, "A vengeful asshole. Someone who doesn't forgive people easily. Someone who's unable to let things go. Someone who hurts people around him without even half-trying."

"And most of all." Hachiman grit 'his' teeth, "I'm the biggest coward of all. Hiding my weaknesses under a big fat lie."

What had just happened, it wasn't courage. If Hikigaya Hachi were truly brave, then she would show up as she truly was instead of cross-dressing like this. If Hikigaya Hachi were truly strong, then she would be able to endure the guaranteed amount of insults hurled at her. If Hikigaya Hachi were truly proud of herself, she wouldn't have to run away from the past like this.

She was afraid. Afraid of her past catching up to her.

"Do I look like someone worth pursuing?"

That was the question aimed at Orimoto. Said in desperation.

Truthfully, Orimoto wanted to slap this person. Not because Hachi had messed up the party. Not because Hachi had pretended to be Hachiman. It was because the girl's own view of herself was bad enough that it was almost infuriating. If Hachi hated herself this much, just how much did she revile Orimoto's presence.

Orimoto never claimed to be altruistic. Far from it. Orimoto knew very well that she could easily be the most selfish girl in the world. And that was why, even now, Orimoto Kaori would still be the selfish girl she always decided to be.

"Yes." Orimoto answered with an earnest smile and conviction in her face, "Because we're friends, Hikigaya. Let's go away. Somewhere else. Just the two of us."

It didn't really matter whether it was Hikigaya Hachi or Hikigaya Hachiman. All that mattered was that Hikigaya existed here in front of her.

* * *

 *** Enjou Kousai = Compensated/Paid dating  
** No really, that was one of his/her canon nicknames, even Yukino used it twice.**


	12. Chapter 12

Because we're friends, Hikigaya. Let's go away. Somewhere else. Just the two of us."

Those words were sweet sounding. Those words were also sincere. It came out from the depths of Orimoto Kaori's heart, and there were no lies in either her words or her intent.

Even so, Hachi simply couldn't accept it.

She had had enough of her kindness.

"No."

It was the only word she said in response.

In the first place, Hachi had no intention of being close to her. It was Orimoto who kept shoving herself into her quiet high school freshman life. Orimoto who came unwanted and unwelcomed, but she kept pressing through regardless.

And it wasn't until now that this realization sunk into Orimoto's mind. And it hurt.

Until now, there was absolutely no one who had rejected her existence as strongly as Hikigaya Hachi had.

Orimoto wondered, why was it that she did this in the first place?

Because of her guilt? But if it was really guilt, then why did Orimoto keep on doing this? Why did she put Hikigaya through this grueling and painful reunion situation?

Perhaps...

It wasn't just Hachi who was unable to let go of her past. It was Orimoto herself.

The guilt that consumed her from within.

No, it wasn't just a sense of guilt.

The knowledge, the awareness of the sheer depth and complicated nature of social relationships around her, something that she had been completely ignorant of.

She used to think that everyone was fine the way they were and everyone was happy to be friends with her. And as long as Orimoto could be friends with them she could pass through her grueling youth without any problems.

But now, all she could see was the rotten and unjust prosecution, handed out from one person to another. Her so-called friends were all talking and scheming behind each other's backs. Stabbing each other at every opportunity.

A bond so fragile that Orimoto wondered how they could even exist in the first place.

Her meeting with Hachi had been a rather eye-opening experience. And that was why she had tried to help her as much as she could.

But in the end, it wasn't Hikigaya Hachi that was sorely in need of closure.

It was Orimoto Kaori.

Perhaps, it was her subconscious speaking. She wanted Hikigaya Hachi to meet their old friends again so Hachi could pay back the old debts and settle everything. Perhaps Orimoto wished she could be there to help 'him' like she never had in junior high.

Perhaps, Orimoto was trying to find salvation for herself. It was a pure, undiluted selfishness on her part. She wanted to prove that someone named Hikigaya existed and was part of everyone's junior high school life.

She wanted validation that what she did wasn't all that bad. That she wasn't wrong.

Once again, she brought the once forgotten Hikigaya back into everyone's mind.

And once again, Orimoto made Hikigaya be the hated one.

Orimoto was wrong.

Orimoto truly despised her ignorant self.

"I'm sorry, Hikigaya." She sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing." Hachi smiled, "Thanks to you, I could finally tell them how much I loathed them. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have had this chance at all."

"Have you seen the look on their faces? It was amazingly satisfying. And for that, I'm really thankful." Hachi nodded., "I wouldn't want to be in that kind of situation twice. But, for once, I was glad to be the bad guy."

It was a sincere gratitude on Hachi's part, but it made Orimoto all the more regretful. And looking at Hachi's serene smile, it made Orimoto's heart break.

"When I first met you, I desperately hid my identity." Hachi told her as they walked side by side, "It's not because I'm embarrassed with myself, but because I didn't want to deal with everything that had happened back then."

"Naively, I thought it would be fine. I could make a lot of friends. And I did. You've already met some of them." Hachi laughed heartily, "But the fact is, running away from the past isn't an option. To begin with, if that was the case, I wouldn't be here, in Chiba."

"Hikigaya..."

"At the end of the day, you're right." Hachi muttered, "This is the place where I, Hikigaya Hachi, exist. And Hikigaya Hachiman never went anywhere either."

"Chiba is the town where we belong, and I'm not letting anyone else take it away from me. Even so ... after everything that's happened, do you think we could be friends?"

If Orimoto were to speak the truth...

Orimoto rubbed the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"Before I can answer that, I want to ask you something, Hikigaya," Orimoto replied. "Back then when you confessed to me ... what did you feel?"

If it was anyone else, they would blame Orimoto for clawing open an old wound. But Hachi was different; she, who desperately chased after the truth, who would go to sheer lengths to pursue it. The answer to all questions and problems.

Even if she had to cry.

"I feel like I'm blessed." Hachi told her frankly, "When you first said hello to me, it was engraved in my mind. When you first returned my text, my heart raced. And when you first called me over the phone, I felt I was about to die."

Her feelings back then, they were clearly romantic. There was no ambiguity in its nature. Even if, maybe, Hachi was never really, sexually attracted to girls. She still wasn't sure about that.

"But things happened, and I was rejected for the eleventh time by a girl. Then I realized, that you were just being nice to me. People who are nice to me are also nice to everyone else. I almost ended up forgetting that. If the truth is cruel, then lies must be kind. My feelings were based on lies and misconceptions."

"Even now, I'm still pursuing it ... the truth of my feelings, and the feelings of others. Even if it's painful."

Her feelings for Saika, her feelings for Iroha, Saki, Yukino, maybe even Yumiko, Hayato, and others.

If Hachi could form bonds with them, perhaps she could eventually find it. (Something genuine)

"And this is why you and I belong to different worlds, Orimoto," Hachi said to her as she walked backwards toward the Mihama bridge. "Because I hate nice girls."

"I see." Orimoto nodded, "Was I really nice back then?"

"You were." Hachi told her, "And even now, you're still trying to be nice to me."

And because of that, Orimoto had hurt Hachi yet again.

"Thank you for telling me all of this." Orimoto nodded in defeat, "I suppose we can't be friends just yet. However..."

Orimoto, who had seen the grim and muddy realities of her social life, had no place to go back to. It would be difficult for her to remain oblivious to everything around her.

But when she decided to pursue Hachi in-spite of Hachi's defiance, her own heart and mind might've already known; that Orimoto would lose everything.

But she was determined. She had something in her mind. Something else she wanted to pursue.

She would find that place. A place where she truly belonged. And then, only then could she face Hikigaya again. With pride, and with dignity.

Only then could Orimoto truly forgive herself.

"The truth that you pursued, I want to find it myself." Orimoto said aloud, "Until then, could you bear to be with me?"

"Forcing yourself upon me again? Aren't you a rather selfish one?" Hachi inquired.

"I am." Orimoto told her, "It'd be nicer if I left you alone, though. But I don't want things to end here."

"You want to know the truth?" Hachi asked, "Then follow me."

Orimoto walked across the Mihama bridge, as she pondered the sheer length of the bridge, she also thought one thing: it was a point of no return.

Once she crossed this bridge, nothing would be the same anymore.

Across the Mihama bridge was the free parking area. It was technically government property, but not what you would expect from one. It was insufficiently secured. There was only one wooden portal, a few cameras, and next to no security guards.

If one took a look at this place, it might as well be a punishment spot. Still, a lot of people thought it was worth the risk and parked their vehicles here for their own convenience.

One hundred meters away, southeast of the bridge, was the Chiba Municipal Hospital.

"Last year, I got into an accident. Right when it was the start of the new school year. And I was brought to this hospital."

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Reconciliation**_

* * *

 _Hikigaya Hachiman was fired up._

 _It was the first day of high school, and after his hard-earned entrance. He felt like he couldn't pedal harder. Soubu was an elite school, and money alone wasn't enough to get in. It was a prestigious academy where only the best of Mihama region could enter._

 _...Alright, perhaps that was an exaggeration. But even so, entering Soubu alone could be considered a proud achievement on his part._

 _It wasn't as if he had anything else to do but study anyway._

 _And he was hopeful. Leaving behind his bitter past and moving towards a better future. He would start fresh once he got into Soubu._

 _And that was why he was so restless that he actually had decided to head there one hour before even the opening ceremony._

 _He had passed this road a couple of times before; when surveying the location, registering for his exam, and for the examination itself._

 _And now, it was time to pick that fruit of his hard labors._

 _Hachiman slowed down a little bit in anticipation of a major intersection. While he had no issues with a small road, a major road was different._

 _Even though Japan was a modern, first world country, its rate of traffic accidents were high enough that it became a running theme in a certain type of Japanese fantasy fiction.*_

 _Green light. It should be fine to turn left-_

 _However, he instantly spotted a tragedy about to occur._

 _He didn't know why he had bothered, in fact, he would still question why he had bothered to do it even one year after the event. Still, Hachiman jumped off his bike and ran toward the crossing lines where a dumb-ass little dog was about to be hit by a black limo._

 _Mustering what was essentially untapped adrenaline strength, Hachiman leapt across the distance and tackled the dog to save it._

 _The bone-crunching sounds that followed brought him back to reality for a moment, shortly before he passed out from the pain and shock._

 _The blurry vision of a screaming brown haired girl was the last thing he saw before he passed out._

 _When Hachiman woke up, he was already on a hospital bed. His right leg was suspended above him and clad in a cast. Finally, the sense of dullness told him that his condition was bad enough to require anesthetic._

 _It was awful._

 _The doctor came to visit him and told him he had a compound fracture. As in his bones had literally snapped and ripped through his leg._

 _Only then did Hachiman realize just how fucked up his situation was._

 _"What about school?"_

 _"It would be impossible. You need complete immobilization until your fracture heals."_

 _Hachiman felt like his entire world had just shattered. The high school debut he had always dreamed of; the pain of his hopes being crushed surpassed the pain he felt when the anesthetic finally ran out._

 _But the accident was just the start._

 _When his parents finally came that night they were gloomy._

 _His father, normally tired and rather stoic, was crying._

 _It was as if Hachiman was dead or something._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Well, your injury was worse than expected." His mother tried to smile, but even the normally dense Hachiman knew something was off._

 _It wasn't until three days later when he felt his stomach squirming like he was about to die. And yet, he felt rather lightheaded, almost faint when it happened that first time._

 _After having lived fifteen years of life, Hikigaya Hachiman got his first menstrual cycle._

 _That reveal came out as shocking to him, as if his entire life has been a lie. But now, his parents' distress made all the more sense._

 _Hikigaya Hachiman ... had born a woman all along._

"Eh?" Orimoto blinked. Somehow that story didn't make sense at all. "You got a period?"

"Yeah," Hachi replied, "Weird right? But it doesn't end there."

 _It was found that he had a perfectly intact womb and ovarium when the doctors had made a thorough checkup during his first arrival._

 _It was only his outer appearance that looked somewhat boyish, or rather, androgynous. Hikigaya Hachiman was born with near flawless XX chromosomes._

 _Hachiman was so shaken that it took at least three days for him to accept the reality he was in._

 _The gynecologist he talked with was beautiful, mature, composed, and professional. She warmly approached Hachiman as she explained his condition._

 _A condition that was known as intersex._

 _There are various permutations of this syndrome. Intersex people can be considered both or neither, depending on the culture and medical condition. In the old days, they were also known as hermaphrodites, named after Hermaphroditus, the child of Hermes and Aphrodite._

 _As for Hachiman, he had been born as a woman but with what was essentially a dummy penis attached._

 _Because of delayed puberty, his condition hadn't shown until now. Because, from outside, he didn't appear that much different than any other boy._

 _"It shouldn't take that much effort to alter your genitalia into that of a normal girl." The doctor kindly told him, "However, it's not an easy decision, so I hope you give it much thought."_

 _It was at this time he first met Hiratsuka Shizuka. The female teacher who should have been his homeroom teacher, coming as the representative of Soubu Academy to maintain a watchful supervision on his condition._

 _But that was the official excuse. The other reason why she was there was because she was the representative of an organization known as 'The Foundation'._

 _Or better yet, 'The Future Foundation of Japanese Heritage'._

 _Despite their nebulous origins, the Foundation was basically just a gigantic charity network. Invisible to the masses. Yet, they were there, pulling strings left and right in the effort of saving the Japanese people from extinction._

 _Sounds ridiculous? Hardly._

 _The Japanese kept having fewer and fewer children as time went on. Because of the changing culture and work ethics, a lot of people ended up single past optimum child-bearing age. Because they were too busy surviving the harsh life of modern Japan, they were unable to form romantic bonds and create new family branches._

 _And even those who had children, they'd be lucky if they even had the time to spend raising them properly._

 _Case in point, Hachiman's own workaholic father and mother._

 _It was predicted that in several decades the Japanese as a race could end up a minority in their own homeland. The stubbornness of the old, persistently unchanging conservative people may be very well what had caused this crisis._

 _The foundation would do anything to halt this progress, in their own twisted way. They were also conservative in their own opinions, but with different ... methods. Something more ... say, progressive._

 _And helping special children like Hachiman was just one of their unique attempted avenues for change._

 _They have been pushing for changes in Japanese work culture in the past few years as well._

 _"The foundation will support you financially if you decide to undergo corrective surgery."_

 _"But what about school?"_

 _Hiratsuka seemed to be conflicted._

 _"At the minimum, we're expecting three months for surgery and hormonal therapy. Six months are ideal, as your body adjustments will be truly complete by then." Hiratsuka muttered, "You could probably do therapy as you go to school but..."_

 _"But what ... Hiratsuka-sensei?"_

 _"Well, it might be hard for you to adjust and get along with others." Hiratsuka smiled sadly, "At the end of the day, we're not as open to this kind of event as other first world countries."_

 _That was right._

 _Besides, even if Hachiman hastily underwent the physical alteration ... his mind and heart probably would take a little while to settle in. And friends ... he'd be lucky to have any._

 _"...but Hikigaya, you don't have to choose it just because you were born that way." Hiratsuka cheered him up, "A lot of people with similar conditions choose to continue their lives as if nothing had happened. And they deal with their oddities with modern medications. In fact, you might just end up as handsome as a J-rock vocalist."_

 _"...wha?"_

 _"Yeah, if taken care of properly, most intersex people end up super gorgeous." Hiratsuka assured him, "That's why, whether you want to continue as a boy or you decide to become a girl, it's your decision."_

 _Hachiman was, for a moment, relieved._

 _But that relief didn't last long because he couldn't help himself and kept getting more and more curious._

 _And the cruel, bitter truth finally came._

"So you decided to get that surgery in the end." Orimoto nodded, "Why?

Hachi just laughed sadly.

"If I'm asked whether to live a lie or a painful truth which one do you think I'd choose?

"Huh? But didn't the doctors say it'd be fine if you kept taking the medication?" Orimoto asked, "So why? What part of it was a lie? You were born and raised a boy, that's as good enough a reason as any."

"My dad said that too. If only it was that simple."

 _Hachiman found out that, had he chosen to continue living as a boy ... he would end up incomplete._

 _He would be unable to ever sire a child._

 _But that was just the crux of the problem. His throat wouldn't change. His voice would never mature. And even tiny little things, like facial hair..._

 _Choosing to live as a boy meant living an incomplete life. Hachi would never experience what it meant to be a real, biologically productive man._

"Do you know how hard it was for me to think about which option was better? No, it was an easy decision. Because at that point, I had fucking had enough of everything. The fifteen years I had had already, it was a real experience, but built on a false assumption. I could never in my conscience accept to continue living as a boy." Hachi said aloud as they both leaned on a wall.

"But the sad thing is, I wish I had been that mature back then." Hachi scoffed, "That was my excuse, but it wasn't my real reason."

Hachi looked at Orimoto intensely, and it seemed that Orimoto was rather tense herself, her eyes open wide in anticipation.

"I chose to restart my life as a girl because I wanted to run away." Hachi's voice weakened as emotion caught up with her, "Because I wanted to forget that I was Hikigaya Hachiman."

His first fifteen years of life has been lonely and miserable. Still naive and hopeful Hachiman had decided to undergo transition surgery. Hoping to start all over.

"The true regret I feel is that I became a girl in order to avoid my past. And it stills haunts me until today."

Orimoto gasped in response.

It must be really painful for Hachi to find that Orimoto recognized her after putting so much time and effort in gender reassignment surgery and therapy.

What seemed to be romantic and meaningful back then, it turned out to be an overwhelmingly sad irony.

Of all the people who could have recognized her, it had to be Orimoto, who indirectly turned his last year in junior high into a hell.

And Orimoto had the gal to remind Hachi about it?

Just how deep was the hole she had dug with her pure ignorance?

The more Orimoto heard about it, the more painful it sounded.

"I'm ... sorry." Orimoto teared up, "I'm so sorry!"

And both of them cried for a while, not even facing each other as they did. Even now, they kept hurting each other without trying.

Getting any closer would just hurt themselves more. And yet, neither of them wanted to push the other away.

Is this what they called the Hedgehog's Dilemma?

Who knows.

...

"I spent at least six months outside Chiba city proper, with my relatives and in facilities provided by the Foundation. For that long year, I tried to get accustomed to life as a girl. They also taught me a lot of useful skills so I always had countless options for my career progression instead of ending up a social waste." Hachi explained as they walked eastward.

Physical training. Domestic skills. Fashion. They even went so far as teaching her the basics of the theatrical acts.

"I grew more and more comfortable with my new appearance and identity. And, I gained more confidence as I tempered my body and mind, preparing myself to enter high school in one year's time. Because of my grades, I was allowed to enter as a freshman without a retest."

"And that was when I met you again," Hachi concluded her story.

"I see."

Orimoto wished she could see all of it, but she was too ashamed to say that. She had no right to even think about the possibilities.

 _"Can't we remain friends?"_

How lightly Orimoto said these words without meaning them. Back then, Orimoto only felt a little awkward and wanted to put some distance between herself and Hachiman. She didn't really want to be his friend back then.

"This intersection was where it all began." Hachi pointed out, "When my life turned upside down."

"SABLE! SABLE! WAIT!"

The tiny, high pitched barking of a small dog breed interrupted their conversation, as a dark grey haired poodle approached Hachi and then hugged her legs excitedly.

Wait, that dog looked familiar?

"Sorry, that's my dog."

Hachi found herself staring at Yui, who was trying to catch her breath desperately.

Hachi was about to greet her, but Yui actually blinked and yelled first.

"Ah, you ... You're Hikigaya Hachiman-san?"

Eh?

Oh right, Hachi still had her masculine makeup on, and even the tears hadn't messed with it too much.

"Ah, we haven't met before but I knew you b-before." Yui hugged the dog awkwardly, "You ... saved Sable, back then."

"Ah, so it was the same dog." Hachi nodded.

"We ... I mean, I thought we'd be classmates but ... well ... I ... you never..." Yui panicked and failed to get her point across.

Both Orimoto and Hachi looked at her as if she were crazy.

"M-my name is Yuigahama Yui, class 2-F of Soubu High." She finally managed to introduce herself, "We were supposed to be classmates last year, but you haven't shown up since the accident."

More like Hachi had never shown up at all, but that was beside the point.

"Thank you for saving Sable back then." Yui finally regained her composure, "If not for you, Sable might have..."

"So his name is Sable, huh?" Hachi rubbed and patted the dog's head, "Are you taking good care of him?"

"Y-yeah, Sable is like family to me." Yui said, embarrassed, "Really, I'm indebted to you."

Well, except the fact that Yui still couldn't seem to rein in her dog's for shit. Not that Hachi was in the mood to be cruel.

"You don't need to feel indebted or anything." Hachi told her, "It was my decision to jump. You don't have to feel so responsible. Just don't let him get loose again and possibly endanger someone else. Please?"

"Umm, yeah." Yui hesitantly agreed, "So how are you doing these days? I mean, did you change your school or..."

Yui wanted to continue, but Hachi only gave her a cryptic smile. Yui could only sigh in defeat.

"I won't be here for long. I might not even be coming back here again." Hachi told her frankly.

"You ... are going to leave?" Yui's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah."

"I see." Yui sadly smiled, "Even though it was short, I'm glad we could meet. And ... here."

Yui handed Hachi a plastic bag full of half-burnt cookies, vaguely shaped like some kind of cancerous heart. Orimoto actually struggled not to laugh, but she tried to respect Yui's dedication.

"It's something I made on a whim with Yukinon's help but I hope you can enjoy it for what it is." Yui winced, "I mean, it's kind of lame, eh? It's poorly made, so I know you might not enjoy it but..."

"Yuigahama-san, isn't it?" Hachi grinned, "Boys are simple. If it's handmade they will accept it in a heartbeat."

It was that which caused the dam to break. Orimoto burst into laughter and decided to evacuate the hell out of the area for a while and leave Hachi and Yui alone. Yui on the other hand just gritted her teeth in embarrassment as her head was figuratively steaming like a boiling kettle.

"Thank you," Hachi said.

"You're welcome." Yui nodded, "What are the chances? I'm so lucky to meet you here."

Once again, Hachi could only smile cryptically.

"Well then, take care," Hachi said at last, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Yui waved back with a sad, but relieved smile. After spending a year longing in search for Hachiman's shadow, she could at least thank Hachiman for what 'he' had done for her.

As Hachi and Orimoto walked away in the opposite direction of Yui, Orimoto hummed.

"Man, it's obvious she had the hots for you. Her hero. Why didn't you just say the truth?"

"It's not as if I lied." Hachi replied, "With this, she can find her closure and no longer feel indebted to me. If she were to know I was Hachi she'd keep bugging me at school."

"You're too nice."

"I'm not."

"Well, I'll keep everything a secret." Orimoto winked.

Hachi only glared at her in response. Orimoto couldn't even keep the confessions she received to herself, so why should Hachi trust her with everything else?

"Holy crap you don't trust me do you? We're friends, right?"

But to be honest, if Orimoto wanted to reveal Hachi's old identity, she would've done it a long time ago.

"No. We aren't."

* * *

 *** Isekai, aka, transported/reincarnated to another world.**


	13. Chapter 13

At Chiba Municipal Soubu High School there is an event called a "workplace tour" which happens when you're in your second year. Survey forms are used to determine the occupation students are most interested in learning more about. Then the school actually sends the students to that workplace.

It was part of a new-fangled education program to instill in every students' heart the desire to work for a company. It wasn't such a big deal, really. Every school probably had an event just like it.

Not that it was particularly important for first years, such as Hikigaya Hachi.

As in most schools, it was second years who would be asked what their ideal future career would be so their preferred education branch could be chosen. In the third year, they would have to choose whether they would focus on the social sciences (humanities) or natural sciences (STEM).

Chiba Municipal Soubu High School was dedicated to preparing students for university. The majority of students hoped to advance to university and many of them actually did so. It was something all students kept in mind from the moment they entered the high school.

"Midterms are coming and club activities will be canceled for one week prior to the end of May." Iroha bit her nails as she sat by the side of the pool, "And then there's the workplace tour. That means I'll have even fewer chances to meet-up with Hayama-senpai, gah!"

Class 1-C currently had swimming class. And, as expected, it was a class filled with all sorts of emotions, scaling from embarrassment to excitement.

Typically, the usual cliche that happened would be the students ogling each other. Contrary to the expected double standard, it wasn't always one way from boys to girls.

At the moment, Kurotsuki Benio was having a really good time.

"I rate them an eight." She said with a little bit of blood dripping from her nose.

"And here we see the repressed virgin in her natural habitat." Chikura Chisato snorted, as she straightened her bleached, rainbow-colored hair. "Man, you should join us in goukon. College boys leave these scrawny losers in the dust."

If it was any other school, Chisato couldn't possibly be able to get away with that kind of hair. But, seeing as the similarly outlandish Yui could get away with her bright pink hair, no questions were asked.

Soubu was a school that enforced discipline through class activities rather than the student's lifestyle.

"Na!" Benio replied as she started exaggeratedly swinging her long and silky black hair, accidentally whipping it into Chisato's face with enough force to send her into the pool. "I'm planning to save myself for a serious boyfriend. So that's not happening."

"Benio, you bitch!"

"You know, hanging with us isn't going to bring you anywhere close to that goal." Mihashira Anko yawned as she let her tanned, well-toned body sprawl out on the pavement that encircled the pool, not caring about the lecherous attention aimed at her. "No one would want to date us for realsies."

There was absolutely no one in Class C that didn't know of the adventurous nature of these three. Though, in this case, Benio just happened to be a victim by association. She actually lived in a very traditional and conservative household, which could be reflected in her outer appearance and her self-inflicted, twisted discipline.

Long black hair and dressed to follow the school's uniform regulations, it made her existence a stark contrast compared to the other two girls in her clique. Her personality wasn't any better than them though.

But Benio wasn't the only one to get that reputation.

Hikigaya Hachi leapt out of the pool with just the strength of one arm. The water fell from her slightly muscular body and white skin, sparkling in a way that made boys' hearts thump. Though she basically had the absolutely smallest chest size in the class, she had an alluringly firm yet slender body profile. Especially if seen from behind. It made her look like a model or a professional dancer.

If not for her brash attitude, it would be guaranteed for her to be rather popular. Instead, she ended up mostly feared and shunned, and sometimes mocked behind her back. And hanging with the slutty trio didn't help her reputation at all.

Not that Hachi particularly cared.

In terms of relationships, those three were probably the closest thing Hachi had to casual friends in her class. They weren't really close, but not that distant either. They didn't know each other much, but still talked every day.

"Heh, look at those four, acting like sluts again."

"I wouldn't be able to do it, how she's spreading her legs like that."

"Ew, no, just thinking about it makes me ill."

Iroha could only wince. Sometimes she felt like she had to defend those four, but their behavior made it damn near impossible.

"Eh, don't you know? I've seen something interesting." One of the other girls near her whispered aloud, "Hikigaya is taking pills."

"Really? What a slut. She must've been going around a lot."

Now, this Iroha really needed to correct post haste.

"What do you mean by that?" Iroha asked with low tone.

"Ehh? Well, I'm sorry if you're offended Iroha-chan, but I swear it's true." The girl said earnestly, "I even have pictures of her taking one. I got it by chance."

And the girls on their side of the pool exploded into a massive gossip-spreading machine.

Iroha furrowed her eyebrows.

 _Hacchan is taking birth control pills? But why?_

It just didn't make any sense.

"Why don't y-you just ask directly?"

It was an unusually strong voice coming from the usually meek and quiet Fujisawa Sawako. The unusually young student council member looked offended as well.

Though she sometimes felt jealous of Hachi's closeness with her old friend, fellow StuCo member, and crush, Honmoku Makihito, Sawako felt like she wanted to be friends with her as well.

"No way, no way, I don't want to be killed."

"Yeah, they're all scary."

"I mean, when exactly does she pretend to be a good girl? If Hacchan did it, then she would say she did." Iroha told them seriously.

The girls all exchanged a weird look with each other.

It was true that Hikigaya Hachi never pretended to hide her nature or anything. She was rude, arrogant, and reactionary. There was nothing much she could do to make her reputation worse.

But if there was one thing she was good at, it was not avoiding a question and just answering it with a straight face.

"Okay, I'm asking!"

When the girls walked around the pool to ask, the idiot trio were bullying Makihito by hugging him and not letting him go. The poor, confused, and most assuredly handsome Student Council Treasurer was almost as red as a tomato and was sweating rivers.

The other boys could only feel mixed feelings of dread and envy.

"Please release me!"

"No way! Hacchan, take the picture and upload it to Twitter." Anko cackled maniacally as she hugged him from behind, letting her ample, D-cup breasts squish against his neck without even an ounce of shame.

"Anything but that! My parents follow my twitter!" Makihito begged.

"Are you fucking serious?" Chisato exploded into laughter without letting go of his left arm; Benio held the right.

"Alright, I'm taking it. One, two, three," Hachi said without even a bit of mercy as she counted and then pushed the button.

Makihito squirmed and closed his eyes as he heard the artificial sound of a camera shutter. However, it was worse than that. He felt something soft, warm, and heavy suddenly resting on his lap.

Opening his eyes, he found Sawako actually leaning on it with a stiff, angry face. Her face resting on his chest, clearly jealous of the physical attention Makihito was receiving.

Benio chided, "Oh my. Here we have the jealous girlfriend."

"Show's over. Move on everyone." Hachi waved her hands, and the three of them let him go. "Anyone who wants a copy, feel free to ask me."

Sawako blushed hard and backed away quickly as well, just as soon as everyone else did. Then she whispered to Hachi. "Please give me one later."

Hachi could only look at her gleefully, giving her a thumbs up.

Makihito jumped into the pool and let the water cool his figuratively boiling blood. Then he noticed the glares the rest of the boys were giving him.

"...It's not like I asked for it guys." He said in defense of his dignity.

"Silence traitor!" The boys responded enviously.

"Death to all Chads!" They chanted.

"Hey, Hacchan, I want to ask you something." Iroha inquired, "Is it true that you use pills?"

"Huh? Yeah, I take one every day. Why?" Hachi raised her eyebrows in confusion. It was the closest thing to innocence that her classmates had ever seen from her, but they were shocked regardless thanks to her frank answer.

"Ah, so it was true after all."

"B-b-b-but if you take pills doesn't that mean you do this and that too?" Iroha pointed out, slightly ashamed for doubting her, but curious too.

"What? What gave you that impression? I'm as clean as the Virgin Mary." Hachi scoffed, "I've told you before that I haven't done it right?"

The girls only got more confused.

"Oh, Hacchan, what kind of pills do you take?" Anko suddenly turned serious, "The minipills or combo* ones?"

"Combo." Hachi replied, "It's because I have issues with my period, so I take combo pills to regulate it and lessen the pain. It's been about eight months since I began and I haven't stopped."

There was another reason for it: Hachi was born with Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia**, which caused her to be born with an androgynous appearance and false male genitalia. Which in turn, resulted in her unknowingly spending the first fifteen years of her life living and being raised as a boy.

Usage of birth control pills was actually one of the most common, continuous treatments for CAH. And Hachi wasn't an exception to this either.

Hachi shrugged, "No reason to stop and they're cheap too."

"I think you bitches already know about this since most junior highs teach this during Sex Ed. What you don't know is that most schoolgirls don't use this type of pill at all." Anko explained, "It's a hassle to do it because you have to take it every day, and if you forgot to take it even once the risk of pregnancy will shoot through the roof. Besides, some people, like your parents or siblings, might be suspicious."

"Most girls use the so-called 'morning-after' pill that interferes with the post-conception process, outright canceling pregnancy rather than preventing it."

"I use that too," Chisato said shamelessly, "Though it has a 5% failure rate so I try not to rely on it too much."

"Umm..." Iroha hummed, she actually still remembered her prior education but was hesitant to recall it because of her total lack of experience. "The one you drink after you've done it, right?"

"More or less, yeah." Anko shrugged, "I'll be honest. This is the first time I've actually met someone our age who actually uses preventive pills."

Hachi told them without holding back, "Combo pills don't just help to prevent pregnancy. They also help in lessening pain during your period, and it also deals with severe acne and bone thinning. I'd recommend consulting a doctor first, though."

"That's really weird." One of the girls muttered.

"So it was like that, huh." Another whispered, "Maybe I should try it too."

"There's this affordable and reliable doctor I know from my parents. Let's have a visit!"

And with that, the girls dispersed with some newly gained knowledge and curiosity, instead of furiously spreading fake news everywhere.

"And another disaster averted." Iroha sighed in relief, "Geh, rumors are horrifying. If you don't dispel them early they just spread like wildfire."

"What rumor?"

"They think you sleep around, Hacchan."

"Very funny," Hachi said totally deadpan, "I, the one who got rejected eleven times in junior high couldn't possibly be that slutty."

"I know right." Iroha chuckled, "I mean, even Hayama-senpai was troubled."

"Troubled?"

"Well, I've yet to find the time to ask, we're almost at midterms..." Iroha winced, "It's hard to visit class 2-F when everyone is being this tense, and club activities are suspended. There were some bad rumors aimed at his friends so he's a bit worried."

Well, the same went for Hachi and her juvenile literature club. Saika still underwent the same training regime, but now he simply did it outside of school.

From the 25th to 30th of May there wouldn't be any club activities at school. It was a bit lonely, to be honest.

"So, have you guys decided where to go, after school?"

"I'm not going, I need to study." Benio raised her hand.

"Studying?" Chisato pouted.

Anko sneered, "So much hassle."

"The fuck are you two even doing here?" Hachi asked.

How those two had managed to enter the elite Soubu Municipal High was beyond her imagination.

Benio shouldn't have any problems because she was the type to actually study. And, in fact, her entrance exam results were even higher than Hachi's own.

"We'll just hover above the minimum required grade, as usual." Anko and Chisato grinned, which caused Hachi to slap her own face in frustration.

Now, these other two were a legit lost cause. They had the brains needed to actually excel in their studies, but they only thought about messing around.

"What about you, Irohasu?" Benio asked Iroha.

The girl just winked and cutely stuck out her tongue. "Tehe~?"

Hachi and Benio popped their veins in anger. It would be hard to believe, but aside from math Iroha's grades were nothing to be proud of.

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Understanding**_

* * *

"What is it Komachi?"

"[Aneki, do you have time?]"

"Yeah, club meetings and activities were postponed this week, why?"

"[Well I wanted to ask a favor. Could we meet somewhere, as soon as possible? Like in some family restaurant...]"

"Yeah, sure, are you still close to school? Is Vie de France alright with you?"

"[Ok then! Meet you there.]"

"So that's how it is, my little sister wanted to meet me outside." Hachi pointed at her phone, "You guys want to join?"

"Ohh, it's Hacchan's little sister? I want to meet her!" Iroha giddily pranced about.

"Is it okay for me to join?" Saika pointed at himself.

"Of course, Kawasaki-senpai too." Hachi nodded happily.

"I'm busy, working." Saki shook her head in response and then yawned. "You guys go without me."

"Kawasaki-san, are you alright?" Saika asked in concern, "You were late today and even fell asleep during a lecture too. Don't work too hard alright? Money is important but school is important as well."

For a moment Saki was tense, and more than that, she looked like she was guilty of something. Still, she replied with a weak smile and vague answer, "Of course I'm fine."

Saika wasn't entirely convinced, but it was Hachi who stopped him.

"Hikigaya-san?"

"Something is awfully fishy." Hachi muttered, "But I think this isn't the right time to ask."

This had been nagging at Hachi for a little bit now, but she had rationalized it away with the fact that Saki seemed to have a lot of part-time jobs. But now that she actually was late to class and falling asleep during a lesson?

That was concerning.

To begin with, why would she have so many part-time jobs?

"Has she gotten involved in something bad?" Hachi frankly pondered.

"How could you say that? Saki-senpai might be a bit unfriendly but she's not a bad person." Iroha chastised her.

"When desperate, good-natured people can become monsters." Hachi cynically responded. She wanted to trust Saki, but this didn't seem to be a small matter.

"I don't think it's like that." Saika tried to pacify his quarreling juniors and smiled. "I mean I haven't known her for long, but I don't think Kawasaki-san is like that."

"Well, that much I can agree with." Hachi blushed, feeling a bit guilty for suspecting her.

"...So what should we do?" Iroha whined.

"Why even bother hiding? We just straight up ask when the timing is right." Hachi sighed, "Why would she work herself to the bone like this?"

"What if Saki-senpai gets angry and hates us then?" Iroha asked.

"She'll hate us more if we pretend nothing happened." Hachi straight up huffed, "Even so, don't try to interfere with her business."

Iroha blinked, "Shouldn't we stop her?"

Hachi explained, "Do you think Kawasaki-senpai is the type to spend hard earned money to have fun?"

"No, I don't think so. It must be really important." Iroha hummed, "...maybe she's poor like I was?"

"That's a possibility." Hachi said, "But we gotta find out the problem first."

"Leave that to me then." Saika requested, "I'll ask her tomorrow during lunch."

Honestly, Hachi was kind of afraid. Saika might be earnest, but he tended to stutter and, whenever Saki's mood turned sour Saika always became overwhelmed.

Even so, Saika was a boy and he wanted to be dependable.

"We'll leave it to you then, Senpai." Hachi smiled.

The small French bakery chain hadn't changed that much since Hachi had visited it a few weeks ago. It still had the same modest yet flavorful appearance coupled with an extremely cheap price tag. Still, most people who came here rarely spent their time eating, rather they packed their purchase for home.

And that was why the tables here were usually mostly empty. Likely because it wasn't quite as roomy as a family restaurant, only giving so much privacy to those hanging out.

"Whoa, there's a crowd here." Komachi gasped when she saw that Hachi wasn't alone, "I thought you'd come alone."

"I'm sorry we came to intrude." Saika winced, "Hikigaya-san has been helping me so much, even though I'm older I feel like I'm the one being guided."

"Totsuka Saika from the tennis club. He's a second-year student." Hachi introduced him.

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way. I thought Aneki didn't have any friends." Komachi said teasingly, "Hikigaya Komachi-desu! Thank you for always taking care of my big sister."

"Hello, I'm Hacchan's classmate, Isshiki Iroha-desu." Iroha also introduced herself, "Don't worry. Hacchan is really popular in a bad way and doesn't have that many friends."

Then both Iroha and Komachi did their signature winks. At the same time. With timing so exact and uncanny it actually horrified Hachi.

"I'm going home." She said with a pale face, having two of them in the same place might be bad for her health. No, she totally wasn't angry being teased like this either.

"Whoa, don't get angry just because of a little joke, Aneki! I really need your help here." Komachi yanked the hem of Hachi's blazer to stop the much taller girl.

"So, what's that twerp doing here?" Hachi pointed at the confused boy who had been standing right behind Komachi the whole time. "Your boyfriend?"

"No, no, it's not like that." The boy blushed hard in panic and then took a deep, steady breath to calm himself down. "My name is Kawasaki Taishi. We go to the same school and just happened to meet in the same cram school as well. And my sister also goes to Soubu Municipal High. She's already in her second year."

"Kawasaki Saki?" Hachi raised her eyebrows.

Taishi's sad and miserable face seemed to brighten in response to that, "Ah, so Aneki knows her too?"

"Oy, who gave you permission to call me Aneki?" Hachi popped a vein, as she held Taishi's chin and lifted it up. She glared straight into his mind with her piercing, dead fish eyes. "Call me Oneesama, you twerp."

Now that Hachi got a good look at Taishi's face, she noticed the resemblance to his older sister. Though he was rather meek, and not in a cute way like Saika was. It actually somewhat reminded Hachi of her past self, though Taishi didn't quite have the same gross aura to him.

Taishi couldn't decide whether this situation was terrifying or arousing. Perhaps both? Even though Hachi didn't wear any visible makeup, she was super beautiful and attractive, just like her little sister. But she was even scarier than his own sister.

Either way, he forced a grin out and said, "Yes, Oneesama."

"Uwa, Hacchan you're horrible. Are you into kinky S&M even though you're a virgin?" Iroha slid her chair to get away from her.

"...so you really like them younger huh, Aneki?" Komachi growled in anger. "Your slaves, I mean."

"Hikigaya-san, please don't corrupt a minor." Saika laughed so earnestly it hurt to see.

"...while I'm fine with Isshiki and my little sister saying that, it's painful to hear that from you, Senpai." Hachi feigned a cry, but the wound in her heart was real.

Of course, part of Hachi was also happy that Saika could crack jokes like that when appropriate. It made him look confident and all the more manlier.

"Still, I'm happy we could meet, Taishi-san." Saika turned back to face Taishi, "Kawasaki-san is my classmate and we sometimes hang out together just like this, so I feel it's a good thing, getting to know more about her."

"Really? That's a relief." Taishi sighed, "Recently, my big sister has been acting strangely."

"Strange how?" Hachi curiously got closer.

"She often comes home late at night, sometimes as late as 5 AM." Taishi visibly shrunk, "We get into a lot of arguments these days, but I'm not sure what I can do."

"Man, there's coming home late and there's coming home early in the damn morning." Hachi rubbed her aching forehead, as the tension was getting to her.

"We all known Saki-senpai works really hard, but to think she worked that much..." Iroha closed her eyes sadly, "This isn't fine at all."

"Yeah." Saika was unusually serious as the information sank in, "...we need to help as well."

"Do you remember when she first changed?" Hachi asked.

"Around April..." Taishi bit his lip, "I mean, she grew a bit cold and distant ever since she entered Soubu High, but I think she's been getting worse lately and that's why I feel worried. She used to be kind and loving..."

If it was anyone else who had said this, Hachi and Iroha would laugh. But now that they had met Taishi, they could actually imagine it thanks to their near identical faces.

Plus, the first time Iroha and Hachi had met her ... Saki carried a cigarette box with her and she didn't deny that she smoked.

"W-what about your parents? Did they say anything?" Iroha asked.

"Our parents both work and I have a little brother and sister too." Taishi shook his head, "So they didn't yell at her too much..."

From the looks of it, it wasn't as if the Kawasaki family was poor. Rather, they had a lot of children and that had got to be quite the heavy burden economically as well.

The three of them caught on to this fact instantly and shared an understanding look.

For some reason or another, Saki had been working hard on her own to get money because she didn't want to burden her already overworked parents.

But considering the situation...

"...Alright, we're going to talk to her about it." Saika told Taishi, "I don't know how much I can help, but... Kawasaki-san is my classmate and a close friend. I don't think she means badly by doing this."

"Normally I'd agree with you, Senpai." Hachi said coldly, "But just talking alone won't solve anything, would it? She still needs that money after all."

"Even so..."

Saika grit his teeth. It was odd to see him like this, but to be honest, Hachi thought he looked really cool. "The very least we could do is to learn her reasons."

"Yeah, maybe we can convince her." Iroha somberly smiled, "Perhaps it's impossible to make her stop working, but at the very least we might be able to stop her from coming home late."

Unfortunately, Hachi was very skeptical.

Understanding a problem didn't mean it could be solved just like that. Especially about money. And they were all high school students. There was absolutely nothing they could do...

...or maybe, there was something that she could do. Maybe Hachi was the only one who could do it.

And so, Hachi opened her email inbox.

Elsewhere, Saki stood on the Mihama bridge. She inspected the writings and scratches on the bridge, there were plenty of them.

The bridge held some memories for her as well, but it was all in the past. She had decided that the future was more important. And that was why she'd work hard for her own well being.

She didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

She rubbed a particular piece of graffiti on the bridge's side wall a couple of times, gently and thoroughly, before then leaving. A faint, warm and gentle smile on her face.

* * *

 _Yuu + Saki, Celebrating 4 months together._  
 _We'll be together, forever._

* * *

 *** Mini/simple pills only contains Progestin, while combo/combination pills contain a mixture of Progestin and Estrogen.  
** One of the varying types of Intersexuality, in this case, one experienced by someone born with XX gene but with mid to severe hormonal problem.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Grand Royal Okura was one of the most extravagant hotels in Chiba City proper. It was by no means the largest, being directly overshadowed physically by the much larger APA Hotel and Resort. And, it was also surrounded by the De Franc Hotel and the Manhattan Hotel, which also made it harder to notice. However, between its architecture and its service, it was truly world class.

On the top floor of this hotel lies Angel's Ladder. A classic style bar whose aim was to entertain wealthy and elite patrons.

Here was the place that Kawasaki Saki worked, as of recently anyway. Due to the nature of the shop, it was slow. But, a relatively time-consuming job.

At least the pay was good. And she spent more time wiping glasses than actually doing anything. As long as Saki stayed quiet and professional she'd earn her money in no time.

"What would you like, Ma'am?" She asked when the figure of a tall, long-haired woman sat in front of her.

"Shirley Temple."

Saki knew that voice well and tightened her teeth in response, "What are you doing here?"

Regardless, Saki kept her voice calm and collected, even if as she said it still began to prepare the glass and the ingredients.

Those gray, dead fish eyes couldn't possibly belong to anyone else.

"That's what I would like to ask, Senpai." Hachi lifted her head to show her face, "What are you doing here?"

Without makeup Hachi already looked older than normal girls, but with proper, adult makeup she looked ten years older than she actually was.

It was a perfect disguise. One that even Saki had not recognized immediately without a closer look.

"Are you blind? I'm working, of course."

"I see." Hachi scoffed, "The money must've been good enough for you to take that risk."

Saki followed where Hachi's rotten eyes were staring. The clock. Saki knew very well why Hachi did that.

"Well, good if you understand. Enjoy." Saki sighed, as she presented her kouhai with her drink.

"And to think your brother's really worried about you. Always coming home late these days..." Hachi stirred the drink with a bright colored straw, "A good boy. I still haven't approved of him though."

Saki, for a moment, gave a slight reaction. How could Hachi know about him?

"I don't know what Taishi's been telling you, but rest assured, you don't need to worry about it too much." Saki nonchalantly brushed it off after the initial surprise.

"I have no intention of ordering you to quit, Senpai." Hachi grinned as she took a sip of her non-alcoholic cocktail. "As long as money is good any job is fine for you, right? Even a job that involves you returning home at five in the morning."

Of course it wasn't. Saki really, really wanted to slap this know-it-all douche in the face. But she couldn't, because it wasn't as if Hachi was wrong.

"Well, if you want, I have a really good offer," Hachi said, half-whispering. "Thirty thousand yen per job. You interested?"

"What are you offering? Prostitution?" Saki scoffed a bit, "I don't have the slightest intention of selling my body."

Thirty thousand yen per job was way too good to be true. Even her current job didn't pay half as much.

"Oh, no, it's a perfectly wholesome job." Hachi teased, "Still doubting me?"

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested in relying on someone's connections for this." Saki began wiping another set of glasses.

"That's cute. But no, I'm not saying it's a job that I can give you without effort on your part." Hachi's face turned serious for a moment. She was somewhat angry with Saki's dismissal. "I'm asking if you want to try, that's all."

And with that, Hachi put a one thousand yen bill on the table as she finished her drink.

"Call me if you're really interested."

Saki bit her lip and then sighed.

What the hell was that girl thinking?

But it wasn't as if Saki completely lacked interest either. Maybe she did need to talk to her later.

...

"How was it, Aneki?" Komachi asked before yawning. Hachi had finally arrived home safely, though it was already late at night. Even their parents were already asleep.

"Well, I told her. It's up to her whether to take the bait or not."

"Well you're also going to take the job, so I'm somewhat glad that you decided to follow my selfish request." Komachi hugged her sister from behind as Hachi sat on the sofa, enjoying the warm coffee Komachi had served for her.

"Why did you insist on me taking that job, Komachi?" Hachi asked, "You know I hate it."

"Do you?" Komachi retorted, "Aneki, for someone who hates to show off, you love to show off."

It was true that Hachi used to say that. And yet, everything about her behavior screamed that Hikigaya Hachi wanted attention. It might be because of her past loneliness, but at the moment Hikigaya Hachi absolutely loved the attention she got. Good and bad.

And yet, she always said the same thing. She always talked badly about this job offer in particular.

"So what? I don't want people to like me just because of my appearance." Hachi pouted, "I know I'm attractive and all, but if that alone was enough I wouldn't be hated as much I am now, right? Why are you so insistent on me doing this?"

If physical beauty were enough, then Yukinoshita Yukino would be one of the most liked girls in school, seeing as her beauty absolutely transcended mortal limits.

"It's because I want you to show it to the world." Komachi danced around the sofa to her, "I want to show them my sexy and beautiful Aneki. I want to show them how proud I am to have you. Ah, that merits a lot of Komachi points, nee? "

"Cheeky punk." Hachi ruffled the younger girl's hair, "Go to sleep, quick. We don't want you to wake up late tomorrow."

"Yaaay."

Hachi didn't immediately go to sleep. Instead, she took out a photo album stored in the TV cabinet and began to look at it.

 _The very first photo was her being discharged out of the broken leg treatment and still undergoing recovery therapy. She had yet to undergo corrective surgery and was still visibly male._

Because of stress and a heavily controlled diet, Hachiman looked rather thin as well. It was laughable.

That was also when Hachi began to grow out her hair until it reached medium length like now. More and more pictures began to appear, showing as her post-surgery hormone therapy began to kick in. Her hair changed its texture a lot.

It used to be messy and hard to comb. But nowadays her hair had become rather smooth and flat, similar to her own little sister's.

Hachi also grew five centimeters taller in just that year, because puberty finally took its effect.

It seemed that she lucked out in the gene department because her mother wasn't exceptionally tall and neither was Komachi, for her age. If Hachi still kept growing, and at the same rate this year, she would surpass her father when she became a sophomore.

"What a terrifying thought."

But perhaps Komachi was right.

It wasn't as if Hachi was narcissistic about her own body. Far from it. She still had a lot of insecurities about it. Her height. Her flat chest. And her eyes. Her signature dead fish eyes, which only showed up when someone of Hikigaya descent was tired and stressed out.

The last one came from her poor sleeping habits and frequent nightmares. But now, she was no longer having nightmares, because she had settled the debts of her past. Partly thanks to Orimoto, though Hachi wouldn't admit it.

Now that she had settled it, she didn't have to worry about it anymore. Rather, she shouldn't dwell on it.

And so, as soon as Hachi exchanged her dress with the much more comfortable tracksuits that her family seemed so fond of using as pajamas, she descended into the comforting embrace of her bed.

Time passed relatively quickly, as Hachi went to school again. It was already near sunset.

She wondered if Saki had made her decision already.

Hachi eagerly ran down the corridor and entered Class 2-F only to find a nearly empty classroom. She did find Hayato and Saika, talking about something.

"Hello, Hikigaya-san." Saika smiled as he stood up and approached her with Hayato behind, "Did you come to meet us?"

"No, I want to meet Kawasaki-senpai."

"Too bad, she already left." Hayato grinned as he passed by her.

However, instead of leaving, Hayato quietly slid the door closed behind her. Hachi simply raised her eyebrows, though she wasn't suspicious of anything.

Until Hayato crept-up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, right beside her neck. She could feel it vividly. His warm and heavy breath as he whispered. "How about the three of us just have fun?"

Hachi was about to turn and slap his hand away by reflex, but it was none other than Saika who stopped her. With that signature angelic smile on his face somehow he managed to overpower her.

"It's thanks to your training, Hikigaya-san." He said as he licked his lips, "So let me give you my thanks."

Hachi wanted to scream for help, but for some reason her voice just wouldn't come out. Instead, she murmured. "Please..."

What the hell are you doing, Hachi!

As the door behind them opened slowly Hachi's self-control hardly returned and she struggled to no avail as two young, handsome boys restrained her, gently yet firmly.

"Oh..."

Hachi looked aside to see a surprised Orimoto, "You sure are popular, Hikigaya."

For some reason, Hachi stopped struggling. Instead, she decided to pull the boys closer to her and smugly responded. "Yeah, this Hikigaya you rejected and ridiculed before is really popular."

Hachi didn't know if it was deep seated hate ... or just flat out insecurity on her part. Looks like she was still incapable of fully accepting Orimoto's presence.

"I see." Orimoto nodded, eyes full curiosity, "Do you mind?" Orimoto muttered as she raised a camera.

And that was when Hachi screamed and jumped out of her bed, rolled on the floor, and then slammed into the wall with thunderous impact.

"What the actual fuck was that?!" Hachi curled on the floor whilst holding her aching head. There must be a small bump on it, at least. "I don't mind if it's just Totsuka and Hayama-senpai, but what the fuck is Orimoto doing there?!"

That was one epic dream she had had.

She must have been more frustrated than she thought she'd be.

Actually, since when had she actually become content with being attracted to boys? As Hachi lazily washed her face she contemplated it deeply.

When Hachi had first undergone surgery she was kind of worried about the inevitable gender role conflict and differences in social interaction.

However, three months into hormone therapy the concern that actually terrified her was the fact that she began to notice boys in that way.

It was probably her newly started puberty. It might have been the hormones taking effect. And, most probably, it was a bit of both. When she still identified herself as Hachiman, she never once actually gave a dirty look to either boys or girls.

The fact that she lusted after pretty boys actually shook Hachi badly, to the point that she became a recluse for a few weeks.

As she came to terms with her newfound attraction, she also began to question what exactly happened prior to that revelation.

Were her feelings for Orimoto, and the ten other girls she had confessed to, real?

Perhaps it was just normative affirmation and misunderstanding on Hachiman's part. Perhaps it was only because, as society demanded, it was normal for boys to be attracted to girls, and Hachiman too followed this rule. Because 'he' was raised that way.

Perhaps Hachiman was so lonely that 'he' mistook a lust for friendship for something else.

Even so, that didn't explain the fact that sometimes Hachiman would feel jealous to the core. That was something that not even Hachi could deny. Hachiman wanted them as 'his' special one, the one and only girl for 'him'.

The reason might be a lie, but the feelings were not. In the past, Hachi truly and honestly had fallen in love with Orimoto Kaori.

Because of this confusion, Hachi decided she wouldn't try to dwell on her feelings too much. Instead, she prepared herself physically and mentally. Focusing on shaping her new identity as a perfectly normal girl.

Though Hachi was content with her attraction toward Saika, she was still wary of her unusual relationship with Hayama Hayato.

At first, she thought he was super attractive. Then, as she began to learn about his relationship with his clique, Hachi felt like she wanted to puke.

"It's only his face and body that are hot." She grunted, "He has a terrible personality."

Still, it wasn't as if Hayama Hayato were evil or anything. In fact, Hachi probably considered him to be way too nice. It was almost like a disease.

And it was different from Saika. Saika was nice because he was innocent, pure, and straightforward. Hayama Hayato actually put in an effort to be nice. That made him a fake.

Hachi had absolutely no reason to fall for a fake, a replica like him.

But if she had to think about it ... she fell in love with Saika because he was nice too, right?

It was almost hypocritical. Hachi had determined that she truly hated and despised nice girls. Because they were nice to everyone, and any sort of feelings that developed from such kindness was a lie. Did that mean Hachi's love for him was also a lie? Just like Hachiman's love for Orimoto?

"Love is annoying."

"Hee~"

Hachi froze in shock when she saw the reflection of a grinning, mischievous Komachi right behind her. She had been so occupied with her angst that she hadn't realized Komachi had entered the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"What is this about love, Aneki?" Komachi poked her repeatedly, and so fast that Hachi felt like she already dead from the poking.* "Tell me, Aneki! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Shut up! You're annoying!" Hachi pushed the much shorter girl away, but Komachi still flailed her hands in excitement.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Meh." Hachi let her go and leaned on the wall for a moment as Komachi took over the sink and began washing her face.

"So, what is it? You're bothered?"

"You know, Komachi." Hachi said hesitantly, "If a guy was being nice to you and you fell in love with him, do you think those feelings are real?"

"Of course they're real. Why wouldn't they be?" Komachi stopped for a moment to reply, and then shoved a small toothbrush in her mouth. Even though she was no longer a kid, she still used a kiddy toothbrush because the small head could fit the nooks and crannies in her mouth better.

"But wouldn't that sentiment remain one-sided? Falling in love because you think he treated you in a special way." Hachi scoffed, "It's a shallow, meaningless love."

Komachi didn't answer immediately. Instead, she stayed quiet as she finished her brushing and then rinsed all the foam out.

"You're looking at it the wrong way, Aneki." Komachi told her seriously, "If it's a one-sided love, just make him attracted to you in return."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know you have quite a fetish too, but I don't think you'd fall for someone whose personality was completely uninteresting." Komachi picked-up the hairbrush and began combing gently, "The fact that you were interested in them in the first place means there's something about them that you find attractive. And I don't think you only care about their face. Or the fact that they're just being nice. So, they must have an interesting personality as well."

Well, that was true. Orimoto was hardly the most beautiful girl Hachi had ever meet. But once, in the past, her feelings for Orimoto were also the strongest.

Because it was her personality that truly stood out the most. For better or worse.

It would be selfish for Hachi to demand being loved if she didn't put any effort in loving them and making them love her in return. After all, that was why Hachiman always failed.

'He' asked to be loved without actually giving out 'his' love.

In this world there was no such thing as a free lunch. And bitterly, Hachi would have to accept that if she wanted her feelings returned. She needed to make sure her feelings reached him.

"So who is it? Is it Totsuka-senpai?" Komachi teased.

"Yeah." Hachi smiled and left.

"Nice, but are you fine having a shorter boyfriend? "Komachi asked teasingly, "I think Totsuka-senpai would fit me more, kya!"

Hachi popped a vein in response, "Haha, very funny, you little shit. I'm going to steal your pussy boyfriend instead."

"Taishi-kun isn't my boyfriend though?" Komachi grinned innocently.

"So how could you tell I was talking about that little twerp Kawasaki?" Hachi gleefully responded.

"Uh oh. I don't know what you're talking about!" Komachi dodged the question swiftly, even though she had fallen into such an obvious trap question.

Well, there was also the fact that Saika himself probably would be bothered by a taller girlfriend. Not a lot of men liked their girls taller and Saika was pretty short even for boys of his age.

Even so... does Hachi really have to give up?

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Reflecting**_

* * *

"I got your message." Saki told Hachi, "I'll join that audition or whatever."

"Hahaha, great. I assure you it'll be a breeze." Hachi nonchalantly gave a thumbs up. "Just bring that registration form with your CV and all the other stuff to the address I mentioned."

Saki sighed and nodded, "See you tomorrow then."

"So, what job did you offer to her, Hacchan?" Iroha asked.

Hachi just smiled cryptically, and Iroha decided not to poke the answers out of her. Hachi would tell her eventually anyway, Iroha just knew it.

"Speaking of which, this mandatory survey paper is weird." Iroha pulled a paper out of her bag, "It asked things I don't get or understand."

"Hmm? What is there you don't understand?" Saika asked, "I think it's pretty simple."

"Yeah, it's super obvious." Hachi nodded, "It's basically asking how much you know about motorbikes and your interest in it. Soubu forbids students from using motorbikes after all."

Soubu High, being a public school, naturally enforced as many safety codes for the students as possible. Among them was the prohibition of coming to school with motorcycles of any type and class. This regulation came about for two very good reasons. First of all, was the accident rate of motorcycles. Especially coupled with the impatience and recklessness of a typical teenage rider.

The second was cultural inertia from the 1980s that associated high school bikers with juvenile gangs and illegal racing. A stereotype that still persisted today, even if those that used them in that capacity were now a minority.

"Hee." Iroha muttered, "I think scooters would be nice, but I think riding it on my own is too much of a hassle. Plus they're expensive, right? How about you two?"

"Personally, I think bikes are great." Saika smiled brightly, "If it's allowed, I'd bring one. Small bikes are quite affordable too."

"Totsuka-senpai likes bikes?" Hachi raised her eyebrows, interested.

"I rode a minibike once at my relative's farm as a kid, and I still remember how awesome it was." Saika flushed a bit, "Even today, it's actually kind of embarrassing to admit."

Hachi huffed excitedly, "Motorbikes are the true embodiment of romance."

To be honest, Hachi always thought biker girls were cool. Besides, imagining Saika on a white bike instead of a horse was kind of fun too. Hachi would like to see it if possible.

"Well I don't get it, but good for you." Iroha shrugged, she still couldn't get what those two were thinking, "Wonder why they would suddenly do this in the middle of midterms though."

Hachi suddenly became quiet and thoughtful.

"Could it be that they wanted a positive result?" Hachi waved the sheet, "Like, if they were asked questions like this, their answer would be..."

"Wouldn't that be awesome?" One of Hayato's friends, the short and loud Ooka, yelled out. "I want to bring a Harley Davidson!"

"Hari David-san?" Yui inquired.

"What's that? It like, makes no sense." Yumiko chuckled, "Just be a good boy and bring a scooter."

Contrasting the short and hyperactive Ooka was the tall and imposing Yamato. At 187 cm tall he was the tallest boy in the class easily. Though just like Ooka, he was pretty good looking for someone that was extraordinary in appearance.

However, his tall and manly body had always been overshadowed by his calm attitude, which made him easily relatable. "Scooters are good, but I'd be awkward if I had to ride them."

"Of course it would for you." Tobe cackled maniacally, "I have something to do, so I'll go home first."

"Ehh, that's not fun!" Yumiko whined, "We're going to karaoke today."

"Yumiko." Hayato gently stopped her.

Of the three boys that Hayato often hung out with, Tobe was probably the most handsome of them. In a way, he was probably more gorgeous looking, in the J-rock band sense, than even Hayato himself. Though Hayato's main charm was his masculine, rugged physique.

For some strange reason though, Tobe lost his smile as soon as he turned his back on his friends. In fact, he looked absolutely furious.

Why?

Tobe took his bag and huffed as he departed.

"Well, like that I guess." Hachi pointed at Hayato and the others.

"Because everyone is stressed out." Saika pondered, "And everyone is excited about the survey."

"That's true." Iroha agreed, "Maybe the school won't take the result seriously and just put this out as stress relief?"

"Certainly a possibility. This is purely a survey of opinion rather than something binding akin to a referendum. Still..." Hachi smiled, "If they weren't going to at least consider the results then the survey wouldn't be mandatory."

"Hmm, that makes sense. Oh well." Iroha smiled, "Shall we go study?"

...

It was late evening when Kawasaki Saki returned from her part-time job. She would like to have worked the entire night, but she still had to study for the midterm.

Thankfully, the audition that Hachi mentioned didn't really take a long time. In fact, Saki was expecting it to be harder, but she was instantly accepted. It was actually shocking.

She was, of course, expecting an earful from her parents as well. Because of the new workplace regulations enforced by the government, office workers usually came home much earlier than expected. By 10:00 PM the office buildings would be expected to be vacant with the exception of security guards and janitors.

Because of this the Kawasaki seniors would waiting at home, not yet tired from work and still having energy to spare to scold her.

Honestly, it wasn't as if she was that rebellious or even a masochist that loved being scolded. It was just that she really needed the money and was unwilling to say anything.

That was when Saki spotted some tussles near the park she was about to pass. A couple of teenagers were fighting and two young women ran away in a panic, crying.

"Let's go and report this to the police! That boy might get hurt!"

"Yeah, quickly!"

It wasn't her business, but Saki decided to be careful and started to walk past quietly. Until she noticed the bright orange hair that recognizably belonged to one of her classmates.

Tobe Kakeru was fighting to save his own ass.

It had been innocent enough. A couple of teens hanging out in the park, being intimidating and thinking they were the coolest shit. Tobe was about to ignore them until they began to harass passing women.

And he couldn't just let that go.

But, as a result, he was now the one being targeted.

He dodged left and right, making use of quick footwork as they kept swinging and kicking.

Tobe flinched as one of their fists managed to graze his cheek a little. He just simply couldn't hold back anymore and headbutted the offender into submission.

"I told you I want no trouble!**" Tobe growled, "But if you still want to then you can kindly eat my Dempsey Roll.***"

Tobe charged forward, zigzagging left and right before delivering a solid hit to the jaw of his enemy. He was so fast that his movements were a blur to Saki's eyes.

"How was that?"

Tobe was cocky for a moment, but he froze when the last boy refused to run away. Instead, he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Oi, oi, don't you know it's illegal to have a pocket knife longer than two centimeters in blade length?" Tobe asked, afraid.

"DIE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

And that was when Saki seemed to appear out of nowhere, kicking the knife-wielding delinquent from his side. Her right leg was raised high enough that it gave Tobe a glimpse of what she wore underneath her skirt.

Black lace?

As the assailant got knocked away, Saki screamed at Tobe. "What are you doing there?! Hurry up and run!"

"Uh oh!"

And they both ran away from the park, leaving three groaning boys on the ground as they left. Any more delay and they would've been spotted by the approaching policemen who had been called by the women from before.

It wasn't until two minutes later that they stopped running, panting as they slouched on the roadside near a konbini.

"Thanks, Kawashima-san, you bailed my ass there." Tobe waved.

"It's Kawasaki, moron!" Saki took a deep breath.

"Ahahaha, sorry about that." Tobe chuckled as he reached in his pocket and went to a vending machine. "That was a great kick you showed me. Ya do martial arts before?"

Saki did not reply, but when Tobe handed her a can of juice she just asked. "What?"

"It's my treat, just take it."

Saki didn't feel he owed her or anything. But she took it anyway.

"Uh, err, I didn't pick a fight with them. So please don't tell our teachers. Please?" Tobe tried to explain in panic as his adrenaline wore off, "But it might be a little hard to believe, huh..."

"I really don't care." Saki told him, "It's not my business. Just pretend nothing happened."

"Ah, but ya still saved me."

Truthfully, Saki probably knew that Tobe hadn't initiated the fight, but she was still unable to focus her thoughts and emotions. And Tobe seemed to be frightened about the possibility of her snitching on him too.

"There were two women running away and about to seek the police's help. I know you didn't start the fight." Saki finally told him.

Tobe looked relieved when she said that.

In fact, he was relieved enough that he started crying.

"The hell are you even doing?" Saki blinked in shock.

"No. Sorry. I'm just scared shitless." Tobe said as he sobbed aloud, "If my parents were to hear about me getting into fights again they'd be really disappointed."

Honestly, Saki still thought it was pitiful of him to cry, but at least she could get some perspective. After all, it wasn't as if she wanted to disappoint her parents either.

"You know the rumors going around? That I go beat-up students of other schools?" Tobe asked.

Saki had only heard that in passing. But, there was some buzz about it in class, which came from the usual chains of gossip that caused this rumor to spring-up in the first place.

Saki didn't pay attention to it, but she did remember it.

"I might have heard it." She nodded.

"Well, it used to be real." Tobe said weakly, "When I was in junior high I got into a lot of fights. But that was why I decided to enter Soubu, even though it's far from my home."

"Soubu's really peaceful and everyone is nice and kind. I was really happy. It was worth the effort to study hard and enter this elite public school." Tobe laughed, "But I guess I'm just fooling myself. Even today, during midterms, I can't really focus. I think I might fail again."

"I'm sulking because other students were talking about me behind my back, but perhaps the reason I was angry was because it was the truth. I was a real asshole back then, and I don't think I've changed that much. Even now. Disgusting, right?"

Even though Tobe Kakeru wanted to be a hero, he felt quite a bit of satisfaction from punching someone. And it disturbed him. He had thought one year of peace would help. He thought he could finally let go of his past.

"Well, put in extra effort to change, and don't whine like a sissy." Saki scolded him, "You're insulting people who actually worked hard to enter our school and failed."

"Haah ... I guess you're right." Tobe said, "...I always thought you were rebellious too, Kawasaki-san. But, you're actually a good girl, huh? You have good grades too, so you must've studied hard."

"Are you retarded or something? Just go home and study." Saki finally had enough of his shit and left.

Tobe wanted to say something but Saki's tall figure had already disappeared. "Oh well. I should apologize tomorrow."

* * *

 *** "Hokuto no Ken."**  
 **** Jackie Chan in movie "Rush Hour".**

 ***** The titular character's special move in "Hajime no Ippo". In real life it was created/pioneered by Jack Dempsey.**


	15. Chapter 15

At last, the dreaded midterm period was finished and all the students breathed a sigh of relief. Whether they had passed or failed, it didn't matter. That would have to wait until at least a week ahead.

Aside from test papers, the students also handed in their survey papers. Unexpectedly, they looked relieved and excited.

"Hey, do you think it will go? Will school will okay it?"

"Haha, fat chance. We're a public, college preparatory school. Something like that can only exist in your dreams."

"Yeah, one can dream."

"Everyone is so skeptical." Saika commented, "It's kind of sad."

"Totsuka-senpai really wants a bike, huh?" Hachi twitched.

Maybe her father wasn't lying when he said a motorbike was a man's romance.

"Well, even if we're allowed to bring a motorcycle, I don't think most of us even have our licenses." Saika pointed out, "And getting a riding license in Japan is a real pain."

"Heeh? Why?" Iroha whined.

"It's because riding schools cost a lot. Up to three hundred thousand yen for about a one-month full education course. And without going to riding school your chances of getting a license are awful slim because there are extremely stringent requirements for passing the test." Saika explained.

"THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND?!" Iroha screamed.

Saki brought out a license card, one with small print in one column which noted that she had at least one vehicle permit. "In contrast, getting a Gentsuki license is much easier because you only need to pass a written exam and attend a three-hour safety course."

"Gentsuki*?" Iroha tilted her head.

"Also known as small scooter or moped." Hachi clarified, "It's basically any motorbike with less than a 50cc engine displacement."

"Ah, I see. So Kawasaki-senpai can ride a small scooter," Iroha concluded, "That sounds fun."

"Most delivery bikes are of this class, including the three-wheeled pizza delivery bike you commonly see everywhere ... Honda Gyros." Saki smiled, "So if you want part-time work in the fast food sector it's convenient to carry a Gentsuki license with you. Gentsuki Licenses cost roughly just over seven thousand yen. Varies by region."

"Finally you'll also have to pay for both mandatory vehicle insurance, which costs anywhere from just under ten thousand to tens of thousands annually. But that alone isn't enough." Saika huffed, "Because they're prone to accidents you will seriously want reliable personal insurance. That can cost a few thousand yen monthly."

"Gehe, that's expensive." Iroha winced, the more she heard about this the less interested she became.

Seriously, a lot of people took Japan's comprehensive and dependable public transportation for granted. What an eye-opening conversation.

The idea of ordinary schoolgirls owning huge, loud motorcycles and traveling anywhere without reason seemed to be way too detached from reality.**

"Well, high school students are stubborn, and if they tried I'm sure they could save up enough money." Hachi laughed, "Besides a lot of dealers offer pay-by-installment too, so you can pay them as you work part-time."

"So, is Saki-senpai trying to save up to buy a motorbike?" Iroha asked.

"No. I have no money to waste on things like that." Saki flatly denied.

"Well, I think I have a rough idea of what Kawasaki-san wanted." Saika wrily smiled, "It must be because you want to pay for cram school on your own right?"

"..." Saki turned her head away, so Saika was probably correct.

For those people who wanted to seriously get into college they wouldn't just start during their third year, instead, they would start immediately during the summer of their second year in high school.

"I think I can understand the feeling. I mean, I'm the only child so my parents actually forbade me from part-time work and tend to spoil me a lot." Saika sighed, "But Kawasaki-san wouldn't have that kind of privilege."

"Ah, Saki-senpai has a lot of siblings, right?" Iroha cheered, "Work hard, Senpai!"

Hachi didn't say anything, but her smug grin pretty much told Saki everything she didn't want to hear.

"Shut up! Don't talk about it here!" Saki roared with a reddened face.

"Yo, ladies, can I join?"

"Tobe-san, I'm a boy." Saika was smiling, but it was pretty clear that he was angry at being put together with everyone else.

"Alright, ladies and gentleboy, since we finished midterms and all, how about we go somewhere?"

Saki only glared at him, making him wince. It was pretty clear that Tobe had an agenda and it wasn't well hidden.

"Actually, have you guys decided on your groups for the workplace tour?"

"Ah, second years are about to go next week, right?"

"Yeah, and ya see I still haven't joined a group myself."

"Ehh? Wouldn't you join Hayama-senpai's group if that's the case?"

Iroha could see that Tobe suddenly turned grim in response to her innocent question, but he immediately shook his head and smiled again. Hachi wouldn't call it a real smile, but it didn't seem that he was trying hard enough to fake it either.

Perhaps, it was better to say Tobe was conflicted. And, as Hachi looked in the direction of his usual clique, Hachi finally understood the implications.

Tobe had no place in that group. Three girls and four boys; one of them had to leave eventually.

"Well, Hayato is going with Ooka and Yamato, that's for sure." Tobe gleefully commented, "So how about it, still have room in the team?"

"Of course we do, I'm happy to have you join, Tobe-san." Saika happily offered a hand, completely innocuous to the tension and sadness that filled the atmosphere.

And of all these people, Iroha seemed to be the one who felt the most guilt.

"You don't have to worry." Hachi patted her, "Everyone is desperately searching for a place they belong. Tobe-senpai, Totsuka-senpai, Kawasaki-Senpai, you and me."

"I see." Iroha nodded.

"Oh, speaking of workplaces, tomorrow-"

Hachi was about to say something aloud, only for Saki to slap her hand over her mouth. "If you say anything I'll kill you."

Hachi removed her hand. "Why are you this worried? Everyone will find out about it next week anyway." Hachi snorted.

"Doesn't matter!"

"Chiba Mall, tomorrow by 10 AM!" Hachi jumped away as Saki chased her angrily until they were out of the classroom.

"Chiba Mall?"

"Speaking of the workplace tour." Saki finally came back, with Hachi behind her and a comical lump on Hachi's head. "We really haven't decided where to go either."

"Well, anywhere is fine with me," Tobe said.

"Ditto." Saika also said, "I mean this tour is supposed to help us understand our future career, but I haven't really given it much thought myself."

"I'm sure almost everyone in the class is the same." Saki said, "Beyond going to college, I really haven't thought about it. I'd most likely end up being another cog in the machine; a salarywoman."

"Saki-senpai, it hurts to hear that from you." Iroha closed her ears mockingly, "As for me I want to be a housewife. Married to someone with a decent amount of money. Maybe an editor would do."

"How shameless!" Saki hissed.

Hachi really wanted to say she was like that too, but then decided not to say it.

With her condition, it wasn't as if Hachi had huge prospects for being a housewife either. It was almost sad to think about.

"Senpai." Hachi poked Saki and then pointed at the chalkboard, where the list of the possible destinations was written.

"I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea."

"What, you want to say you don't want to use YOUR connection this time?" Hachi asked venomously, "But the fact that the place is listed on the blackboard means it's already within your right to choose that place anyway."

Saki really wanted to punch her. But once again, Hachi only stated the bitter facts.

"We're not going there." Saki finalized, "In the first place, the purpose of the whole thing is to make sure one broadens their horizon, so focusing on the low hanging fruit is bad."

Hachi wanted to praise her for talking with big words like that, but she was too afraid of being punched. Again. And it wasn't like Saki didn't have a point either.

Still, Hachi was actually annoyed that Saki had just lied, if only partly. She was trying to justify her embarrassment, and so lied about it.

Maybe it would be too hard expecting trust and honesty all the time. Everyone lied at least once. And it wasn't as if Hachi could talk shit about liars since she was the biggest liar of all.

"But..." Saki turned to three other people behind her, "If you guys really want to come and see. Chiba Mall at 10 AM, right on the first floor."

"Hmm? What's this? Can I come too?" Tobe asked.

"Yeah, now you're just making us curious, Senpai!" Iroha whined like a child and hit Saki repeatedly with no effect. Saki just pushed her away with one arm, and the difference in physical strength showed.

"You'll come right?" Saki asked Saika seriously, "You must come."

Saika blinked for a moment and then answered. "I promise I will."

Saki simply said, "Heh." And then patted Hachi's shoulder, as the taller girl blushed in response.

"You don't have to do that." Hachi screeched, and now it was SHE who felt embarrassed.

"What are you doing there, Tobe?" Hayato called, with Ooka and Yamato behind him, and an absolutely fuming Yumiko too. Obviously, she didn't appreciate that one of her gang members was hanging out with her mortal enemy, Kawasaki Saki.

"Ah, we're just finalizing our workplace tour group." Tobe nonchalantly replied, "Go ahead without me."

Hachi noticed how absolutely shocked Hayato looked when Tobe said that. And how remorseful Ooka and Yamato looked.

Still, that short moment of honesty wouldn't last long. Eventually, Tobe would be left forgotten, as if he was never there. Ooka and Yamato had ensured they earned their place, getting rid of Tobe in the process.

Teenage relationships were frighteningly fragile like that. And that was why Hikigaya had sworn to herself to get as many friends as possible because she wouldn't know which one of those bonds she crafted and shared with them would last.

Only time would tell. Hachi prepared herself for such eventualities. The fact that the relationships she sought would crumble apart without notice.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Expressing**_

* * *

The main area of Chiba Great Mall was jam-packed with hundreds upon hundreds of customers, curious about the big event that would be revealed soon enough.

Behind the stage, Saki and Hachi both were strapped to chairs whilst being taken care of by professional makeup artists.

"If this event blows up I blame you." Saki threatened.

"Oh come on. Don't get cold feet in the middle of an event. And seriously, you're blaming me?" Hachi whispered, "How mature."

"You two are still amateur and lack proper training, but I'm sure this will be rather easy for you." The tall woman behind them said with confidence. Her long, curled hair reached her waist. The woman looked breathtakingly sensual, and no one would believe the fact that she was already in her thirties, "Japanese teens are so damn short."

Saki couldn't believe it. Seriously, of all things that were important, it was height? The fact that she was just a little over 170cm tall managed to get her this job?

 _Madness. Real madness._

"Be confident with yourself, Senpai." Hachi leered aside, "At least you have things I lack. A good handful of them in fact."

Then Hachi eyed down at Saki's sizable chest.

That was right. Saki wasn't only tall, but she also boasted bigger breasts than average for girls her age. The only reason why she didn't get noticed by boys was her poor attitude.

And the fact that she never wore much makeup. Sometimes even none at all.

"I'll report you for sexual harassment." Saki spat.

"You girls are diamonds in the rough. Without wearing makeup you already possess quite the natural beauty. Mind telling me your secret?"

"It's simple. Cold shower at 6 in the morning while using skin conditioner." Saki replied, "And maybe it's the fact that I don't wear makeup that helps. They're bad for your skin."

"Whoa, cold shower in the morning? Now that's daring." The woman gasped.

"I'll be sure to follow that advice too." Hachi nodded.

"Good Morning, Senpai!"

"Ah, Haruno. Good timing!" The woman said to the newly arrived girl, "Sorry you didn't get to join today. It was a bit of a peculiar requirement from our designer."

"Even tall girls need their chance to shine sometimes." the girl named Haruno replied, "Hmm, what's this? Have I seen you somewhere?"

"Domo," Hachi said neutrally, "I don't think we have met before."

Hachi looked over the new arrival. She must've been a bit older than her. Maybe a college girl. If one could talk purely about attractiveness, Hachi wasn't confident she could match this person.

Whereas normal girls would seek to have a thin body at all costs, this person named Haruno had absolutely perfect body proportions. Slender waist, yet big breasts and hips. She wasn't too tall, but far from short. She had thin, neat, perfectly applied makeup that enhanced an already outstanding beauty.

Physically, this person looked absolutely flawless.

And it disturbed Hachi so much. Because no one could possibly be this perfect looking.

Not only that. But the way she acted, the way she behaved and talked, she seemed to be the type who could fit herself easily into any situation with anyone.

Frightening, it was like looking at an upgraded version of Orimoto. But with none of the stupidity.

"Hmm, I just remembered something. Please excuse me a bit."

Haruno left the dressing area with a mischievous smile when she finally remembered. Not that the girl was particularly easy to forget since she made a very strong physical impression just by existing.

And so, she flipped out her phone and made a call.

"Moshi-Moshi, Hayato-kun!" Haruno greeted, "Are you busy today?"

"[I'm free, Haruno-san. What is it?]"

"Well, you better come to Chiba Mall by ten. If you're late I'll punish you~! Oh and if you dress shabbily I'll punish you as well!"

"[Eeh, I can't promise I'll be on time though.]"

"Just come here quick."

It was ten minutes until the event and Hayato actually had to regulate his breath as he was spent due to all the running. However, even as he was this close to out of breath, he still attracted much attention from other teens in the vicinity.

"What did Haruno-san mean?" He wondered and pulled out his cellphone, trying to message her that he had arrived.

However, he almost dropped his phone when he saw Tobe coming over with Iroha and Saika in tow.

"Oh, Hayato-kun, you're here too?" Tobe nonchalantly asked.

"Mmh, yeah." Hayato put back his phone as he shifted awkwardly, still remembered what happened yesterday. "I have an appointment, but I didn't see her anywhere."

"Ehh? Who is it? A date?" Saika asked.

"Ehh? A date?!" Iroha voiced her displeasure, loudly.

"No it's not a date. It's just a childhood friend of mine." Hayato denied calmly, "What about you?"

"Well, we're about to meet with Hikigaya-san and Kawasaki-san," Saika replied. "I don't see them either."

"Mou, what the heck were they thinking?" Iroha pouted.

"Aa, I wonder why there are so many girls here." Tobe hummed.

"Hayato-kun!"

"Haruno-san?"

Iroha felt like she was about to go on a rampage when an older girl suddenly appeared and instantly hugged Hayato as they met. Tobe meanwhile whistled aloud.

"Not a date? What bullshit." Tobe commented.

Saika just blinked in confusion.

"Ha-Haruno-san, please don't be like this." Hayato gasped.

"Hahaha, joking, joking." Haruno let him go and smiled, "Been a long time since we last met, huh?"

"How is it in college?" Hayato smirked, "You must be busy?"

"Truthfully, classes themselves are a breeze. I spend most of my time with domestic matters." Haruno scoffed, "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, this is Tobe Kakeru and Totsuka Saika, they're my classmates. Tobe and I are in the Soccer Club together." Hayato introduced everyone else as he took some distance from her, "This is Isshiki Iroha, my junior and manager of the Soccer Club."

"Domo." Iroha smiled.

However, for a moment, Haruno's gaze sharpened and then softened again as she looked away.

It was as if she was completely disinterested. It was subtle, but Iroha could see it, like a tell. Tobe and Saika probably didn't realize it though.

"Well, you still have someone else to introduce." Haruno cryptically said, however it seemed that Hayato was ignoring her and instead was looking at his phone.

"Hmm? Yumiko is here too?" Hayato muttered when Iroha said something to him.

"Heh? Really?" Tobe peered in to take a peek.

"It seems that this is an event that promotes the next line of summer clothing." Iroha said, "So Yumiko-senpai, Hina-senpai, and Yui-senpai are here too. What a coincidence."

The collective gasp of the audience cut off the conversation between them.

"What the shit?" Tobe yelled, "IT'S THEM!"

"Hu... EEEH?!" Saika cried.

Hayato raised his eyebrows, then looked at the stage.

He dropped his phone from the shock.

The first model that came out was a famous model that was often seen in various teen magazines, and she was unique for the fact that she was tall for a Japanese girl. Hayato often saw her in the fashion magazines that Yumiko and Yui read.

He was also pretty sure that she and Haruno were personal acquaintances.

However, it wasn't her that had shocked Hayato and the others.

As the second model came out in a one-piece summer dress everyone's collective shock made sense.

It was none other than Hikigaya Hachi.

"Your girlfriend really is pretty, huh." Haruno elbowed him.

"What are you talking about? She's just a junior."

"Ehh? Really?" Haruno asked again. She wasn't convinced at all.

After the initial surprise wore off, Hayato struggled to compose himself. Badly. Still, he managed to do so when everyone gawked at the fact that there was another person they knew up on stage.

"Uh, Kawasaki?" Hayato twitched.

"Yeah, she's over there too." Saika laughed, "I didn't expect them to be there."

Tobe didn't say anything. Instead, he put his hand on Iroha's shoulder in sympathy.

Iroha herself was pretty much dead girl standing. "How unfair."

...

"That's a wrap!" The manager clapped her hands, "You two did well, newbies. I'm glad you two were here. Shortage of tall models and all."

"Hahaha." Hachi laughed, "I can't see our friends over there."

"Is this really fine?" Saki was shivering badly. She was fine awhile ago when she was on stage. And, in fact, had been on stage for quite a while too.

It was AFTER she got off the stage that she was frightened.

All those blinking lights. Curious and aroused eyes staring at her. No more...

"Don't worry, Senpai." Hachi gave a thumbs-up, "We'll be fine. And the money should be really awesome."

Twenty thousand for a magazine photoshoot, and thirty thousand for live stage modeling. Total of fifty thousand yen.

That was more than what Saki had earned in five days doing her illegal job at the bar. But still, was that it? This was too easy. Way too easy. They had spent hours upon hours on preparation, but, the event itself was really short. Less than an hour long.

Of course, Saki had learned beforehand. Hachi already told her modeling jobs were the kind of work that people did on the side because of a lack of frequency.

Unless, of course, you wanted to be something like a gravure*** idol. Which Saki absolutely did not want.

Saki would still have to do some part-time jobs to fill the hole, but she wouldn't have to spend entire nights working anymore. Her family could stop worrying.

"In July there'll be another fashion show event," The manager asked, "Still interested?"

"Sure. I mean, why us though?" Saki asked.

"That's because it's easier to hire high school girls." The manager cackled and huffed manically, "Fewer costs and liabilities involved compared to professionals too."

"Haha, at least you're honest, Ma'am." Hachi snarked, "Sure, we'll be there"

Saki didn't hate it, herself. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Are you sure you didn't want to do swimsuit photos? Fifty thousand for each of you."

"No thanks." Both Hachi and Saki deadpanned.

"Alright, if you have someone interesting to introduce feel free to contact me and I'll judge them with my own eyes." The manager smiled, "Ja-nee!"

"Ano, Manager." Saki stopped her, "About the workplace visit, are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah? Sure. Soubu is a famous public school with a lot of connections. If we didn't approve it it wouldn't be good for our image." The manager said, "Just to make sure, your friends are hot right?"

"Eh? So you decided to pick this one after all." Hachi laughed.

In the end, Saki and the others actually stumbled on a magazine company, which this modeling agency was part of.

"We only use two types of models for our magazines, our house models and part-time high school and college students." The manager pointed a finger, "So bring all the hot guys you have and I'll make them bloom, Hikigaya."

What am I, a pimp? Hachi laughed inwardly.

"Well, Kawasaki-senpai's group are composed of two pretty boys so I'm sure Manager will be satisfied. But please don't rip them off."

"No way, no way. I'll make sure there will be a handsome sum of yen notes involved, Kukukuku."

"Woah, how terrifying." Saki picked-up her payment envelope and stood, "Then I should go, please excuse me."

"Oh yeah, our friends are waiting."

Saki and Hachi walked out of the backstage, cleaned of makeup and their hair restyled back to its usual shapes. Though most people would be oblivious, their friends should have been able to recognize them easily.

They managed to find the highly unique group even in this crowd, because they were standing out too much compared to the rest.

"Tch, she's here too?" Saki spat when she noticed Yumiko.

"Well it's Sunday, most girls waste their time and money shopping." Hachi shrugged, "I'm more surprised she's here though."

What Hachi saw was Haruno talking with someone familiar.

It was none other than Yukinoshita Yukino herself.

"Hee, it's rare to see you around with others like this. What gives?" Haruno asked.

"I was simply invited here. Nothing more." Yukino coldly replied.

 _What a tense conversation._

"Well, that's kind of boring. Have you got yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"That's a question I should be asking you, nee-san." Yukino smiled smugly.

 _Oh, so they're siblings?_ Hachi couldn't immediately tell because they didn't really resemble each other much. If anything, this older person resembled Hachi's mom more than she did Yukinoshita.

"Aha, that's kind of boring." Haruno laughed, "Though I shouldn't really expect much from you."

Well, that was quite a sharp counter, and Hachi could tell it got under Yukino's skin as well.

 _There were always siblings who were like this._ Hachi was really thankful for being blessed by the presence of an annoying yet loving sister like Komachi.

"I'm more interested in..." Haruno looked at her, "You. What's your relationship with Hayato?"

"Hmm? Hayama-senpai is Hayama-senpai, why?" Hachi said nonchalantly, it wasn't as if they had any relationship beyond that anyway. Sure, they had talked a few times, but that didn't really mean anything.

"Ahh, high school students these days are boring." Haruno said, unconvinced, "Well, let this old lady leave you alone for a moment. Meet you again later everyone."

"What an overbearing bitch. Being clingy to Hayato like that," Yumiko commented after Haruno's departure.

"As much as I'm offended that you're talk badly about my older sister... I have to agree." Yukino said, "She needs to learn what it means to have personal space."

"You two, really..." Hayato sighed, "Of all the things you could agree on..."

Whoa, they actually agreed on something? Hachi looked around wondering if there would be flying pigs. Hachi kinda pitied Hayato though, it seemed that he truly looked up to this Haruno person.

"Well, look at who was up there, standing sexily." Yumiko eyed Saki mockingly, "I didn't see you as the type to sell your body like that. Color me surprised."

"I don't want to hear that from a spoiled princess who can't earn her own pocket money for shit." Saki cockily replied, actually angering Yumiko.

"What did you say, Ha?" Yumiko glared and growled.

"Yeah, I said you're a spoiled shit. What about it?" Saki glared back.

Score: Saki 1 - 0 Yumiko.

"Hey hey, since everyone is here, let's just enjoy the day, no?" Yui tried to defuse the situation, and even Hina laughed so as to make everyone less tense.

"Yeah, it's kind of rare for us to meet like this. It would be a waste." The bespectacled girl said as she hooked her arm around Saki's own to prevent her from quietly leaving. "Yumiko, you still have to help Yukinoshita-san too."

"Not my business," Saki said, but Hina kept clinging to her like a barnacle. "Get away from me, it's too hot!"

"Mou, don't be like that SakiSaki!" Hina moaned, as Saki struggled to push her away and failed.

"Well, if I have to be honest, my sense of fashion is a bit..." Yukino coughed to calm herself and hide her slight embarrassment, "So I decided to ask Yuigahama-san for advice and ended up like this."

"For real tho, Yukinon has a YUGE collection of expensive dresses!" Yui said, "But she doesn't have a lot of casual stuff at all."

"Well, it's not as if I intended to be with Miura-san or anything." Yukino grinned aside.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Yumiko told her, "Be at least a little grateful."

"Hahaha."

 _What the hell is Hayama-senpai even laughing about?_

Hachi actually felt like she was overwhelmed by so many characters, it wasn't even funny. How could Hayato even survive this kind of situation all the time?

She could never have imagined this kind of situation back in junior high. She had always been alone.

"Hikigaya-san, are you alright?" Saika gently patted her back to bring Hachi back to reality.

Hachi blushed a little bit. "No, I'm just a bit tired."

Hachi felt like blood rushed to her head but she tried to muster the courage anyway. At the very least, she wanted him to recognize her, even if no one else did...

"T-Totsuka-senpai, how did I look up there?" She asked, "This is the first time I did modeling, so..."

Saika, without even the slightest hint of a hidden meaning, replied earnestly to her. "You looked absolutely beautiful on stage, Hikigaya-san. Kawasaki-san too. You're both really beautiful."

To be honest, Hachi was a bit disappointed. If Saika were to be a little more awkward or embarrassed, then she could actually smile back. But she couldn't.

Perhaps, in the end, it was because Saika was this nice that she fallen for him. Even so ... it wasn't like she could help it.

She just needed to make sure her feelings reached him.

In the end, everyone decided to split up. Yumiko and Iroha visibly dragged the pained and bothered Hayato. Yui and Yukino went to the upper floor. Hina and Saki went with Tobe in a different direction as well, while Tobe looked super happy and embarrassed.

This left Saika and Hachi alone.

"Haha, I'm sorry you're stuck with me" Saika laughed sadly.  
 _  
Hmm? Wait, isn't this a good thing?_

"No, I'm really happy it's Totsuka-senpai." Hachi winked, "It's a date, right?"

"Well, if Hikigaya-san doesn't mind." Saika innocently agreed, "Please take care of me."

"Totsuka-senpai, that's not the stuff that a boy should say." Hachi chastised him.

"Really? Ah, I was mistaken then. This is my first time on a date after all."

Oh well, it being like this was also fine. Hachi thought happily. Is this what they call a bittersweet love?

* * *

 *** Gendoukitsuki Jidousha, which mean Engine-attached Bicycle.  
** Bakuon!  
*** Gravure in Japan usually refers to provocative and suggestive photos and videos in Magazines or DVD primarily aimed at men.  
Side note: As of June 2009, 1 USD = 96.75 Yen, so 300,000 yen = USD 3,100**


	16. Chapter 16

May had passed and it was June. June 1 also just happened to be a Monday and Monday meant a morning assembly.

All of the students gathered in the multipurpose gymnasium in neat columns while the teachers lined up in front of them.

The principal made his address. "First of all, I shall congratulate everyone for completing your Midterm examinations last week. I hope you all passed with flying colors and become students that Soubu can proudly boast of."

"Today, the second years will go and visit various workplaces in the hopes of broadening their horizons and gaining necessary experience so they can safely carve a path for their future. We shall pray for their safety and success."

"And lastly, last week we also conducted a survey regarding student interest in personal transportation vehicles." The principal raised his eyebrow quietly before he continued, "Soubu Municipal High decide to partially lift the ban."

This actually earned collective gasp and murmur from the students. Some were excited, others surprised.

"As for what vehicle you can bring, in accordance with the Japanese Road and Traffic Safety Law, we shall allow students to bring a Class I Engine Attached Bicycle to school. We will, of course, prepare the necessary parking areas to store your bikes." The principal smiled, "Every Saturday we will hold a voluntary road safety class and motorcycle riding lessons, so you can prepare to take your licenses and ride on the road safely."

"We trust you to abide by the law and respect other people who share the same right in using the public roads." The Principal raised his voice, "Don't let yourself be an embarrassment to Soubu. That is all."

It didn't stop there either. When homeroom began, the first thing that the students received from their teachers was a copy of a book filled with all sorts of necessary information.

"Whoa, they're taking it real serious," Iroha muttered as she read the table of contents aloud. "Traffic laws, safety laws, maintenance, tax, insurance, and liabilities? Are you kidding me?"

"Of course the school wants to be as serious as possible preparing us for eventualities." Hachi smiled, "They don't want to be blamed if something happens. And, they can safely show that yes, they were preparing the students as much as they could."

"Ehh? If that's the case wouldn't the status quo have been better?" Anko asked, "I've actually wanted to bring my bike for so long. But, I'm just wondering why the sudden change."

"I don't think it's sudden." Benio commented, "More like delayed effect. A lot of schools actually began to lift the ban around 2005. I'm more surprised that Soubu actually did it at all."

"Japan's motorcycle industry is dying though." Hachi said, "Because of regulatory backlash and cultural inertia from the eighties, fewer adults buy motorbikes. And, because of the stigma, the same also applies to young people."

"So this is a move to save Japan's motorcycle industry?" Chisato chortled, "Are you high?"

"I don't think it's like that myself." Makihito laughed a bit, "I think Soubu just wants to make sure the students are prepared. By integrating this kind of youthful thrill into school activities, the students will be more willing to learn the rules and law instead of recklessly trying on their own without proper guidance."

Sawako raised her voice a bit, "I-I think so too. I'm pretty sure that this change of rules wouldn't have happened if there wasn't such a huge burst of interest from the student body."

"Hmm, that actually makes sense." The idiot trio collectively agreed.

"Yeah, I think it's probably just a social experiment." Hachi agreed, "Besides, the limitations imposed by the school means most students would just bring a small scooter and be done with it."

"How much do they cost anyway?" Iroha asked.

"That really depends on what you want. A used scooter in good condition can cost anywhere from twenty to fifty thousand. A new one is a bit costly though," Chisato said as she filed the excess of her painted nails.

Iroha blinked and then ran her mind to calculate it. "What? That cheap?"

It wasn't a small amount of money by any stretch, especially for high school students. However, it was also not a big number, especially for those who loved to work part-time or had a well-off family. From the perspective of a student, a motor vehicle costing that little was rather amazing.

For outgoing girls, their cost of clothing, accessories, and makeup could exceed that number in a single month alone by a good margin. For boys, there were video games. A new game disc could cost anywhere from six to nine thousand yen. And that was just the regular edition, not the super ultra deluxe limited edition.

"Oh god, Soubu will be scooter hell won't it?" Chisato gasped.

"Yeah, I really need to pimp my ride more," Anko said, bored, "Can't have dumb girls on a baseline scooter overshadowing me."

"Haha, I just hope our teachers don't regret this too much." Hachi scoffed.

"Alright, since I'm already sixteen, I'll buy a scooter!" Iroha yelled, only for Hachi to slap the back of her head with the printout.

"Get a license first. So study for the written exam," Hachi told her.

"Ehh? And we just got done with midterm exams too." Iroha slumped on her table, "Just to have another intense study?!"

Everyone laughed as they unpacked their lunchboxes.

Deep down, they wondered if the school had made a grave mistake. However, this small bit of doubt was covered thickly under layers upon layers of excitement and anticipation. Such was youthful life.

Meanwhile, the second years were enjoying their time out of school, for their workplace tours.

Or at least they were supposed to.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Resenting**_

* * *

Hayama Hayato traveled across the empty factory corridor as the machinery beyond the windows whirled and hummed, doing jobs that originally required a human touch to do. They assembled the pieces little by little, moving slightly every other second, until the end of the conveyor belt where human workers moved and arranged them neatly on the transport to be moved elsewhere.

"I'm thinking about somewhere related to media or a multinational corporation."

That was what Hayato had said to his classmates when he asked about his career plans. However, because of the overwhelming interest of his classmates, he had to change to a roomier destination.

And that was how he ended up here, in a no-name electronic assembly factory. The sheer size of the factory meant thirty people could easily move around without feeling cramped.

But there weren't thirty students, there were twenty-seven.

As Hayato looked through the window, his mind went elsewhere.

"Hayato? What are you doing? Everyone is waiting for you." Yumiko came to approach him, with Yui, Hina, Ooka, and Yamato just a little behind.

"Ah, sorry, where are we going again?" Hayato asked.

"Saize, everyone else already left for there." Yui told him, "Let's go!"

"Everyone huh." Hayato lowered his face and chuckled.

Out of the thirty students of the class 2-F, they were split into ten groups of three. And each group supposedly picked a workplace to visit.

However, the vast majority of them simply decided to go "Wherever Hayato's going." And, as a result, twenty-seven of them went to one place.

Only one group was an exception. That would be the group that belonged to Saika, Saki, and Tobe.

"Well ... I wonder how Sakisaki and Tobecchi are doing." Hina hummed, "They went with Sai-chan to the Agency that manages 'Sensible!' fashion magazine and does modeling."

"I don't think you have to worry, Hina-chan." Yui laughed.

"Yeah, it's not as if anyone forced him." Yumiko hissed, "Who cares?"

"Tobe probably put a lot of thought into it." Yamato nodded.

"Yeah, damn traitor probably had fun over there." Ooka snorted, "I bet there'd be a lot of sexy girls."

"Traitor, huh." Hayato's voice lowered.

The only person who managed to see the look on Hayato's face was Yui, and she gulped a little bit from the sheer terror.

"A-ah, Ooka must be joking." Yui shrieked, "R-right! Ooka?"

"Well, he did behave rather oddly for some reason." Yumiko actually pondered seriously, "Did he get shocked that much by that rumor?"

"The rumor, huh." Hina sighed, that one was awful.

"Well, I mean, if the rumor wasn't true he wouldn't need to stay quiet like he did." Yamato added nonchalantly, "I mean, that's not like him at all."

"STOP IT!" Yui shouted.

"What's wrong with you, Yui?" Yumiko balked, only for her eyes to meet Hayato's dead, steely gaze. "H-Hayato?"

"My bad, you should go ahead without me." Hayato walked faster, trying to leave everyone behind him.

"Oi, Hayato, this isn't funny." Yumiko grabbed his sleeve, but, it didn't work as he simply ignored her and her grip soon came loose.

Hayato stopped a taxi and then disappeared into it without a word. It quickly took off, leaving nothing but smoke, dust, and Hayato's distraught friends in its wake.

"Eh, uh? What just happened?" Hina blinked.

"He's mad." Yui cried, "I told you to stop but you just wouldn't listen!"

"It's your fault, gorilla!" Ooka suddenly yelled at the scared Yamato.

"You're the one who should shut your mouth, Ooka!" Yumiko said aloud, but rather than in defense of Yamato, more like she wanted to blame Ooka entirely.

"I didn't say anything bad!" Yamato growled, "Ooka and Miura weren't helping at all!"

"Hello, guys, don't fight." Hina tried to calm them down, but she ended up being scolded by the angry class queen.

"Shut up!"

Yui looked at Yumiko wide-eyed. As she turned aside she noticed how Hina held her ears tightly, painfully with her hands as well as clenching her eyes shut.

Once the pillar that supported everyone disappeared, the whole thing crumbled inwardly; leaving nothing but ruins.

That had always been the state of Hayama Hayato's group.

And when they had realized it, it was too late.

Inside the taxi, Hayama Hayato let out a furious sigh.

He had had a hunch before, but he didn't think it could be this bad. He should've known better.

He had a lot of people to apologize to. And so, he pulled out his cellphone and called.

"Good afternoon, this is Hayato."

"[Afternoon. What is it?]"

"Are you free? We need to talk."

"[I was waiting for my father, so I could say I'm free at the moment. Feel free.]"

"I see, sorry to bother you."

"[It's alright, I'll be at 'The Terrace'.]"

Hayato told the driver to go to that destination in particular. The Terrace was a famous buffet restaurant in Chiba. It wasn't exactly the most elite and expensive establishment, but it was still located in the relative luxurious Hotel Manhattan, which as the name implied, focused mainly on International guests.

At three to four thousand yen for a lunch course, it wasn't exactly a place where normal high school students hung out. Because of that, he garnered quite a bit of attention from the staff.

But otherwise, they had no reason to bother him and simply welcomed him normally.

As soon as he finished signing the guest book he calmly walked inside to notice that Yukino was already there, sitting.

"My apologies for taking up your time."

"It's fine. Please sit," Yukino said in a friendly manner for her.

They both sat on the pearl white chairs, with a marble-like white table separating them.

"How was your work visit, Yukino-chan?" Hayato asked.

"I consider today's time to be well spent." Yukino nodded, "How about you, Hayato-kun?"

He shook his head.

"I take it there was some problem?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "I got into a fight with my friends."

Yukino raised her eyebrows in amusement, "...I didn't take you to be the type to start fights."

"Well, actually, it's more like I was sulking." Hayato took a deep breath, "...it was partially my fault for not noticing though."

"Was it related to the case you brought to me back then?" Yukino asked again.

"I believe so. In the end, it seems that it drove a rift between my friends. And, well, I just don't think I appreciate my friend being bad-mouthed behind his back."

"I don't follow?"

Hayato blinked for a moment before shortly telling Yukino of the events from the beginning. How Tobe became more distant from the clique. How he suddenly decided to form a separate group with Saki and Saika. And how everyone else seemed to be fine talking badly about him behind his back.

"I mean, I could understand if they're joking about Tobe in that way if the circumstances were different and there were no disagreements between all of us." Hayato mused, "But I can just sense the malice in their words and that's why I felt like leaving."

"If it were me, I wouldn't just leave it at that." Yukino was thoughtful as she commented, "But if I was in the same position, I think I would just make the situation worse. So I don't think I can help you much in this regard."

Hayato wanted to say he agreed. But, that would be exceedingly rude to her, even though he was the one asking her for help.

"Even so, I need to apologize." Hayato bowed, "Even though I was the one asking Service Club for help I was also the one who chickened out and stopped you from doing your job."

"It's fine. If Yuigahama-san can't do anything I'm not sure if I can help either." Yukino told him, "Regardless, this is partially a failure on my part as well, so I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thank you, Yukino-chan."

"I think it's best for me to get straight to the point then." Yukino sharpened her eyes, "What do you want, Hayato-kun?"

"Pardon?"

"I think it's pretty clear that you were the centerpiece of the last case." Yukino mused, "Because they wanted to form a group with you they spread chain messages that degraded each other's reputations. Judging from Tobe Kakeru's reaction, we could say there are two possibilities: either he was innocent and angry about the situation, or he was guilty and purposely made some distance with you because of it."

"That's not like Tobe, though."

"Isn't it?" Yukino stood up, "I'm not familiar with him at all. I've only met him once, yesterday, in Chiba Mall. But, haven't you considered the possibility even once, that Tobe Kakeru isn't like the person you thought him to be?"

It wasn't like Yukino's argument was entirely baseless.

At the end of the day, Hayama Hayato was also the type to wear a mask in front of his friends. Essentially, the real Hayama Hayato and the Hayama Hayato they knew were different people entirely.

But, who was to say he was the only one pretending?

Even today, he caught a little glimpse of the lurking darkness beneath Ooka and Yamato. Hayato had been rather naïve in thinking that everything would be fine if he was patient. But in the end, it was he himself that had become the angriest about everything. Not Tobe, not Ooka, or Yamato. It was Hayato himself.

He was deluding himself into thinking that nothing would ever change. In the end, he was the one who feared change the most. And it cost him dearly.

He would have to talk with Tobe later.

"I know nothing will be the same anymore. But even so ... I want to try and get things back to normal," Hayato said.

"Define normal," Yukino asked flatly.

"I want everyone to be friends again." Hayato told her, "I know it will be difficult. But even so ... I don't want them to be enemies."

"Rather than enemies, wouldn't they just be like, strangers?"

...Yukino was right.

Even assuming that the whole argument wouldn't get out of hand, it was unlikely for Tobe to be close to Yamato and Ooka like he had been before. Though, were they ever actually that close, to begin with?

Perhaps he was blind. Perhaps Hayato had been willfully blind. For Tobe, Yamato, and Ooka, it wasn't as if they were friends or anything. It was just that they shared one and only one similarity.

They all hung out with Hayama Hayato. Hayato suddenly had this epiphany, this sudden realization, and he felt so dumb.

But now that he realized this, it might not be entirely impossible to salvage the relationship.

"You find the answer?" Yukino asked.

"Yes." Hayato said, "I think it's up to Tobe himself, but I know exactly what I should do."

"I see, then let's get us some food." Yukino said, "You must be hungry since you were about to have lunch with your friends back there."

"Ah, I don't want to get in the way."

Hayato just remembered that Yukino was supposed to be having an appointment with her father.

"On the contrary, my father would probably be really overjoyed that you would join us." Yukino smiled. But, if a smile could kill, then Hayato would've died at least nine times when he saw it. "So, would you kindly get your plate and have lunch with us?"

The implication was, of course, to pay Yukino back for her precious consultation time. It wasn't as if Yukino herself specifically enjoy her time with him. On the contrary, Hayato was really sure she hated his guts. But her family members all liked Hayato a lot, and her father wasn't an exception to this.

The least Yukino could appease her parents on occasion. And hanging out with Hayato was one way she could do so. It was really convenient.

"Alright then." Hayato took a deep breath and smiled. This is going to be a really long, awkward lunch.

Of course, it could always have been worse. At least Haruno wasn't here to tease them endlessly.

...

It was the second day of June and the second year students of Soubu High, now that their workplace tour was done, resumed their school activities as usual.

Hayama Hayato came to class a little later than usual. In fact, he was late enough that the teacher actually came in right behind him as he entered.

He was quiet, calm, and fully focused on the lesson as time passed. Meanwhile, everyone else looked absolutely restless and awkward.

"Well, I guess we can stop here." The old teacher raised his glasses a bit and smiled. "Please excuse me."

"Sai-chan, what are you reading?"

"It's a motorcycle magazine." Saika said, "But there's not much in the way of Gentsuki information right?"

"Of course there wouldn't be, Gentsuki aren't even considered true motorcycles, both by the law and by enthusiasts." Tobe laughed as he smacked the shorter boy on his back, "Tell you what, if you can get your license I'll bring you to the number #1 Gentsuki dealer in Japan. You can find anything there. In fact, I think I've saved up enough money to get a cool one right away."

"Really?" Saika asked. He wasn't being skeptical, just cautiously excited.

"You'll know when you see it. But first we have to get you your license. We can go to Police Station right away."

"I can't, I haven't memorized all the rules." Saika seriously responded.

"Oh, of course, you haven't. Anyway, just be sure to get a score of 95 or you fail." Tobe told him.

"What it is you're talking about?" Hayato suddenly appeared beside them.

"Ooh, Hayato-kun, Saika-chan wanted to buy his first scooter. But you know what? Just any scooter won't do. Those're lame and for girls."

"Oy." Saki growled from her seat, "What do you mean by that."

"Nothing." Tobe slinked away and back to the topic, "Anyway, there's a lot of cool types out there. Racing, classic, off-road, sports, and even cruisers!"

"Crusher?" Hayato and Saika repeated.

"No, you know, those big-honking American gangster bikes?"

"Ah, Harley Davidson." Hayato pointed out.

"Ya." Tobe pointed, "Like, I want to buy this awesome racer bike, but damn, it cost like two to three hundred thousand used!"

"THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND?!" Saika gasped, "And for used bikes too?"

Like, if Hayato were to ask for that much money from his parents surely they would ask some questions at least. Even if Hayato would consider his family filthy rich, and they would cough the money straight away. Hell, Hayato wasn't sure he ever asked for that much money in his life. He wasn't the type to actually splurge around.

"Racer gentsuki are rather expensive like that." Tobe laughed, "Not that it matters much. We're not allowed to exceed thirty kilometers per hour on the urban roads. Ah, but other models weren't usually that expensive. I want to buy this Rieju."

"Riaju*?" Saki raised her eyebrow.

"Rieju, it's a Spanish bike factory. They make cheap Aprilia knockoffs." Tobe said, "Ah but they use Yamaha engines, so no need to worry about that issue."

As the three boys, and Saki, talked happily about bikes, Yui looked at the scene with sad eyes. It was pretty clear that yesterday Hayato was extremely pissed that everyone would talk badly about Tobe like that.

Ooka and Yamato ought to realize that. For better or worse Tobe wasn't just Hayato's friend and classmate for two years. He was also a fellow member of the soccer club. A comrade. That much Yui could understand. Ooka and Yamato were worried and jealous, and they wanted to be close to Hayato like Tobe was.

But what Yui didn't understand was Yumiko's callous attitude.

Hina already disappeared from class when it was lunchtime, clearly still bothered by what happened yesterday. Yui assumed she would be in the juvenile literature club room.

Yukino already called her last night. Hayato had gone to talk with her and apologized. So it was pretty clear that Hayato had some sort of plan to bring everyone back together once again.

So at the moment, what Yui should do was...

"Yumiko. It's lunchtime." Yui told her.

"Mmh." Yumiko weakly replied.

"Yumiko." Yui pats her shoulder gently, "Let's just apologize."

Yumiko didn't reply, instead, she shrunk harder and covered her face with her arms as she leaned on her desk.

"Yumiko." Yui said again, "Are you alright with Hayato being like that? Are you fine with him leaving?"

"Of course I'm not, you dumbass."

Yui retorted, "You're being stubbornly idiotic."

Yumiko was flabbergasted. Just where did Yui find the strength to talk back like that?

Ever since she had gotten to know that Yukinoshita bitch perhaps?

Yumiko didn't like it in the slightest. But in the end, deep down, she knew Yui was right. Yumiko was the one who should apologize.

Even if she felt she hadn't done anything wrong. Because her apologizing would at least mean Hayato would come back.

And so, Yumiko decided to stand up and carefully approach Hayato.

"Hayato."

Hayato looked at her with a completely clueless face as she approached him. "What it is, Yumiko?"

"I..." She hesitated to even open her mouth, but in the end, she pressed through. "Yesterday, where were you going?"

"I went to lunch with a friend of my parents." Hayato replied calmly, "Did you guys go to Saize in the end?"

"No, we..." Yumiko raspily said, "We got into a fight when you left."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear about that," Hayato said lightly as if it wasn't his business. And for the first time since she had met Hayato, Yumiko felt absolutely infuriated.

She was infuriated by Hayato, but more so than that, by herself.

Since when had Hayato stopped being his usual caring and sympathetic self? Just how angry was he at them for talking badly about Tobe like that?

"I'm sorry. Yesterday, I was out of line."

Hayato's face softened, or perhaps, he was saddened by Yumiko's apology. "...I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Ooka and Yamato, who has been there listening from the beginning, also grimaced.

Hayato didn't want them to apologize to him, but to Tobe.

It was very easy to apologize to Hayato, since everyone knew he was a nice guy like that, and they would always be forgiven. They thought getting into Hayato's good graces was easy enough.

And they just realized how wrong they were.

There was a limit to Hayama Hayato's tolerance and kindness. He was not a Buddha or a Saint. Hayama Hayato was a human being just like everyone else.

And so, Yumiko approached Tobe.

"Hey, Tobe."

The delinquent flipped his gaze from Saika to her.

"I'm ... sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"Well, I kinda talked badly about you yesterday." Yumiko clapped her hands, "I'm really sorry."

"Eh, it's nothing new anyway." Tobe laughed, and he wasn't lying about that either.

"We're sorry too!" Ooka and Yamato also repeated Yumiko's gesture.

"I don't understand what happened, but I'm happy for you, Tobe-san!" Saika said.

"Heeh, you three must've been having fun yesterday, you assholes." Tobe cackled, "So, how was it? The workplace tour?"

"It was really boring." Yumiko whined, "How Hayato could pick that place is beyond me."

"H-how about you Tobe?" Yamato asked awkwardly.

"Did you meet a lot of models?!" Ooka huffed excitedly.

Tobe grinned lecherously and rubbed his chin.

"There were a lot of sexy girls." Tobe said, "And I got to see Kawasaki-san in a bikini."

Saki kicked him, "He's lying."

"Ow ow ow sorry." Tobe jumped out of the seat he occupied and apologized, "But they did offer you that job right?"

"Well, Kawasaki-san rejected it though," Saika said.

Yumiko eyed Saki enviously, particularly the two lumps on her chest. It must be those things!

"Just so you know, Hikigaya got that offer too." Saki coldly told her, to refute Yumiko's presumptuous thoughts. Even the flat as a pancake Hikigaya got it.

Hayato left the scene as the tension in the air began to disappear. He exchanged a glance with Yui, who smiled at him with two thumbs up.

Saika's phone bleeped and he read the message, "Uhh, people are so cruel. How could they spread things like this all the time?"

"What is it? New rumor?" Saki asked.

Saika shook his head, "Mmmh, it's the same old message talking badly about Tobe-san."

And then everyone but Saika became a little awkward.

"So ... Tobe ... about the rumor." Hayato seriously asked, "You shouldn't be concerned about it too much. No one here believes it."

"Yeah, I think they were just prejudiced because you dyed your hair." Yui also added, "You see, people think I'm a slut for having this kind of hair color. So they think you're a bad person."

"Eh, but the rumor wasn't entirely wrong." Tobe innocently replied.

Hayato blinked while the others shouted a collective, "EEEEEEH?!"

"Well, I don't get into fights these days because everyone in Soubu is really nice." Tobe pointed to himself, "But back in junior high, I did get into a lot of fights because everyone was an asshole. Maybe that's how the rumor started, I think? Old people with old grudges. Ya."

"Wa, so it's like that." Yui twitched.

"Well, it's not like I would pull a punch if there's another asshole in front of me." Tobe mocked a boxing stance, "Last week I just got into another fight. Kawasaki-san knows about it too."

Saki hissed as she stopped eating, "Don't drag me into your problems, bastard."

"Please help me a little, Kawasaki-san." Tobe begged, "They must know the truth."

Saki looked at Yumiko, who seemed to be a little scared. "Well, Tobe fought three jerks who harassed two women near a park. So I don't think he's at fault there."

"And I knocked down two of them with one punch each, BAM!" Tobe proudly shouted.

Yamato and Ooka looked like they were about to die from the sheer terror.

"...and the last one?" Yumiko quipped.

Tobe looked at Saki, and then everyone followed his gaze.

"I have a black belt. There a problem?" Saki taunted.

"No." Everyone shrunk back in response.

...

Meanwhile, Ebina Hina sat alone. In the depths of the special building there lies a small informal club. That was the Juvenile Literature Club.

It wasn't as if her mind was there however. Even though she slowly ate her lunch, she wasn't enjoying it in the slightest.

"Hmm? Ebina-sama is here too?! It's not the time for the meeting though." Zaimokuza gawked as he walked in.

"Is that bad? I'm a member of this club too." Ebina asked innocently.

"N-not really. I'm happy that I could find company for today's feast as well." Zaimokuza unpacked his large size lunchbox, "I'd have thought you'd spend time with your sister-in-arms."

"We got into a fight." Ebina looked down sadly.

"I see. Those things do happen sometimes." Zaimokuza nodded with an understanding expression and patted his chest. "My old friends who have departed away from this world, we were like that once. I was the only one left behind, the one clinging to the spirit of my old incarnation: Ashikaga Yoshiteru's soul."

Translation: Zaimokuza's old friends stopped being chuunibyou and distanced themselves away from him.

"So, Zaimokuza-kun." Ebina asked with curious eyes, "If you're sure you're not at fault, how do you respond to the people who slighted you?"

"Well, that depends. Most of the time I'd just grumble and sulk in solitude." Zaimokuza shrugged, "But there were also times that I just shouted back at them."

"Shouting back at them huh." Hina looked at the windows, "I wish I had that kind of courage."

"Well, shouting doesn't always infer courage." Zaimokuza mused, "All bark and no bite, cornered rats are the loudest."

"People shouting at others because they are afraid of their own weaknesses. There lies strength in perseverance and patience too. Like an unmoving rock in a turbulent stream."

Zaimokuza stood up and opened the windows, letting the strong wind of June ruffle his signature brown long coat.

 _An unmoving rock in a turbulent stream._

"That's pretty cool coming from you." Ebina laughed at him.

"Hmm? Well, that's just how I cope with all the pressure." Zaimokuza returned back to his seat.

"Well then, Zaimokuza-kun, how did your workplace tour go? Did you find a group to join at all."

"Of course I did. I went with two female classmates to a publisher where we learned a lot about the making and publishing of novels and manga." Zaimokuza proudly told her, "They just happened to be otaku like me, so we had no issues getting along."

"Female classmates, huh?" Ebina teased, "More beautiful than me?"

"It would be impolite for me to answer that of course." Zaimokuza dodged the question shamelessly.

"For someone who graduated from an all-boys school and is afraid of girls, you sure are smooth, huh." Hina eyed him suspiciously.

"No. I'm just a wandering gentleman. Both my body and soul are as pure and as peaceful as that of a saint." Zaimokuza declared himself.

And that was how those two spent their lunch together.

* * *

 *** Riaju = Real Life Person. People who have healthy social life. a.k.a. Normies.**


	17. Chapter 17

**QS, thank you for such long and comprehensive review. That's exactly the kinds of response I desperately need, even if my writers' selfish ego don't want it.**

 **Regarding pacing, I could safely say I agree, that this story have rather messy one. Part of the reason is that this is actually my NaNoWriMo project, another reason is that a lot of things happened offscreen without explanation, and if there's explanation it's probably hands off or came too late in the future when it's not relevant anymore. **

**For example Yui was baking cookie again after she meet Hachi, in the hopes that she could meet Hachiman someday. This is perfectly in character for her, however, I think it does deserve more scenes rather than something implied based on random tidbits. And it's entirely my fault.**

 **The Saki arc was deliberately streamlined, in the anime and novel, I feel there's absolute needles padding that only there for fanservice and the laugh. Here, Komachi is a lot more open to her sibling, whereas in the novel, she actually didn't try to tell him until he demand explanation why she's hanging out with Taishi all the time. And for Yukino or Yui to be involved, it wouldn't make sense anyway considering the state of relationship during that arc.**

 **Regarding the secret lunch thing... well it happened in canon, too, just not _this_ early. They reconciled much later in canon, after the Marathon arc. Here, Hayato and Yukino reconcile when he made his request and then chicken out because he didn't agree with her methods.**

 **I don't think I can address the countless shortfalls of this fic properly yet (I'm on medication at the moment too), but I'm going to take your review to heart, and if possible, avoid repeat of that mistake in future chapters. There's no guarantee whether I can accomplish it or not, still, no harm in trying.  
**

* * *

"Looks like everyone here's rather enthusiastic." Hiratsuka flicked up her sunglasses to see clearly the presence of no less than sixty students that had gathered right on the first day for this odd extracurricular activity of Soubu High: the Gentsuki riding lesson. "Did you get everything I told you to get?"

"First," Hiratsuka put on a helmet on Hachi, "an open-face helmet is the absolute minimum amount of protection you use when riding a Gentsuki. Failure to wear a proper helmet means a fine of four Man*, and three failures mean the removal of your driver's license."

"It's not entirely mandatory, but when riding a motorcycle of any class, it's recommended that you use knee protection. Either use thick, durable pants, or special racing knee-pads."

Hiratsuka said as she presented Hachi, who was wearing spandex coupled with knee-pads.

"Sensei, why me?"

"Because you're the only one wearing shorts. Shut up." Hiratsuka hissed, then turned back to the students, "A jacket isn't usually a requirement, but it is recommended to always wear one when you ride."

"Finally, gloves aren't really important unless you go on a road trip, which means you'd be riding your bike for hours." Hiratsuka waved a pair of unused gloves, "Though I wouldn't recommend a road trip using 49cc like that. And now, since we've finished explaining the riding gear, let's move on to the motorcycle."

"There are three types of Gentsuki. The first are automatics, which are the most common, as you can tell. Most if not all scooters are automatic. You don't have to worry about gears, you simply adjust the throttle and you're done." Hiratsuka showed a small, pink scooter with a flower pattern on it.

"The second is manual transmission and automatic clutch. These are usually seen on older Gentsuki, like the venerable Honda Super Cub, the legendary 49cc bike."

Saki came riding the bike in question and then hit the gear change pedal to neutral as she stopped. It wasn't her bike, of course, rather, it was school property that was going to be used on the riding lessons. It was rather old and beaten up, but perfectly functional.

"If you push the front part down, the gear will be raised, if you push the back part down or the front up, the gear will be lowered."

"Sensei, what's the point of changing gears?"

"Interesting question. We've talked about some of these things in physics class I believe." Hiratsuka smiled, "A lower gear means higher acceleration while higher gear means faster top speed. Ideally, you start at low gear and switch to the higher gear as you go faster. And, if you climb a hill you switch to a lower gear again so your bike engine can work in optimum condition and not be burdened. Anyone still not gets it?"

There were no further questions.

"The third is the hardest and thankfully also the rarest. Manual transmission and clutch." Hiratsuka said, "This one is really hard to master because you need to pull the clutch on the left side of the handle every time you change your gears. Whether it's changing to higher or lower gear. In fact, I wouldn't recommend this type of bike, because it's not easy to master and thus needlessly raises the possibility of an accident."

"One thing about Gentsuki that you need to learn is how to make a Melbourne maneuver." Hiratsuka warned, "Unlike a normal motorcycle, when you face an intersection you need to make sure you don't cross the center of the intersection. Rather, when the light's green, cross the road ahead and turn right, and then continue when the green light on the right side of the road appears. Failure to do so will earn you penalty points and potentially huge fines as well."

Saki excellently demonstrated it, while Yui and Yukino were playing the role of traffic lights. The ground had already been marked with white lines so as to resemble a normal road.

"Gentsuki aren't toys and you shouldn't treat them like one." Hiratsuka said, "With great power comes great responsibility**, you're packing anywhere from two to eight horsepower and a weight that adds up to ten times that of the average bicycle under your pants."

"Sensei! Phrasing!" Hachi warned her.

"Alright, everyone, let's start training, Go, go, go, go!"

The students took turns using the six training bikes and carefully followed all of the training course enthusiastically. Though some of them were messing around, they were quickly chastised by the teachers and even fellow students because of the dangers involved.

In the end, it was close to lunchtime and the students were tired, dirtied, and, in a few cases, mildly hurt from minor accidents. However, for every time they fell, they learned something new and how to avoid repeating their mistakes.

And every minor accident ensured they could avoid major ones.

"How was it, Hiratsuka-sensei?" the Principal asked as he smiled in amusement when he saw Iroha thrown off her bike, having to be rescued in the process.

"They're all good kids." Hiratsuka confidently said, "Every mistake they've made here will be a mistake they avoid on the road."

"Looks like I don't have to be worried." The principal said, "This idea was originally brought up in the previous years' parent-teacher conferences. And I too am surprised at how little resistance it got back then. We assured them that parental consent would be fully needed and the students would also have to bring a waiver for this exact purpose."

Japanese bureaucracy was anything but lenient. Every headcount meant a longer chain of processes and decision flows. This was not by any means a haphazard idea that was decided on a whim, it was managed through massive trials and discussions.

Arguments from unsupportive PTA members came out rather hollow and in the end, they relented. Soubu, being an elite public school, was always trying to be a role model for other schools in Chiba City. And even this little activity was just one of example, they wanted to show that high school students and bikes aren't always a poorly thought combination.

"You guys really enthusiastic." Hiratsuka whistled when she found some of the boys and girls she was most familiar with sitting on the side of the field. "Are you going to get your licenses soon?"

"Tomorrow, Sensei," Saika replied.

"Ooh, are you sure you've memorized everything?" Hiratsuka asked teasingly as she looked at them with a ridiculing grin on her face.

She looked at Yukino, Hayato, Hachi, and many other faces that she could easily recognize. Honor students with the top grades of their years. Of course, they were going to memorize it.

"Eh, I didn't take you to be the type to get a license, Yukinoshita."

"My father said it was okay for me to get it." Yukino replied coolly, "And what better way to help other students than to lead by example?"

"True enough. If honor student like you people are doing it then we don't need to be worried." Hiratsuka gave the girl a thumbs up.

"Man, Senpai is really cool," Hachi snarked, though she did feel amazed at Yukino's boundless confidence.

"Mou, I've had enough! I'm not getting my license tomorrow!" Iroha pouted and threw her helmet on the ground after like the tenth time she fell from her scooter. "I'm going to wait two or three more weeks, while I train."

"You don't have to worry, Iroha-chan." Hayato calmed her down, "Yumiko and the others are also not taking their license tests until next week."

"How about you, Yuigahama-san?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah, I'm not taking it tomorrow either. I haven't memorized the questions all that well..." Yui was embarrassed and scratched her head as she answered Yukino's question. "We're not in a hurry at all."

"Well if you think about it, any test with a 90% minimum for a passing grade is going to scare most students." Saika laughed, "And you'd have to wait two weeks to repeat the exam."

"And we just finished midterms too. We're sick of tests already," Hachi said before she took a sip of her favorite brand of canned coffee, MAXX.

Yukino held her chin and mumbled, "Well, my ride won't be ready until next week, so it doesn't really matter if I take the license tomorrow or the Sunday after that one."

"Hmm, what kind of bike is it?" Hayato asked. It was unusual for Yukino to take her sweet time since she had always been a fast decision maker.

"I honestly don't know. My father said he'd have to talk to my mother about it and he'll need her approval." Yukino shrugged, "What about you, Hayama-san?"

"Hahaha." Hayato looked away, seemingly disgusted with himself. After making sure no one else could hear him, he whispered his reply. "My father suddenly came to visit and gave me a lot of money. I'm confused what to do with it, so I dumped most of it in my bank account and brought just enough with me to buy one ... It's frightening to think about."

"That's the Hayama family for you." Yukino scoffed.

Though both families were on par with each other in how famous and rich they were, the way they handled family matters was very different.

The Yukinoshita family was strict and adhered to tradition, as was proper. Every family member fulfilled their assigned role and there was no defiance allowed. For Yukinoshita Yukino, her own home felt like a prison, which was why she lived in an apartment by herself now.

The Hayama family was different. Being influenced mostly by foreign capitalist culture, they were big on personal responsibility and family members earning their freedom through competition. If you were to embarrass yourself, you embarrassed the family and got shunned. Individualism was highly sought after. It reached the point that sometimes Hayato felt lonely and neglected despite being the only child in the family.

And there was the fact that Yukino had a sibling. Hayato didn't.

When they say the grass is always greener on the other side, that was also how Yukino and Hayato viewed each other. Though they had had a falling out in their childhood, today, they simply settled for respecting each other as equals. Closer than acquaintances, but more distant than friends.

"Yeah, I'll just go with Tobe and the others to get it myself later on!" Hayato said aloud.

"Guys! Are you done?" Tobe arrived with a big, stupid grin on his face. Though he already had his license, he had come to cheer his friends on in their riding lessons. "How was it? Confident enough to take the test?"

"Four of us will take it tomorrow at least," Saika said confidently. "I wonder if Yamato-san and Ooka-san will also take it."

"They didn't even come here, did they? Probably taking their exam some other time. Whatever." Tobe said nonchalantly, though it stung Hayato rather badly.

In the end, it seemed that his efforts to mend that relationship had failed. If Tobe was like that about them, then he had no doubt that Ooka or Yamato would have similar opinions on him.

In the end, they only hung out around Hayato. And Yukino was proven right, in that from their perspective they only saw each other as 'Hayato's friends.' Really, they might as well be strangers given the distance between them.

Hayato knew it wouldn't be easy. In this case, he would have to put even more effort in.

And then there was also the hidden rift that formed on the girl's side of the group...

The old Hayato would just give up trying, accepting how powerless he was when someone was being ostracized. But the Hayama Hayato back then was also a weakling and a coward.

He had failed Yukino once. He was not going to fail in that way again.

First, he would need to talk with Yumiko ... and then...

And as usual, Saika showed his impenetrable ignorance of the underlying tension and smiled. "Hmm, they must be. I wonder if we can buy a bike straight away."

"My friend said the shipment from his supplier will have to wait until next week. So, if you want to visit him tomorrow, we'll just see more scooters and Underbones."

"Under-bones?" Hayato asked.

"It's said that all underbone bikes are descended from this Super Cub," Tobe said as Saki handed him the bike she had been riding, kicking the stand and letting the bike rest on its own. "Its frame is composed on one huge spine that runs along its length, as opposed to multiple tubes welded together."

"They're not as common in Japan as scooters these days, but extremely popular in Southeast Asia because underbones are durable." Hiratsuka joined the conversation at last when she was done talking with some of the other students. "Super Cub is the most produced motorcycle in the world, and for a good reason."

"I like Underbones." Saki said, "It doesn't matter how tall you are, you'll always have leg room to sit comfortably. As long as you're fine with a manual transmission."

"Scooters are awkward for tall people, huh." Hiratsuka nodded, "I can see where you're coming from."

"Speaking of next week..." Iroha muttered, "Ah, I just remembered, Yui Senpai's birthday is on the 18th?"

"Iyaah, you found out." Yui said, "Well, it's not like I like to celebrate it or anything. But my dad said he'd buy me a cheap scooter as a present. That's why I'm going to get a license, even though I'm not that interested."

Well, it wasn't as if Hachi was going to give her a present or anything, so she pretended not to hear that bit of information.

"Well, if he's interested just tell him to come here." Tobe said as he gave Yui a business card, "My friend owns this place, and it has an extremely high rating in dealership rankings in magazines and online because of their trustworthiness. You can check there anytime you want."

"Sure, I'll tell him." Yui nodded, though she decided to double check and see if what Tobe had said about magazine and internet ratings was true.

The whole lesson ended when it reached the usual lunchtime. The people who still had club activities also simply changed their clothes to a suitable outfit. Those who didn't have a club all went home or elsewhere after of school.

"Umm, Hacchan-san?" Yui called out to the taller freshman, "Can I ask something?"

"Hmm? What is it, Yuigahama-senpai?"

"Umm, does Literature Club usually have Saturday meetings?" Yui asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't originally in our plan, but we ended up doing it anyway," Hachi replied.

"I see. Is Hina-chan there too?"

"Mm, yeah. She is, usually. Want to come to the club-room right now?"

"It's fine. I just wanted to know if she's alright. Like, has she behaved strangely?"

"No? I don't think so." Hachi finally stopped and faced Yui, "Did something happen?"

"Well ... please keep it a secret, but..."

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Ignoring**_

* * *

"...she hasn't talked with Miura-senpai for the entire week?" Hachi was so surprised that she left her mouth agape.

"Mmm, yeah. That's the gist of it." Yui said, "Ever since the workplace tour. I don't think I've seen them together since. Hina always spends her lunch out of class. I think she spent the entire week with the club, so..."

"Well, normally, we spend our lunchtime together every other day. So I wouldn't know if she was like that." Hachi mumbled, "But if that's the case, then Zaimokuza-senpai probably knows since he said to me he went to the club every day."

"I see."

"Want me to ask her about it?" Hachi asked.

"Mmmh, it's alright. But, if something strange happens, can you please tell me right away? Could we exchange mail address?"

"Sure."

And with the wireless transmission, they quickly exchanged contacts.

Hachi went on her way to the club room, where she found the three other members of the juvenile literature club already sitting, discussing something.

Ebina Hina was there. She was showing a BL manga despite defiance from Zaimokuza and Sawako.

"Stop it, senpai," Sawako said with both palms on her face.

"I couldn't stand it. Men are supposed to be platonic comrades bound by blood oaths! Closer than mere lovers blinded by lustful passions!" Zaimokuza shouted.

 _Oh, so, Zaimokuza-senpai is into bromance?_

"Or is it? Zaimokuza-kun, do you not know that samurai in the past always had a boy-lover as a retainer with them? Aren't you supposed to be an incarnation of Ashikaga Yoshiteru?"

"GEHE?!" Ziamokuza dramatically fell off his chair from the shock. His heavy figure, full of both muscles and fat, fell with a loud thud that rattled even the table.

"What the heck are you doing?" Hachi asked.

"Oh, Hacchan, let's review this one this time?"

"No one here likes BL aside from you. Outvoted." Hachi crossed her hands in defiance.

"Boo, you just want a reverse harem, don't you?" Hina teased.

Hachi shrugged cockily, "So what if I do? It's a staple of shoujo manga and otome games."

"It's alright to be ambitious." Zaimokuza pointed out, "But in reality, it's super difficult to manage two or more relationships like that. More likely, most of the girls or boys would suffer."

Hachi, Sawako, and Hina were so shocked that their collective eyes almost bugged out of their sockets figuratively.

Zaimokuza, talking about the sheer weight of realistic harem relationships.

"Zaimo-kun, are you sick?" Hina asked, concerned.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Zaimokuza suddenly shouted as he stands, "HAREM RELATIONSHIPS ARE ONLY RESERVED FOR THE RICH AND THE NOBILITY! PEASANT BOYS SUCH AS THE TYPICAL HAREM PROTAGONIST ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO RIGHT TO HAVE THAT!"

Hachi looked out of the window to see if there were flying pigs.

"...actually, let's try to make it a novel." Zaimokuza smiled, "My next novel will feature a protagonist from the nobility."

"Hmm? That doesn't sound all that bad." Hachi said, "I mean just look, it's always a talent-less, ordinary high school boy from a middle-class family that becomes a hero. For once I would like to read someone like a prince, or a rich person, or some sort of kid genius."

"Hmm, rich person." Hina was thoughtful, clearly thinking about Hayato. "I guess it would be like HayaHaya?"

"Well, he IS a real harem protagonist." Hachi snorted.

Of course, that kind of protagonist was often hated by the readers, the vast majority of which probably wouldn't be able to identify themselves with him. But that was only from the view of the male readers.

After all, Hikigaya Hachi was a girl. Outside and inside. She would like to read about someone like that. In a purely fictional sense that is.

"Well, then it's decided." Zaimokuza said, "I'll try to finish a draft before the end of term exams so you sisters-in-arms can review it. I might just ask Yukinoshita-sama for her help again."

"Work hard, Senpai." Sawako pumped her arm up.

"Well then, here's the book we're reviewing this week. And this is my report." Zaimokuza smiled, "I will have to go home quickly and get started with the outline. I might not come to the club as often, but I'll be here."

Zaimokuza was making an outline? Okay, that was absurd. His old novel was pure disorganized blather which was the result of him plagiarizing multiple light novels without capturing their essence.

Looked like Hachi had underestimated his resolve after all.

"Hmm? Well, that's rather sad." Hina muttered.

 _Eh?_ Hachi twitched.

It was rather unlikely to think, but well, there was no such thing as the impossible. Human's feelings are delicate and more often than not irrational.

 _But what if... just what if..._

"Psst, Fujisawa," Hachi whispered to her classmate. The bespectacled girl turned her head towards her and blinked.

"Come with me for a bit."

As Ebina Hina was engrossed reading her book, Hachi and Sawako snuck out of the room soundlessly.

"What is it, Hikigaya-san?"

"Please don't misunderstand when I ask this but," Hachi crossed her arms, "What do you think of Zaimokuza-senpai? I need some comprehensive answers here."

"Comprehensive?" Sawako was lost in thought for half a minute or so, but Hachi had all the time in the world to wait. Being patient was one of her patented 108 skills after all.

"Well, when he first came here, he was rather loud, disorderly, and well ... disheveled. I guess. I'm sorry if that sounds rude."

"No. I remember him clearly too." Hachi nodded, when Zaimokuza appeared, he's pretty much the embodiment of the negative otaku stereotype. Overweight, dirty, and all around annoying.

In fact, Sawako was the only girl who had been nice to him back then.

"Well, recently he isn't like that anymore. He's more polite now. His clothes are always clean. And I'm not sure, but I think he's been losing weight."

"So basically, you think he's changed for the better?" Hachi asked frankly. She didn't really pay much attention to Zaimokuza, so she honestly felt guilty for not knowing.

"Mmh, I could say that." Sawako nodded.

"I see. So I guess it's not impossible after all." Hachi mused.

"Do ... do I want to know?" Sawako asked, unsure of what Hachi had been thinking.

"Well, it's just my little guess but ... maybe Ebina-senpai is interested in him? Like in a romantic way."

Sawako was quiet for a moment, but then quickly said. "...I think that makes perfect sense, but that's just me. Why? Do you think it's impossible?"

"Well, it's not as if Zaimokuza-senpai was ugly or anything; so him being overweight isn't much of a problem." Hachi nodded, "Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it. Anyway, since I have you here and all I want to ask something else. Did you notice anything weird with Ebina-senpai? I mean aside from what we were talking about just now."

"I can't think of anything." Sawako shook her head in response.

"I feel the same as well," Hachi said, "But it seems that she's given the cold shoulder to her classmates recently. And, well, one of them went to ask me."

Either Ebina Hina is the greatest actress that Hikigaya Hachi had ever meet or there was a very specific reason why she would do it.

"I see. Well, I don't think I can be any help." Sawako said, "And if I suddenly ask about it to her directly things might become awkward."

Sawako was right.

It wasn't like the case with Saki, where it was actually rather easy to be open and talk openly about things. Ebina was rather ... elusive. Ebina would dictate the flow of conversation and topics naturally without the slightest bit of hesitation. Even when, say, they talked about boys lo-

Wait a minute.

"Boys love," Hachi muttered.

"Huh?"

"Boys love." Hachi said, "You know. She's usually super excited whenever she's talking about it, but recently..."

Sawako gasped in realization. "You're right."

People can hide their sorrow. But, once faced by things they're passionate about, they will lack that passion. Some say the things you like can be a cure for sorrow, but that isn't always the case.

As long as the problem itself isn't taken care off, you can never truly enjoy the things you really like.

"So what should we do?"

"Just act naturally. Ebina-senpai isn't the type to talk it out with outside prompts. So if she wanted to talk it out, we can listen." Hachi smiled, "Let's go."

Though Hachi had said that, it wasn't her only intention. Hachi hadn't been that lonely in the past few months, but recently, she was losing her touch when it came to actually understanding people through their actions alone.

Ebina Hina was exactly the person that she needed to passively observe without being conspicuous about it. And to strike her when she was the most vulnerable.

That said, it wasn't as if Hachi cared about Yuigahama or Yumiko in particular. What she cared about was how Hina felt. Because, she was a precious club member. Her friend.

But true to her initial judgment, Ebina didn't show anything overt. About 80% of human communication is conveyed not through words alone, but also through tone, expression, and body language.

Ebina Hina was truly a lady of steel. She was practically impenetrable. She didn't want to show her problem to her fellow club members at all. Hachi could tell something was off. Rather than noticing something odd, Hachi noticed the lack of mistakes and quirks in her behavior.

Ebina's actions were entirely conscious and controlled. Hachi had never seen anything like this in her life, and it somewhat disturbed her. It was as if Hachi was seeing a dying flame within her.

For others it might be an admirable trait, but Hachi didn't like it in the slightest. People who had hidden desires. She didn't like them at all.

It took Hachi all of her willpower to stay quiet.

After they finished lunch and their talking the club decided to disperse. Sawako immediately headed for the Student Council Room. Her not-boyfriend Makihito probably already waiting over there.

Hachi and Hina walked side by side until they reached the bike parking shed, and then Hachi crouch down to notice that the drive chain of her bike was loose.

"Hacchan." Hina said suddenly, "You're about to rip the chains."

Hachi blinked. For some reason, she was indeed gripping the bike chain hard. A bit too hard to fix it at least. So she loosened her grip and put the chain back on the gear properly and then rolled the wheel to make sure it stuck. She will have to tighten it later.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Mmh, perhaps?" Hachi stood up, her hands blackened with grease and grime. She brought out a hand towel from her bag and wiped her hands of the worst of it. "What about you, Ebina-senpai?"

"I wonder about that myself." Hina cheekily pointed to herself.

"Heh."

So Ebina Hina really was the type to play coy in showing her emotions. But, if that was the case, things might be a little easier. Because no one could play this game better than Hachi herself.

"Honestly, I'm having fun at school. But I know everyone has something to do." Hina said, "It's kind of lonely."

"Why? I though Ebina-senpai had a lot of friends." Hachi said almost nonchalantly.

She knew it hurt for Hina to hear that, but Hachi had to do it. She would have to attack where it hurt the most, to even have a chance of cracking open that wall of iron Hina built around herself.

"I wonder if that's really the case." Hina laughed, "What do you think a friend is, Hacchan?"

"I don't know. Until I entered high school I had always been alone." Hachi sat on her bike, "I didn't have any friends at all. Other kids always teased and ridiculed me. I was rejected eleven times in junior high alone. And so, I worked hard, prepared myself to make a great high school debut."

"I've met and interacted with a lot of people. So often, that sometimes I forgot what it means to be alone." Hachi smiled, "But to be honest, I wonder if that's more than enough to call them my friends."

Whether the bonds were there, or whether it was merely wishful thinking on Hachi's part, she wasn't sure.

"I guess we're not all that different." Hina closed her eyes, "I was alone too. Until I meet Yumiko."

"Miura-senpai ... eh."

"More than you think, I understand perfectly what you feel, Hacchan." Hina smiled, "Without Yumiko, I think I would have ended up coasting through high school alone. I think Yui would be like that too."

So it hurt the most when a huge gap began to form between you and them. Hina understood that feeling very well.

"So you feel indebted to her?" Hachi asked.

"Hmm, maybe you could say that." Hina nodded, "Yui and I are both indebted to Yumiko."

"If I were to be Miura-senpai, I wouldn't like that idea in the slightest." Hachi frankly told Hina, "Sometimes I wonder if Isshiki feels that way about me?"

"I'm sure she doesn't feel that way." Hina looked aside, sadly. "She's not the type to lie about her feelings like that, is she?"

Compared to someone like Isshiki Iroha, Hina truly felt like a big fat liar.

"Well, I'm very sure Yumiko-senpai also feels the same. If, for example, you or Yuigahama-senpai refused to say anything and she thought you felt indebted to her, she'd be worried to death."

"I see." Hina nodded, somewhat more relaxed. "Well, sometimes words need to be spoken aloud so there won't be any misunderstanding. Whether it's friendship or love..."

"Not just words." Hachi corrected her, "The most important thing, is that your thoughts and feelings can reach the people you cherish."

Well, Hachi actually felt disgusted with herself. Considering the ambiguous nature of her relationship with Saika, it was crystal clear that Saika did not notice Hachi in that way. Hachi needed to be more aggressive.

For Hachi to say all this to Hina was rather hypocritical.

"Well, in the end, I decided I'd take my time, slowly gathering my courage." Hachi smiled, "Maybe someday I could truly say it to the person I like. But at the moment, I'm too much of a coward to do it."

"Well, you better do it soon." Hina patted her shoulder sympathetically, "Clinging to one-sided feelings isn't healthy. By the time you've realized it, you've invested too much time in your relationship to stop."

Hachi blinked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, then, see you next week." Hina waved cheerfully.

Hachi didn't know what would happen. Whether Hina's relationship with her friends could be salvaged or not. It would be up to Hina herself to decide.

However, at the very least Hachi could see that Hina had taken a step ahead of her goal, the place where she truly belonged. The wall that Hina carefully maintained to hide her uneasiness, it all was slowly crumbling away into dust.

Perhaps Hachi too needed to stop worrying so much.

* * *

 *** 1 Man = 10.000 Yen  
** Spider-Man franchise**


	18. Chapter 18

A **lright, QS. First, if my response made you angry, I shall apologize. Secondly, I acknowledge that was a creative mistake on my part. Third, I realize it does character disservice, but it's not as if I specifically dislike them or anything. Fourth, I'm not going to make excuses anymore. Fifth, nothing would change.**

 **Secondly, anotbhfam, thank you for your consistent response. However, as for your 'unrelated bullcrap' issue, well, it's something that I write because I want to include it, if you don't like it, _tough shit._ And I do have my own plans of tying these random herrings together.**

 **If you consider this fanfic is poorly written garbage, then it is poorly written garbage. If you think my behavior as author is revolting, then my behavior is revolting. Once again, thank you for the precious response and I shall apologize for not fulfilling your expectation.**

 **Regardless of whether the readers dislike it or not, the story will go in the same direction as before.**

* * *

Iroha suddenly asked, "So, how did you guys fare?"

"Perfect score." Hachi and Hayato raised their licenses.

Saika also raised his own, "I didn't get a perfect result, but I passed."

"Ooh, you guys passed it first try. That's honor students for you. I failed two times, myself." Tobe said, "Well then, the shipment is coming on Sunday. So, get ready with your wallet."

Everyone laughed mirthfully. Hachi, in particular, knew very well she might actually have to break the bank. She wasn't going to settle for some half-assed, girly scooter.

"Speaking of which, Tobe-san, what kind of person is your friend?" Saika asked.

"Hmm? He's pretty nice, straightforward, and honest. I guess he's like a grown-up version of Sai-chan?" Tobe said, "He's currently a third year in Chiba Technical High, and will take over his father's business when he graduates."

People who had no intention of going to college had the option of vocational school, where they're immediately taught industrial knowledge and practical training. As the world moved forward and the country's economy became a lot more complicated, the number of vocational schools drastically declined as more and more young people decided to pursue college educations.

However, the few that survived this onslaught were schools that have proven themselves. And one such school would be Chiba Technical High.

"Hmm, that sounds grown up alright." Saika laughed, "I haven't even thought of my career progression properly. How sad."

"It's fine. Everyone has their own pace, Senpai." Hachi patted his back.

Iroha suddenly remembered something, "How about you, Hacchan? I remember you said you already had a clear goal in sight."

"Me? Hmm, let's see." Hachi mumbled as she sat on a desk rudely. But no one cared enough, or dared to speak against her anyway, "My first aim's to work in Social Security. The second would be a teacher. And the third..."

"The third?"

"Housewife." Hachi grinned.

Tobe and Iroha broke out laughing in response to her incredibly innocent and out of character statement.

"Don't be so rude," Hayato told them.

"Well, if I think about it, being a housewife would be the hardest job for me," Hachi said.

Hayato wasn't sure why, but for a moment he saw a hint of deep regret and sadness there. But, Hachi quickly recovered with her usual smug grin.

Hayato looked in the direction of the girls of his clique, seeing Ooka and Yamato hanging out with Yumiko, Yui, and Hina. It made him feel a little at ease at least.

Though, it seemed that Hina still hadn't talked with Yumiko. She no longer avoided her, but it was pretty clear that Yumiko was about to snap out any moment. And as usual, Yui was putting in extra effort to mend the bridge between them.

If it was Hayato of the past few months, he'd probably try to ease her frustration. But, Hayato had realized something.

It wasn't friendship if an outside force was keeping them together.

Hayato had talked with Yumiko about her letting her pride go, but it was up to Yumiko whether she'd run for his help or settle this on her own.

Still, Hayato would be happy if they could all be together once again.

And so, Hayato returned back to his group and talked with Ooka and Yamato about something.

"Tobe, what are the name of the dealers you speak about?" Saki finally asked.

"Hmm, what is this? You actually interested in bikes after all." Tobe teased.

"If it's free it would be stupid not to take it." Saki whipped out a golden engraved ticket, "Won a voucher through a lottery and it can't be traded for cash."

"GGS Motor?" Tobe asked, "Oh yeah, that's him."

"Well then anyone wants to buy this voucher for a discount? It's worth seven and a half man. So, let's say I can sell it to you for six man." Saki told them "Told you I'm not interested in wasting money on bikes. I don't need it."

"Wah, while I'm tempted to buy it myself I feel you should keep it for now." Tobe said to her, "Let's see. How about you come with us and see if there's anything that interests you. If not, then feel free to sell that voucher or whatever."

"Yeah, Kawasaki-san, you should use that ticket yourself." Saika huffed.

Hachi wanted to say she wanted to buy it, but she didn't want to look like the greedy one here.

"Oh, you seem to have a real high opinion of this dealer. Aren't they selling used bikes only?" Saki asked.

"There are two rules in GGS motor. Rule number one, no haggling. Rule number two, you get what you pay." Tobe grinned, "The bike I want to buy isn't really expensive, but a Rieju frame isn't as good as the big four anyway."

"Big Four?" Saki asked.

"Honda, Yamaha, Suzuki, Kawasaki." Hachi said, "The four automotive industry juggernauts that have not only conquered Japan but the world as a whole."

"The joke writes itself, heh." Tobe said, "But Kawasaki actually don't produce commercial Gentsuki at all. Their mainline products were the KS mini and KSR mini. Though you can buy them in 49cc, they're mostly for rally and supermoto competition."

"I see." Kawasaki nodded.

"The four of them dominate motorcycle production and the market in Japan. There are countless models to pick from. But you see, they come off rather expensive because Japanese labor costs and quality control are way too much."

"Most Japanese bikes sold out of Japan are assembled locally to save cost." Hachi brought out another graph out of nowhere on her cell, "Because of that, we're often accused of dumping*. But if you think about it, it's because foreigners think the local prices are unreasonable."

"Hacchan, do you always have a graph for everything?" Iroha twitched.

"Well, most Japanese scooters these days are actually assembled in China, so they come off as super cheap. I just found it on the internet." Hachi put away her phone, "But when it comes to a high-end motorcycle, the prices are just flat out outrageous. So I need to do extra homework to find the bike I want."

"What bike do you want to buy Hacchan?"

"A Real Big Badass one." Hachi said, "I mean, can you imagine me on top on a scooter?"

"Well I'm short so I'm fine with anything really." Saika scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "I mean every Bike would look good since I'm small."

Ah shit, now Hachi felt horrible.

"You're still taller than me tho." Iroha pouted.

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Setting things Straight**_

* * *

One week passed uneventfully, and before they realized it it was already Sunday, the 14th of June. Two weeks after midterms.

Traveling to the location wasn't easy. Even so, GGS Motor must have been bigger than they had thought, since one could easily see the building from far away.

"This is ominous as hell." Iroha twitched, "This isn't a scam, right?"

GGS Motor looked rather unusual. Though it was painted white, the paint had been withered from age and weather. The lighting wasn't exemplary either, and looked gloomy from outside.

It made sense for the students, and the girls in particular, to suspect something was off.

"Hmm, well the magazine review was pretty good." Saika said, "Besides, I trust Tobe-san."

As they stepped inside, the differences actually started to show a little. The floor was pretty clean, with not a single speck of dust to be seen. And, the air was rather fresh too. Though, the eerie atmosphere was still there.

"These bikes are rather clean and well maintained." Hachi inspected some of the displayed bikes, "Only large bikes in the front, though."

"Yeah, our stuff should be in the rear storage area." Tobe gave a thumbs up, "My Rieju RS2 Super Matrix should be finished with it's tuning."

"By the way, Iroha, are you fine? You still haven't done well in training." Yumiko asked in concern, "Shouldn't you consider waiting a little more?"

"Mmh, we just got our licenses and all. Besides, there must be something perfect for me," Iroha said.

"I think I know something that's perfect for us both." Hina chuckled ominously, "But are you fine sharing a model with me?"

"Ehh? Sure. I don't really mind, as long as I don't have to walk from home."

"Well, we should wait until we're there."

"So many bikes and they're used?" Hayato muttered. There were bikes of all shapes and sizes, neatly arranged according to their engine displacement and with clearly visible price-tags slapped on.

"Tobe, you ass, what the hell is this?" Ooka asked and pointed at the label, "They're selling broken bikes!"

"Crooked frame, drowned engine, and high kilometers..." Yamato hummed, then looked at the tags. "Oh, but they're cheap."

"Huh? You're right. So cheap." Ooka nodded.

Some of the cheapest ones actually sold for less than ten thousand yen, but they had a myriad of problems listed on the labels.

"People who can fix their own bikes always buy these." Tobe said, "My friend met a lot of customers who would buy these kinds of broken bikes for cheap and then repair them with their own hands. It's cheaper than going to dedicated mechanics. Cost of labor in Japan is extraordinary."

"I see." Hayato smiled, "Different people have different hobbies."

"There are also people who outright mutilate broken and destroyed bikes for the parts. And then combine those parts into a Frankenstein bike and then sell it." Hachi noted as she read her phone for information, "Does your friend did that too?"

"Of course. GGS Motors has everything." Tobe grinned happily, "But, once again, my friend doesn't lie. You get what you pay for. Ah, there he is."

They saw a lanky, ashen-haired young man, probably just a bit older than themselves, tinkering with an orange-colored sports bike.

Strangely, it wasn't Tobe who first called for him.

"Yuu?"

The person who said that was none other than Kawasaki Saki.

"Ah, that voice." The boy stood with a smile, though he was a bit dirtied by oil and grime, it didn't distract from his carefree and handsome smile at all. "Saki-chan, long time no see."

The man flicked a switch on the nearby wall and the room become much brighter than before, and everything could be seen clearly now. There were maybe a hundred bikes stored inside this building. And that was just the first floor alone!

Yumiko, Ebina, Iroha, and Yui gleefully looked at the surprised girl in the ponytail.

"Oh, you know each other too?" Tobe excitedly said, "Kawasaki-san is my classmate."

"I see. So you went to Soubu." The man laughed, "Not even remotely surprised."

"Yeah, and you're doing this too..." Saki sighed, "Still riding bikes illegally?"

"No way. I'm already eighteen now." He said, "I already have a proper license."

"Ehh, what's this? What's your relationship, Senpai?" Iroha poked her repeatedly.

"We're from the same junior high school, he was my senior." Saki nonchalantly told her, "Anyway, did you actually offer this reward?"

Saki raised the golden ticket.

"Ah, you won that huh?" The man called Yuu laughed a little bit, "What twisted fate we always got into. Yes, I sold that voucher out for a lottery reward. You can get any bike for free or discounted."

"I'm not entirely interested in bikes." Saki scoffed, "Thanks to someone here."

"That hurt." Yuu laughed weakly, "Well, Tobe, I finished it. Your ride."

"Really? Awesome." Tobe grinned happily and pranced ahead as he jumped on the orange racing bike and then dragged it outside with his hand, "Take care of my friends, Yuu!"

"That moron!" Yumiko screeched, "Now what?"

"Welcome to GGS Motor." Yuu politely bowed. Rather than a mechanic, for a moment he appeared to be a butler. His eyes were sharp and hungry, like an eagle eyeing his prey. "May I help you?"

"Yeah." Hayato said, "The best you have."

"Rich bastard." Hachi snorted, which made Yumiko glare at her.

"Please come here." Yuu smiled and then brought Hayato to a covered bike, he pulled the cover away to reveal a black bike with red trim. On first glance alone it could be seen that it was a high-quality bike. And furthermore, it was shiny enough to show how new it was.

"Derbi GPR 50 2008." Yuu presented, "Comes from one of the finest 50cc racing manufacturers in the world. Derbi is a subsidiary of Piaggio Europe. They won the Grand Prix in 1969 and 1970 and second place in 1972 and have continued to win several more titles in 80cc and 125cc. Derbi is a small motorcycle specialist, and so even their Gentsuki are truly top class."

"How much?" Hayato asked without a pause.

Yuu lowered his voice enough so no one else could hear, but Hachi could actually read his lips.

"Twenty five Man," Hachi muttered.

Everyone else just looked at Hayato with a mix of shock and envy. Two hundred and fifty thousand Yen is not small money by any stretch.

"I'll even include a six-month engine warranty, since it's relatively new." Yuu said, "I'm not joking about this being the finest 50cc we have now. It's better than the Yamaha or Honda equivalents, the TZR 50 and NSR 50."

"It's a manual clutch right?" Hayato asked.

"Most non-scooter or underbones usually are."

"Deal." Hayato offered his hand.

Yuu looked down, removed his dirty gloves and exchanged a handshake before he wear it again.

"Are you sure? You don't even get to test it. I'm not sure if I'm happy with that much trust placed in me."

"Tobe's friend is my friend." Hayato grinned nonchalantly, "I trust you wouldn't sell me a defective product, Yuu-san. By the way, the name is Hayama Hayato."

"Hayama Hayato huh? I've heard that name a lot." Yuu winced, "If I were to fail you my shop would go into bankruptcy."

"I think you're exaggerating a bit, Yuu-san." Hayato turned to the others and said, "Well then everyone, your turn,"

"Ah, give me a Yamaha TD," Yamato said, "You have one don't you?"

"A tall super-cross fits tall people best, yes." Yuu pointed in one direction, "Please pick. I have several older models to slightly new ones."

"Hmm, do you have that. Uh, Honda Ape?" Ooka asked, "I'd like a monkey but looking at everyone's choice it's a bit..."

"I understand, please come here!"

Hachi looked at him in suspicion as Yuu quickly served Ooka and Yamato, with a speed and precision that made him almost inhuman, as she whispered aside, "Senpai, is he trustworthy?"

"Yeah. That guy might look shady sometimes, but he's an honest fool." Saki closed one eye, "You can trust him."

Coming from Saki, that said a lot. Really. Saki wasn't the type that easily praised others. And the fact that they called each other by their first names said it all.

"What about the ladies over here?" Yuu courtly asked Miura & co.

Yui was the first to ask, "Ummh, could you give me a scooter that's kind of cute?"

"Cute?" Yuu raised his eyebrows.

"You know. With a big face or something like that." Yui mumbled, "I don't like sharp edges and pointed angles. They're too scary. Something more, rounded and poofy I guess? And isn't too expensive."

"Hmm? Ah, I have just the thing." Yuu brought her to the scooter area, "Yamaha Vino. Twenty-eight to forty thousand yen. I have a couple of vespas, but they're a bit pricey so I don't think you want those."

Yui looked at the scooter, rubbing it's huge headlights, and smiled.

"It's fine. Do you have them in a different color?" Yui asked.

"Sorry, we only have silver, gold, and beige." Yuu shrugged.

"Hey, Yumiko, do you think this gold one looks too gaudy?" Yui asked as she got on one of them.

"Actually no. I think the silver one looks worse." Yumiko commented, "Right, Hina?"

Yumiko just realized she accidentally called the bespectacled girl's name, becoming a little tense and not knowing what to do.

It had been about a week since they had last hung out together again. However, they still hadn't talked to each other at all.

"Yeah, I think the gold one looks good for you." Hina agreed without looking, "The beige one was too plain."

"I see! There's no problem with it, right?" Yui was rather excited.

"I assure you there's none." Yuu nodded and crossed his hands, "You'll have a three-month engine warranty. If it breaks just come here and I'll fix it for free."

"Deal!" Yui jumped off the scooter, "Hya, that looks really nice!"

"This shop does have a pretty good selection." Hina said, "Iroha-chan here next."

"Uh oh." Iroha gasped. She was so overwhelmed by the number of bikes she had almost fainted. "Is ... is there a bike that will never fall sideways?"

Yumiko and Yui both laughed.

"Of course there's none."

"Iroha-chan you're funny."

"Ehh? But..."

"There is one." Yuu smiled gently, "Come here and get on this."

Iroha cautiously followed the older boy who presented her with the single ugliest scooter Iroha had ever seen. Just looking at it made Iroha feel pity.

"...I don't like the shape." Iroha said and then sat on it.

The entire bike was boxy. From the side it looked like a giant white duck. No sleekness to it at all, the entire body looked like it was made from a concrete slab. All in all, it wasn't a bike that Iroha really wanted to be seen with.

"Hold tight."

Yuu actually pushed the scooter aside and she screamed.

"GEH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Iroha cried.

"Umm, Iroha-chan." Yui pointed, "You didn't fall."

"Mmm. Yeah, you're alright." Yumiko nodded, though for a moment both of them almost had a stroke.

"Eh?" Iroha blinked and then noticed that even though she was tilting to one side she hadn't fallen. Yuu released the bike and then Iroha was sitting straight again.

"How could this ugly bike..." Iroha gasped, "Magic?"

"Honda's signature gyrostabilized tilting bike." Yuu said, "Also known as the pizza bike, the Honda Gyro."

"Pizza Bike... ah?" Iroha finally realized, "It has three wheels?"

"Yep." Ebina instead approached the bike beside it, which had a bubble cover. The signature bike of a pizza delivery person. Though its bubble canopy made it seem huge, the main chassis on the bottom looked exactly the same as what Iroha was on. "This one is known as the Honda Gyro Canopy. Unlike the normal Gyro it has a roof to protect you from heat and rain."

"Ooh. Does the miss here know what she's buying? You want to buy that one?"

"Yeah, the box here comes free, right?" Ebina pointed the huge plastic container behind the bike.

"Yes, it does." Yuu nodded, "Well since it's a Canopy it's a bit costly anyway."

Hina laughed manically as she climbed on one scooter and pointed. "YOU CAN STORE THIRTY KILOGRAMS WORTH OF ITEMS HERE! IMAGINE ALL THE DOUJINS YOU CAN BRING WITHOUT FEAR OF HEAT AND RAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hina! Down, Down! Bad girl!" Yui shouted.

Yuu became pale as he looked at the strange brunette alien in front of him, but he was too afraid to scold her. Instead, it was Saki who came forward and yanked Ebina on the collar and dragged her back in line.

"Soubu girls are kind of insane, you see." Saki deadpanned.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Hina barked.

Yumiko just looked aside with a loud "Tch!" coming from her mouth. Normally, in a situation like this, Yumiko would be the one to intervene...

Yuu and Iroha began to discuss the price and mileage of the bikes in question. Though Iroha still thought they were ugly, she always preferred functionality over form.

It was a perfect choice for her. A bike that wouldn't fall sideways.

"Well, Yumi, you're the last one. Anything you have in mind?" Yui asked.

"Hnnh, I wonder." Yumiko scoffed, "I'm not easy to please you know."

"Ask anyway." Yuu looked at her with a thirsty smile plastered on his face. It made Yumiko feel somewhat unnerved.

...

"Hacchan, you're crazy as usual," Iroha muttered.

"Am I? I just picked what I think's the best for me." Hachi replied, "Though I didn't expect Totsuka-senpai to pick something similar."

"Yeah." Saika said, "What a coincidence."

Even though they had picked their bikes separately, they ended up choosing similar, but unique styles. Hachi herself simply went with the bike she had though to be the coolest, while Saika actually gave a lot of thought to the comfort and functionality.

And yet, they picked a similar model of bike. She didn't know what Saika thought, but Hachi felt warm inside.

The group of teenagers then went to the town office to get their bikes registered so they could receive their license plates and registration documents for their respective rides.

After that was done, their bikes would be ready for use anytime.

"But I'm shocked he even got that one for Yumi." Yui hummed, "Is he Doraemon? Where did he pull out all those rare foreign bikes? A Fourth Dimensional Pocket**?"

"I don't really care." Yumiko smiled smugly, satisfied that Yuu managed to find just the right bike for her. "It doesn't matter where the bikes came from, all that matters is that he had it."

Yumiko really, really liked her new bike. Her ego was getting to her head for sure. That said, she had it delivered instead of riding it back home like everyone else.

"Tobe, Ooka and Yamato already finished their registration so they went ahead of us." Hayato said as he lifted his insurance document, "I guess that means all of us already have our ride registered and insured."

"My wallet is crying." Iroha cringed as she held a pink helmet with her, "But eh, it was money well spent."

"Couldn't agree more." Yui nodded, "Today was amazing!"

By the time they had finished, it was already dark. Between waiting for those who had wanted to get a license today and waiting for vehicle registration and insurance, they spent almost an entire day outside their homes, from morning to sunset.

"I wonder what kind of bike Kawasaki-san got," Saika muttered, "She went to register with us but didn't tell us anything."

Saika watched as Saki came out, a small-sized super-moto with her. Though, it wasn't small enough that it looked obvious even with a tall rider like Saki. And the sound of the engine as she revved it was something else.

"What power!" Saika grimaced. That small bike was sure packing some kick under it.

"Is that even legal?" Hachi questioned, seriously, that bike had to be borderline illegal at least.

"Kawasaki KSR-I supermoto. Packing 7.2 horsepower in a competition engine. It's designed to go fast on and off road." Yuu warned, "It's far more powerful than a typical Gentsuki, so be careful and don't go too fast or the police will ticket you."

"You don't have to tell me." Saki smiled.

And in less than five seconds, Saki already zoomed out of the scene. It was a testament to her bike's power and a sheer display of guts. It took quite a lot of courage and skilled control to accelerate that fast without breaking the thirty kilometers per hour legal speed limit of Gentsuki in an urban area.

"And to think she seemed unenthusiastic with bikes before." Yuu muttered, "She's changed a lot."

"Senpai, by any chance, did you get together again?" Hachi asked brazenly, which made Saika gasp.

"EH?!"

"Huh? is it that obvious?" Yuu raised his left hand, there was a ring on one of the fingers. "Umm no, I already have a fiancee you see."

"F-FIANCEE?!" Yui and Iroha shrieked.

"Well, you call each other by the first name, so of course it's obvious." Hachi shrugged, "Not that it's my business or anything."

Saika finally caught on, "Oh so it was like that."

"Yeah, we took different paths, that's all." Yuu smiled, "Though she's changed a bit in temperament, but she's still as mature and independent as always."

"Is she? I think she's just stubborn." Hachi snarked.

"Yeah, she's super strong-headed." Iroha agreed.

"Hikigaya-san, Isshiki-san, don't talk badly about her like that." Saika chastised them even though he was laughing.

"Yuu-san ... isn't it?" Yui muttered, blushing slightly. "Have you thought about getting into college?"

"I have thought about it once, but I decided to take over this shop soon." Yuu shook his head "Once I do that I can get married."

It was like they had just met a person from another dimension. Even though he was only one or two years older than them, his mindset was too different.

They hadn't even thought about getting a boyfriend or girlfriend yet, let alone marriage. Well, some of them had, but their feelings also remained one-sided.

"I spent my youthful days in junior high. Saki had always been the one who bailed me out from my own stupidity." Yuu sighed, "I don't think I can repay her enough. Even so, I'm glad she has so many good friends in high school. You guys too, enjoy youth while it lasts."

"Well, then, Yumi, Hina, Hayato, see you tomorrow!" Yui waved as she rode away on her new scooter.

"Me too. See you later, Hacchan, Totsuka-senpai, Hayato-senpai!" Iroha followed soon after.

"Ebina, are you sure you want to ride it on your way back? I can send the bike later." Hayato asked.

Hayato kindly offered to pay the truck transport fee for all of his friends. But, as expected, only Yumiko accepted. Hayato himself also had his bike transported to his house.

"It's fine. I was about to buy some groceries anyway." Hina smiled as she stepped under the canopy of her bike. "It's super comfortable to ride."

Before Hina could turn the key, Yumiko stopped her by gripping her hand tightly.

"Well, then, Totsuka-senpai, I think we got to fetch our bikes." Hachi grinned, knowing that she would have to give them some privacy.

"Hmm? Oh, okay." Saika nodded, he and Hachi walked beside Yuu as they headed back into the shop.

Hayato didn't say anything, but he followed them anyway.

"Hina..." Yumiko asked with a heavy voice, "Before I say anything else, I want to know something."

"Hmm? What it is Yumiko?" Hina asked back without the slightest bit of worry.

"Is ... hanging with me fun at all?" Yumiko asked, "Did ... you and Yui enjoy it? Being with me?"

"If I'll be honest, sometimes you're hard to deal with, and I just want to leave." Hina told her straight away, "But, If we didn't feel that way we wouldn't be here at all. Of course we enjoyed it."

"Even so, I'm wondering..." Yumiko sobbed, "Why is that I'm the one being left behind?"

Yui had found Yukinoshita. Hina had found the Juvenile Literature Club. In the end, there was only one thing left for Yumiko, and that would be her unrequited love for Hayato.

Miura Yumiko was the loneliest of them all.

"Are you sure about that?" Hina asked, "Yumiko ... Before me. Before Yui. You were the first one who stepped ahead of us, setting your own path."

"Yui and me both, we like being with you. But that's not all, isn't that right?" Hina assured her, "There's something else you wanted to do."

"I don't understand." Yumiko shook her head as she bawled even louder, "I don't understand anything you're saying at all."

"You already have your answer." Hina grasped her hand gently, as she stepped out and hugged her. "And once you acknowledge it, I will be there to support you. Both of us, Yui and me, will surely be there. Until then, let's be friends once again."

Ebina Hina revved her cargo scooter and drove away.

Miura Yumiko was left behind again, but she felt slightly better now that she let it all out. Perhaps, tomorrow things will return back to normal...

* * *

 *** Dumping is an economic policy where you undercut your competitor by selling as low as possible.**  
 **** One of the most distinctive item owned by titular character of the franchise "Doraemon". He could store almost anything in the pocket, as it's connected to artificial fourth dimension.**


	19. Chapter 19

On the new Soubu High parking area, more and more motorcycles began to show up. All of them moved slowly to a crawl for the safety and comfort of everyone.

Most of the bikes shared the same appearance. They were either practical light scooters or small, portable underbones. It was mostly because those were the cheapest and most abundantly available.

There were few older, bigger models here and there, but most of them didn't stand out too much.

And that's when Ooka and Yamato made their impression at least.

The Honda Ape which Ooka rode wasn't really a big bike. But, its huge fuel tank made its appearance rather prominent despite that. It was basically an oversized version of the Honda Z-series, the so-called Honda Monkeys. Coupled with the fact that Ooka was rather short for a boy of his age and he came out looking rather outstanding.

Yamato always had some problems with his height, and finding a suitable ride was also a problem. However, the extremely tall Yamaha DT series solved that handily. Being a Motocross bike with a huge set of wheels and long suspensions, it's height was tremendous and thus didn't appear dwarfed too much by the rider's tall stature.

"Well, they certainly look impressive," Honmoku said as he turned off the key and then jumped off his unassuming underbone bike.

Iroha came up beside him and then stepped off her three-wheeled tilting scooter.

"Just to be sure I'm not wrong, that's not a Honda Gyro, right?"

"Yes, it's a 1984 Honda Just." Iroha grinned as she tilted her bike left and right with her arms. "Though the frame was kind of old, it's engine pod uses the Gyro's newer parts. It's kind of cute right?"

Unlike the Gyro's boxy and utilitarian, almost duck-like appearance, the Honda Just looked much like a typical old scooter of the eighties, but with a gyroscopic engine pod similar to its cousin Gyro. Because of this Iroha no longer has to be embarrassed about going to school with a scooter she was comfortable with.

"Yeah, it's cute in a retro way." Makihito nodded with a smile.

"Is that a super cub?"

"Eh, no. It's a Suzuki Birdie 50. A similar bike from the same era." Makihito said, "My brother gave it to me because he was informed of the partial ban lift. So he said I should save my money for something else."

"Hmm, your brother sounds nice."

"He is. He already has a bigger motorcycle to ride, so he said it was killing two birds with one stone."

Though the Birdie and Super Cub seemed to be similar, they actually were different. Still, both of them shared the same simple, reliable, and durable traits of an underbone bike. And Makihito appreciated that more than anything else.

Yui and Hina also arrived with their respective scooters, though Hina's Gyro canopy seemed to startle a few other students with its sheer size.

Yui's simple yet pretty Vino actually enhanced her own personal beauty rather than standing out in a weird way. And one could tell several boys were charmed by her arrival.

"Pizza bike?" Honmoku blinked.

"Everyone says that the first time," Hina said as she pulled her bag from the box behind the bike. It really was convenient.

"I guess we're the only normal ones here, Iroha-chan." Yui laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I think so too." Iroha winced.

"Normal?" Makihito wondered what they meant by that.

From the gate, Saki came in with tremendous speed and agility until she stopped with a loud skid. Though her bike was small, its screeching powerful engine caught a lot of attention all the same.

And, coupled with Saki's usual, rebellious appearance, it didn't help matters. Saki's blazer, which was tied to her waist, fluttered wildly as she stopped.

"SakiSaki, morning!" Hina waved.

"Morning!" Yui, Iroha, and Makihito also greeted her as well. For the latter, it was out of impulse and fear, as this was the first time they meet personally. Though, he knew Saki was a Senpai that Hachi and Iroha got along with.

"Morning." Saki coldly replied as she put away her helmet and used a scrunchie to tie her ponytail.

"But really, Saki-chan, why did you choose that bike?" Yui asked.

"Well, it's the only Kawasaki Bike in GGS." Saki replied straightforwardly, "If Taishi can get into Soubu I plan to give this bike to him."

"Taishi?" Yui and Hina both asked aloud.

"My little brother. He's in his third year of junior high," Saki told them, "He's planning to take an entrance exam for here come next February."

"Yo dawg, I heard you like Kawasaki-" Ebina joked loudly in English, but quickly stopped when she saw Saki's murderous glare.

Three more motorcycles came in, all of them were imposing in one way or another. The first was Tobe's tuned racing replica. The second was Hayato's almost brand new, original Derbi racing bike. And, finally, was Yumiko with her shiny, naked street bike.

"Yay, Hayama-senpai's so cool!"

"Tobe looks real manly."

"Miura-san's too badass!"

But that wasn't the end of it. Two more pulled up. American-style, low riding, and low-knocking cruiser motorcycles overtook them both and stole all the attention from everyone else.

Hachi and Saika both rode a small cruiser in. In general, they were probably the single most unusual choice of ride yet.

Coupled with their reputation, they might as well have been the stars of today's exhibition.

Saika happily removed his black-visored helmet and laughed as his silver cruiser bike stopped in the parking area, followed by Hachi's slightly larger dark blue one.

"Ehh?! It's Sai-chan?! Sai-chan is riding a gangster bike?!"

"Whoa, it's Hikigaya, so scary! Is she a part of a biker gang or something?"

"Jeez, man, I think my dick just shrunk," Ooka commented.

"Mmmmh." Yamato agreed, "We lost to Sai-chan of all people."

Yumiko took a deep breath as she stopped, feeling the adrenaline as it wore off slightly. Even at 30 km/h, it felt somewhat tense to ride on her own like this.

"How was it, Yumi?" Yui asked curiously, "You like it?"

"This bike is amazing." Miura patted the bike under her affectionately, "Even though it's a sports bike it's fully automatic like a scooter and easy to ride. I guess I owe Kawasaki's boyfriend for that."

"He's not my boyfriend." Saki yawned, "And I don't know how he pulled that off either."

The Piaggio/Gilera DNA 50 was a unique motorcycle. It was a light naked street bike in terms of frame construction. However, it's transmission system was the same as a typical scooter: CVT*.

DNA50 wasn't exactly well known in Japan. But in Europe, it was one of the most popular youth bikes in the region. In fact, it was so popular that it set a record for being the most often stolen bike of the year!

Because of this, Yumiko could easily keep up with Tobe and Hayato despite lacking the knowledge or skill to operate manual gear, let alone manual clutch.

As for Saika and Hachi, their rides were truly outstanding. Almost retro even.

Normally a cruiser bike wouldn't be made on a lightweight frame, let alone around a small and feeble 49cc engine. However, Saika's Honda Magna FIFTY and Hachi's Aprilia Classic 50 were truly two of a few examples that really shined. Cruiser frames was always designed to move at slow, comfortable speeds, making them suitable for a small engine like this as well.

"And then there are the rebellious little kids." Saki deadpanned.

"I don't want to hear that from someone riding a competition bike." Hachi snarked back.

"And I'm older than you, Kawasaki-san." Saika grinned. Much to Saki's ire, Totsuka Saika was indeed one of the oldest if not THE oldest student in class 2-F.

"But really, Sai-chan picking a cruiser surprised me a lot." Tobe muttered, "It suits you well though."

"Domo." Saika cheerfully nodded. He looked really comfortable as he rode it. "Gentsuki in the first place was supposed to be ridden at low speed. Because of this, I don't think the tall dirt bikes like Yamato-san's or huge sports bikes like Tobe-san's would be comfortable for me to ride. Plus I have short legs, so a cruiser with its low seat height is just perfect."

"I just think they're badass and sexy," Hachi said as she sensually straddled her motorbike and licked her lips, which caused Hayato to look away in embarrassment and Tobe to gulp slightly. The rest of the girls gawked in shock. Saika who didn't know what had happened behind him could only tilt his head in confusion.

Cue Hiratsuka kicking her off. "Public indecency isn't allowed on the school grounds."

"I was joking, jeez." Hachi patted the dust off her skirt as she stood. Cue the boys, aside from Saika, giving out a collective sigh of relief.

"Morning, Sensei."

"You guys seriously outdid yourselves this time." Hiratsuka grinned, "Though, I have a feeling that it's not the end of the surprises."

Hiratsuka's prediction came true when an unusual sound came from the gate.

Yukino came in riding a small roadster car. Small enough that there was literally no room for a passenger. Small enough that it was probably smaller than some motorcycles that were already present in the parking lot.

However, it wasn't small enough that people would see it as a toy either. It was a full-fledged, road legal transport vehicle, only with just enough room for the driver and her bag at her side.

"Okay." Hachi deadpanned, "Looks like we have a winner on the most obnoxious ride of the year."

"You're just jealous." Saki snorted.

"And why, Yukinoshita? Who said you were allowed to bring a race car to school?" Hiratsuka asked in disbelief.

Yukino stepped out of her car, dressed in a racing suit and wearing a heavy-duty full-face racing helmet as opposed to an open face or half-visor helmet like most students.

"This isn't a car. It's a Microcar and legally considered the same as a Gentsuki." Yukino told her.

"And I'm a Disney princess." Hiratsuka deadpanned, "Pull the other one."

Yukino read aloud as she opened up a notebook, "Chapter 3 Protection Standards for Motorcycle Bicycles in Security Standards for Road Truck Vehicles describes a motorcycle as a motorized vehicle that is no longer than two and a half meters in length, one point three meters in width, and a height less than two meters tall."

"And by definition of the law, a microcar is not considered an automobile, but rather, a motorcycle. And with a 49cc engine displacement, my car, in particular, is considered a gentsuki." Yukino reasoned.

"If she keeps poking at loopholes I don't think the book of law can survive." Hachi giggled.

"That definition was repealed in the 1985 Amendment though," Hiratsuka replied, "Microcars were no longer considered motorbikes because they were considered traffic hazards thanks to their poor acceleration. You do know that right?"

"The definition was reinstated in 2008 to encourage the growth of microcars because they're more environmentally friendly." Yukino pointed to an entry in her law book, "Between improved engineering and increasingly powerful batteries, small four-wheeled vehicles should become widespread in the future."

"Sensei, she's right." Hachi brought up an internet search result on her phone, "Because of this, both three and four-wheeled small vehicles will no longer be considered automobiles and you'll have to wear a helmet if you ride them. Just like that."

Cue Zaimokuza passing by while riding on an ATV.**

"Hmm? What's the commotion about, Ebina-sama?" Zaimokuza asked innocently as he flipped up his helmet visor.

"We're just talking about some laws I didn't know about." Hina told him, "So there's no real limit to the number of wheels huh?"

"Hmm, yes, it was cemented during the summer last year. So I decided to buy an ATV instead of a bike. See you later." Zaimokuza answered, then continued on his way in the search for an empty parking space.

"Well, I guess that's indeed the case." Hiratsuka sighed in defeat, "Kids these days are awfully creative."

"Rich bastard." Yumiko huffed. No, she wasn't envious or anything!

"Well, she's not the only one solving everything with money though." Hayato laughed.

"Ah, sorry."

"It's a good thing, right, Hiratsuka-sensei." The principal had stopped at the parking lot to visit and inspect the students happily. "Understanding the intricacies of law and the changes that have occurred over the years, especially recently, is a mark of brilliance on her part."

"Yeah. A politician's daughter really is formidable." Hiratsuka proudly huffed, "And Yukinoshita Yukino is the most dangerous of all. And you know, principal? I'm proud of her."

After the initial surprise withered, the students dispersed and got on with their own business. Most simply went straight to class. Yukino proceeded to remove the suit she was wearing, revealing her uniform underneath.

"So in the end, Uncle bought that?" Hayato asked.

"Yes," Yukino answered without looking at him but instead fixing her hair as she looked in the side mirror of her car. "My mother said she would never allow me to ride a bike. So my father decided not to buy me a bike."

Hayato snorted aloud.

That sounded exactly like him.

The Yukinoshita family at the moment was considered matriarchal. The father of the family was considered rather powerless in terms of managing the household and instead concentrated on his job as a National Diet member, the representative of Chiba Prefecture.

Even so, he was also the only one who would go to sheer lengths to help Yukino, even if he could not openly defy the will of his spouse. Just like now, Hayato had no doubt that it was the father who had decided to use the new law to circumvent his wife's decree, obeying the letter but not the spirit of the edict.

"Even so, I feel like this is missing the point." Yukino sighed, "And to think I was so arrogant to say I'd be a good example for other students to follow."

"You said the new law was supposed to encourage the growth of minicars in the future, right?" Hayato asked, "Well, I think it's good that you can show how it's done."

"I see. You may be right." Yukino smiled a bit.

Yumiko, on the other hand, could only seethe in jealously. "Hayato! What are you doing?"

"Coming!"

"See you later, Yukinon!" Yui waved, to which Yukino waved back.

And slowly but surely, the excitement waned down and aside from having something to drive to school, the life of Soubu High Student went to normal.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Reaching for something**_

* * *

"Waaah, I really hate June!" Iroha whined, "It's like the shortest month in existence!"

"Are you okay, Iroha-san?" Sawako asked.

"Ignore her, she's just whining." Hachi scoffed.

Cue Iroha doing her usual barrage of ineffective punches on Hachi's back, which were ignored.

"But really, one test after another. I just got my driving license, and now I have to study for the end of the first term."

"One might say June is a test of conviction." Hachi said as she opened a book to read, "It's very tempting to get lazy after you finish your midterm exams in May, however, if you fail end of term exams in July you're pretty much fucked because the remedial classes are going to cut into your precious vacation."

"Hmm. That's true." Sawako nodded, "Well ... it's not like I have anything to do but reading most of the time so I don't really mind."

"You bookworms are so boring." Iroha pouted.

"This is the literature club room. The hell are you even doing here?" Hachi asked.

"Don't be so stingy! You're not even an official club!"

Sawako couldn't help but laugh at the usual bantering between the two friends. It had always been funny to see their contrasting personalities proving themselves to be more than a match for each other.

Sometimes Sawako felt a little lonely and envious. She wished she could be more expressive and courageous like them.

"Fujisawa, what's the matter?" Hachi asked when she noticed her sad face.

"Ah no." She lied, "I'm just wondering about the election. That's all."

"Election?" Hachi muttered, "...don't tell me you still haven't found candidates? We're already way past the election date."

"Unfortunately, yes." Sawako nodded meekly.

Normally, June or July was when student council elections were held, and yet, it was almost the end of June and there wasn't a single candidate in sight.

"Speaking of which, how could you be a secretary even though you're a freshman?" Iroha asked, "They're normally chosen after the President is decided."

"Yeah, Honmoku too." Hachi said, "You two were the only members that were freshmen, right?"

"That's correct." Sawako nodded, "It was because we had ties with the current Student Council President, Shiromeguri-senpai. Both the original Secretary and Treasurer retired rather late into the school terms, so we took the position as interim cabinet members."

"He? Can you do that? Sounds like nepotism." Iroha joked.

Cue Hachi slapping the back of her head with a book and Iroha yelped.

"Being members of an interim cabinet isn't a joke." Hachi said, "Besides, it's not like you have an abundance of volunteers to select from."

"Hmm, yes." Sawako sighed, "Soubu High actually has a chronic history of disinterest in the Student Council and how it's handled. Because of this the election schedule becomes a guideline rather than a hard rule. We're actually super desperate here. And the current President, Shiromeguri-senpai, is already a third year ... we can only delay it for so long before it becomes disruptive to her studies."

"Is there really no one that you can persuade to run solo?" Hachi asked, "Someone with overwhelming charisma, reputation, intelligence, and skill."

"Of course there's someone like that but..." Sawako mumbled, "It seems that Shiromeguri-senpai didn't want to ask her outright."

"Heh? Our school has someone that perfect." Iroha hummed, "Who?"

"Yukinoshita Yukino, right?" Hachi scoffed.

"Huh, how do you know that, Hikigaya-san?"

"No one else is that perfect in this school." Hachi laughed, "Plus, I think I have seen the President visiting her sometimes. But Yukinoshita-senpai isn't the type who gets it unless you say it directly to her face."

"Umm, but if I interfere I feel like President won't approve." Sawako shrunk a bit.

"Don't ask her to run. Only ask if she's interested in running at all." Hachi closed the book hard, "I'm willing to bet one man she will run straight away and take over the election solo."

"...Hacchan, are you sick?" Iroha put her palm on Hachi's forehead, "Did you read too many books and lose touch with reality?"

"Hardly. Yukinoshita-senpai is an ambitious person. It's just that she seems like the type that needs to be baited into action." Hachi scoffed, "Am I right so far?"

Sawako couldn't say she knew Yukinoshita well. In fact, she only knew Yukinoshita Yukino through the lens of Shiromeguri and no one else.

She couldn't understand what Hachi was talking about. But it made sense. Or, at least the way Hachi phrased it made sense.

"..I'll talk with the president." Sawako nodded firmly, her eyes full of resolve.

"Good. It wouldn't be nice if you fail your exams because of the election deadline." Hachi opened her book again with a confident smile.

"That's not nice, Hacchan. You're putting a needless burden on someone like that." Iroha chastised.

"Actually ... Iroha-san..." Sawako mumbled, "There's absolutely no mechanism to stop someone from being volunteered through signature collections."

"Uh, heh? Seriously?" Iroha shrieked.

"Well, it would be our last resort." Sawako said aloud, "Of course, the candidate in question can refuse. But..."

"After receiving overwhelming support, suddenly refusing that nomination." Hachi snorted, "If it was me, I'd refuse straight away. But do you think most people can do that? "

"That's terrible." Iroha shuddered, if she were to be volunteered, she wouldn't be really sure if she could refuse at all.

"That's why, rather than putting the burden on someone who was unwilling, it's better to ask someone who will likely willing to accept the challenge." Hachi nonchalantly continued, "Am I right, Fujisawa?"

"You're absolutely right!" Sawako smiled brightly and quickly grasped Hachi's hands, "Thank you, Hikigaya-san. I'm going to talk to the President right away."

"Good luck," Hachi said in a deadpan tone as Sawako ran out of the club room.

"Yeah. If I'm volunteered I'm not sure if I could refuse. I'd be troubled." Iroha pondered, "But how could you be so confident that Yukinoshita-senpai will accept it?"

"Yukinoshita-senpai once told me she wanted to change the world around her." Hachi smiled confidently, "Most people would've thought she was arrogant and deluding herself, but even so ... if there's anyone who could do it, it must be her."

"Heee, you really admire her that much?" Iroha mumbled.

It was almost creepy actually. Not that Iroha wanted to say that aloud either.

Or rather, more like, was Hachi that good at reading people? Ever since they had met for the first time, Hachi seemed to know how to deal with people's problems without asking much. Sometimes not even asking anything at all.

Like when they first stumbled into Saki on the roof. Hachi managed to help Iroha get closer to Hayama Hayato, and even become his club's manager.

Most of it seemed to be based on pure coincidences, enough that it could be considered contrived. But it was only obvious because Hachi didn't seem to have a problem at all capitalizing on each and every opportunity she could find. However ... when exactly had Hachi ever used that skill of hers to help herself?

"Actually, Hacchan is really awesome too." Iroha said to her, "You've always helped me and others without hesitation. Like just now, you managed to help Sawako-chan and maybe even Yukinoshita-senpai. You're too nice."

"I'm not nice at all."

"No, you're not." Iroha nodded, "I guess I used the wrong word there ... you're a kindhearted person."

Hachi burst out laughing as she finally digested Iroha's words; truly without even a pinch of salt. Hachi truly couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Kindhearted? Me..." Hachi scoffed, "I'm the most rotten and selfish person there is."

"What are you talking about, you dummy." Iroha chuckled, "Besides if we're talking selfishness, I'm the most selfish person of all."

The conversation ground to a halt as an awkward tension filled the room.

In all honesty, it had been just two and half months since they had first met each other. There were still far too many things that they didn't know about each other.

Sometimes, they could catch a glimpse of each other's flaws and faults. But, most of the time, they understood and justified it as normal. No one was perfect.

Even so, they never really looked at each other on the same height. And jokes about physical contrast aside, they simply never delved into each other's lives deeply enough to be able to call themselves best friends or anything.

Iroha knew that Hachi was older than the rest of her classmates because of medical issues, and also the fact that she was bullied in the past. Hachi knew that Iroha's family experienced poverty sometime ago. Those glimpses of a dark past that Hachi and Iroha got of each other, were used to more or less rationalize the impressions they had of each other.

But both of them knew there was more than that. The big picture was full of nuances and details that they were afraid to actually touch.

They had both yet to hear the other's story in detail. And what kind of best friend wouldn't want to hear that?

But at the same time, they were afraid. If the other side knew the truth, would they leave? That was what Hachi thought at least. She wasn't sure if Iroha was thinking the same thing.

And so, time passed in an uncomfortable silence like that for a while.

"I'm back," Sawako said as she panted. She had just run all the way to several varied places around the school, despite not being exceptionally athletic. "Hikigaya-san, you're absolutely right! Yukinoshita-senpai agreed to run!"

"Hah, I fucking knew it." Hachi threw her hands out in mock celebration, in truth she was rather stiff and it was obviously faked too. She did this to ease all the awkwardness in the air.

"Hacchan really is amazing." Iroha clapped her hands in a congratulatory manner. She was being honest, however.

"So, would you use this to bait more candidates, or will you let her do a solo run?" Hachi asked.

"President said she and Senpai will consult it with the teachers." Sawako smiled as if she was just relieved of a burden from her back. "It's not within my jurisdiction to get involved. But whatever the outcome, I hope it'll be for the best."

"Good for you then. Now focus on the end of term exams."

"Guh, you nerds ... could you at least share some of that intelligence with me?" Iroha pouted, again.

"Sure we can! Wanna have a sleepover and study together sometime?" Hachi nonchalantly asked, "I'm sure my parents would be overjoyed."

"Really? Can I?" Iroha excitedly asked.

"Of course. Fujisawa too." Hachi smiled, "If you don't mind that is. Your scores were the best in our grade, right?"

"Ummm, I'll see if I can get my parents permission." The shy girl answered, "But if it's Hikigaya-san, I think they would be fine with it."

"Hee? Sawako-chan has strict parents, huh..." Iroha actually didn't expect that because it was so stereotypical. Of course, the academic, bookworm type would have strict parents!

"I don't have many friends at all." Sawako shamefully admited, "So it might be my first sleepover."

"Don't worry, I didn't have friends at all until high school, so it would be the first time for me too." Hachi said flatly, "Is the end of the week fine? Just in time for the exams."

"It should be fine. I have no cram school on weekends," Sawako said.

"You bet I'm going to be there too." Iroha clenched her fists in determination.

Days upon days passed relatively quickly, and by the time the students realized it, June had almost ended. And now, it was already Saturday, the 26th day of the month.

Iroha slowed her scooter as she finally arrived at the Hikigaya residence.

It was a western styled, single apartment house. From the size of it, Iroha estimated it would have at least three or four bedrooms at least. Iroha's family was no longer as poor as they had once been, but Iroha was pretty sure her current family wouldn't be able to afford this thing without at least a twenty year mortgage.

That meant that Hachi's family were at least solidly in the upper-middle class.

Truthfully, Iroha was very excited for this sleepover. Sure, having two smart girls covering for her would be nice, but more than that...

She felt like she would be able to understand Hachi better with this. And they could grow a little bit closer at least.

Iroha noticed something enormous and covered by a synthetic coat to protect it from heat and rain. She assumed it was Hachi's Aprilia Classic 50. She also noticed that there was another scooter there.

So Iroha went to ring the bell.

"Eh, Isshiki, come in." Hachi was the first one to open the door, "Fujisawa's already here since we just came back from club."

"Ah. I see." Iroha brought her own scooter through the open gates, "You have your own parking space, how convenient."

"I actually had to beg my mother to cut the trees so I can park some bikes in."

"I see, Sawako-chan's bike is..."

"A Suzuki Katana R50. It's a two-stroke." Hachi smiled.

"Ugh, two-stroke engine is annoying." Iroha said in disgust, "You need to mix oil and fuel, yuck."

"On the plus side, the engine is simple to fix because less parts." Hachi pointed, "And some two-strokes separate oil and fuel tank making them more efficient."

As Hachi opened the door to her house, Iroha's chest beat harder in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

 *** Continuously Variable Transmission, it means fully automatic gear change depends on speed and sometimes also road condition.  
** All Terrain Vehicle, usually described as an off-road vehicle with four-wheel, but three-wheeled ATV also exist in the past**


	20. Chapter 20

"Please excuse me." Iroha cheerily announced as she stepped in and removed her shoes politely.

"Welcome." Hachi said, "Fujisawa's already waiting in the living room."

"Hmm, living room? Why not your room, Hacchan?" Iroha asked curiously.

"I honestly don't mind, but it's cramped to hell and back and there's no room to relax. That's the reason why I spend most of my time in the spacious living room, whether for studying or playing. Want to take a look?" Hachi laughed.

"Well, sure. If you don't mind," Iroha answered quickly.

"Oi, Fujisawa, want to see my room?" Hachi asked as she and Iroha peeked into the living room, which shared the same space as the kitchen. Indeed, it was extremely spacious, so much that Iroha actually gawked in response.

"Ueh, how huge!"

Aside from the giant TV set, with visible video player and no less than two game consoles in the cabinet underneath, there were two sets of long and cushy sofas circling it and allowing for six to eight people to sit comfortably. The wall was lined with family bookshelves. Most of which seemed to be either worksheet archives or encyclopedias. And the kitchen was both clean and luxurious looking.

Hachi's family truly were well off. At least for the standards of a middle-class family in Japan.

"Umm, is it really okay?" Sawako asked.

"Of course it's okay. Let's go?"

As they went upstairs, Sawako was fidgeting.

"There are four bedrooms upstairs, you guys can sleep in the guest room if you want," Hachi said casually.

In all honesty, Iroha didn't like it. Because sleeping in a guest room meant being treated as a guest. Normally, friends who were having a sleepover would share the same bedroom, right?

Though, Iroha would feel it was rude to refuse that offer. Besides, Hachi wasn't the type to have hidden intentions. If she was thinking about something then she would say it aloud.

"Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude*." Hachi said as she opened her bedroom door.

Hachi's bedroom wasn't necessarily small, but to call it cramped would be an understatement. There was barely any room to move or sit, and probably not enough room to lay down a futon** at all.

Most of the room was occupied by the combination of a western style bed, clothing cabinet, study desk, and makeup table alongside two hefty sets of bookshelves full of manga and novels. And toys, lot's of toys.

"As you can see, sleeping in my room together would be impossible." Hachi kicked the makeup table, "I don't even use makeup. Why the hell did my mother put this in?"

Hachi was really lucky that she could still open the windows at all.

"Hacchan, you don't use any makeup?" Iroha looked at Hachi's collection of cosmetics.

"I use some skin treatment products, but no makeup. Some lip balm when they're dry. And sometimes a facial mask. I use cleanser and moisturizer every day to keep my face clean and fresh. But foundation? Powder, pencil, and shades? I only use them for modeling or other rare occasions." Hachi pointed at the few bottles and other items on the makeup table.

"You have a lot of toys." Sawako commented, "There are a lot of Gundams too."

"Huh, yeah, it feels like a boy's room a little bit," Iroha commented.

"Yeah, bought a lot of them as a kid. Some of these were broken by Komachi though."

And many of them were repaired now too. Hachi now knew how to use super glue and cement to fix the snapped and cracked parts of the toys to at least make them look intact.

Because, if nothing else, it was a proof that Hikigaya Hachiman had existed. Hikigaya Hachiman was always alone and those toys were once his, and her friends.

"Hmm, you sure have a broad taste. Shoujo manga, shonen manga, light novels, classical Japanese novels, western classical novels ... are those in English?!"

"They are."

"Whoa, you're super smart." Iroha gasped.

"Hikigaya-san got the top grade in English for our year, if I remember clearly." Sawako smiled, "You beat everyone in the International class. That's pretty amazing."

"I'm only ranked third in Japanese though." Hachi shrugged.

"You guys are super smart." Iroha whined, "And now I'm losing confidence. Japanese is so hard to understand!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone whose math scores are flawless." Hachi glared at her, "Let's go back and study down in the living room. Not like there's anyone else in the house anyway."

"Ouch." Sawako winced as her feet hit something. A cardboard box full of something heavy.

"Hmm? What's that in the box?" Iroha curiously opened it.

Then closed it quickly with a reddened face.

"Ah, you found my stash," Hachi said flatly.

"OF COURSE WE'D FIND IT!" Iroha yelled, "Don't tell me everything in that box-"

"Everything, every single one." Hachi grinned manically, "You curious?"

"O-of course not! I'm a good girl." Iroha snorted, "Right, Sawako-chan?"

But when she finally composed herself, Iroha saw Sawako reading something with a figuratively steaming head. Though she looked like she was enjoying it, from the twitch of her lips.

Iroha felt scared and took a few steps back. Bibliophiles are creepy!

"The mind of a maiden is something to behold." Hachi giggled naughtily as she tapped her head with her index finger, "We don't need stimulating images or sounds like boys do. Girls only need a few trigger words and their imagination takes over. It's scientifically proven."

"REGARDLESS!" Iroha yanked the adult novel from Sawako's hands, bringing her back to reality, and made her super embarrassed as a result. "We came here to study, right? Study!"

"R-right, study," Sawako said as she loosened her collar a bit and looked away, clearly regretful.

"Well, you can always borrow it later." Hachi cheerfully told her, "Either way, you can see why this room is not fit for either studying together or sleeping together."

"Hmm, yeah, I can see that." Iroha laughed.

That was the kind of person Hikigaya Hachi was.

If she wanted to say something, she would say it aloud. If she was being quiet, then there must be a problem.

And so they returned to the living room to get started with their studies.

Iroha already knew, but now that they were studying together, her former assumptions had only been solidified.

"Iroha-san's really good at math and economics, huh?" Sawako hummed.

"You suck at science though." Hachi snarked.

"Science is annoying. There are way too many things to remember. Even just formulas and symbols." Iroha whined, "Like if it's math, I can just naturally calculate everything in my mind. But science is different."

"There are people who are the opposite." Sawako cheered her, "After all, not everyone has the same capabilities and aptitudes."

"Hacchan, your English is flawless and your Japanese isn't far behind either, right? what about the rest?"

"My social studies are going great. Math and science ... above average, I guess. My total score from the previous midterm was 447. The highest in our grade is 495. The gap is really massive." Hachi scratched her head in doubt, "It's not like there are exceptionally bad students at Soubu or anything, so the race to the top is tight. When you get to the top 10, the scores can look really scary."

"Mou, you guys are too smart." Iroha slumped, "I only scored 390. No failures though. What about you, Sawako-chan?"

"Me? Uh, 490, rank 3 in the grade." Sawako said, embarrassed. "Work hard, Iroha-san!"

"Alright! Let's just do it!"

...

By the time they were done, it was almost time for dinner. Hachi checked the clock and smiled.

"It's about dinner time. You guys want anything specific?"

"Eh? Let me help you." Iroha said.

"Me too." Sawako stood up.

"Well, that would help a lot." Hachi told them, "I'm not that good at cooking myself."

Iroha asked, "By the way, where is your sister?"

Sawako blinked, "Ah, your sister?"

"Sawako-chan hasn't met her, right?" Iroha grinned, "Hacchan's sister is really cute, unlike her."

Cue Hachi kicking Iroha's butt in response.

"I stand by my statement." Iroha cried.

"We're cooking for six people today." Hachi grinned as she rummaged in the fridge for all the ingredients she could find.

"Thanks for the food." Iroha said as she began eating, "Mmm, this sweet and sour pork is excellent, Hacchan."

"Hikigaya-san, is it alright for you to eat that much?" Sawako asked, concerned. Hachi looked like she was eating twice as much of a portion as everyone else at the very least.

"It's alright. My body is big and I exercise a lot almost every day." Hachi said as she munched her food, "I always keep an eye on my diet."

"It's strange, Hacchan is really good at most sports but no clubs wanted to recruit her."

"Duh, it's not as if they need a strong player or anything." Hachi snorted remembering her experience with the tennis club. She was unofficially a member even though she was hated by everyone in it except Saika.

"Aside from the soccer team most other clubs are not competitive at all. It's actually been a topic that the teachers have brought to the student council before." Sawako took a sip of her tea

"Ah, yeah. There was an uproar during the budget meeting this month." Iroha said, "The clubs that showed no results at all will be getting their budgets axed if they don't get any results by the end of summer. So far it seems that the soccer club can dodge it because we tend to do well in the prefectural tournaments. Last year we actually went to the Kanto preliminaries, even."

"Wow, talk about merciless." Hachi raised her eyebrows.

She wondered if the Tennis club would get the ax as well. It wasn't that she especially cared about the club. But, more than that, she cared whether Saika would find some problems with a lack of budget.

"The teachers were actually conflicted about it as well," Sawako said, with some hint of sadness. "Half of them believe that the clubs serve as good stress relief against the rigorous studies of the Soubu curriculum, and even the student council actually supported the decision to keep the budget as it is. But well..."

"Well, our club isn't even officially recognized and we don't have a budget at all. So I don't care." Hachi snorted.

She never even attended any budget meetings.

"Actually, Hiratsuka and Minamoto-sensei want our club to be officially established, in spite of only having four members. It seems that our language teacher really likes our work results because of their methodical and academic approach."

Hachi was agape for a moment, "Really? I didn't know that!"

"It was in our blog." Sawako told her, "Zaimokuza-senpai set it up for us and it seems to receive a lot of visits from other people outside the school as well."

"Zaimokuza-senpai, huh? I need to thank him sometime."

Truthfully, if she were to be asked about which member she cared about least it would be Zaimokuza. However, it seemed that Hachi had unjustly ignored him for too long. His contributions to the club had been plentyful.

It was just Hachi disliking him for being a chuunibyou, because it reminded her of her own past self.

It really was unfair to him.

"Congrats, Hacchan! Maybe you'll join me in the budget meeting next month." Iroha laughed innocuously, ignorant of Hachi's unease.

"It's a hassle to even imagine. I hate meetings." Hachi grit her teeth, annoyed. "Well, if the school grants us a budget, then we can buy some new books with the budget at least..."

Sawako laughed quietly for a moment.

She never thought she would have a chance like this. It was really hard to convince her parents, but Sawako showed the sheer academic strength that Hachi possessed through their exam results and club activities. And in the end, her parents relented, because at the very least Hachi was a remarkable student.

Even if they didn't know her as a person they knew that Hachi was a smart girl.

"Hmm, what it is, Sawako-chan?"

"Ah, no." Sawako blushed a bit, "I'm having too much fun."

"Heh, so am I!" Iroha grinned.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Growing**_

* * *

It was half past seven in the evening when they finished with their dinner. Hachi went to plastic wrap the portions of dinner she had reserved for her sister and parents.

"I'm home!"

Iroha perked up and quickly left the kitchen for the corridor to the entrance to see who had come in. "Welcome home, Iroha-chan!"

"Oi oi. Don't welcome someone in your own house!" Hachi scolded, "Welcome back, Komachi. How was cram school?"

"Just as usual. Can I ask for a few pointers again?" Komachi rubbed her hands, grinning.

"Man, your prospects of getting into Soubu just get worse and worse." Hachi put a palm on her face, "Nevermind, just get some dinner. My friends cooked it for us."

"Aneki's so dumb. Why are you telling our guest to cook?" Komachi eyed her, displeased.

"Because I don't want to serve them my mediocre cooking, idiot." Hachi retorted, "And I don't want to hear that from someone failing her mid-terms."

"Geh! Stupid Aneki! Hmph!" Komachi pouted and went to the dining table. "Woah! This looks so good! Better than my cooking!"

"I know right?" Hachi asked proudly.

"I'm not praising you!" Komachi stuck out her tongue.

Iroha and Sawako just looked at each other and smiled slightly. They must be really close.

"Ah, we haven't met before, right? My name is Hikigaya Komachi, third year in junior high." Komachi winked at Sawako, "Nice to meet you!"

"Fujisawa Sawako, I'm Hikigaya-san's classmate and also from the same club." Sawako bowed.

"Ou, I can see the intelligence radiating from her." Komachi whistled.

"I know right. Even at first glance, you just know she's really smart." Iroha also giggled

"Unlike someone over there." They both echoed and leered at Hachi, and then they exchanged high fives.

"You narcissistic little shits." Hachi twitched and popped some veins. Seriously, those two were like twin sisters or something, at least from Hachi's point of view.

Twice the high pitched annoying comments, twice the annoyance!

They went to watch a Precure episode to refresh themselves before going back to studying. It was almost eight by the time they finished, about time for Hachi's parents to come back from work.

Until about the last few months, most office workers rarely clocked out before 8 P.M. However, the new, stricter regulations were put on the corporations so as to reduce death by overworking and suicides, as well as improving the quality of workers' family lives.

"This must be the work of the Foundation..." Hachi had concluded once in the past.

The Foundation existed to ensure that the Japanese race as it was known today would survive and prosper in the future. However, the toxic work schedule of the Japanese workplace was cited as one of the biggest reasons why so many young Japanese ended up single without partners and a very little possibility of actually having children.

As a result of this, any corporation that subjected their employees to excessive work hours would be punished severely. The long hours for salary workers of the past were indeed severe, which not only put a huge burden on workers' minds and bodies, but also drove a gap between them and their families at home.

Hachi and Komachi themselves were children who were raised without sufficient love and care from their parents.

There was strong resistance from various elements of society, especially the corporations and old conservatives, but the ruling party also had major support from many experts and labor unions as well as an international push. In the end, the new ruling prevailed.

Assuming her father and mother didn't go for the obligatory drink after work that seemed to be prevalent in salaryman culture, they should be here any moment.

"We're home."

"Welcome home, Mom and dad!" Komachi greeted.

"Good evening." Iroha and Sawako greeted.

"Huh? Since when did I have four daughters?" Mrs. Hikigaya blinked, her flushed face was rather telling. She was drunk.

"What are you talking about, dear? Go wash your face and eat something." Mr. Hikigaya pushed her upstairs and then awkwardly smiled at their guests, "Hahaha, please enjoy your stay."

"Hmm, I could see the resemblance, though Hacchan seems to take a lot more after her father." Iroha commented, "Komachi resembles the mother more, but..."

Iroha looked at Sawako, who nodded in response. "Your mother reminds me a lot of someone ... Hikigaya-san."

"Huh?"

"...she looked a lot like Yukinoshita-senpai, right?" Iroha casually mentioned.

Hachi felt like she just blew a fuse in her head as she finally realized it after all these months had passed.

They did really resemble each other!

"Oh shit! I just noticed it now!" Hachi ran around freaked out before jumping on the sofa and squishing her own face with a pillow and then rolling down onto the carpet and hitting the wall.

Then she rolled a few more times until she hit the sofa and stopped rolling with a pale face.

"Nah, not possible." Hachi scoffed and returned to normal.

Sawako and Iroha looked at each other again, not sure how to respond. It wasn't the first time they had seen Hachi freaking out like this, but usually not this comically or insanely.

Refreshed and soberer, the Hikigaya couple descended the stairs. Both of them were wearing tracksuits, just like their children, Hachi and Komachi.

"Hmm? Hacchan, does everyone here always wear tracksuits at night?" Iroha asked.

"On weekends too." Hachi pointed out and stood up, "You came home early."

"Yeah, overtime cap." The mother said as she sat on the chair facing the dining table. "Oh, by the way, your dad just got promoted."

"Congratulations," Hachi said flatly and mocked a clap. Her two friends were more lively though.

"Congratulations!" Komachi shouted.

"Promoted my arse." The father grumbled, at times like this it was hard not seeing him as a male version of Hachi. Both their attitudes and facial features seriously looked alike. Though Hachi seemed to share elements of her mother's appearance as well.

"By the way, these're my classmates. Isshiki Iroha and Fujisawa Sawako."

"Domo!" Both of them bowed.

"Welcome, Iroha-chan, Sawako-chan. I'm sorry you have to study down here, because Hachi can't organize her room even if her life depended on it." The mother smiled.

"When Hachi said she was bringing some friends over I thought she was joking." The father nodded, "So I just agreed to it without a second thought, and now I'm surprised."

"Oi," Hachi growled. Just how much did they want to embarrass their own, eldest daughter?

"Hacchan is popular, in a way." Iroha proudly explained, "She's smart. Very good at sports. Also sexy and a natural beauty. So she gets a lot of attention at school."

In a way, it wasn't as if Iroha was lying. Hachi got all the sorts of attention, most of which wasn't positive. Sawako just looked aside and hid her laughter.

Hachi just secretly gave the two middle fingers under the table.

"Oh, I guess she really takes after her mother."

Looking at the parents, they seemed to be the type to be popular in their youth. Though they were worn out from their jobs, they still looked young and attractive.

The mother sighed, "I wonder if Hachi already has a boyfriend."

"I don't." Hachi said loudly, "Why are we even talking about this anyway?"

"Ah, but there is someone Aneki really likes." Komachi pointed, "Ne, Iroha-san?"

"Mmh, right, Hacchan really likes him." Iroha nodded sagely, "Love at first sight."

"You traitors." Hachi glared at them angrily and pointed, "I don't want to hear that from people who aren't even trying! How much you have got compared to me, huh?"

Sawako only blinked, "Ah, I just remembered our conversation back then."

Hachi told Sawako and Makihito that she had someone she liked.

"I wonder if it's someone rugged and manly." The mother laughed incessantly. "Or, maybe Hachi is more into the pretty boy type?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Iroha and Komachi both ringed an imaginary bell, "The second is true!"

"Hmm, a boy huh." The father, on the other hand, felt conflicted. "A pretty boy..."

Hachi was a hair away from trying to choke her sister into submission. But instead, she settled on playing this game with her signature wicked grin.

"By the way, Komachi is close with someone from cram school." Hachi commented offhandedly, "Gotta say, she has bad taste in men though."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aneki." Komachi deflected smoothly and shrugged.

"Hmm, he doesn't look bad at all." The mother commented, and then handed her phone to her husband.

"Seems to be a good kid." The father commented, "A bit plain though. I would've thought Komachi preferred the flashy type."

Komachi coughed blood and saw her older sister flashing two victory signs at an utterly confused Sawako and pouting Iroha. Apparently, Hachi had sent her mother Taishi's photo!

All in all, it was a lively night in the Hikigaya Household.

...

Night had fallen and Iroha and Sawako had decided to retreat to the guest room and were sleeping soundly. However, Hachi herself felt that it wasn't part of her usual schedule to sleep yet, so she was wide awake with a cup of coffee in hand.

She found her father and mother sitting on the sofa, seeming to be talking about work. So she decided to ignore them.

At least, until her father suddenly looked at her, somewhat conflicted.

"A boy, huh? I thought you still had a problem accepting that."

There were moments where Hikigaya Hachi would decide to lock herself in her room and not want to come out because she felt insecure about liking a boy. After all, she had spent at least fifteen years as one. Even if her legally assigned gender and biological sex hadn't matched back then. She was too used to the concept of actually liking girls to imagine the opposite.

And even during that time, her parents were too busy to deal with her identity crisis. It was something they deeply regretted, even now.

"Why? Is it that weird?"

"No." The man smiled a bit, "I'm happy that you can handle the changes in your feelings quickly. Most people would've taken longer to adjust; rewriting their life from scratch."

Perhaps for the most part it was because Hachi hadn't thought highly of her past life and that was why she was ready to ditch it at a moment's notice.

Now, she realized how much Hachiman was precious to her. It was just that she had suffered a lot as Hachiman and preferred to leave that life behind. His life and her past.

"Eventually, I would like to see you married to someone and giving me grandchildren." The father wryly smiled, "Hopefully with better parental figures for them."

"Don't say something so absurd. I'm still sixteen." Hachi rudely put the coffee mug on his head, while the mother just shook her head in amusement.

"Hachi, didn't you know? I've been promoted to be a Producer now."

"Whoa, I thought you were kidding."

"Not just a producer." The father said grimly, "An Idol Producer."

And THAT was when Hachi finally understood his grief.

Her father had a poor track record with women. Hachi didn't know the specifics, but she still remembered the latest incident. When her father had been conned into buying something expensive, something like a painting, and lost a tremendous amount of money.

He was caught in that debt for a while and it was bad enough that he and his wife were on the verge of divorce too. It was really awful.

"This isn't the first time I've become a producer. Before you were born I was one too." He mumbled, "When I was young I was really naive too. I thought the idol world was something beautiful. Where girls pursued their dreams to be famous and shared their love for music and dance to their fans with pure, earnest hearts."

"But, just like the story of Cinderella, the magic runs out after midnight. When the night is dark the real truth reveals itself."

"The idol world is terrifying. The girls are forced to see each other as mere rivals or allies of convenience. Not just their work but their entire life is owned by the corporations and no one else. They live in a miserable life of loneliness and slavery. All for the sake of entertaining creepy and reactionary fans who only care about the projected image of the idol rather than her as a person."

"Tell me, Hachi, are you proud of having me as a father? Someone whose money and glory comes out of the crushed dreams of countless hopeful young girls and rampant delusions of lonely young men?"

"Now you're just being melodramatic." His wife shook her head and stood up slightly to open the window and let the cold night air in and ease the tension.

"To be honest, I still don't understand what you're saying. But you think you took advantage of them, right?" Hachi flippantly put the coffee in front of him, "Then be a pillar that supports them. Someone who can lend a helping hand as they're confronted by this cruel and unjust reality. That's the job of an idol producer, right? Be professional. And don't say something stupid like to work is to lose. If you're not proud of yourself, then just make yourself someone you can be proud of."

The mother just laughed in response. "You talk big, as if you know what it means to be an adult."

"Oh I know what it means to be an adult. They bitch bout smallest things. They whine. And they lie. A lot." Hachi declared.

"You little shit." The mother slapped the back of her head, "I wonder, who gave you that much confidence? Back then, you always shrank in on yourself and preferred to step back out of an argument..."

"I might owe that person for actually raising my daughter when I wasn't looking." The father said, half-joking.

"Someone I can truly look up to. Someone who helped me back in the Foundation." Hachi brightly smiled as she spread her arms, "She has a bad temper. She also smokes and drinks a lot. She can be really childish and also can't do chores worth shit. However, she's extremely beautiful and sexy and can be mature when it counts. She has plenty of life experience and she's also good with kids, no matter their age."

"Oi oi, you sound like you respect her more than me." The mother scolded her, clearly jealous. "Do you mean it was Hiratsuka-sensei, from the Foundation, who's currently also teaching at Soubu?"

"Ding, ding, ding! You're correct! Too bad she's single because too many men have shit taste." Hachi finalized, "I'm actually not sure how old she is, but either way, it's such a pity. She's not single by choice. It's just that things haven't worked out between her and all the men she's met."

"She's single, huh." The father commented as he took a sip of the coffee that Hachi had given him, "I mean yeah, I can totally imagine how difficult it was."

"I might just know a person." The mother said, "Someone single. And probably would match her personality ... assuming what you said about her is true."

"Dear, don't tell me its..." The father looked, horrified in realization, "You actually mean him? Dear heavens. You might be right."

"Very funny, mother." Hachi snorted, "If it was that easy she wouldn't be this lonely and miserable. I'm going to sleep."

Her parents just looked as their daughter went upstairs.

"...should we tell her?" He asked.

"Let's just wait until she's done with the end of term exam." The mother waved her hand.

* * *

 *** The sometimes referenced Superman's frozen secret base.**  
 **** Traditional Japanese bed, which basically a set of thick mattress and blanket that can be folded or rolled for storage.**


	21. Chapter 21

"And we're done!"

"Yay!"

June passed into July. Just like any other school, Soubu High had just finished the end of first term exams and was in anticipation of the upcoming long summer vacation in the second half of July and the entirety of August.

It was Monday, the sixth of July when the Soubu students scrambled to check whether they had passed the exam or not. This time around, the grading of students came out much earlier than usual, because after the exam the weekend came immediately. This gave the teachers the much needed time to grade.

Of course, just deciding scores was easy. However, the real issue came with the teachers actually analyzing the students' grades where they were the weakest and trying to solve that problem. But that could easily come later.

And for the first time in the school's history, Soubu actually published the top earner.

However, Monday was the time for the School Assembly.

"-While we have yet to complete the analysis, I'm pleasantly surprised to realize that despite the various, sudden changes in school policy, the students of Soubu remain hard at work to learn and challenge their own limits."

Basically, the principal was implying that the average grades of the students had risen. Hachi was confident about it too, since she had been working extra hard for the end of term exams this time because there was precious, precious summer vacation waiting in the middle of the month.

The air suddenly felt hot for some reason, because everyone was eager to know the results of their hard work as soon as possible. Every breath. Every shift of the strands within their muscles. They all contributed to the fiery and hot atmosphere.

"Did I get stranded in a random shonen manga again?" Hachi loosened her collar, "Damn, this assembly is far too long.

"In the end, I don't think I have many things to say except to congratulate you all. However, before you're all dismissed, we have some important announcements. Shiromeguri-kun, please take over."

Shromeguri Meguri was the name of the current Soubu Municipal High Student Council President.

She was a girl with silky black, braid-hair who wasn't that tall or busty. Her face could be said to be beautiful but generic. However, there was something about her eyes and her smile that made her distinct. Her doe eyes reminded Hachi strongly of Iroha, and yet, those dazzling eyes oozed gentleness and maturity. Shiromeguri Meguri calmed the heart of the students by merely appearing on stage, and everyone became more focused again.

"Uwah, it's Meguri-senpai!" Iroha muttered.

"Yahallo, Meguri-Meguri-Megurin is here~!" The president cheered aloud while making a girlish pose like an idol.

Hachi almost tripped despite standing still from the sheer absurdity of the situation, and she realized she wasn't the only one. The teachers all either glared at the person at the podium or looked away in shame.

Yes.

Even Makihito and Sawako froze there from shock. Shiromeguri-senpai was a person who looked much more elegant whenever she wasn't saying anything. A beauty in vain.*

Of course, that wasn't to say that this side of her personality wasn't charming on its own, as evidenced by the sporadic cheer "Meguri-tan**!" from some of the students.

"Ahem." Meguri composed herself, "I'm sincerely grateful that the Principal has allowed me to stand here and inform you that, after arduous searching and a long wait, we have finally found a suitable candidate for the next Student Council president."

The murmurs of the student body grew increasingly louder as she spoke. So far, the election issue seemed to be the one issue that everyone couldn't be arsed to deal with This was mostly because June, when the election usually happens, takes place right before the grueling end of term exams.

"As you may remember, so far we have yet to find any volunteers." Maguri smiled, "However, finally we found a volunteering person that was fully interested in filling the position."

As the student body suddenly became deathly silent, footsteps could be heard. They grew louder and louder, echoing within the spacious multipurpose gymnasium. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Yukino walk up to the side of the podium and stand beside the shorter senior.

"And her name is Yukinoshita Yukino-san from Class 2-I."

Sudden waves of mixed emotions were expressed through voices as the reveal fully sunk in the hearts and minds of the students.

"Good morning, everyone." Yukino coldly greeted primly and properly, like someone of elite background would. "It is an honor for me to stand here besides President Shiromeguri and meet you all."

"As far as I'm aware, I was the only candidate on the list. Therefore, it is very obvious that, barring a significant vote of no confidence, I will assume the position starting next week. And my presence here is to make sure that's not happening."

Shiromeguri nodded, and the main projector turned on as the entire gymnasium became dark, much to the temporary state of panic among the audience.

"Here's the list of the proposals I have prepared to accomplish as the student council president." Yukino confidently said, "And I can assure you, campaign promises have been discussed beforehand with the teachers as well as the school committee. Therefore, all these policies realistically can be implemented in the short term and long term."

"Mother of God."

"Is she for real?"

"That's the Ice Queen for you."

If it was any other candidate, they wouldn't go to such lengths to promote themselves. The students would be too bothered by not having a functioning student council, and anyone in her position would do. A boilerplate campaign speech was more than enough.

However, Yukinoshita Yukino wasn't that kind of person. For her, a half-ass inauguration wouldn't be acceptable. She had to earn the trust of the students.

Perhaps, Hachi had been underestimating the depth of Yukino's determination all along.

"For example, the enforcement of discipline will be intensified." Yukino closed her eyes, "We'll have more frequent bag inspections, without announcement. The dress code will also be enforced and the teachers will participate in this as well."

One could just tell the massive disappointment coming from the student body. Soubu's loose dress code was one of its secondary appeals. It allowed the students to dress however they wanted as long as they wore the proper uniform.

The new uniform codes were more standardized and put more emphasis on modesty as well. Despite this, there was nothing that would directly effect most of the students.

Even the infamously slutty idiot trio of class 1-C.

"Eh, that's a bit boring but I can manage." Chisato commented, "I was expecting something drastic, like not allowing hair dye."

Anko scoffed as she tightened her shirt, which normally would show her cleavage, "Yeah, I just have to button up a little bit."

"The extent of forbidden items would also be more specified. We won't confiscate your books, games, or anything as long as it isn't illegal. Likewise, my proposal for No Uniform Fridays is ready for approval as soon as I've filled the position."

The last part absolutely caused a riot among the students, even as Yukino continued to speak about her future policies. For a public high school student, a no uniform day sounded absolutely like something out of a dream. And yet here, a student council candidate was proposing something like that in a campaign speech.

"Woah, Yukinoshita-senpai isn't joking around..." Iroha gasped.

"I think I just shat a brick," Hachi muttered for some reason, "Yukinoshita-senpai is using the carrot and stick*** approach to everything."

"K-kyarrot and stikku?" Iroha asked.

"Reward and punishment." Benio whistled, "What a formidable person, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

"By increasing the number of benefits, the blowback from stricter rules would also be lessened," Sawako muttered.

Makihito leaned closer and added, "This kind of approach would be popular with both the teachers and the students, so of course she'll get a lot of votes just for that alone."

"No Uniform Fridays is too good to pass up." Anko cackled, "One vote for me."

"Ditto." Chisato gave a thumbs up in approval.

"Same here." Benio shouted.

"Man, the turnout and votes will be amazing." Hachi scoffed, "Yukinoshita-senpai's limit knows no bounds."

"-and that's more or less the summary of my plan as a Student Council Presidential candidate. The details will be available on the Soubu Student Council's website. Thank you for the attention. Please give it some thought and your votes if you find my plans agreeable. That's all."

Without any prompting, the students approved her speech with thunderous applause as Yukino finished her brief yet concise campaign.

...

Prior to the end of term exam, grades and ranks were only told privately to the students. Of course, the students were free to ask about someone else's grades without hassle. It was just that it was rarely shown in public like this. It seemed that aside from transportation regulations, the school had also undergone several policy changes, most of which the students aren't aware of.

"Hacchan won first place again." Iroha gasped when she saw the top earner on the English test. Specifically, Hachi had a perfect score.

Iroha noticed that Yukino and Hayato had won the first and third place from among the Second year's. And they had also won the first and second place in Japanese.

"Hayato-senpai is really amazing, kyaah!" Iroha excitedly shrieked.

"Yukinoshita-senpai is on a roll." Hachi twitched. A score of 500. Literally the only person in the entire school who hadn't missed a single question. "As expected from our student council presidential candidate."

Hachi looked at the student rankings and noticed her total grades had improved. Now it was 452, and she ranked 42nd in the first year, just beating out Benio and putting her at 43.

Sawako had earned second place despite having the exact same score as before.

"Uhh, I didn't get into the top fifty." Iroha cried, "And I thought I had tried so hard!"

"Calm down, Iroha-san. I'm sure you're fine." Sawako tried to calm her crying classmate.

Honmoku Makihito found himself being disappointed when he noticed he was ranked 49th. "My rank dropped."

"Your scores remained the same though?" Benio asked.

"Yes." Makihito nodded.

The gap between the top 50 and top 20 students was tremendous, but Hachi noticed that there seemed to be general improvements across the board.

"The top fifty is a heavily contested area for these exams. It seems that a lot of students improved their grades slightly. The Principal more or less addressed it this morning, remember?" Hachi pointed out.

"I see. So it's like that." Makihito sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry, Sawako-san."

"D-don't worry about it." Sawako furiously waved him off, "It's not as if you're losing grades or anything, Makihito-san!"

"It can't be helped." Hachi patted his shoulder, "I'll be waiting in the clubroom, Fujisawa."

"Umm, let's go together-"

"You still have important things to talk about right?" Hachi smiled.

The implication was clear that, for better or worse, it seemed that their school grades would have some impact on their relationship. Why else would Makihito apologize to her like that?

It wasn't pretty clear when exactly their relationship changed from close friends to lovers, but Hachi could at least tell that much, that it happened somewhere between this exam and the previous one.

Even though Sawako was shy and Makihito was the perfect representation of a gentleman, only the willfully blind would miss that cue. And Sawako was really grateful for it.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: Ambiguity**_

* * *

And so, Hachi decided to immediately head for the special building where the clubrooms resided, including her own juvenile literature clubroom.

She didn't expect that, in addition to Hina, Yumiko and Saika would also waiting in front of the door.

"Ah, there she is."

For some reason, even though Hina looked calm, Saika look shaken and Yumiko was grim.

"What's with the serious atmosphere?" Hachi joked.

"Hey, how serious are you about playing Tennis?" Yumiko asked.

Hachi legitimately didn't get the question at all. She wasn't even a member of Tennis club, and her role in training Saika had become less and less important as his ideal body had begun to take shape.

In fact, after July, Hachi's role in the tennis club might as well have officially been over. She had had no intention to visit again starting next semester.

It was actually kind of sad since she would spend less and less time with Saika. However, at the same time, Hachi was also determined to ask him out during summer vacation. Hachi was banking everything she had for that one moment and she couldn't afford to get distracted.

She had always been a goal-oriented person, even if her means could be seen as impolite. She loved Saika. She wanted to spend more time with him. And that was what mattered. That was the truth of the matter.

Using Tennis as a pretense to get close to him was bad enough, so Hachi had made sure Saika understood she only did tennis because of her goal of keeping herself in shape. And training Saika while she was at it. Saika most definitely understood that Hachi didn't see tennis as a hobby.

But Yumiko probably wouldn't get that. They had never had a serious talk about it at all.

"I only play tennis to keep myself in shape." Hachi frankly answered, "And to help Totsuka-senpai too."

Totsuka Saika, to put it bluntly, was fucking dense.

Hachi never once hid the fact that she was attracted to him. Yumiko must've known about it too.

"I see. Helping Totsuka, huh." Yumiko scoffed, "If that's the case, join the tennis club and play in the tournaments."

"What kind of bullshit are you even on?" Hachi raised her eyebrows and asked rudely.

"Miura-san, please stop." Saika begged, "Hikigaya-san has done enough already!"

"Shut up! This is for your own sake too." Miura snapped, which made Saika take a step back in fear. Even though his body had been reshaped to become manlier than it had been three months ago, his temperament hadn't change all that much.

He still got pushed around by Yumiko's domineering nature.

"Yumiko, calm down and explain properly." Hina told her friend, "If you don't say it properly she'll misunderstand."

"I'll keep it short. I want you and Totsuka to participate in the Chiba Peanut Bowl and win there."

"Chiba Peanut Bowl?" Hachi raised her eyebrows, and then pulled out her phone to browse the internet.

The Chiba Peanut Bowl was a grade five Tournament that was held every year, right at the beginning of Summer vacation. As a grade five Tournament its level of players were expected to be lower than the other competitions. But by how much? It was said that a lot of promising young tennis players began their debut in this tournament, meaning competition would be tight.

"A grade five tournament." Hachi read aloud, "Do you want to make me embarrassed? There's no way I could win that at all."

"You have to read the subtext." Yumiko hissed, "Any experienced player worth shit never participates in the Chiba Peanut. Even two years ago I pretty much skipped it. The Chiba Peanut Bowl exists to show off nameless newbies in Chiba City. That's all. It's a Grade Five tournament for a good reason."

"Why?"

"Because right after the Chiba Peanut Bowl concludes, there'll be the Chiba Junior Tennis Circuit, a grade four tournament where all the good players will be." Saika explained, "This was actually a deliberate move, as decided by Chiba Prefectural Tennis Association. By holding them side by side both experienced and inexperienced players can have equal representation."

Newbies who participated in the Chiba Peanut Bowl would have no leftover strength to fight in the higher level tournament. Likewise, experienced people who wanted to participate in the Junior Circuit would have to save their strength instead of taking both tournaments at once.

Hachi could see that, but...

"If you both win in the Chiba Peanut, then this club can be saved." Yumiko's gaze softened a bit, "Because this club hasn't participated in any tournaments since last year, Soubu Tennis Club is facing the threat of budget cuts."

"Is that really true, Totsuka-senpai?" Hachi sharpened her eyes in horror, while Saika just grinned, trying to hide his pain.

"It really can't be helped. The regular members seem to actively avoid participating." Saika responded, "But even so, I'm entering this tournament of my own volition. Hikigaya-san probably has something important to do."

It wasn't as if Hachi had made any plans yet.

It was just that...

"If you agree to join that tournament, I'll also be participating in the Chiba Junior Circuit." Yumiko told her, "And if I somehow manage to win, I'll also join the Chiba Junior Tennis Tournament. All under Soubu Tennis Club's banner."

It was the official grade three tournament that fourteen year old Yumiko had managed to win two years ago, back when she was still famous and said to be one of the most promising young players in the entire prefecture. Then she had decided to stop playing for some unknown reason and disappeared from the world of tennis.

Hachi still hadn't gotten that story. But she had never bothered to find the answer anyway.

As for Saika, Hachi could see why he would join this tournament. Saika wanted to see how much of his hard work in the last four months mattered. Entering the Chiba Peanut Bowl was something perfectly rational for him to do.

But for Hachi to enter that tournament, it would be way too much to bear. In fact, if she were to gauge whether it was worth compromising her principles for the sake of helping Saika...

"I have no reason to join." Hachi told her flatly, "Of course, I'll come to cheer you on, but I'm not joining."

Yumiko and Saika's expressions couldn't possibly be more contrasting from each other.

From the beginning to end, Saika had always supported Hachi's decisions. Even if he wanted her to be a fellow member of the tennis club, he put his desires aside and his support was what caused Hachi to make her own club.

Yumiko, on the other hand, was different. She didn't just look disappointed. She looked downright devastated by Hachi's rejection.

And so, Yumiko quietly left with heavy footsteps.

Hachi wondered if she had been too hasty, having left her reasoning unsaid. Yumiko might have something she wanted to say too, but she never said it.

Deep down, Hachi felt somewhat awful and doubted herself.

"Ebina-senpai ... do you think what I did was wrong?" She asked.

"I'm very sure you have a good reason to reject her." Hina gently smiled and patted the much taller junior, "However, I also believe Yumiko had very good reasons to ask you this. It might just be my selfishness, but perhaps you could talk things out again later when both of you feel more focused and calm."

Why would Yumiko choose her? She was already close with the rest of the Soubu Tennis Club members. They didn't even talk to each other that much. So why had Yumiko selected Hachi over them?

It was kind of confusing.

"Ebina-senpai, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Hina replied, "It's just that, between Yumiko and Zaimokuza-kun, I've felt a bit bothered these few past weeks."

"Zaimokuza-senpai, huh."

He had been practically missing in the last month and not showing up at all for club meetings in the last two weeks. However, he still traded information, drafts, and other stuff during the month of June through e-mail and the occasional phone call. Hachi didn't feel too worried since the club members maintained close communication with each other.

But now that the crisis of the exams had passed, Hachi grew increasingly anxious about him too. She had yet to _see_ him even once in the past two weeks!

"...how about we go to check on his class instead?" Hachi proposed.

"Will it be alright?"

"It's better than doing nothing."

So Hachi and Hina went to class 1-C and knocked on the door as they entered.

"Please excuse me."

"Hmm? Do you need something?" One of the boys asked.

"Excuse me Senpai, we're from the juvenile literature club. Is Zaimokuza-senpai here?"

"Zaimokuza? He's absent. His parents called and informed the teachers that he was a little unwell."

"A little unwell?" Hina asked, "Was it bad?"

"Probably not. The teachers said it was probably the stress of exams getting to him and he's resting in his parents' home at this very moment."

"Huh?" Hachi blinked, "What do you mean parents' home?"

Logically, his parents' home would be his home right?

"I'm not that close with Zaimokuza, but I believe he lives alone in an apartment close by because his parent's house is outside Chiba City." The boy explained, "To be honest, he didn't look that good during exams. Plus, he got really thin. Some of us were actually worried whether he was eating enough."

It was true that Zaimokuza had been losing a lot of weight. The last time the had met him he didn't look as chubby as he had before. He probably weighed above average at most.

Hachi couldn't really imagine him getting even thinner. That would be bad for anyone's health, for sure.

"Thank you for informing us then." Hachi smiled and nodded, "Please excuse us."

Hachi could just see the worry brewing on Hina's face. She was the most anxious of everyone else in the club.

"What should we do?"

"Tell Fujisawa first, then we call him." Hachi told Hina firmly, "I mean, if he can still answer us then it might just be fine."

"Yeah." Hina said, unconvinced, "I hope he's alright."

Of all the club members, Hina had always been the one most supportive of Zaimokuza. Even though Hachi tried not to ignore him, Hina remained the one who paid the most attention to him.

Hachi wouldn't be shocked-no, Hachi was almost convinced that Hina had feelings for him.

"Ah, you two came at last." Sawako greeted, "I was worried when no one was here."

"I came here to barge in!" Iroha shouted.

"We're trying to find Zaimokuza-senpai." Hachi told her, "Apparently he was absent because he felt unwell or something and has currently gone to his parents' house."

"Eh?! He was?" Sawako held her lips in shock.

"Huh, he didn't come again..." Iroha tilted her head, even though she only came here occasionally, she knew Zaimokuza was one of the members too.

"Let's ping his ass to make sure he's alright." Hachi activated her phone wifi and used the school internet to make a free VoIP call.

Then when he accepted the call, Hachi put it on loudspeaker so everyone could talk with him.

"[Moshi-moshi, this is Yoshiteru.]"

"Ah, Senpai, we've heard you're absent from school." Hachi told him.

"Is everything alright, Zaimokuza-kun?" Hina asked hastily.

"[Ah, Ebina-sama, thank you for worrying about me.]" Zaimokuza laughed, "[Actually, I've been losing my appetite these past few weeks and decided to visit my parents because I missed their cooking. I've been here since last week after the exams actually and have started to regain my lost weight.]"

"Ah I see," Hina said in relief, "Have you been eating well?"

"[Yes, I eat a lot over here.]" Zaimokuza excitedly answered.

"Are you sure you don't want us to visit?" Hachi asked frankly, "Not every day you might get a home visit by three beautiful girls, right?"

"[I'm flattered, but you don't have to. I might stay for two or three more days here, and the school already knows as well." Zaimokuza answered.

"About your latest novel, Senpai." Sawako awkwardly said, "It was really good. I think it's good enough to compete in a beginner's award even, but..."

"[But?]"

"I don't know. I feel it was much more mature and complicated. It doesn't feel like a Light novel at all." Sawako earnestly said, "I believe you should send it to the Summer Novel Bodansha Award."

"[Bodansha? I wouldn't dream of it.]"

Hachi's eyes widened in realization when she noticed something truly off. But she wasn't sure if she should say anything yet.

She was afraid of making things worse at the moment.

"I believe you have a chance." Hina assured him, "Even Yukinoshita-san praised your work this time."

"[I see. Then I'll complete the epilogue and send the draft to Bodansha when I'm recovered. See you later.]"

Hachi closed the call with a deep sigh and stood up.

"Hikigaya-san, you noticed it too?" Sawako asked.

Hachi gruffly nodded, "Yeah, I know that."

"Something weird is going on." Hina hummed.

"Eh? Eh? What's going on?" Iroha was dumbfounded and completely confused by the tension and hopelessness that filled the room.

"Zaimokuza-senpai's belief in his own writing was boundless and he has always been ambitious." Hachi opened the window to remove the pent-up air from the room, "He always said, 'my light novel will be a success and there will be an anime adaptation soon!', or something along that line. No matter how much he was criticized he would always take it in stride."

"And yet, just as his writing has improved ... he was acting kind of strange. As if he was losing confidence and passion." Hina explained, "Plus he said he had problems eating ... that's just not normal. That much stress can't be healthy."

"Well, there are things that only family can solve. Us outsiders could only do so much." Hachi closed her eyes, "Let's just hope that he gets all the help he can from his parents. Besides, he said his condition is improving. I don't think he was lying."

"Yeah, me too." Sawako nodded, "I mean, anyone would miss their parents cooking if they lived alone."

"Me as well. I perfectly understand Zaimokuza's feelings since I'm living on my own too..." Hina clasped her hands in front of her lips again, "Now we can only wait."

Hachi looked outside the room as she leaned on the window frame.

Recently she had noticed that she was becoming complacent again.

Since the shenanigans involving her old classmates and Orimoto, Hachi had never really felt pressured or anything. Her daily life seemed to get only better and better. However, at the same time, she was bothered that everyone else seemed to face an endless amount of problems.

Hachi wondered. Could it be she was deluding herself, thinking that she had nothing to worry about at all? Was she running away from something? A problem that she was desperately ignoring, whose existence she refused to acknowledge?

Or maybe nothing had happened because Hachi never truly opened up to anyone. Sure, she always showed herself to practically everyone, but ... had Hachi ever truly cared for anyone here? She had never tried to understand people around her better.

Zaimokuza was the biggest example of that.

The thought alone horrified her. Could she even call them her friends if their attachment to her remains one-sided like this?

She never once worried about Iroha, Sawako, Saki, or the others. Hachi always thought highly of herself, and indulged in her own selfishness and arrogance.

She always thought she had understood people well. But the one that she didn't understand the most, was herself.

It was like there was a tiny hole in the middle of her heart. A missing void that should be filled by something small, yet important.

Even though she had a lot of friends, even though she was having fun all the time, her passions remained unfulfilled.

She wanted more. More of everything.

Perhaps, that was one thing that Hachi lacked. Drive. Ambition. Greed. Wishing for something ... more. Hachi always listened to her rationality and conscience.

But humans aren't meat robots driven by a binary computer. They have something irrational and illogical: they all have hidden desires.

Hachi had been suppressing her own desires in favor of realistic expectations. Because getting what you expected never hurt, and not getting what you wanted always hurts.

And that was why she felt like she had always been distant with the people around her.

She was afraid of being hurt.

Perhaps it was best for her, for once, to listen to what she truly wanted.

"Ano ... Fujisawa ... sorry if this sounds demanding." Hachi mumbled, "What was the deal with Honmoku ... if you don't mind?"

"Hmm, yeah, that was a weird vibe you had back there." Iroha huffed, "Tell us, tell us."

"No, you don't have to tell if you're bothered." Hachi frantically stopped her with a pale face, "I mean, I'm just curious ... that's all."

"Ah, I don't really mind." Sawako smiled happily, "You see ... my parents are really strict, and ... well, my father wouldn't approve of someone academically average."

Hachi, Hina, and Iroha all squeezed their eyes painfully. Of course, there was always those kinds of parents too.

"Makihito-san has been working hard to fulfill that expectation. And I think he was anxious. If he were to be removed from the top fifty he was afraid of my parents changing their mind."

"I see." Hachi wrily smiled, she needed to cheer up Makihito later. That poor, nice boy deserved a break every once a while. "Poor Honmoku."

"Well, it's not as if my father hasn't known him. We've been with each other for a long time even though we weren't dating until recently. And I'm very sure, deep down, my father truly likes Makihito-kun's personality, since he's always been honest and hardworking." Sawako let her chin on the table and covered her face with her arms, which was rather uncharacteristic for her.

However, everyone had their moments of breaking their act. Even Hachi felt that way too.

"But I'm afraid, that as a girlfriend, I failed to support him." Sawako cried, "I'm afraid that Makihito-san might not get it."

"Then you just need to make sure he gets it." Hachi replied, "Like... how far have the two of you have gone so far?"

"Have you kissed?" Iroha asked.

"Or maybe you went to love hot-" Hina was about to say something but was cut off.

"Holding hands, sometimes." Sawako frantically flailed about with a steaming head, knowing where the conversation would head if she didn't stop it immediately.

"I see. Well, I don't think Honmoku is the type to rush forward about something like that, but..." Hachi held her chin, thoughtful, "It's just me speaking hypothetically, but if I was that kind of guy, and I'm unsure whether our relationship can hold ... it would be nice if the girl I liked showed me some bold affection. At the very least, it would comfort me a lot."

"B-bold affection?" Sawako's eyes widened.

"Like a kiss." Iroha pouted her lips exaggeratedly.

"Or sex." Hina bluntly stated.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Sawako screamed.

"I think Honmoku would freak out if Fujisawa went that far." Hachi dismissively waved. It would be super out of character for her and Sawako didn't seem to be that eager to advance their relationship that far either.

"So what are you proposing, Hacchan?" Iroha asked.

"Hug him gently****?" Hina proposed.

Everyone glared at her as they had had enough of her perverted suggestions, which made Hina realize her mistake and clarified it hastily. "I mean it! A real hug. Not the lewd kind!"

"Well, I think that would be a nice step up." Hachi smiled.

"Yeah, yeah! You can hug him!" Iroha agreed.

"If you encourage him in that position, your words will surely reach him." Hina finalized.

"A hug, huh." Sawako smiled slightly, though she was embarrassed. It shouldn't be that much riskier than holding hands like usual. "I suppose I'll do that later."

"Well, kissing somewhere besides the lips might also work." Hachi counted, "Like his cheek or his forehead..."

"Or he can kiss your navel or the back of your knees*****!" Hina chuckled, and when she saw their murderous glares again she decided not to correct her blunder this time and doubled down, "Hey, anywhere but the lips!"

"Senpai is too lewd." Everyone else looked away in disgust.

"I'm perfectly innocent! It's not even in sex scenes!" Hina frantically defended her assertions. Because it was true anyway.

...

Three days later, Zaimokuza still hadn't come to school, and Hachi's worst fear came true. Something must've gone wrong somewhere and Zaimokuza wasn't at all fine like he claimed.

If it was like this, then they didn't have much choice. They would have to see Zaimokuza in person.

Hachi tightened her biking gloves as Hina put on her helmet. Both of them looked grim and miserable.

"Let's visit Senpai!" Sawako said, determined as she turned on her blue scooter.

"Be safe, everyone. Don't get reckless just because you get to drive outside the city." Iroha warned, then jumped on her pink scooter. "Ahhh, I'm just going to join you anyway!"

Hachi wordlessly nodded, and switched the gear as she revved up and let her bike runs wild, followed by the three other girls.

* * *

 *** [Chihayafuru]  
** An excessive/corrupted version of -chan suffix, which usually used to call overwhelmingly cute person/character. For example, used by many Otaku to idols and moe characters.  
*** In English  
**** Hug is also a soft euphemism for making love in Japanese.  
***** A common scene in harem franchise [Amagami] where the hero kissed some of the heroines in that exact manner. It was portrayed as playful and chaste because Amagami was set before the turn of Millenium, thus different teenage culture.**


	22. Chapter 22

Because of the location of the Zaimokuza family house, it made sense why he would live on his own in Chiba City.

As Japanese kids who were raised in a dense urban environment with easy access to public transportation and excellent infrastructure, Hachi and her friends would never understand how a mere short distance of thirty kilometers could feel like a grand challenge.

Originally, they were planning to take a train ride but that ended up not happening because Zaimokuza lived in rural Chiba, well past Wakaba ward. That meant the girls would have had to switch trains twice and walk from one station to another just to reach the place. And looking at the situation, even under-powered scooters would work better than waiting for the trains.

"So we go south to Shinminato, then to the east and turn right at Sonnouchou and follow the route all the way to Kasorichou, and then head east through the entirety of Wakaba..." Sawako muttered, "...Uhh..."

Iroha pointed, "There is no train route heading for Gokurakouji, we'd have to take a bus from Yachimata station. That's ... awful."

"Well, waiting for the trains would be annoying, and we'll have to return as soon as possible before nighttime." Hina argued, "I'm fine with riding our scooters."

"He's living in the ass end of nowhere. It'll take more than three hours to get there by train and bus because of the roundabout route and delays." Hachi pointed at the map on her phone, "I'm fine either way."

"Ditto. Riding on the scooters sounds fun, but will probably be a bit tiring," Iroha said her piece.

So in the end, it was decided between Sawako and Hina.

"...I guess going by scooter is cheaper and quicker." Sawako sighed and yielded.

It would take less than a liter of fuel (150 yen) for them to reach the Zaimokuza residence by bike, while the train and bus fare would be vastly higher. Sawako had been saving a lot of money going to school via scooter since June.

Though it was a small excuse not to argue further, besides, it wasn't as if Sawako loved waiting for the trains either.

"Well, now we're fully stocked and fueled, we should go. You girls didn't forget to bring a jacket and raincoat right?" Hachi asked.

Rain season in Japan takes place in June and July, which means it would be reckless not to bring a raincoat. Though Ebina's commercial cargo scooter had a canopy precisely to avoid that scenario, Hachi, Iroha, and Sawako didn't have that kind of luxury.

Iroha originally didn't intend to join at all, however, she felt that was Hachi really distressed about this. So at the very least, she wanted to be there for her.

And that was how the four girls ended up traveling through unknown routes to the east, and it was when they passed across the Golf Driving Area that the scenery began to change.

Gray replaced by brown and green, the golfing spot was located right on the very edge of the Wakaba urban area, and from there, the roads became hillier and empty for the most part.

They stopped for a moment to take a rest. Hachi didn't look at all tired, but the other three were much less athletic than her and had to take a breath in a free parking area around a 7/11 Konbini.

"We got past the hard part. From here, the traffic will be greatly reduced, so we can drive at our leisure. Just be careful and pay attention." Hachi told them, "That said, your scooters were physically restricted so it's not like you three can go much faster than thirty without straining the bike."

Even if Hachi's Blue Rose could go faster, it wasn't as if she wanted to go alone.

"Ugh, I can't even imagine going to Tokyo with this scooter." Hina moaned.

To which Iroha could agree, "Wakaba traffic is horrible, and our scooters are too slow for long distance trips."

"But the scenery is really beautiful." Sawako smiled, "We're not going to see any big buildings for the next half an hour, and Yachimata is a small farming town with low population density. So it would be a fun ride at least."

"Ah, I see." Hina hopped into her scooter again, "Shall we go?."

"Sure."

When talking about Yachimata, Chiba, one must remember peanuts. Despite parts of it (especially Mihama and Wakaba) being heavily developed and basically the very extension of the Tokyo Metropolitan Area, most of Chiba's economy relied on the fact that it was an agricultural province.

Peanuts. The Chiba Peanut Bowl...

Why must Hachi remember it now? She couldn't bear to get distracted.

Club first. Tennis later. She absolutely had to meet Zaimokuza. Because from what she had heard about him, Zaimokuza didn't really have many friends and practically zero male friends. All of his friends were apparently girls.

He must be rather popular with nerdy girls due to his eccentricities. However, it didn't make sense at all, considering that Zaimokuza was originally from an boys school ... why he had difficulty fitting in with other male students was beyond Hachi's scope of understanding.

But, just like Hachiman suffered crippling loneliness, not everyone can simply fit in just because they have all the determining factors. A series of freak chances can destroy anyone's social life easily.

...

Driving through the vast greenery of Chiba was an amazing experience. For a moment, the fatigue that the girls had felt from the exceedingly slow ride on their Gentsuki through the dense Wakaba urban area disappeared.

The air was much cleaner and fresher, with the occasional hint of methane from the fertilizer used. And they noticed that while the traffic as a whole was sparse, there were more people riding bikes and only the occasional Kei Cars* and trucks could be seen.

After running around the area and fumbling with the maps for almost an hour, they managed to arrive in front of a traditional-style Japanese compound house. They had spent one and half hours on their bikes.

It wasn't pleasant, but at least better than moving from one station to another.

"What a big house. It must be very expensive."

"Less than you might think, the property tax around here must be a lot less than in Chiba City proper."

"Are you sure we got the right house?"

Hachi pointed at the nameplate on the house's fence, which was written as Zaimokuza.

So Hachi went to ring the bell.

Opening the gate was a woman in her thirties, give or take. She humbly bowed as she greeted the four young girls, dressed in a simple set of Yukata.**

"That uniform, you must be Yoshiteru's friends." She gently smiled.

"We're from the juvenile literature club." Hachi shamelessly smiled back and raised a bag of fruits that Hina handed to her. "We heard he was a little unwell and came to visit."

"Thank you for coming this far from Chiba city." The woman looked legitimately regretful. "Please come inside, and bring your motorcycle in as well."

When the girls dragged their bikes inside the gate, they noticed that Zaimokuza's tiny 50cc ATV already parked.

"Would you like to wait in the guest room? He's been a little difficult lately."

The three members of the literature club and the tagalong soccer club manager obediently followed the woman inside the house and removed their shoes.

They were guided into a huge, lavish guest room with some of the classics, a shiny lacquered wooden table surrounded by twelve zabutons*** with unique, decidedly non-Japanese patterns on their covers. Like something out of Southeast Asia, perhaps.

The entire wall was even more freaky, as the walls, fusuma, and shoji**** were decorated with beautiful art and poetry. But the one the guests were facing was the most striking.

"In Naniwa Bay, now the flowers are blossoming," Sawako mumbled.

"After lying dormant all winter." Hachi continued.

"Now the spring has come, and the flowers are blossoming." Hina finished.

Hachi scoffed, "I'm completely shocked."

"It looks likes a house of a writer at least." Hina laughed as well, "No wonder Zaimo-kun knows so many complicated Kanjis. Did they decorate every door and wall with one-hundred poems?"

"This poem has nothing to do with Hyakunin Isshu***** though. Is someone playing Karuta?"

"Rude." Sawako chastised her, whereas the other two felt amused, she was breathtakingly amazed by it. It did explain Zaimokuza's obsession with kanji in his writing, though.

Iroha, on the other hand, couldn't help but just quietly sit there in confusion. Perhaps she shouldn't have come in the first place?

The door slid open and the woman came back with a man in tow. He didn't look that much older than her at all. Hachi had been accustomed to seeing a discrepancy between aging men and women, her own father looked much older than he actually was.

"Thank you for coming to visit." The man smiled and sat down, "Unfortunately, my son seems to be in some kind of difficult phase. He'll get over it, soon."

Difficult? Well, it's not as if he was wrong. Still, Hachi sharpened her eyes when she noticed how calm and collected the parents were. It was as if either they expected it, or accepted the fact wholeheartedly.

That kind of parenting wasn't rare at all in Japan. Instead of helping their kids, they would simply let them do as they wished and hoped that time would solve the problem. If they even acknowledges that there was a problem at all.

And as expected, it never changed anything. With this kind of issue, letting time get on its way would only make the problem fester, like a mental cancer eating the person from within.

"My name is Zen, and this is my wife Ooichi. I work as a novelist from home and I'm also a small time investor."

"Novelist," Hina muttered, perhaps Zaimokuza did take his talent and hobby from someone else.

"I'm honestly shocked how thin he became." The mother sighed, "I was afraid that he was suffering from anorexia, but the doctor said it's more complicated than that. And here at home, he ate so much better than he claimed."

"Complicated," Hachi repeated the word flatly, and her suspicion grew even further.

"Nevermind about that." The father quickly changed the topic hirriedly, "I believe he's as physically healthy as he could be, but ... I'm honestly not sure how to deal with this problem at the moment. It was really strange, and it terrifies me."

"When Yoshiteru came here, he seemed to be unsure of something.."

"Yoshiteru has always been a little eccentric, and almost childish, but he's a good kid nonetheless and never made any trouble at school or at home. And more than that, he has always been independent." The father grumbled, "When he decided to go to an all-boys school we let him go. And then he decided to enroll at a co-ed, elite public school, we also let him go. We thought it would be fine as long as he decided what to do ... but in the past week, things just got a little out of hand. He hardly comes out of his room."

"Yoshiteru said he didn't want you four to see him as he is now because he's embarrassed by himself." The mother shed little tears, "He was never anxious like this before. Did something happen at Soubu?"

"No." Sawako hastily said, "In fact, we never expected something like this to happen before."

"I think Zaimokuza-kun has kept changing and becoming a better person since we first met him." Hina said, "... Calm, collected, mature, wise and polite. As a man, Zaimokuza-kun truly was amazing."

With girls, that is. But Hina wasn't rude enough to say that aloud.

The dissonance between the point of view of the girls and the parents became much more apparent. And Hachi felt like there was a missing link that should connect these contradictions. However, Hachi wasn't a psychologist. At the end of the day she was just an average high school girl who was just a little more observant.

"If you don't mind, could we talk with him?" Hachi asked, "We don't have to meet, we just need to talk."

To be honest, Hachi felt like just talking wouldn't be enough, because she began to feel a sense of deja vu. Nevertheless, she would have to use everything at her disposal.

She wanted to help Zaimokuza Yoshiteru no matter what.

The parents exchanged a glance with each other and then nodded. "Please do. I can't bear to see him even more miserable than this. Ooichi-san, please bring them to Yoshiteru's room."

"Since you're a writer, I think you would understand what happened through this." Hachi brought out the draft of Zaimokuza's latest work, the one that was good enough that it earned praise from Yukinoshita of all people.

However, there were only so much that Hachi and everyone could take from it.

"Zaimokuza-kun began writing this novel last month. He said it would be a masterpiece, and it shows." Hina said, "From a reader's perspective, we think it might actually be worthy of an award. But..."

"I see." The father nodded, full of determination, "I'm really thankful for my son having such good company around him."

And so, the father opened the book as he skimmed it quickly. The sharp, attentive eyes of a writer, began to read pages upon pages of the draft with tremendous speed and unbreakable concentration.

The girls followed as the beautiful woman led them deeper inside the housing compound, and then politely bowed. "This is Yoshiteru's room, you may talk with him as much as you can. So please help my son. He's the only one I have."

"Yes."

"Umm, is it really alright for me to be here?" Iroha asked. She felt like an outsider that didn't belong here.

"It's alright, Iroha-san." Sawako held her hands, "Just you being here is enough."

"I see." Iroha blushed a bit, feeling the warmth and gentleness of Sawako's touch. And it exclusively belonged to Makihito now? Iroha didn't swing that way, but she still felt the same envy. "Thank you, Sawako-chan."

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Anxiety**_

* * *

Hachi went to knock on the wooden floor to give a signal. "Zaimokuza-senpai, this is Hikigaya. I'm here with everyone to give you a visit."

One could just hear the chaotic storm that happened from Zaimokuza reacting to her voice. Hachi even heard glass shattering.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-Good evening everyone, sorry I've been a little rude, even though you all came so far from Chiba City." Zaimokuza's voice was muffled by the shoji that separated him and the girls, but everyone could hear his words regardless. "I'm sorry for not saying anything all this time."

"This is not your fault, Zaimo-kun." Hina laughed, "I'm glad you're doing fine, are you eating well?"

"Y-yeah, mother's cooking is really delicious, you girls should stay for the dinner."

"As long as you join us, sure." Hina chuckled, "We can have dinner together."

Sawako and Iroha both looked at her with shocked, wide eyes. No matter how one phrased it, said Hina did was absolutely blunt and daring.

They could hear Zaimokuza's breath as he sighed. "I can't, Ebina-sama."

"Why?"

"I can't even bear to look at myself in the mirror without shame." Zaimokuza answered honestly, "If I can't do that much, there's no way I could show myself with pride again."

"Pride?"

"Everything I've said..." Zaimokuza sobbed, "Everything I said, it was all a lie, I never once believed it. I'm not the reincarnation of Ashikaga Yoshiteru the blademaster general. I never believed for once that my novels could be published, let alone get anime adaptations. I'm always alone and never have any friends, I know that ... and yet..."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Senpai?" Hachi growled, "You're not talking about pride. You're talking about empty bravado."

"Hacchan!" Iroha yelped in shock, but Hina stopped her from interfering.

"Disregard whether you're a reincarnated person or not." Hina said calmly, "That doesn't change the fact that the last novel you've written was really good. Tell me, Zaimo-kun, do you think we were lying when we said that to you?"

Not even once. The literature club had never lied about his works. Compared to his atrocious first proposal, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru had gone a long way as a writer, and it showed.

"No, Ebina-sama. But because of that, that is the reason why I'm ashamed of myself. Everyone had been honest with themselves, and I can't bear to let myself be immersed further. I'm not worthy of this happiness I feel whenever I'm with the club. When I'm with the club, I feel like I couldn't pretend to be someone anymore. I'll be always my pathetic self no matter how much I tried to change! I am not worthy of your presence!"

At the end of the day, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru became a Chuunibyou to protect himself from the crippling anxiety he felt about real life. However, the closer he became to his clubmates, the more he was haunted by the sheer terror of reality. Because Zaimokuza was haunted by the reality he's in, he decided to leave the club and form a wall around himself, literally and figuratively. Because he couldn't handle meeting another people.

Hachi too, experienced something like this in the past. Just shortly after she undergo corrective surgery, she was diagnosed with Social Anxiety Disorder.

"You don't get to decide that!" Sawako snapped at last, after holding her emotions in check. She couldn't just believe that someone so determined to write amazing novels could have so little self-worth. "You're part of this club, just like everyone else!"

Iroha honestly felt sad even if didn't know the full story about what had happened with the club and how it had changed Zaimokuza as a person.

She was an outsider, and she felt out of place.

But Iroha perfectly understood.

"I think I know what Senpai feels."

"That voice ... who is that?" Zaimokuza hissed.

"My name is Isshiki Iroha." Iroha told him, "We didn't meet all that often, so it's not surprising you wouldn't know. But I'm Hacchan and Sawako-chan's friend from the same class."

"Isshiki...?"

"I think it's normal, for us, to hide what we are. Sometimes, you wonder, if people around you would accept the real you. And that's why people put on an act all the time."

"And I was like that too, I pretended to show myself as an exceedingly cheerful and social person and became popular as a result. If you keep saying a lie, you will begin to believe it's the truth but..."

Iroha looked Hachi, who was quietly thoughtful about what was being said.

"When I met Hacchan, the lie that I carefully constructed around myself had been shattered." Iroha slid closer to the shoji, her voice becoming much gentler and soothing, "Ever since I meet Hacchan, I decided that perhaps I should stop lying to myself and trying too hard. And you know? I'm happier than ever."

Hachi, for a moment, was at a loss for words.

It was true, when Hachi first met Iroha, Hachi thought that maybe Iroha would be that type, the one who gets popular with the people in class.

However, Iroha decided to stay with her. And hung out with the other class rejects, like Anko, Benio, and Chisato. It was a no-brainer to guess the outcome: Iroha never lived up to her potential as a popular girl. She became just another pariah that everyone desperately ignored.

"Even if I'm not popular with my own classmates, I've gotten to be closer to amazing people like Hayama-senpai and his friends. I've got to be friends with nice and honest people like Sawako-chan too. Without meeting Hacchan, I might have spent my entire time worrying about what people think about me all the time."

"I don't know what lie you told everyone, but acknowledging the truth that you desperately avoid, don't you feel glad even just a little, Senpai?" Iroha asked her heartfelt question.

Hachi couldn't help but smile, even as she cried.

"Hacchan?" Iroha slowly turned to see her friend crying.

"You're all so dumb." Hachi took a deep breath to calm herself, this wasn't the time to cry. "Hey, Senpai. You truly don't believe that reincarnation story? Was that really all made up?"

"Of course it was! There's no reason someone like me could be the reincarnation of such a pathetic person." Zaimokuza answered venomously, "I'm just saying it all the time because I'm a delusional sack of shit."

"I've got a little story that I have to share." Hachi pulled out her phone, and sent something to Zaimokuza.

The room became deathly silent for a moment, and the other girls were curious about what Hachi had just sent to him,

"Hi-hikigaya-sama, that was..." Zaimokuza's breath became heavy and uneven from the shock. "That photo was..."

"That was me, in the past. Before I came to Soubu ... before I met everyone here." Hachi said with an accepting tone, "I wasn't always Hikigaya Hachi."

"I was born and raised as Hikigaya Hachiman."

Iroha, Sawako, and Hina each showed a different level of surprise, but it was pretty clear that they didn't truly understand the implications at all.

"What do you mean by that, Hacchan?" Iroha asked in confusion until Hachi handed her her iPhone so Iroha and the two others could see what was on the screen.

Their heart stopped for a moment.

The picture was of a blue-haired boy sitting on a bed, with Hiratsuka-sensei beside him. However, upon closer inspection through zooming, a familiar face suddenly became apparent.

It was the exact same face as that of Hikigaya Hachi, on a boy's body. Though his facial features were sharper and leaner, there was absolutely no mistake.

"I was born female, but medically and legally mistaken for a male because I was born intersex." Hachi told them, "No one found out until I got an MRI and they noticed the sheer oddity of my internal organs. And then soon enough, I got my first period."

"For fifteen years, I was raised as a boy. And in those fifteen years I spent as a boy, I was alone. I had no friends and my family didn't pay attention to me." Hachi told him, "Could you comprehend even the slightest bit of my feelings about that, Senpai? For you, I feel nothing but envy."

"When I was offered to start anew, I decided to accept it. A little corrective surgery and lots of hormone therapy, and I became a girl, in terms of genetics and anatomy alike... but human minds don't change that easily. It took me months of mental therapy to finally grasp what it meant to live as a girl, and part of me died in regret because I dumped fifteen years of my life without even a second thought."

"Still, I've come to terms with my regret ever since I've been able to meet Isshiki and Totsuka-senpai. I've realized, whether I'm a man or a woman didn't change anything. The story of Hikigaya Hachiman might have ended, but he's still living here, inside me. Hikigaya Hachiman shaped my fifteen years of life and nothing can change that fact."

"Even if your past were nothing but lies, you shouldn't run away from it." Hachi stood up, "If you still dare to call yourself a man, then face your lies with dignity and show us the truth. What kind of person is the real Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, I wanted to see him."

"Hacchan! Wait!"

Iroha tried to stand up as well, but for some reason, she felt absolutely weak. It was as if her strength had been drained from her legs.

It was Hachi's strong, firm hands that prevented her from falling.

"Where are you going?"

"Toilet damn it! It's cold here in the countryside!"

The three girls were speechless as Hachi entered an open room shamelessly and asked where the bathroom was as if nothing had happened. The mother of the house kindly guided her in the direction of the bathroom.

Iroha never knew Hachi carried so much burden on her own, and acted as if it was nothing.

It was Hina who brought her back to reality.

"Hina-senpai..."

"I'm sure it took her a lot of effort to tell us." Hina smiled, "But it's a proof that she trusts us."

"Mmh." Sawako agreed, "But I don't think this should change anything between us. Hikigaya-san is Hikigaya-san, after all."

"I-I know that jeez!" Iroha blushed hard.

"Now, then, Zaimo-kun, we shall take our leave," Hina said to the closed door.

"We'll be waiting, Senpai." Sawako also told him.

"Get well soon!" Iroha cheerfully added, "Meanwhile, we'll get sore butts from our one and half hour scooter ride."

"Wait! Did you girls came here with the school-approved bikes?!" Zaimokuza balked, "They were restricted, right?"

"Hmm, yes? It's really hard to reach this place using public transport after all." Hina said bluntly, "You do have a good reason for having your own apartment."

"Ahhh, this is embarrassing. I'm really a failure!" Zaimokuza thrashed around inside room. They couldn't see it, but they could hear it perfectly. "Hold on, I'll call my relatives for help, she should be able to derestrict your scooters so they can go faster."

As the door slid open, a near-unrecognizable figure of a slim, tall young man came out, dressed in a Soubu uniform and familiar brown long-coat. His ashen hair had grown a little longer than the last time they had seen him. His face had also became much sharper and manlier, but everything else looked almost identical.

"I'm going to remove the shackles that hold you down." He said seriously without the slightest sense of irony, "Let your bikes spread their wings freely. That way, their souls can burn brightly like our youthful spirit."

"Oh, you returned back to normal, huh." Hachi just came back from the bathroom, with a glistening moist face, as she had washed her tears away. "...Damn, you're sexy."

But what Hachi didn't expect was the man hugging her, his intention almost certainly platonic, but surprising nonetheless.

"Thank you, my Soulmate. Because of you, I've found a reason to keep moving forward." He said to her seriously, "Perhaps I really am a reincarnation, perhaps you're also the reincarnation of his loyal retainer, perhaps it was mere coincidence, but the story of Ashikaga Yoshiteru has ended. From here on, it's all about OUR story."

"Whoa, hold on, are you confessing to me?" Hachi screamed as she pushed his face away, especially when she noticed the dark aura of jealously engulfing Ebina Hina. The fujoshi's eyes became dull and murderous, enough to scare the shit out of Hachi. "I only have eyes for Totsuka-senpai!"

"No, I have no such intention." The man released her, and then gave out his hand for a friendly shake, "Reincarnation or not, would you please be my partner, Hikigaya-sama?"

"Quit talking big, you fat piece of shit. I'm not the one you should ask out." Hachi slapped it away, but she smiled in amusement anyway, "Get your crazy head checked."

Zaimokuza Yoshiteru finally broke out of his cocoon, and he turned back to see his precious friends. The friends that he took for granted because he was too much of a coward to acknowledge his shortcomings.

Friends that he always dreamed of having, and wouldn't trade for the world if he could help it.

He bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

Hina and Sawako sighed before shortly replying with big smiles. "Welcome back."

Yoshiteru looked at his father and mother, who looked unsure of what had happened. However, he also bowed to them.

"I'm returning to Chiba." He said aloud, "But I'll make sure to come and visit on the weekends at least."

He could see their expression change.

"This novel of yours ... from a technical standpoint, it's not half-bad at all." The father awkwardly shifted his eyes, "But is this really the story you really wanted to tell? It doesn't suit your personality at all."

Considering he wrote it at the height of his depression, it's a wonder that the book as a whole could be coherent to read. Perhaps... it was Yoshiteru's way to tell everyone that he desperately needed help.

"Yes." Yoshiteru answered valiantly, "The epilogue will bring the story back to the root. I'm planning to send the final product for the Bodansha Summer Novella Award. "

"The deadline is the end of July. Are you sure you can do it?" The father questioned, skeptically.

"Of course." Yoshiteru huffed defiantly, "I'm part of Soubu's Juvenile Literature Club after all."

"That's the spirit." The father proudly smiled, "That's my son."

"Also ... I know this is shameful for me to ask but..." Yoshiteru begged, "I want to see a doctor."

It took a few moments for the father to process his request, but finally, he understood. Yoshiteru didn't ask to meet a physician. He was asking to meet a psychiatrist.

"Hikigaya-sama became strong because she didn't let her shame get in her way." Yoshiteru bit his lips, "But I want to become a normal high school boy, so I want to make sure that... I am cured."

Even today, in Modern Japan, the stigma against people who suffered mental issues strongly persisted. People who faced real difficulties received little to no emotional support from their family and friends. They got ostracized and shunned away.

They were all told to suck it up and be strong. Psychological disorders were seen as nothing but minor hurdles, and if you couldn't face it on your own you were seen as weak and a loser. Even suicide might be seen as more honorable for some people than to seek therapy and bring shame to the family name.

But Yoshiteru didn't care. He knew he was weak and pathetic, but that was all the more reason he wanted to visit a doctor. So he could be strong, stronger than ever. So he could face his troubles with his own strength.

"Senpai, you should consult this with Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachi patted him on his shoulder, "She knows a lot of doctors, the best Chiba can offer."

"Hiratsuka ... sensei?" Zen asked hesitantly.

"One year ago, I was caught in an accident. Hiratsuka Shizuka was the teacher of Soubu that helped me through the worst phase of my depression. Just like you, I also refuse to go out of my room." Hachi told them, "Hiratsuka-sensei saved me, and I'm very sure she would be able to help Zaimokuza-senpai too."

The father closed his eyes.

No matter how much one may spin it, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru wasn't normal, and it was hard to acknowledge that painful truth. However, no matter how flawed he was, he was still his one and only son of the Zaimokuza family. His pride and joy.

"You are my son, Yoshiteru. There's no way I would be ashamed when you've become this determined." Zen said, "Let's talk with this Hiratsuka-sensei when we have the time."

Yoshiteru hugged him tightly. "Thank you, father."

"I'm sorry for putting you in such difficult position, and thank you for always taking care of our son's whims." The mother bowed to the girls.

"Don't worry, Ooi-san. I'll make sure to take care of his meals every day." Hina said without pause, which caused Hachi, Sawako, and Iroha to take few steps away from her in horror.

"Oh my, are you sure?" Ooichi could only blush slightly, kids these days sure had guts. Not that she hated it or anything, "He's a bit ... peculiar, as you can tell."

"I'm well aware."

"Holy fuck, she just proposed like that?" Hachi cursed in a mix of disgust and amazement.

"Senpai is scary!" Sawako and Iroha hugged each other in fear. May God be merciful toward Ebina Hina's rivals, for she had no intention to be.

Of course, Yoshiteru could only look back in confusion, completely oblivious to what happened on the girl's side.

Even now, his mind keep telling him to go back and hide from the bitter reality he perceived. Even so... Yoshiteru cannot bear to lose them. His dear friends... and for their sake, he will fight that voice, no matter what it takes.  
 _  
That's right._

 _I'm not Ashikaga Yoshiteru._

 _My name is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, a proud aspiring writer!_

* * *

 *** Small Japanese car under 660cc in displacement and usually have room for three passengers or huge cargo box. Not very common outside of the country.  
** A light traditional Japanese garment usually worn in summer or just generally relaxing, informal situation.  
*** Sitting pillow, basically  
**** Fusuma = thick/opaque, Shoji = translucent, the types of Japanese sliding door/wall that was made of paper glued to a wooden frame.  
****** Literally means "One hundred people, one poet each". A collection of legendary poets completed in Kamakura period to decorate Ogura mountain villa. However, the Poem being read here wasn't actually part of the compilation, but more associated with the opening of Traditional Karuta (Card) game.**


	23. Chapter 23

As the week after the exams came to an end, the students were rapidly approaching the end of the school term. While there was no new lessons to be taught, attendance was still considered mandatory as the students went to review the exam results. And for those who failed, they also got to take remedial tests.

That Friday, the election was held at last. Whereas Election Day usually takes an entire weekday to accomplish, the same cannot be said for the Soubu Student Council Presidential Election 2009, seeing as there was only one candidate. That being Yukinoshita Yukino.

The students went to cast their ballots as they went home while counting the votes was overseen by multiple teachers, class representatives, and the current President.

Overwhelming, 88% of the vote leaned towards the vote of confidence, meaning Yukino's position as the next student council president was assured and undisputed. Of course, the funnier parts would be the next 12% split between invalid and joke candidates as well as no confidence votes. Meaning only about 6% of the student didn't believe Yukino had what it takes to be a President, or specifically voted no to spite her.

True to her character, Yukinoshita Yukino remained calm as always. Even as she exchanged a handshake with the former president, Shiromeguri, who as a third year could now focus on her studies in peace.

"Senpai, congratulations." Hachi clapped slowly, "Can you share some of that confidence?"

"Confidence isn't something that comes from outside. Full awareness of your strengths and weaknesses is the most important part. What you're asking would be moral support." Yukino held her chin thoughtfully, "Though I was expecting far lower numbers of approval."

Yukinoshita Yukino was more than well aware of her divisive personality, and the student council election, in the first place, usually boiled down to a simple popularity contest. She came in expecting to be elected with barely enough approval.

"People voted for their interests. You had exceedingly interesting campaign promises." Hachi scoffed, "Honestly if people were driven by interest rather than faction loyalty, the world would be a much better place."

Of course, Hachi was simply talking out of her ass. Even by her standards that was pointless tripe which could easily be rebuked by anyone with a functional brain and sufficient attention.

But Yukino seemed to be in a good mood and decided to ignore it. Hachi felt like she needed to slap herself on the back of her head.

"Many of those so-called interesting promises weren't originally from me. After all, I have a poor understanding of what the average student thinks and feels." Yukino shook her head, "It was thanks to Yuigahama-"

"Congrats, Yukinon." Yui hugged her happily and cut Yukino off, "Even though I knew it was impossible for you to lose. I'm happy that you won with such a huge number of votes."

For the first time since they had known each other, Hachi saw Yukino being extremely flustered. It was a funny sight to see, the untouchable school ice queen being extremely vulnerable to an intimate if friendly approach like this.

Part of Hachi felt a little envious. If things had gone differently Hachi might've tried harder to be closer to Yukinoshita Yukino.

"I've heard from Sawako-chan." Meguri leaned into Hachi and whispered, "You're the one who recommended she ask Yukinoshita-san about her interest."

Hachi eyed her with disbelief, "You're close with Yukinoshita-senpai, so you'd probably do it anyway."

For a moment, Meguri seemed to be a little melancholic as she walked away.

"I probably wouldn't have done it."

Hachi sighed.

It's not as if Hachi didn't understand Meguri's patterns of thought. Meguri was a nice girl, so she would hesitate to ask. She would've thought that asking Yukinoshita would be her dumping her burden on someone who didn't have a prior interest.

However, if not for this happening, the election could easily have ended up a disaster.

Sometimes, the most logical approach seemed to be the hardest.

It wasn't as if Hachi was one to talk. Logically, Hachi should make her interest clear and not create anymore misunderstandings. And yet, she kept avoiding it.

Just like any other person, Hachi had feelings too. And she was getting softer and softer.

But getting softer like this was also a change. So...

From the moment she stepped into this school, Hachi had determined to change herself.

It was ... terrifying.

"Yukinoshita-Senpai..."

"What it is, Hikigaya-san?"

In all honesty, Hachi wasn't really as good of a conversation starter as she appeared to be. What she was good at was picking up social cues. And from there, she could slip into a pre-existing topic.

Like when she had first befriended Iroha. Hachi simply made use of Iroha's interest in Hayato. She befriended Saki by using her bad habits as blackmail.

A lot of people were rather easy to read because at the end of the day humans are social creatures and they show their feelings easily.

Even Hikigaya Hachi was like that.

Yukinoshita Yukino was different.

From the moment they had met, Yukinoshita Yukino was always alone. She only hung out with others out of convenience, because she wasn't like everyone else. She didn't understand what it meant to be a normal high school student.

But ... it was an image that Hachi had forced on her.

Looking at her and Yui now, it was pretty clear that even Yukino could open up her heart to someone else.

What had Yui done to make her open up? Was it because she was persistent? Clingy? Because she was nice? All of those reasons? It was probably a personal quality that Hachi didn't have.

Yuigahama Yui had chased Hachiman's shadow for a year just so she could get closure for her concern and guilt. If Hachi had been in her position, she probably wouldn't have had the guts and perseverance do such foolish things. Even if, for example, someone were to do the same thing to save her house cat, Kamakura. After all, people cut off relationships all the time.

That kind of determination; Hachi had none. If that was what it took to get closer to Yukino, then it was probably impossible barring external forces pushing them together.

It was painful. Hachi wanted to be closer to her. But, she wasn't sure what she had to do to understand her at all.

Yukino looked at her, confused. She looked at Yui, who simply nodded.

"I suppose I owe you." Yukino smiled, "The first person to nominate me, Hikigaya-san."

Hachi blushed a bit.

So Yukino knew it was Hachi who had proposed the idea. Then again, Shiromeguri knew. It was possible that Sawako had told them, either on her own initiative or because she was asked.

And judging from how Sawako apologetically clapped her hands together, she had probably told everyone in the student council.

"Senpai noticed, huh?" Hachi chuckled, "I didn't do anything though."

"Senpai once said I have dreadful eyes. I just made good use of them." Hachi teased her, "I said to Fujisawa that you're the only person who would likely take the chance. But, I forgot to say why ... it was because I believe in your words. Those things you said to me when we met for the second time."

Yukino became serious for a moment, trying to recall what she had said to Hachi that had made the taller freshman come to that conclusion without even the slightest doubt.

" _That's just how it is. No one is perfect. Humans are weak and fall into envy easily. It's hard for a talented person to live a simple life. So it would be best to make use of that talent and change this world._ "

Yukino, uncharacteristically, burst out laughing. This weirded out damn near everyone, who took a step back. Hachi was the only exception.

Yukino calmed down shortly after letting all the confused emotions go. "For you to put that much faith in my confidence. Thank you."

"My request from back then, it still remains the same," Hachi whispered as she passed by Yukino and left the room with a newfound smile.

Yukino glanced at her with confusion, but her train of thought was disturbed by the mass of people who wanted to personally congratulate her.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:  
 **Original Story by Watari Wataru**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: Resolution**_

* * *

And that was how the Friday snap election ended.

Just in time for Saturday to come. July 11th.

Hachi went to visit the tennis club again. And, as usual, she was greeted with the scene of Saika training hard on his own under Yumiko's supervision.

Compared to them, the rest of tennis club member seemed to be in a miserable state.

This club really had no future.

"Ah, you came?" Yumiko said flatly.

"Catch!" Hachi said as she threw a pair of sports drink bottles, one to Yumiko and one to Saika.

"It's warm?"

"It's pretty bad to drink cold beverages when you're exercising. That's just common sense right?" Hachi shrugged.

"Your precise diet and habits sure are terrifying." Yumiko scoffed, "Put some effort in competition, wouldn't you?"

Saika, as usual, always accept everything gratefully without question. "Thank you, Hikigaya-san."

Hachi just smiled wordlessly.

"But really, as soon as I'm gone, these slackers just keep getting complacent." Hachi muttered, "I really pity Totsuka-senpai."

"Totsuka was way too honest." Yumiko commented drily, "It's not that he refused to believe reality, it's just that he put his faith in them without fault. That's why he decided to participate in the Chiba Peanut."

That's just the kind of person he was, and the reason why Hachi had fallen for him.

Was Yumiko here to answer Totsuka's faith as well? One wondered...

"Miura-senpai." Hachi suddenly said, "Could we talk in private?"

"Sure." Yumiko didn't even bat an eye before she yelled, "Continue training, I'm going to rest a bit."

"Osu!"

And so, Yumiko and Hachi decided to walk across the field where the soccer club was training. Yumiko greeted Hayato for a moment before continued on her way.

They sat on the ladder near the bike parking area.

This was where Hachi had first met Saika almost five months ago, so it felt a little nostalgic for her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Yumiko straightforwardly asked.

"About the tournament." Hachi said, "Why did you choose me?"

"Everyone in the tennis club's useless." Yumiko said flatly, "From the boy's side only Totsuka is a hopeful. And none from the girl's side seem to have the backbone to at least try."

"That bad, huh?" Hachi snorted, "But I'm sure you've heard my situation from Totsuka."

"I'm well aware." Yumiko eyed her, "You play tennis just because you want to get close to him."

"More or less."

Though Hachi's willingness to train him was also a form of goodwill, because she didn't want to betray his determination. Hachi could at least relate to Saika in that regard; wanting to be strong though effort.

"Then why me? I don't even like playing tennis."

"Because you have the strength and skill." Yumiko said to her, "You might not realize this, Hikigaya, but you might be very well the strongest female tennis player in our age group. Your body and abilities are world class, chained only by your mediocre skill."

"World class? You must be joking." Hachi laughed.

"I'm not joking, Hikigaya." Yumiko shook her head, "Your serve especially. That kind of speed is simply abnormal. If you don't use it in competition, it'd be such a waste."

"I believe that, between two of us, we both have a very good chance of entering the All-Japan Junior by next year if we tried." Yumiko told her without the slightest bit of a lie, "And if you keep trying, you might just be able to win by your third year. You might just be able to become a pro."

"All-Japan Junior is specifically for everyone under 18 years right?" Hachi asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it would be impossible for me to enter during my third year." Hachi sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Yumiko gawked.

"Miura-senpai, when is your birthday?"

"December 12th, why?"

"August 8, that's my Birthday." Hachi stood up, "I'm turning seventeen this very August."

Yumiko's eyes widened in shock. Hachi was actually older than her?

"Even assuming I scrape by and managed to enter the tournament in my second year, there's no chance for me to play in that tournament anymore. Plus, there's also the issue of college entrance exams." Hachi laughed, "I have absolutely no intention to be a pro in sports that I don't even like."

Hachi could just see Miura tightening her fists.

And the she cried.

"Why is it always like this..."

As Yumiko hugged her knees and wept, Hachi wondered if she had hurt her in some way. But ... Hachi didn't feel like she had said anything particularly damning about anything at all.

"Senpai, why are you playing Tennis?" Hachi asked awkwardly. Though she convinced herself she wasn't guilty, she felt like there was a story to tell. "Or rather, why did you stop playing?"

"Because it's lonely at the top. Pursuing my dream on my own was just too painful." Yumiko sniffed, "You can laugh you know?"

When Yumiko saw Hachi, she only saw her tense and confused.

"Why would I laugh? Someone actually thinking of making their dreams a reality rather than wishing for a miracle." Hachi said to her, "In a world filled with lies and injustice, that kind of self-determination is rather amazing. That's why I want to support Totsuka-senpai."

Knowing one's limits and potential and putting it in the line of fire, it was something that even the cynical Hachi found worthy of praise.

"Soubu Tennis Club has always been like this ever since I stepped into this school. And that's why I gave up. Then I got to meet Yui and Hina, and before I knew it, I had forgotten all about tennis."

"Then you came, and things changed."

Ah...

Reminiscing about her freshman year, Yumiko felt absolutely happy. And sad, because it was something that would never come back.

Ever since they had met Hachi, Hina and Yui had changed. They pursued their own interests. It wasn't as if it was Hachi's fault or anything, even if she was one of the causes.

Ebina Hina and Yuigahama Yui had left Yumiko behind and in a lonesome state.

"I won't blame you or anything." Yumiko forced a smile, "Ever since we became second years I've had the feeling that we were drifting apart anyway."

"And when we fought for the first time, I remembered that feeling once again. The frustration. The anger. The sadness. The shame. And the hopeful return after my defeat." Yumiko hopped off the stairs and left with a sad grin.

"I owe you for reminding me of the importance of tennis again."

At the end of the day, Miura Yumiko was always the one left behind. And so, she decided to tread the only path left for her.

Truthfully, Hachi envied those kinds of people. People who had dreams and a willingness to pursue them.

Even when Hachi said she had her career path decided, it wasn't as if she was especially passionate about it.

If youth meant recklessly treading in unknown territory and not being afraid of failure, that meant Hachi had a zero sense of youthfulness.

Hachi used to think it was fine like that. Because youthfulness was a folly.

But deep down, she knew it wasn't true and was only lying to herself. That was why she had decided to meet as many people as possible. Perhaps that way she could learn what it meant to experience youthfulness.

And yet, whenever she was presented with the slightest bit of challenge, with a slim chance of winning...

She never followed through.

If she were to be rejected by Saika, she wanted to make a clean break. She didn't want to get attached.

She might not specifically like tennis, let alone passionately. But, she had grown to like the tension. The way her body was burning and strained to its limits. She felt like if she followed through, she might drown and never be able to come back to her senses.

She couldn't be a teacher or social security worker anymore, something she had always aspired to be since her first meeting with Hiratsuka.

It wasn't really her dream. It was something she had promised herself. Hachi also wanted to save people like her, people who desperately needed the help they never got.

"What are you doing here, Hikigaya-sama?"

"Zaimokuza-senpai?"

The man sat down beside her and laughed.

"What are you doing here, crying like that?"

"I'm not crying." Hachi deflected, "Just thinking deeply. That's all."

"Well, would you kindly share your thoughts?"

"It's not something other people would understand."

"People are stupid, and that's why we wouldn't be able to understand it if you didn't say it out loud." Zaimokuza told her, "Even if we're soulmates, don't expect me to be able to read your mind or anything."

"Stupid, who would want to be your soulmate?"

Hachi sighed.

"Senpai, I've told you before about my past right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Hachi hadn't always been raised as a girl. That much Zaimokuza knew.

"It's not the past that I'm afraid of." Hachi told him, "It's the future. What if I come to a future that was created from my mistakes in the present."

"Afraid of making mistakes. That sounds exactly like you, Hikigaya-sama."

"The reason why I told you about my past was because I trusted you to keep my secret. It's something I calculated. It's something that I can truly believe." Hachi chuckled, "But before I met you, I had also met someone from my old junior high. And she had recognized me. I don't trust her and I'm afraid of what would happen if she told my secret to someone else."

"Umm, that's just logical, isn't it? Trusting a friend to keep a secret and not trusting a stranger with it." Zaimokuza mumbled, "I don't see a problem."

"When you came out of your hiding, Zaimokuza-senpai, did you feel afraid? What if we were unable to accept you as you truly are?"

"Yeah." Zaimokuza nodded, "Like, I didn't know if I would be accepted again, but I just wanted to try it, even if I knew that I might fail."

"That's what makes us different, Senpai. I'm afraid of failing, and whenever I'm unsure whether I will fail or succeed, I end up not taking a step forward at all."

The strong transitional winds of the month of July made the ensuing silence all the more prevalent. As the distant voices of the soccer club members were drowned by the whistle of nature, Zaimokuza, and Hachi became quieter still.

"I think I perfectly understand your way of thinking, Hikigaya-sama." Zaimokuza suddenly told her, "You don't always have to think hard about everything and ignore what you feel."

"Zaimokuza!"

Hiratsuka's voice caught both of their attention, and Hachi saw that Zaimokuza's dad was with her.

"I'm going to meet a Psychiatrist that Sensei recommended." Zaimokuza said with a smile, "Wish me luck."

That's right, even now, Hiratsuka-sensei was still there to help everyone. That was the kind of woman Hachi aspired to be.

As Zaimokuza approached his father, Hiratsuka walked over to Hachi.

"What's with that gloomy face? You're not with your friends?"

"They all have something to do." Hachi laughed, "Sensei, you're both a teacher and social security worker. How do you do both jobs so splendidly?"

"Eh? There's no one in the world with more time to spare than a single, unmarried woman." Hiratsuka took a puff of her lit cigarette, as usual, "When I have nothing to do, I simply wallow in self-pity and get my ass drunk."

"Whoa, too honest."

"But there's nothing more satisfying than seeing my dear students growing up with a smile." The woman scoffed, "Kids these days are too afraid to mess up. And that's why I'm here to support them, to make sure they learn the right lessons rather than simply running away."

"Messing up, huh?" Hachi weakly laugh, "Have you given up on finding the right man?"

"No. Why would I? I have all the time in the world to do just that." Hiratsuka raised her eyebrows, "When you reach my age you'll realize that a person's adulthood is far longer than their teenhood. Youth won't come twice. And that's why I want children like you to enjoy it to the fullest and grow up to be better than I am."

Even though she always failed and messed up, Hiratsuka-sensei had never once given up. Sure, she complained, bitched, and whined all the time. And she lied. But she never gave up.

That kind of adult, Hachi wanted to be someone like that.

Everyone around her just kept doing what they felt like doing, regardless of the risk, while Hachi planned her own moves like playing chess. She had always been a pawn in her own mind. And she's fine with that.

...

Ten days had passed, and since then, neither Saika nor Yumiko had heard or even seen Hachi at all. Yumiko grew increasingly worried, but they would have to accept that Hachi was never bound to the tennis club, having never joined of her own volition.

"It's alright, Miura-san." Saika told her, "I entered this tournament to test my own growth, not because I'm doing it for the club."

Somehow, Saika managed to get through every match with excellence, and today would be the semifinals and final match.

The two of them wore the same signature uniform of Soubu's tennis club, a white jacket with purple sleeves. There were a few other girls who were wearing the same uniform, but they didn't get dressed in tennis gear at all.

They just came to cheer for their participating captain.

"You can do it, Sai-chan!"

"Yeah, Captain! Work hard for us too!"

"You can win this."

Yumiko couldn't help but feel annoyed. The fact that they thought coming here to cheer him on was enough to pay up for their laziness ... it infuriated her.

How Saika could still tolerate those chucklefucks was beyond her.

After this Summer she had decided to stop dealing with the tennis club anyway. She had faith that from here on out Saika could carve his own path without her help.

As Yumiko saw Yui and Hina pursuing their interests, she had decided that she would return to pursuing professional tennis once again. She still had at least six months to improve herself. She had regained her lost skills last semester and had even strengthened her body so she could keep up with other high school tennis athletes.

She would make her grand return at the Chiba Junior Circuit three days from now. It was kind of sad, but Hachi's presence or lack thereof had nothing to do with it.

"I see, you guys are actually here." Hachi suddenly came in, followed closely by Hina. She was dressed in a white and dark blue polo shirt and shorts. Because of this one might actually mistake her for a boy.

"...You're here? Since when?"

"Two days ago?" Hachi licked her lips innocently, and Hina also did the same thing.

"Hehehe, I forgot to tell Yumi. Sorry."

"HINA YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" Yumiko fumed and rampaged as she pursued the bespectacled fujoshi.

"Whoa, hey girls don't fight!" Yui cried.

Hachi yanked the collar of Yumiko's jacket, "Don't blame her, I just wanted you and Totsuka-senpai concentrate on his matches."

Hachi looked at Saika, who sighed.

"I'm sorry, for not telling you, Senpai." She bowed apologetically.

Saika was annoyed slightly. But at the same time, he felt a huge sense of relief. Now he could face the semifinal match with a raised head. With absolutely no concerns at all.

"Hikigaya-san, did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Hachi answered, "Winning competitions is more fun than I expected."

It wasn't as if Hachi had lied. She still didn't specifically hold tennis as a special kind of sport that she would shed sweat and blood for, but it was a sport where the person she loved was also fighting. Just for a little longer, Hachi also wanted to stay by his side.

"You realize your work might go unrewarded, right?" Yumiko whispered as Hachi saw the glares from the other club members.

"I'm well aware." Hachi scoffed, "After this match, they'll just hate me more than before. But this is something I feel I wanted to do anyway. Plus, Totsuka-senpai will always appreciate my efforts no matter what."

"Even if your feelings may remain unrequited?" Yumiko asked, "Trust me, there's nothing noble about one-sided love."

"Behold! The field in which I grow my fucks." Hachi pointed to the tennis field, "You can see it is barren."

Yumiko smiled and then put her jacket on Hachi.

"... win this tournament and prove my judgment isn't wrong."

Hachi lazily wore the jacket, which was one size too small for her and barely fit. "I'm not doing this for you."

Yumiko slapped the taller girl's back and then faced her brunette friend, "Hina, you want to cheer for her, right?"

Hina blinked for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah."

And with that, Hina followed Hachi as she rendezvoused with Iroha and Zaimokuza, who were also here to cheer for Hachi.

With lighter footsteps than before, Saika walked onto his court and exchanged a handshake with his opponent.

"Let's have a great match!" Saika sweetly smiled, which made his opponent blush a bit.

"Oh-Osu!"

And when it was time for Saika's serve, he smashed the ball with such deceptively fast speed his opponent failed to hit. The audience became deathly silent before they were caught in an uproar.

"Ho-how fast!"

"He doesn't look like he's very strong, but what speed..."

"Did you see how his arm bends? Is he even human?!"

Barrages of fast and unpredictable serves managed to catch and keep his opponent off guard, and Saika won his serve game effortlessly.

Yumiko watched from outside the court, completely unsurprised by Saika's impressive serving. Whereas his own teammates were flabbergasted.

Hachi's physical regime combined with Yumiko's high-efficiency training had turned Saika from a no-name wimp into an extremely formidable tennis player.

Was Saika even aware just how much he owed Hachi for everything? Yumiko really hoped so. Because she knew very well how it felt to hold onto a love that goes unanswered.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hacchan!" Iroha ran as quickly as she could before jumping on her taller classmate and glomping her. "You're amazing!"

"Shit, if it was a one set match I'll lose." Hachi clicked her tongue, "Thankfully it was a three-set match for the semifinals and finals."

Zaimokuza kindly offered her a fresh towel as soon as Hachi pushed Iroha away, "Hikigaya-sama is better at an endurance match, huh?"

"Of course! I have peerless confidence in my body." Hachi said as she received the towel, "But in one set matches I have a skill disadvantage."

The ability to keep up one's pace for more than two hours, not many girls of their age were capable of doing that. As a result, Hachi's extremely rugged body came out as advantageous. After she lost her first set, she won the two subsequent sets. Since junior tennis matches were decided by three sets for both genders, that meant the winner would be the one who won two out of three sets.

Hachi's training regime for Totsuka also put a huge focus on endurance, with Saika pretty much straining his body all day every day for the last two months. Because of this, he was deceptively persistent, which should be a surprise for most of his opponents.

Maybe Yumiko hadn't been joking at all when she said Hachi had a world-class tennis player body. Because, sweating badly as she was, Hachi looked absolutely calm and controlled whereas her younger opponent looked a bit wasted after a two hour and fifteen minute match.

"Where did that girl came from?"

"Is she really an amateur?"

"How tall! Is she a monster?!"

"Fucking midgets," Hachi growled inwardly, they're just envious of her height.

"Yumiko was correct, there seem to be a lot of younger players." Hina commented, "Not many high school participants, huh?"

"Well, the finals are supposedly filled with the most talented younger players, usually fourteen or fifteen-year-olds. The older amateurs usually get wiped out early." Hachi hummed, "Well, I don't mind the attention. And sad as it may be, Totsuka-senpai won't really be out of place either."

The three friends wryly smiled. It was cruel, but true. Even though Saika was practically the oldest student in class 2-F, he looked like someone two years younger.

And so they met with Saika and Yumiko in the cafeteria.

"Less than two hours lunch break before the final match. What do you want to eat, Hacchan?"

"Ramen cups."

"Why instant Ramen?" Hina raised her eyebrows.

Iroha winced, "Sounds unhealthy."

"Instant ramen had a high glycemic index and heavy on the salt, with very little protein and fat. The body digests them quickly and that's why you get hungry easily." Hachi replied.

"Eating heavy stuff one hour before the match is just asking for stomach cramps and nausea." Yumiko added, "Meat is basically the worst thing you can eat between matches."

"I see, so it's like that." Zaimokuza nodded, "I can understand that as well."

"Tennis players eat a lot of light snacks during and between matches, they have a personal preference for what kind of snack they eat." Saika proudly added, "It's not the shape of the food but what's in the food that's the most important."

Saika himself was eating red bean buns with a thermos full of honey water. A highly sweet meal combo with absolutely no fat.

"Hikigaya, you managed to beat one of the promising junior high students in the semi-final. Who is your next opponent?"

"Nakamachi Chika from Kaihin Sougou."

"Chika?" Yumiko sharpened her eyes.

"What's wrong, Miura-senpai?"

"Isn't that the name of your latest chat friend, Totsuka?" Yumiko questioned.

"Mmmh, Nakamachi-san is good." Saika lightly commented as he finished his first meat bun, "Orimoto-san should be here also, to cheer her in the finals."

Hachi dropped the seasoning powder pack she was about to pour into her steaming ramen cup, her face was suddenly pale and sweating rivers.

"Umm, Senpai..." Hachi asked, half-panicking, "How do you know that?"

"Hmm? Orimoto-san told me." Saika lightly replied.

Iroha put a palm on her face.

"Who is this Orimoto you speak of?" Yumiko blinked.

"She was Hacchan's old classmate from junior high." Iroha wrily smiled, "We hang out sometimes, but I didn't expect Totsuka-senpai to be talking a lot with her."

"Just sometimes, really." Saika innocuously grinned, "Orimoto-san said her friend also joined the girl's side. Of course, I didn't know Hikigaya-san joined too. If I knew I would have told you beforehand."

"Well, shit." Hachi grabbed the seasoning packet before tearing it and pouring the contents on her lunch, "Serves me right for sneaking around I guess."

Besides, it was also Hachi's fault for not doing opposition research before the tournament began. A real tennis player must always do such research so they can make sure they are always ready no matter who their next opponent is.

Her big mistake really.

"Well, I feel bad for Nakamachi-san about this, but it would also be unfair if I don't tell you." Saika turned serious, "Nakamachi-san is a topspin aggressive player, so our styles should be almost identical."

"Identical, huh? So Hachi shouldn't have an issue with her at least." Yumiko pondered.

"Well, it's not as if I have much choice." Hachi grinned, "I'll just need to use my full power here."

Hachi was banking on the fact that she could smash her ball at tremendous speeds. Not many people could deal with her full power smash.

It was just that using such moves really strained her arms. And if her opponent somehow could deal with it, Hachi would actually have the problem for step three. Despite her physical abilities, her response times highlighted how inexperienced she was in comparison.

Were it not because of her frequent spat matches with Yumiko, Hachi doubted she could have managed to reach the finals at all. Hachi became exceedingly familiar with how to deal with a far more skilled player than herself.

When the lunchtime ended Hachi, Iroha, Hina, and Zaimokuza went to the court where the finals were to be held. It was packed with a lot of spectators and even some sports journalists hunting for a minor headline. Obviously the real topic of news would be the Chiba Junior Circuit that began tomorrow.

"Ah, Hikigaya!" Kaori waved as soon as she recognized the group, "Fancy seeing you in the finals of all places."

"The surprise is mine, Orimoto." Hachi jibed bitterly.

Hachi tried to remember if she had ever seen the girl who was beside Kaori. Her fancy, short brownish hair at least seemed familiar.

Ah, Hachi remembered her as the person who went on a double date with Hayato and Tobe back then. So her name was Chika, huh?

"Chika, this is Hikigaya Hachi, my friend from Soubu." Kaori introduced, "This is my classmate Nakamachi Chika."

"I'm not your friend." Hachi snarked.

"Oh come on, you're still saying that?" Kaori pouted.

"It's true though." Hachi said as she entered the court without paying a second glance.

"I heard she was a pretty scary opponent, beating the first seed Mamiko of all people." Chika sighed, "I'm not entirely confident now."

"Don't say that. You've come this far, no use whining." Kaori laughed and pushed her friend into the court entrance, "Break a leg."

"Long time no see, Kaori-san." Iroha winked, "How are you doing these days?"

"Nothing much really. How about you?"

"Well, summer is about time for Soccer Club to face a lot of tournaments." Iroha sighed, "Our soccer club is pretty good, but all the more it means the responsibilities need to be handled by a manager such as myself."

"Hahaha, work hard." Kaori gave her a thumbs up.

 _As usual, Orimoto sure knew how to lighten up the atmosphere._

"By the way, Sai-chan didn't say anything about Hikigaya joining this tournament. I'm really shocked."

"Well, she wasn't sure if she would go through the preliminaries. I'm pretty sure Hacchan is just as clueless as your friend."

They saw Hachi and Chika exchanging a handshake before the match began, their height difference seriously stood out.

"Kaori-san, do you talk a lot with Totsuka-senpai?"

"Hmm? Yeah, we message each other a lot. Recently I think he also talks with Chika at times, mostly about tennis."

"Ah... I see." Iroha weakly sighed.

"What is it? You look troubled," Orimoto asked.

"No, it's a little bit complicated." Iroha smiled sadly, "Hacchan sure has it tough."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how skilled Hikigaya is." Orimoto winced, "We don't talk much. If at all."

Iroha blinked, "I always thought you two were pretty close."

"Hardly. I'm not sure if she has forgiven me at all for things that happened in the past." Orimoto laughed sadly, "I want to know Hikigaya better, but I guess I can only go so far when we're not even in the same school."

"Something that happened in the past?"

"Hikigaya didn't fit well in the class." Kaori muttered, "While I never intentionally hurt her, I'm also part of the problem."

"Well, I'm sure Hacchan's forgiven you." Iroha patted her shoulder, "Hacchan can be petty sometimes ... if she hated you that much, I'm very sure you would have stopped trying to get close to her a long time ago."

"That's true."

In the field itself, both girls were giving their all. All in all, it was a bad match-up for both sides. Hachi had a lot of trouble dealing with the pace of the ball exchange.

"Her shooting isn't as strong as Totsuka-senpai's own, but her legs are even faster. With reflexes to match." Hachi thought to herself, "This will be tough."

Generally, Hachi did worse with fast, aggressive players than she did with a more defensive, skill centered player. That was because as a ground-stroker, Yumiko put more emphasis on quality of the shot rather than the power behind it, making her balls unpredictable.

Meanwhile, one hour into the match, Chika could feel her wrist began to shiver from numbness. In spite of her speed, her body wasn't good enough to keep up. Dealing with Hachi's full strength was something that she could only ready herself for.

As a supposed final match, this was a fast-paced one. And by the time the second set finished, only one hour and twenty minutes had passed. That was rather unusual.

"They scored against each other quickly." Hina commented, "At this rate, the match will be over in less than two hours."

"Geh, Hacchan is at disadvantage then?"

Considering that physical stamina was one of her best assets, a short match wasn't really her best forte, and it showed. Even though they both had won one set, the score gap was higher on Chika's side of the board.

"It's not a sure thing." Kaori tightly gripped the metal fence, "Chika's determination is wavering. I don't know much about tennis, but I don't think Chika knows how to deal with her either."

Hina nodded, "I believe Yumiko said something about this. There are many tall, female, Japanese tennis players, but none focus as much on strength as Hacchan does."

"Strength, huh?" Kaori closed her eyes and remembered the last time she personally met and talked with Hachi. During the reunion.

Hachi could easily crush another boy's hand with her grip. She simply chose not to. She was stronger than an average boy, so average girls would just be left in the dust.

She had trained her body so she wouldn't get bullied anymore.

Even though Chika was fairly athletic, the disparity in strength was too real.

Chika made a mistake when she mistakenly lobbed the ball high, which gave Hachi the chance to use her full power smash. Because of Chika's low altitude, top spin play, Hachi had been unable to use her winning shot until now.

The ball howled and then bounced on the court with a resounding echo, before smashing into Chika's racquet ... and taking it along behind her.

And the spectators were completely speechless.

That had to be Hachi's strongest shot in the entire tournament. Many people were hardly able to see the ball. And the ball embedded itself in the aluminum fence, some people even took pictures.

"Game set match. Winner, Hikigaya." The referee declared without hesitation.

Chika dropped to her knees for a moment, completely in shock. However, despite that, she quickly went and picked up her racquet and hurriedly approached the right edge of the net.

She and Hachi exchanged a handshake.

"That was an amazing shot." Chika smiled.

"It was pure luck." Hachi shook her head.

Had Chika not made any mistake, she probably would have scored that final shot and win.

Hachi hurriedly grabbed the winning balls and shoved her tennis equipment into her bag, before running out of the court like an insane person.

"The boy's side probably hasn't ended." Kaori hummed, "Chika, want to cheer for him?"

"Yeah." Chika nodded.

Saki arrived a little too late and was dumbfounded. "Sorry I was late, did the final match already end?"

"Yeah, only Sai-chan is fighting at the moment." Hina replied.

On the boy's side the pace was slower yet still intense. When Hachi and the others arrived on the court Saika was only halfway through the third set.

And he was losing.

He looked absolutely terrible, his eyes barely shined and he was drenched in sweat.

Even if his body could keep up, his mental state was deteriorating much like Chika's own state in the last minutes of her final match.

Saika looked to the side where his friends had all gathered.

Hachi screamed ... something at him. It wasn't really clear. However, Saika saw the two balls between Hachi's fingers.

Hachi's voice reached him at least.

"I WON, SENPAI!"

Saika's dimmed eyes glinted in response, and he slapped his own face shortly before he put himself back into an offensive stance.

He shouldn't give up here. Everyone was cheering for him.

Saika threw the ball high and his opponent reacted in response, thinking that Saika was about to give a jump serve. However, Saika faked it. Instead sending a low topspin serve. The ball sharply dived down as soon as it passed over the net.

The ball passed the enemy's defense, much to his shock. It was the same trick that Chika had used against Hachi once.

"That's Chika's signature!" Kaori laughed, "Go! Sai-chan!"

Recouping his loss wasn't easy. Saika's opponent wasn't any less skilled than he was, and had more experience too. The match was dragged out longer, if only because of Saika's own persistence.

And this was when Saika's heavily trained body truly shined. He was about to outlast his opponent for sure.

"It's been over three hours." Yumiko commented as she looked at her wristwatch, "Had it not been for Hikigaya's insane training regime I don't think Totsuka would have been able to last this long."

"Insane training regime?" Kaori and Chika looked at the taller girl.

"No comment," Hachi said in a deadpan voice.

"This is the last game!" Iroha prayed hard, "Please win, Totsuka-senpai!"

"CAPTAIN!"

Saika's last shot wasn't anywhere as amazing as Hachi's own had been, however, by this point in the match, his opponent had been wrung out of strength. After three hours and twenty minutes of endless exchanges, he made a mistake and caused his return to hit the net.

"Game set match. Winner, Totsuka!"

Saika grinned even as his knees were shaken from the burnout. He greeted his opponent in a friendly manner and they shook hands before splitting.

When he came out of the court he stumbled, and it was Hachi and Saki who caught him.

"Congratulations, Hikigaya-san." Saika told her.

"You too, senpai."

"You two did great." Saki muttered, "Sorry I was late. I had to take care of my little sister."

"It's okay, Senpai. You watched my match yesterday anyway," Hachi told her.

Yumiko, on the other hand, hugged the two winners from behind without care. Her face was absolutely ecstatic.

Hachi and Saika shouted loudly as they raised their fists together.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: Resignation**_

* * *

Yumiko proudly put the three trophies on the rack in the club room. The two Chiba Peanut Bowls that Hachi and Saika had won and her own Chiba Junior Circuit trophy.

There were several photos framed nearby. One of them was Saika and Hachi standing side by side as the photo was taken, right on the conclusion of Chiba Peanut Bowl. Another one had Yumiko surrounded by the members of the Soubu Tennis Club.

She turned her body to face Yukino and also the Vice Principal.

"This much is fine, right, Vice Principal?" Yukino asked.

"Indeed." The tall and slender man smiled in satisfaction, "There shouldn't be any reason to cut the budget of the Soubu Tennis Club."

"Then my job here is complete." Yumiko cryptically said as she left the club room, followed by Yukino. The Vice Principal headed back to inform the rest of the teachers of his decision.

"What do you mean your job is complete, Miura-san?"

"I had hoped that winning three tournaments under our banner would motivate the members." Yumiko sighed, "But it seems that it was a fool's errand. Saika was the only one giving his all, and Hikigaya is still treated as an outsider."

"I see." Yukino closed her eyes empathically, "You worked so hard to change them. But they refused to change."

"I'm not as altruistic as you, Yukinoshita." Yumiko told her, "There IS a limit to my patience. I've run out of it. Starting in August, I'll stop associating myself with the club."

"Was it because of the Summer course?"

Just like many ambitious second years that aimed to succeed in the university entrance exams, even Yukino already had plans for summer Cram School. And that was in spite of her consistently perfect exam grades.

"No." Yumiko told her, "This is just between us ... but, I'm-"

Elsewhere across the field, Hachi sat down in her latest, favorite, loner spot. When she simply needed alone time, she always sat here, on top of the stairs next to the bike parking shed.

Even though Hachi was wearing a Soubu Tennis Club jacket, she never got acknowledged at all. But that was perfectly fine with her.

She saw Saika and Chika seemingly arguing about something, the rest of the Soubu High Tennis Club members were talking with their Kaihin Sougou counterparts.

Saika and Chika had organized a friendly meeting between the two clubs. And apparently, Orimoto Kaori was involved.

"Is it alright for you to be here?" Kaori asked, "Shouldn't you be with them?"

"It's fine." Hachi smiled as she took a sip of Maxx coffee, "I'm just an outsider, I don't want to ruin the mood."

"Jeez, after working so hard for your high school debut, it ended up like this." Kaori scratched her wavy hair in frustration.

"It's fine."

Hachi looked behind her, in the direction of her friends from the Juvenile Literature Club. Sawako, Hina, and Zaimokuza all calling for her.

"HIKIGAYA-SAMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"YOU GUYS GO AHEAD!" Hachi waved her hand in response.

And with that, the three of them went inside the special buildings.

"Everyone has a place they belong to." Hachi smiled sadly.

"I see." Kaori sighed, "I wonder, where is the place I really belong."

"You'll always be able to fit yourself in anywhere. What's with sudden concern?"

"It's true." Kaori nodded, "But I have the feeling that being accepted alone isn't enough. Like ... is there a place that I could call a second home?"

 _Second home, huh?_

It was true, that, even compared to spending time with Saika, Hachi had the feeling that she was far more comfortable spending time with the literature club.

Perhaps it was her own bias, because she had created the club with her own hands. But even so...

It was a place that she deemed more important than being at the side of the person she loved.

The Juvenile Literature Club was her second home. Of that much, Hachi was sure.

"Well, you just have to try harder, Orimoto." Hachi smugly told her, "Get on my fucking level."

"And now you're gloating." Kaori twitched in anger, "Damn amazon!"

And for the first time since they had met each other, they could truly laugh together, without pretense, at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

"Hikigaya." Kaori said, "Do you think we still can't be friends?"

Hachi looked at the saddened girl curiously.

Even though Orimoto Kaori had always been surrounded by people, and found new friends no matter where she went, she still felt a sense of loneliness.

Hachi told her firmly, "Maybe once you can find that place you always yearn for. But until then, we can't be friends."

Kaori blinked and then smiled again.

She was expecting Hachi to rebuff her. But Hachi hadn't.

"Thank you, for helping Totsuka-senpai with this meeting." Hachi said lightly, "He looks so happy."

"You like Sai-chan, Hikigaya?"

"Yeah." Hachi said, "But I have the feeling that he likes you, Orimoto."

Hachi could still remember Saika's expression when he talked with Kaori after the Chiba Peanut. It was pretty clear that Saika paid attention to Orimoto Kaori more than he did any other girl.

Even Hachi herself.

"I could hardly even call us rivals when the feelings are this one-sided."

"I rejected him."

And then, Hachi froze.

"You WHAT?" She exploded.

"I rejected him." Kaori chuckled, "He confessed to me through a phone call, even though he was unsure about it. So we met, went on a date, and I reject him properly."

"What the hell." Hachi pulled her own hair angrily and curled on the concrete floor, "That doesn't make fucking any sense."

"Neither did Sai-chan's feelings." Kaori told her, "I have the feeling that Sai-chan doesn't get what it means to like someone in a special way. He confessed to me just because I'm easy to talk with. I could tell you at least that much, Hikigaya. Sai-chan didn't want me the way you think he did."

Saika might be one of the oldest people in class 2-F.

But at the end of the day, Totsuka Saika was incredibly immature. Not because he had a bad personality. Or because he was irresponsible. But because Totsuka Saika legitimately didn't understand teenage sexuality.

That much Hachi should have realized. She was just too afraid to acknowledge it.

"So don't worry." Kaori poked her forehead, "We are not love rivals or anything like that."

As Hachi recovered, she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

Kaori just shook her head and left with a smile. "You're crazy in love."

Hachi finished her coffee and crushed the can with one hand, before throwing it to the nearby recycle bin. Feeling a bit more refreshed, she decided that it was time to head to the literature club room.

There wasn't any use being depressed over something like that.

However, before she could take another step, her eyes met those of Hayato's.

"Good afternoon."

"Ah, good afternoon."

Hachi wasn't sure what his business was. She had the feeling Hayato wanted to talk about something important; something she wanted to avoid too.

Today's serving of silver platter drama was already bad enough as it is.

"Congratulations on your tournament victory." Hayato gave a friendly smile, "I've heard from Yumiko. You saved the Tennis Club's budget."

"The club as a whole is beyond saving." Hachi smugly replied, "I pity Totsuka-senpai somewhat because he still puts his faith in those morons."

"True. But that's just how Sai-chan is. And I understand him very well." Hayato laughed, "Because if their own club captain doesn't believe in them, no one else will."

That was true. As the Soccer Club's Captain, Hayato ought to understand.

But that didn't mean Hachi liked it.

"What I'm really happy about was that Yumiko started to smile again." Hayato bowed slightly, "For answering her plight, thank you very much, Hikigaya."

"I'm not doing this for her." Hachi said flatly, "I'm doing this for Totsuka-senpai."

"That's fine by me." Hayato shook his head. He sat down and leaned his back to the wall. "Though ... it's a bit lonely these days."

Hayama Hayato was accustomed to people gathering around him with himself as the sole centerpiece of the group. But, ever since the workplace tour event, his group had become more and more scattered. Yamato and Ooka were preoccupied with their respective clubs. Yumiko had returned to the competitive tennis world. Yui practically dedicated herself to Yukino. And Hina sought her sanctuary in the literature club.

They had all found something more important than hanging out with Hayama Hayato. Or with each other for that matter.

Only Tobe was left, and that was because he was Hayato's closest friend and a soccer teammate.

Looking at it like that, Hachi couldn't help but feel a mixed sense of pity and contempt.

"You really are selfish, Senpai." Hachi snorted, "Just because you're no longer the most important thing in everyone's mind you wallow in self-pity like that."

"I am." Hayato truthfully agreed, "But I'm being honest. I really owe you. Because of you, my friends could find a place where they feel they truly belong. And it's not within my rights to force them to stay together."

Hachi burst out laughing her ass off, to the point of curling on the floor, before looking at Hayato incredulously as she rolled around again.

With absolutely no hint of maliciousness, she stood up, patted his shoulder, and told him, "Just because their lives no longer revolve around you doesn't mean your existence is unneeded, Senpai."

Hayato was shocked by the sheer passion and empathy radiating from Hachi's signature, dead fish eyes. Even the fact that Hachi could be so emotional about him of all people surprised him.

At moments like this, Hikigaya Hachi looked absolutely beautiful. Kindness in cruelty. That's what Hikigaya Hachi was.

Not even for a second. Hayato's eyes never left her figure as she headed for the special buildings.

"Hayato! What are you doing there?" Tobe shouted from the field.

"Coming!"

That was right.

Hayama Hayato just needed to do whatever he wanted to do as well. After talking things out with Hachi he felt like he had regained his confidence a little bit.

He began to form a plan so everyone could hang out together once again. Maybe some sort of vacation?


	25. Chapter 25

"Volunteer work?" Komachi asked.

"Yeah." Hachi said as she tightened her vest and her helmet strap, "We're supposed to be helping with an elementary student summer camp. The details will be explained at school."

"Public school students sure have it tough." Komachi laughed, "I wonder if I'll be doing something like that if I manage to get into Soubu."

Truthfully, Hachi was rather skeptical about Komachi's prospects of entering Soubu High. Her grades had never been exemplary, in comparison to Hachi's own, and competition was tight for an elite municipal school like Soubu.

However, if a big sister didn't believe in her own little sister, who else would?

"Work hard." Hachi smiled and patted Komachi before she jumped on her bike and accelerated away.

Because it was summer vacation, the number of bikes being parked seemed to be much smaller than usual.

Hachi immediately went to the meeting room where everyone else had already gathered. And by that, everyone that Hachi personally knew in Soubu.

Even though the meeting room was huge, there were enough people to make it feel a little cramped.

"You're late, Hacchan!" Iroha pouted.

"Meeting will begin in five minutes, calm your tits." Hachi jeered.

"Now, now, please don't fight." Hayato got between the two squabbling classmates, "Nobody was late anyway."

Hachi took a seat between Iroha and Hina.

"Well, looks like everyone is here." Hiratsuka entered the classroom, "More volunteers than I expected.

Hiratsuka came in expecting something like five of them to come, but there were eight of them present.

"Anyway, the devil's in the details. The summer camp for the elementary students will be held in Chibamura. In other words, Gunma. Naturally, it won't be a one-day event, so those of you who have tight schedules may withdraw as you wish."

"The main event will be held on the fifth and sixth of August, which means we're going to spend two nights at the camp and come back on the seventh." Hiratsuka drew a simple schedule chart on the blackboard.

"Isn't your birthday on the eighth?" Yumiko asked Hachi quietly.

"Eh? Not like anyone ever celebrated it anyway, since it's summer vacation and all."

Of course, the real reason for that was because Hachi never had any friends in the first place.

"Eh, that's boring." Iroha mumbled, "We should celebrate it later."

"So, that's more or less the gist of the event," Hiratsuka said, "However if anyone has other ideas I'm willing to listen."

"Sensei!" Tobe excitedly raised his hands like a child, "Are we going by car?"

"Well, two cars, at least." Hiratsuka smiled, "What do you think?"

"Well, I mean it's a bit crazy sounding, but maybe we can go on bikes?" Tobe proposed, "I mean, it's summer vacation and all, so we can go touring while also contributing to society!"

"That's a crazy thought. Our bikes can't go on the highway and it's 200 kilometers from here to Chibamura, idiot!" Yumiko slapped the back of his head.

"And using an urban road, we'll be restricted to 30 km/h, it would take seven hours to reach Gunma through the two main routes," Hayato added.

"No way! I don't want to sit on my scooter for however many hundred kilometers!" Iroha stuck out her tongue.

"Ditto, I don't want it." Hina sighed.

"Me three!" Yui shouted, "What are you thinking, Tobecchi?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely confident I can avoid fainting on the steering wheel, in this scenario," Yukino said frankly, knowing her frail body wouldn't be able to drive for hours like that. It sounded like a recipe for disaster.

"But it sounds fun." Saika huffed, "I think it would be an interesting experience at least."

"Well, I think going by cars would be boring too." Hachi agreed.

"I know right?" Tobe tried to get more support.

"Well, it's not as if there's no way." Hiratsuka opened a map and hung it on the blackboard. "As Hayama said before, the three main routes that are considered the fastest would be impossible to travel through the use of Gentsuki because of the heavily enforced speed limit on urban roads."

Hiratsuka pointed at some points on the map, "However, there's exactly one route where you should be able to use Gentsuki at greater speed. The non-urban road to the side of the rivers and mountains. We could reach Gunma in less than six hours."

The students become quiet.

"...Is that true, Sensei?" Yumiko asked.

"Yumi, you're for it too?" Yui asked in disbelief.

"Well, I do think it might be a little more fun if we keep following the scenery rather than one city after another..." Yumiko said, "And six hours ... it's not short ride, but beats riding all day through the normal route."

"Well, it's up to you guys whether you want to go by bike or by car. Personally, I find that idea interesting too. As a teacher, it's not my duty to hold back your creativity." Hiratsuka smiled.

"Sensei, that's not something a teacher should say." Yukino said grimly, "We're talking about skirting the National Road safety laws here."

"And it's my duty to stop you from crossing the borderline." Hiratsuka winked happily, "Feel free to mess up as much as you can because I will stop you if you guys go too far."

Some of the students laughed. Others were thoughtfully silent. It wasn't as if they didn't find the whole idea boring, but everyone had been weighing the risk and reward here.

"Alright, I'm going with my bike too." Hayato finally spoke up.

"Me too," Yumiko said.

"I can't." Yui shook her head, "I mean, it's just impossible for me on a scooter. Scooters aren't exactly fast you know?"

"Me too." Hina said, "My scooter's had the restriction removed, but it's maximum speed still tops out at about 60 km/h. It'd be impossible for me to make this trip."

"Me three. My scooter has the same engine as Hina-senpai, so it's only a little faster." Iroha dropped her chin on the table weakly, "Though it would be fun to have a road trip with everyone like this."

"Speaking of derestriction, you guys still have the limiter in place right?" Hiratsuka asked the rest.

"Uh, maybe?" Yumiko said, "My bike is restricted to forty-five kilometers or something along those lines. I think."

Yumiko's DNA50, like most foreign scooters, was restricted according to European law, with a hard speed limit of 30 mph or 47 kph.

"Then you will need to have it derestricted," Hiratsuka said.

"Sensei, isn't derestriction illegal?" Yukino raised her hand, "I mean, why put a restriction in the first place if something like this is allowed?"

"Bike restriction laws varies from one country to another." Hiratsuka shook her head, "In Japan, it's not specifically illegal to derestrict your scooter, as the regulation puts more emphasis on usage than specification. Bike restrictions in Japan are more or less done on the manufacturers' own request, because they want to protect their customers from reckless and unlawful behavior."

"I see."

"Derestriction also has some more benefits, like making your engine run more efficiently." Hiratsuka added, "However, we need to consult with someone with proper knowledge first."

"Let's call Yuu here!" Tobe whipped out his phone out.

"Yuu?" Hiratsuka perked up.

"Ah, it was Tobe's friend who sold us our bikes." Hayato explained, "He's a pretty honest person and I believe he's trustworthy, too."

...

Yuu jumped off his large bike hurriedly, followed by a black-haired girl behind him who was riding a Suzuki sports bike.

"Tobe is calling you again?"

"Yeah, seems like they have a couple of plans or something."

Hachi was the first time to react strongly. "Yuri?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh! Isn't that Hachi?" The girl happily rushed up and hugged the tall girl without a break. "You've grown taller since the last time I saw you."

"Damn youngster, coming here to gloat." Hiratsuka spat aside, "I am shocked it's you of all people."

"Ah, I'm here, Hiratsuka-san!" Yuu bowed, "Please have mercy just for today."

The girl who was hugging Hachi switched her attention to the older woman and then hugged her too. "Mama!"

It was quiet for all of three seconds before a resounding scream filled the parking area.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Sensei already has children?" Iroha flailed her hand, "Eh? EEEH?"

"I never knew, and she's about our age too." Yukino averted her eyes. As old as Hiratsuka could be, she couldn't be that much older than her early thirties. If she were to be the mother of a girl of Yukino's age, then it must have been a teenage pregnancy...

"It must be a misunderstanding, right?" Hina asked. Though she was definitely interested too. This kind of saucy gossip was way too delicious to ignore!

"But they look really similar!" Tobe pointed out, "They're basically clones!"

"Rude!" Hayato smacked him, though he admitted inwardly that Tobe had a point.

With identical silky, black hair, facial shape, and features including her eyes, everything about her screamed at least a strong blood relation to Shizuka.

In fact, the students could imagine she was exactly how Shizuka would have looked when around their own age.

"You guys are jumping the gun." Hachi raised her hand, awkwardly. "She's a niece of Hiratsuka-sensei."

"I see. A niece, huh?" Yukino sighed in relief, but the resemblance was just uncanny.

"Seo Yuri is the daughter of my older sister, she's half-Korean." Shizuka grinned and patted the younger, clone-looking girl affectionately, "Though I've always considered her my own daughter at times because her parents are always busy. And this chucklefuck here is her fiancee."

"Ahahaha, so it's like this, you see." Yuu winced.

This caused everyone to be uncomfortably quiet. It was clear that Hiratsuka didn't appreciate the appearance of the young man.

Of course, Hachi knew the real reason why Hiratsuka was angry was that she was envious. Her own seventeen year old niece was one step ahead of her on the path of marriage!

"Yuri, I knew you had a boyfriend but when did you get engaged?" Hachi asked.

"Hmm, since my previous birthday, I guess?" Yuri said, "Yuu carved a pair of silver rings and gave one to me. I consider ed it and though why the hell not? So, we're engaged now."

"And your parents didn't mind?" Hachi furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's not as if they're around to dictate our relationship. Besides, we're both set for life." Yuri shrugged, "I already got a college scholarship and Yuu already decided to inherit his family's shop."

"Tch. Kids these days are so damn innocent." Hiratsuka shook her head, "Back in my day, something like marriage at your age was just out of the question."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Hachi pointed, fully aware of Hiratsuka's old stories of sexual escapades. "I still remember the gigolo story.*"

"Ah, the one who ran off with your stuff." Yuri added.

Both of them got punched on their stomachs. Hard. Hard enough to send them to the ground, curling in pain.

"Too much information you two." Shizuka sighed and looked suspiciously at Yuu. "And that's all the more reason you girls need to be careful about men. Don't be easily swayed by wealth and sweet words."

"I resent that remark, Hiratsuka-san." Yuu protested as he was neither flirty nor rich enough to actually seduce anyone that way, "So, what's this about derestriction?"

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: Renewal**_

* * *

Tobe and Hiratsuka told Yuu about their plan of derestricting everyone's bikes for the purpose of a long-distance trip. Yuu's expression changed from confusion to understanding as he gazed around and saw the bikes around him.

"Well, it's not as if it can't be don. And it shouldn't cost that much, maybe a few thousand yen." Yuu said, "I think the biggest problem lies with Sai-chan and Yukinoshita-san's rides."

"What's the problem with ours?" Yukino asked.

"They're running stock engines." Yuri commented as she looked down the exposed engine of the microcar, "Hachi, Tobe, Hayama and Miura's bikes all have high-performance 50cc engines that was shackled down for safety and regulation. They can go much faster without restriction, possessing power equal to 100cc or larger stock bikes."

"Your car uses a derestricted Honda scooter engine. And Sai-chan's bike uses a standard Super Cub engine. In other words, they're already at their peak potential." Yuu patted Saika, who seemed to feel absolutely devastated upon this reveal.

"Is there really no way to make them go faster? Legally, I mean." Yukino asked earnestly. To be honest, she did feel that her car still had serious problems accelerating, let alone going fast. It wasn't as obvious in the dense traffic of Mihama, but Yukino knew her car wouldn't be able to survive this tour in its current state.

"It's not as if there's no way." Yuu rubbed his clean-shaved chin, "The easiest way is probably supercharging them, but it's a rather expensive endeavor."

"Supercharging engines means making them burn more fuel and air. This means you can get twice as much power from the stock engine."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous? I mean, won't the engine blow up or something?" Saika became paler, he really loved his bike and would like to bring it on the tour. But even so, he also wanted to treasure it as much as possible.

"The limit of supercharging is about three or four times the power output of a stock engine, which is usually done in racing competitions. Only doubling the power should be much safer." Yuri clarified, "You don't have to worry about the engine lifespan, especially on a Honda."

"I see. How long do you need to install them on two cars?"

"DID SHE SAY TWO?!" Everyone's eyes bulged out in response to Yukino's rather absurd statement. Yukino had not just one but TWO microcars?

"It's impossible for Yuigahama-san to ride her scooter, so I figured using my spare car should be enough." Yukino smiled lightly, "Is that fine, Yuigahama-san?"

Yui, meanwhile, fainted while standing from the sheer shock she had experienced. She simply couldn't comprehend the whole conversation and blew her brain fuse in the process. "...T-two cars? Heeee..."

"Rich girls are scary." Tobe winced.

"I ... I see! I will have to contact my supplier because I don't have the units in my warehouse." Yuu nodded, slightly perturbed by Yukino's extremely nonchalant orders.

Just from her expression alone, Yuu knew his neck was on the line if he made a half-assed result. Plus, she was the daughter of a Perfectual Diet Representative.

Rich daughter of a politician. The entire thing smelled of trouble. But Yuu was a professional, and he decided to accept the request.

"How about you, Sai-chan?"

"Well, I don't know how much it would cost. Even if I want to, I want to make sure of how much I should pay." Saika shrugged.

Yuu talked with Saika about the possible options of supercharger unit installation, the benefits and drawbacks of different types, and their cost differences. Saika simply picked the cheapest option possible while Yukino picked more interesting, and certainly costly, options.

"Alright, feel free to drop off your cars and bike either today or tomorrow. I presume there'll be a deadline?"

"Yuu, is it possible to accomplish this before the fourth of August? We only have four days until the deadline." Tobe asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I mean you probably have another customer to deal with." Yui worriedly added, "Is it alright?"

"GGS Motor wasn't originally a tuning shop anyway. We only repair and maintain bikes to sell." Yuu grinned widely, "But I can't trust any other shop to do this for my friends, not that quick at least. If you have some free time, you can also come in so you can see how to take care of your bikes."

"Thank you, Yuu-san." Saika happily offered a hand.

Yuu smiled and they exchanged a handshake. Hayato and Tobe put their hands on top, as Tobe yelled, "Osu! Now we're talking!"

"What are you taking pictures for?" Yumiko asked when Iroha and Hina frantically used their cellphones.

"While I can understand Ebina-senpai, what the hell are you doing, Isshiki?" Hachi asked.

"Huh, if there are pretty boys nearby isn't it natural to take pictures?" Iroha asked innocently, while Hina wasn't so innocent in comparison.

Hachi sighed, and then exchanged a look with Yumiko. Then they raised their phones to take pictures as well.

"Speaking of pretty boys, you guys shouldn't go home yet." Hachi told them, "They should be here at a moment's notice."

"They?" Yukino asked.

Saki's signature KSR roared loudly as she entered the bike parking area, to be followed by a car that took some turns to the assigned parking spaces for cars.

"Ah, that car is..."

"Hello, everyone!"

"Whoa? Manager?" Tobe gawked when he noticed the sensually dressed woman who walked out of the car. It was Saki and Hachi's modeling manager.

"Long time no see!" Saika bowed.

Tobe and Saika had met her during their workplace tour when they and Saki went to visit all the way back in early June.

"Ooh, Tobecchi and Sai-chan are here just like Saki said."

"Kawasaki, you didn't join the volunteer event?" Yumiko asked.

Saki removed her helmet and answered, "No. My family will be visiting my grandparents, so I can't go."

"I see. Well, I guess most of us would have summer vacation plans too." Yui said, "My family also has plans for the middle of August. What about you, Yukinon?"

"I..."

Yukino, for a moment, look hesitant. Instead, it was Hayato who spoke up on her behalf.

"The president is probably going to return home." He said.

For a moment Yukino seemed to be a bit surprised, but with a resigned smile, she also confirmed it was true. "Yes. I'll probably return home for a couple of days at least."

This oddly specific conversation didn't go unnoticed. At least not by Yumiko, Iroha, and Hachi.

Had those two always been this close?

"Ah! I just remembered Yukinon lives alone in her own apartment." Yui gasped in realization, seemingly oblivious to the subtext of that exchange, "I guess your parents must've been worried."

"Probably." Yukino cryptically nodded.

"Why is Manager here?" Tobe asked excitedly.

"My name is Mikuni Mikoto from Shibusho Chiba publication." The manager approached Hiratsuka, "I presume you're Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei?"

"Yes, that would be me." Hiratsuka smiled, "Shibusho Chiba also have an affiliation with Soubu, I believe."

"That's correct, and Saki-chan, Tobe-kun, and Sai-chan came to visit during their workplace tour. Also, I have worked with Hikigaya and Kawasaki a few times." Manager Mikuni nodded, "I came here because we have a prior arrangement with your principal."

"The principal?"

"Oh, you're here Mikuni-san?" The Principal and Vice Principal arrived, "Would everyone please return to the meeting room?"

"Hmm, you're not a Soubu student right?" Vice principal noticed that Yuu was the only one not wearing a uniform, neither ia formal or PE outfit.

"Pleased to meet you, Sensei. My name is Motegi Yuu from Keiyou Technical High, I was here because the students wanted to consult few things about their Gentsuki." Yuu politely bowed, "Please pardon my intrusion."

"Seo Yuri, I'm Hiratsuka-sensei's niece." Yuri also bowed, "Pardon our intrusion."

"Hmm, you two might be useful. Please join us as well in the meeting room."

Everyone else returned back to the meeting room, including the two non-students.

"You may take over from here, Mikuni-san." Principal and Vice Principal smiled and left.

"Thank you, Sensei." Mikuni grinned, "Anyway, I see a lot of familiar faces and unfamiliar faces, but are Soubu kids always this good-looking?"

"Well, they're just the cream of the top, so they're exceptionally attractive, yes." Hiratsuka proudly presented them, "They are very attractive and famous in school."

"My name is Mikuni Mikoto from Sensible! Fashion magazine. As you may know, it's a teen magazine centered around Chiba and rural Toyko. Some of you here have worked with us as models. Hikigaya in particular, I know very well."

Hachi didn't say anything and simply kept her focus.

"Anyway, to keep it short, we're working on a joint publication with Ride-On Magazine. The topic we want to cover at the moment is teens and motorcycles. So I figured Soubu High was worthy of being the topic focus."

"Are we? I didn't know we were that famous." Yui whispered.

"The recent partial ban lift in June was rather popular and a hot topic of conversation." Hayato told her, "Even other schools talked a lot about it because most schools in Chiba forbid bringing motorcycles."

"Saki and Hachi have told me this before, but I guess things are better than expected." Mikuni smiled ominously, "Would you kids be interested in a photoshoot?"

"All of them?" Hiratsuka asked.

"Yes, we want at least two types of pictures per person. One would be them with their bikes, and another with them doing casual student activities."

"Casual student activities?" Hina quipped, "Could you clarify what you mean with that, Mikuni-san?"

"Something like studying or extracurricular club activities." Mikuni snapped her fingers, "I purposefully picked summer vacation because that means it would give the school breathing room and minimal disruption from their activities."

Everyone looked at Saki and Hachi. Saki just eyed them lazily and said, "Hey, the money is good."

"Kawasaki, just what kind of hardships are you facing to sell your friends like this?" Yumiko faked tears to mock her in response.

"Shut up."

"As for the Ride-On side of the deal, let's have Hikawa-san take over."

Mikuni shifted her position and let an overweight male journalist stand front and center. "My name is Hikawa from Ride On Tokyo. I've known Mikuni-san for a decade and we've worked together in the past. I've just recently had this idea for a joint publication."

"Putting it simply, I want to do feature articles about your unique Gentsuki. Perhaps even some pinups of you and your bike as well."

"Well, if you want to take our pictures with our bikes you should wait three days," Hachi said.

"Hmm? And why is that?"

"We're going to modify our bikes, it might take three days until everything is complete." Hayato smiled, "We also just happened to have a plan to go on a tour later."

"We from GGS Motor will be handling it." Yuu said, "It's mostly derestriction and changes of parts to improve performance. But the appearance should be different in the end."

"Modification?" Hikawa's eyes brightened, "Interesting! Very interesting! Then I would like to wait until the modifications are complete."

"Then the first photo shoot for Sensible will take place tomorrow while the second photo shoot for Ride-On will take place in three days. Please review this contract before you sign it."

"Fifty thousand yen?! That's more than enough to offset the cost of modification." Tobe shouted, "Look at this, everyone!"

"Shut up, Tobe! You're embarrassing us!" Yumiko chastised him.

Of course, since the money matters seem to be solved, Yumiko decided to splurge a bit more on her bike upgrades. She was very sure at least Hachi would be doing the same thing. Tobe at least had decided from the get go to get a racing exhaust.

Hina, Yui, and Iroha probably wouldn't. For them their bikes were nothing more than a method for school transportation. Their money would be used for something much more important.

Hachi didn't even bother to read the fine print and signed the papers without a second glance. Ditto with Saki. They had worked with Sensible before and knew exactly what they were in for.

"Well, as expected from our two main models." Mikuni smiled, "Anybody else?"

Tobe put his contract in, fired up. "Count me in as well!"

Yumiko, Saika, Hina and Iroha put their contracts in together quietly while talking about the contract terms and details afterward.

"Hahaha, and now I'm going to be featured in a magazine. How embarrassing." Yui finished reading the contract and signed it.

"Excuse me, Mikuni-san, could you give me some time?" Yukino asked.

"Yes?"

"My family is a bit difficult, so I will have to ask permission beforehand," Yukino said.

"The same for me," Hayato said, "I will have to ask permission as well."

As these two children came from an extremely unusual background, Yukino and Hayato couldn't easily let themselves be shown in public media like that, lest the family feel embarrassed by their antics.

Money wasn't really a problem for them either. But, the same could not be said about their freedom of expression. They could only do so much before their family called for them to stop.

It was simply better to ask permission first and then decide later. And their friends knew about that too.

"That's Yukinoshita Yukino and Hayama Hayato." Hachi whispered to the manager, "You must be familiar with their names, no?"

Mikuni's eyes widened in realization and then softened in understanding.

"I see. Then you may decide on it tomorrow if you change your mind."

...

As everyone scrambled outside when they finished the meeting, Hachi and Yuri went to the rooftop to talk privately.

"Looks like you have a lot of friends now." Yuri smiled, "Congratulations."

Hachi just quietly smiled in acknowledgement.

Hachi had first meet Yuri when she was undergoing her psychological therapy during last summer. A year ago. Yuri had hung around her whenever Hiratsuka was absent.

Back then, Hachi always projected the same thoughts on both aunt and niece. And thus, Hachi's feelings for Yuri could be said to be strong admiration.

As her mind and soul were reborn anew, Hachi began to gain a different perspective. Unlike Hiratsuka, Yuri was much more impulsive and reckless, the direct opposite of Hachi. Because of that, her admiration ceased to be.

However, that didn't mean they didn't share a bond anymore. Maybe it was time for Hachi to open up to her as well.

"You have a boyfriend yet?"

"No." Hachi said, "My crush remains one-sided at the moment."

"I see."

"What about you, Yuri?" Hachi crossed her arms, "I mean, you're still seventeen but you already have a fiancee. You're even contemplating the possibility of marriage. Don't you want to enjoy your youth just a little more?"

Yuri muttered, "For me youth only means two things: kendo and motorbikes. As long as I can have them my youthfulness will never leave me."

Hachi scoffed, but really, she was envious of her. Just like Hiratsuka.

"Yuu did say he's going to wait for me to finish college though. And deep down I know he was right to say that." Yuri smiled, "Yuu said something like this to me once..."

"The cost of raising a kid in Japan, from conception until they graduate college is thirty seven million yen, not accounting for inflation. At the very least he wants to have that much money before we can marry." Yuri bitterly smiled, "I thought I already had my future set, but Yuu still leaves me in the dust. I think he remind me too much of you, Hachi."

"Me?"

"Yeah, both of you look so laid back, but you always think of the best course of action for everyone other than yourself. While everyone else blindly follows their primal instincts, the two of you just keep thinking about the little things." Yuri told her, "I find that amazing."

"Perhaps, but I'm no longer like that." Hachi said, "Because my future is set, I'm trying to enjoy my youth to the fullest. I'm very sure your fiancee thinks the same way. He's pursuing a way to enjoy his youth in his own bizarre way."

"Bizarre, huh? That sounds about right, fits you two perfectly."

"Not just me or him." Hachi said, "Every single person in that room. They're all twisted and unique individuals. Blessed and talented as they are born and raised, and yet at the same time lonely. You're no different than any of us, Yuri."

"That's why we can't truly connect with normal students, because we're all preoccupied with thinking about our youth rather than truly enjoying it." Hachi threw her arms open wide.

The wind emphatically whistled.

"At a moment like this, when I'm able to be with them, I feel blessed because I know the people around me are also pursuing the same goal. And through that feeling, we're desperately trying to connect with each other."

Yuri saw Yuu talking with Tobe, Saki, Hayato and Saika down there. "I see. Good for you."

"I know it's late. But," Hachi offered a hand, "Congrats for your engagement."

They exchanged a handshake, signifying their renewed friendship.

"Hey Hachi, since I'm staying in Chiba for summer vacation, let's hang out again sometime."

"Sure, have you met my sister, by the way?"

* * *

 *** Oregairu Novel, Volume 5, in the scene where Hachiman was late and skipped Cooking class.**


	26. Chapter 26

The night was still dark and most of the town wasn't awake yet. As a commuting town, the vast majority of Chiba's urban area was filled one residence next to another. This was because a lot of workers in Tokyo lived here to avoid the high cost of living.

Under the dark blue sky a large group of youngsters on motorcycles slowly treaded the road with utter carefulness, enough that they looked like a whole road-train and made whoever came from the opposite direction confused.

It was three in the morning, and the whole situation came off as bizarre.

"Listen, we're still within city limits. Don't speed up or we'll get in trouble," Hiratsuka warned through the radio set.

"[Sensei, why are we acting like criminals?]" Tobe whined.

"[Precisely because we're trying not to be criminal that we're being suspicious, I think.]" Yukino idly commented, "[Are you alright, Yuigahama-san?]"

"[I'm doing fine. Kei-san is a bit naughty, I think.]" Yui sheepishly said, "[Reminds me of my dog Sable.]"

Yumiko gasped, "[Yui, is this not the first time you've ridden in a car?!]"

"[Uh, no. I used to love bumper cars as a kid. I also some go-kart experience ... hahaha.]" Yui sheepishly laughed, "[I'm pretty good with tiny cars like this.]"

In the end, Yuu was unable to secure another supercharger unit for Yukino's spare car. Yui ended up taking the burden off her and was using her beloved K-3 'Kei-san' Microcar. Instead, Yukino secured herself on a ride with Hiratsuka, because Hiratsuka had brought a motorcycle equipped with a sidecar.

A bike with a sidecar was legally able to carry two passengers. One in the sidecar and another on the backseat, which was where Iroha was sitting at the moment.

"[That's because it's using root type, not a centrifuge. It kicks like a mule from a standstill.]" Tobe laughed, "[How about you, Sai-chan?]

"[I'm doing fine here. The vane supercharger is just perfect.]"

"[We're almost at the city limits.]" Yukino warned as she read the GPS device she was carrying, "[Sensei, please increase our velocity.]"

"[Alright, ladies and gentleman, let's kick this pig!]" Hiratsuka cackled manically as she revved up her bike, making Iroha shriek.

"[Someone check if Hina's been left behind!]" Yumiko yelled, "[If that weird scooter can even keep up?!]"

"[You don't have to worry!]" Hina cheerfully replied when all of sudden she appeared right beside Yumiko, who was pacing her DNA 50 at some throttle. This caused Yumiko to gasp, how could a Gyro manage to accelerate so fast?!

"[How the heck?!]"

"[It's red and has a command horn! Of course, it's 30% faster*!]" Hina replied as she left Yumiko in the dust.

"[That's no Zaku, Senpai.**]" Hachi laughed.

In the end, Hina ended up renting the fastest Gyro that Yuu had. It had larger rear wheels for speed and stability, heightened suspension for control swiftness, and heavily tuned engine for power. If Hina were to buy the same upgrades for her bike she would end up spending too much money to be called reasonable.

"[Miura-senpai, you're slow.]" Hachi chastised her as her Blue Rose also passed beside her as well.

Her bike's sound had changed into something of a loud growl rather than a high pitched scream thanks to the new shiny, chromed exhaust. It actually sounded like a cruiser rather than small displacement racing engine.

"[Come on, Yumiko-san!]" Tobe cackled.

"[We need to go faster, Yumiko.]" Hayato added.

"[I know about that, geez!]"

Truthfully, it wasn't that her bike was slow, it was that Yumiko was really afraid of speed. It was part of the twofold reason why she insisted on joining this stupid tour. First: because Tobe wanted it. Second: because she wanted to be more comfortable going fast.

She was fine with trains and planes, but for some reason motorbikes or roller coasters just scared the hell out of her. Perhaps it was the strong wind rather than the speed that traumatized her psyche.

Yumiko throttled up and made her bike jump in response, like a princess on a golden horse. She overtook everyone else at tremendous speed, followed by Hayato and Tobe who did the same thing.

"[Whoa, a wheelie!]" Saika gasped, "[That's a sports bike for you.]"

"[Forget it Senpai, we Cruiser riders just need to take it cool and steady.]" Hachi scoffed.

"[You guys, don't have too much fun. We're just getting started and can't have you get tired before we even get breakfast.]" Hiratsuka laughed.

"[I'm not even riding and I'm already tired, mou!]" Iroha pouted.

Out of the city they were greeted by the sight of a massive river beside the road. The river was at least fifty meters wide, and it was quite a sight to behold.

"[Do you know what this river is?]" Hiratsuka asked.

"[Edo river, isn't it?]" Hayato replied.

"[Edo river is one of the two branches of the Tone river that heads to Tokyo Bay.]" Yukino added the answer, "[Back in the past, when the fastest land vehicle people can afford was a horse, all major trade in the Kanto region was done on these massive rivers.]"

"[Umm, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Edo river made to prevent flooding?]" Yui asked hesitantly.

"[No, I'm very sure you're right.]" Yumiko confirmed, "[Tone River is incredibly chaotic and hostile, flooding around the area is accepted as a fact of life.]"

"[Until the 20th century it was also used as means of public transportation. However, Japan started to introduce railway transit.]" Hina said, "[Large river boats have ceased to exists since then.]"

"[Nowadays it just exists as public drainage. Wasteful I'd say.]" Saika sheepishly commented.

"[Of course, without those large rivers, Chiba wouldn't be able to survive and prosper as an agricultural prefecture.]" Hachi laughed, "[Ah, we're almost at the end.]"

As the river beside them got wider and wider, the sky changed it's hue in empathy. Slowly shifting from a gentle and cold dark blue to a warm and welcoming orange.

"[Ten kilometers to our first stop. Keep your pace everyone!]"

They took a left turn and spent five minutes at the nearby 7/11 Konbini to buy some preheated food or eat what they had brought along for the ride, because it was almost dawn and they were all hungry. They had been riding since four in the morning!

They didn't know the real reason why Hiratsuka had told them they were going to leave Chiba early. Yukino reasoned that it was best to avoid hot summer weather and everyone seemed to agree with that explanation.

As they came across a vast array of greeneries, they realized that they were not looking at rice-fields anymore, but rather a massive carpet of grass to the side of Tone River's delta.

Hiratsuka calmed them down, "[Two kilometers ahead there's Hanyu Sky Park. There'll be a toilet and parking area there so we can get a little rest and stretch out. Then we can go to fill our tanks and continue.]"

Hanyu Sky park was a public playground where local kids and parents went to hang out and exercise. The most prominent display in the entire site was a pair of absurdly huge slides, easily tens of meters long and three stories tall.

"Aieeee!" Iroha and Yui screamed down the slide excitedly.

Tobe, Hachi, Saika, Yumiko, and Hayato took a photo around a decommissioned acrobatic aircraft of some unknown type, though it had a giant 515 number painted on it. Yukino and Hina simply enjoyed a relaxing rest under trees as they chatted casually with Hiratsuka.

"That was surprisingly enjoyable. I don't feel like I've just ridden for two hours at all," Hina said.

"Urban city traffic is stressful. Compared to that, going to countryside like this is a breeze. Literally," Hachi said as she shoved a whole rice-ball in her mouth.

"Mou, Hacchan, don't eat like a boy!" Iroha chastised her.

As everyone sat on the picnic mat, they seemed to be extremely happy and content enjoying a pre-made konbini breakfast.

"Yuigahama-san, would you mind switching? You must be really tired." Yukino asked.

"Ahm, hmm, not really?" Yui tilted her head.

"Don't be stubborn, Yuigahama. You're not as athletic as Hikigaya or Miura. We need you to save your strength and deal with the schoolchildren." Hiratsuka patted her.

"Yosh, Hina-san, we're switching places as well." Iroha declared.

"Thank you!" Hina grinned. While scootering wasn't at all bad, with this kind of atmosphere she felt she could use some rest as well.

"Isn't this awesome, Hayato-kun? Really glad we made all these modifications, huh?" Tobe grinned.

"We just bought some racing exhaust though." Hayato winced, "I wish Yamato and Ooka were here though."

Hayato regretted his slip up when he saw the change of expression on Tobe's face. Regardless, it didn't last long as Saika joined the conversation.

"I can't believe it was the same bike. Yuu-san is amazing." Saika smiled, "But more than that, I'm happy I can go with everyone like this."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Hayato nodded, and then switched to Hiratsuka. "Did Sensei use to do something like this? You seem to be experienced."

"A lot of times yeah." Hiratsuka lit a cigarette and took a deep inhale, releasing the smoke with a childish grin. "I got involved in a lot of nasty adventures in my youth. Still, I've grown to be a functional, working adult and contributing member of society. So, at the very least, I want to share my fun experience with you brats without getting you into serious trouble."

"Thank you, Sensei!" Everyone bowed gratefully.

"Well, I'm also thankful getting to know good kids like you bunch." Hiratsuka stood up, "Experience like this is what makes teaching worth it. You gotta remember this experience as you grow into a boring adults. If you hold onto these memories you'll eventually rediscover this kind of enjoyment at my age as well."

Everyone laughed incredulously, though they understood very well Hiratsuka's feelings of nostalgia.

Ten years from now, where would they be? No one knew.

As soon as they finished eating they made sure to reread the map and routes once again to refresh their memories. It was still 150 km to Chibamura, more than a three hour ride if the traffic was working well on their behalf.

"We're going all the way north, past Saitama Prefecture, to Tochigi Prefecture's City of Sano. The we circle around Takosan in a giant roundabout route and take a right turn around Mountain Azuma. On the north edge of Midori city there's a supermarket around the Togoku Culture and Historical Highway. We'll take a second rest there after a two hour ride around the mountain. It's only 70 km from here to Midori City, but don't bet too much on the traffic being lenient."

"Ano, Sensei, are we going to use the same route on our way back?" Saika asked.

"That depends. I wouldn't be shocked if you get sick of mountains after this, but if you still want to go, I have more routes to use at my disposal."

"Excuse me, I have to make a call," Hayato said as he stood and walked away. Hachi herself wordlessly left to go to the toilet.

When Hachi returned from doing her private business, she overheard Hayato as he called someone.

"Yeah, we're resting at the moment. No, Yukino-chan is fine. We didn't get into any trouble at all."

Hachi eyed him strangely but decided that her curiosity could be satiated later. It would be too rude to interrupt now. Either way, it was pretty clear that Hayato was much closer to Yukino than he showed himself to be. Maybe he was even in contact with her family.

"Ah, Hikigaya-san, you're here." Hayato realized that Hachi was standing there looking.

"Yeah." Hachi nodded, "Is Hayama-senpai close with Yukinoshita-Kaichou?"

Hayato was surprised for a moment, but then he realized that it was just perfectly in character for her to straightforwardly ask.

"Well, rather than to say we're close, it's more appropriate to say that our families' are rather close." Hayato cryptically said, looking away uncomfortably.

"I see." Hachi smiled, deciding not to pry any further.

The group continued their journey after playing and eating under the dark sky for half an hour. Just in time for the sun to shine from the east.

The mirror-like river surface reflected the subtle, yet wealthy golden radiance of the dawn sky.

"[Whoa! What a beautiful sunrise!]" Yui yelled.

"[How beautiful.]" Saika also noted excitedly.

"[There's beauty in simplicity. We're missing something like this every day.]" Yukino muttered.

"[A little poetic, isn't it?]" Hina laughed

"[It's the small things that count it seems.]" Hayato nodded approvingly.

"[Hiratsuka-Sensei! I love you so much!]" Tobe cheered.

"[Shut up Tobe!]" Yumiko shouted.

"[We're just getting started! Congratulations on completing the first hundred kilometers of the trip.]"

* * *

 **やはり, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Touring**_

* * *

For the second part of their route they went past Shinjuku to the north. The traffic wasn't too bad and they managed to go past the urban area safely at the slow speed of thirty kilometers per hour.

When they reached the northern edge of the city, they sped up once again around the side of a mountainous area. The heat of the season couldn't be felt at all when they were riding like this.

"[Yeee, it's so cold.]" Iroha grit her teeth despite her bike having a canopy to protect her from most of the wind, "[No wonder Sensei told us to wear something thick in the middle of summer!]"

"[But the air is much cleaner than in Chiba. Pretty amazing isn't it?]" Tobe took a deep breath, "[I can't get enough of this.]"

"[Chiba shares most of its air with Tokyo because of the wind patterns. And because of that even rural Chiba's fresh air is no match for that of Gunma's.]" Hina muttered.

Meanwhile, Yui was sleeping in the sidecar. The route before must've taken quite a lot out of her.

The worst traffic came during the bridge crossing in Midori city, to the point that Yui was awakened by the symphony of the loud engines around them.

"[Huwa, I was fast asleep.]" Yui wiped her drool with her handkerchief, "[Are you alright, Yukinon?]"

"[I'm alright. It's just that...]" Her voice hesitated, "[Sitting on a small car like this feels like you're about to be crushed by other drivers anytime.]"

"[Oi, oi, what's with that morbid joke.]" Yumiko spat.

Yui actually understood Yukino's feeling. With only a 15cm ground clearance, even a motorcycle became scarily tall in comparison to the K-3. From Yukino's point of view she was basically looking at everyone else's tires and nothing else.

The forest grew thicker as they got left Midori City and past their second rest-stop, continuing to the depths of Mount Akagi's foothill. Around this time the traffic pretty much disappeared as everyone was moving at the steady speed of fifty kilometers per hour. There were warning signs everywhere though because the mountain road was slippery and twisty.

"[Uh oh. We should slow down.]" Tobe muttered. He reduced the throttle and let Hayato take the lead again.

"[The road is too dangerous.]" Hayato nodded as they rode side by side for all of two seconds.

"HUH?!" Hayato blinked twice in confusion.

Yui moved ahead with a somewhat controlled slip around a sharp corner because of the wet road, but she managed to regain traction quickly and just kept moving at the same speed.

"[Inertial Drift***?!]" Tobe gasped as he was the one in front of Yui after he let Hayato lead. He actually slowed down because he was afraid of slipping.

Yui didn't. She overtook Tobe and Hayato both. Yui never once hit the brake and simply adjusted the throttle as she went.

Hiratsuka asked. "[Yuigahama! Are you okay? Should we slow down?]"

"[I'm fine! If we slow down others will be inconvenienced.]" Yui eagerly answered with absolutely no concern as she drifted around another turn again while Yukino almost got a heart attack from the bizarre display of handling.

She was too shocked to say anything at the moment, so she decided to just stay quiet because it seemed that Yui knew what she was doing.

"[You're almost too good!]" Iroha said with amazement.

"[Hora, you're going too fast again.]" Hina warned, "[Slow down please.]"

"[Huh? Really? I'm just doing it normally.]" Yui stated dumbly.

"[There's no way your would driving be considered normal, Yuigahama-san!]" Saika yelled in frustration. Yui just continued to maintain speed while everyone else slowed down and was left behind.

And then, the tiny car disappeared from their sight.

"[Uhh, guys, where are you?]" Yui asked in fear, only her voice could be heard on the radio, "[It's scary over here.]"

"[Sensei, Yuigahama-senpai stole the Yukimobile.]" Hachi deadpanned.

"[Pthahahaha Yukimobile she said!]" Yumiko laughed hard.

"[NO! That wasn't my intention I swear!]" Yui panicked, and the Yukimobile showed up again as she hit the brake, "[You guys are just too slow!]"

"[I think Yuigahama might have found a hidden career path ahead of her.]" Hiratsuka sighed. She would make sure to have a stern but productive talk with her later.

"Please pardon me, it might just be my fault." Yukino also sighed. Still, deep down she actually felt amazed.

After riding for five hours, with two half-hour rests, they managed to reach Chibamura safely. By the time they arrived, it was just past 9 AM.

"Aiyah, sorry, Yukinon. The ridge around Mount Akagi was too much fun to ride on." Yui bowed and cried, with a visible bump on her head courtesy of Hiratsuka's fist.

"It's fine. I didn't even know Kei-san could actually maneuver like that," Yukino said and rolled her eyes aside, "The supercharger might be too dangerous for daily use though."

"I'm surprised the entire car didn't twist itself into a pretzel." Hiratsuka went over to inspect Yukino's car. "Looks like a roll cage was added to strengthen the body."

"Ah, it must be the crash protection measure that my father added." Yukino pointed out, "But I'm not sure it has anything to do with how the car behaved on Mt. Akagi."

"Because of the added rigidity from the cages and torque from the supercharger the tires can't maintain grip well and slip on the wet road when it goes beyond it's designated speed." Hiratsuka explained, "You wouldn't feel the same way because you drive carefully. Yuigahama is the crazy one here."

Yukino and Hiratsuka looked at Yui, who was suffering a noogie from Yumiko while being lectured by Hina.

"Is there a way to prevent it from happening in the future?"

"Slightly wider tires and wheels should help, but too wide and it will be harder to turn. For the moment just slowing down when the road is wet should be fine. Plus, it's not as if Yuigahama's decision to do that was wrong per se. Drifting is, after all, a beneficial skill that can be used in certain situations."

Yukino didn't quite have Yui's mad driving skills to actually ... well, survive the experience. So, she decided to add new wheels and tires to the important shopping list.

Still, thinking about it, Yukino's memories with cars weren't exceptionally happy.

Especially when it came to the family limousine.

For others a limousine was a symbol of wealth and taste, with its large interior and cushy furniture clad in expensive leather and tons of amenities carried it to entertain the guest. A limousine existed to maximize passenger comfort.

But not for Yukinoshita Yukino.

For her a limousine was nothing but a prison. A limousine brought her everywhere she supposed to go. From home to school and anywhere else. All day. Every day. That limousine would always hound her wherever she went. That limousine would dictate everything she did and she couldn't say no.

A Limousine was the symbol of the chain that bound Yukino to her family. And that was why she hated them.

And then there was the incident one year ago. That tragedy happened as she powerlessly rode that accursed limo.

But this little car here was different.

It was small. It was under-powered. And it was cramped. Its synthetic seat was hard and hot. It didn't even have a cup holder let alone an entire fridge. Its meter feature was the basic of the basics. It had no roof and the windshield was not that large. The passenger side was exposed to the hostile elements. It was so small that it didn't give that much more protection to the driver than a motorbike. But at the end of the day, Yukino could do anything she wanted to do with it.

Whenever Yukino got to ride in her car she could feel it, the joyous wind of freedom. Like a little bird that spread its wings and soared out of its cage.

When she got this car from her father, she felt the same way too her when her father gave her an apartment for her to live on her own.

Mitsuoka K-3 Type-F. Her father bought it for her and affectionately called it 'Kei-san.' Yukino would surely treasure it.

And so, she made a call when she received a message.

"Good afternoon, father." Yukino smiled when the person on the other side of the phone answered, "Yes, I managed to safely arrive in Chibamura. Kei-san also did its job well."

Hiratsuka just smiled in relief when she realized who Yukino was talking to.

Instead, she clapped her hands, "Well then, you guys have one hour to rest before we begin the event. So use it well. I know how tired some of you might be. Take a nap if possible. That's all."

"Hacchan, Hacchan. Psst." Iroha whispered.

"What is it?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Iroha asked.

Hachi looked down at her old blue shirt and knee-length cargo pants. During the biking trip her outfit was hidden beneath her denim coat. But now, her clothes were in full view. Not that she cared.

As expected, the girls still payed a lot of attention to their clothes. Yumiko was wearing a skimpy skirt with a tiny shirt. Yukino was wearing an upper blouse and tight jeans. Yui wore a refreshingly colorful, loose, sleeveless t-shirt with spandex. And so-on.

"I just don't want to damage my new clothes. And these boy clothes are comfy and easy to move around in."

"But now you look absolutely lame." Iroha said, "Look, Hayama-senpai is staring."

Hachi looked to the side where Iroha had pointed and noticed that Hayato seemed to occasionally steal a glance at her.

Hachi smugly grinned.

"...Too bad Hayama-senpai. You can't see my sexy body." Hachi snorted aloud, goading him.

Hayato choked and became pale as he spurted out jumbled words, "No ... That's not what ... I-"

Hayato looked around, only to see Yukino and Yumiko giving him a look of disappointment and disgust. It was one thing to get that from Yukino. It was far too predictable and expected. But Yumiko too?

Of course it wasn't as if Hayama didn't understand their feelings. Most girls don't like judgmental boys. Not even Yumiko would tolerate that.

But telling them the truth might have a slightly worse outcome, so he decided to suck it up like a man should. "Sorry, that was not my intention."

Yui did feel something was off though. Looking like that, Hachi resembled Hachiman way too much for her own comfort.

Hachi held Hayato's chin and looked at him lustfully, "Well, on the plus side, we're wearing matching clothes, senpai."

Cue Hina, giving a thumbs up with blood from her nose, quickly taking a few pictures.

"Wah! Hacchan what are you doing?!" Iroha desperately tried, to no avail, to pull her friend away. "Saika-senpai, please help!"

Saika just raised his eyebrows, not getting what the issue was. "Hmm? Me?"

Desperate to make Hachi back off, Iroha called out to someone else. "Yumiko-senpai!"

Yumiko just yawned. Somehow, she WAS capable of sitting right beside Yukino quietly without even so much as throwing out a complaint. Yukino herself had apparently dozed off, sleeping under the cool shade as they both sat on the same bench.

"Deal with it yourself you spoiled brat."

Yumiko didn't even know where to start, but it was pretty clear that Hachi was just fucking around and not interested in Hayato in the slightest.

Besides, it wasn't as if Yumiko was his girlfriend or crazy jealous guard dog. And her feelings had reached the stage of being more longingly subdued.

She was ready to give up on Hayato at this point if he kept dragging out their vague relationship.

Every person who was present there knew that this might be the only chance for them to actually enjoy a vacation together. Once this summer ended, things would change forever.

* * *

 *** Char Aznable, Mobile Suit Gundam.**  
 **** Ramba Rall, Mobile Suit Gundam.**  
 ***** Initial D**  
 ****** Power Rangers**


	27. Chapter 27

Looking at the elementary school girl gave Hachi an uncomfortable flashback to her own lonely childhood. Regardless, most of the air was filled with the brilliant radiance of childhood exuberance and spirit.

And Hikigaya Hachi wasn't enough of a stinker to mess with that.

Hayato, with his usual superpower called 'the zone,' had opened the greetings cheerily, which had tripled the already spirited up children's eagerness for the event.

The rest of the high school students on site simply grinned.

The first event of the summer camp was a nature exploration where the kids split into groups of five and traveled through the forest of Chibamura in search of checkpoints while they learned about nature.

And for this purpose, the Soubu volunteers were supposed to help them whenever they needed it as well as ensure that the kids were safe.

"Man, elementary school students are so young." Tobe guffawed, "We high school students are like middle-aged people to them, aren't we?"

"Could you stop that? You make me sound like an old auntie." Yumiko hissed.

"But when I was an elementary school student high schoolers seemed rather grown up to me." Saika smiled innocently.

"I agree with Totsuka-senpai." Hachi scoffed, "We bitch and whine, lie a lot, and do unfair things when it comes to younger people. That sounds adult-like, right?"

"Is that how you see adults, Hacchan? That's sad..." Yui pouted.

"As much as I want to argue ... she's not wrong." Yukino looked aside gloomily.

"I know right..." Hayato agreed as well.

They released a synchronous deep sigh.

"Hacchan's best skill, the mood-killer, at work." Iroha leered at her, "That's why you're not popular with boys."

"Tell me something I don't know you little shit." Hachi taunted.

"Eeeh! Eeeh!"

"Uuh! Uuuu!"

"What's with those kids?" Iroha pointed at the stranded group of girls who hugged each other, with the exception of one girl.

Hayato and Hachi both walked toward them and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oniisan, Oneesan, there's a big snake!" The girls cried.

Hachi blinked and then scoffed as she picked a small, thumb-sized snake with a dotted black pattern over gray scales. Which made the girls scream.

"Ah, don't worry, it's a Rat Snake. It doesn't bite and it's not poisonous." Hayato calmed them down, "Hikigaya-san, you can release it."

"Ehh? Why?" Hachi let the snake coil itself around her arm harmlessly, "They're friends of Japanese farmers."

Hayato glared, "That might be the case, but it's not a pet."

Hachi snorted, "And now you act like a senpai. There no one who wants to take pictures?"

Iroha and Hina both took a picture of the snake on her arm. And, following that, one of the young girls also took a picture.

"Okay then, little one, you can go." Hachi let the snake down and watched it slither out of sight.

"I'm tweeting the picture." Iroha said, "Ah crap, no signal."

"Oneesan, you're cool!"

"Call me Oneesama, young ones." Hachi huskily said as she held one of their chins, which somehow made them blush.

"Oi, oi, what are you doing? Corrupting minors this early?" Yumiko slapped Hachi's back. "It's not that big of a deal anyway."

"I still wouldn't want to touch it though?"

"Nee?" the four girls simultaneously said.

However, the older kids noticed something off as the last girl, whose long hair reached her waist, seemed to be unenthusiastic and instead fiddled with the camera in her hands.

"Oniisan where's the checkpoint?"

"Look for it with us!"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe just for this one." Hayato teased, "Let's just keep it a secret, alright?"

"YAAAY!"

The girls were understandably excited, being this close to a handsome high school boy. Hell, if Hachi were in their position she might have been excited too.

...though that would never have actually happened realistically. Hachi had never noticed her attraction to boys until her late puberty after all.

Still, the quiet one stuck out like a sore thumb and Hachi wasn't willfully blind enough to ignore her.

To say nothing about the fact that she looked exactly like a miniature Yukino, in both facial shape and facial expression.

"What about that girl?" Iroha asked, "Reminds me of President, but..."

"It's probably not just a physical reminder." Yukino looked aside with disgust, "I think I have the gist of it from a glance, there's always those who are left behind no matter what."

Iroha looked intently as Hayato naturally approached her and brought her back to her group when she wandered off the route.

For a moment it looked rather nice to see Hayato being so naturally kind with little kids. But then Iroha noticed how the four girls gave their friend an odd look.

And the girl was once again left behind, ignored in conversation.

"Iroha-chan, are you alright?" Hina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iroha's voice wavered, "Just a little thirsty."

Yui could say the same thing about Yukino, only instead of minorly unsettled like Iroha was Yukino was absolutely furious. And because of that, Yui couldn't say anything helpful, and instead faked a smile as she offered Iroha her drinking thermos.

"Here, Iroha-chan."

...

Lunchtime was about to come and everyone gathered in the community kitchen. True to the tradition of camping, the kitchen was made solely of stone and wood. Wood also being used as fuel.

Hiratsuka was the first one to light a fire, and in a perfectly flawless manner. Everyone clapped their hands in amazement.

"Sensei, you're really good at doing this." Saika praised.

"My university club used to get together for little barbecues." Hiratsuka said proudly, "The couples would get cozy while I got the fire ready-"

Hiratsuka's proud expression was replaced by distasteful, nostalgic anger. "Tch, now I'm pissed."

"Eh?" Saika tilted his head in complete and utter confusion, "Are you alright, Sensei?"

"Get the fire ready boys. The girls will get ingredients ready instead," Hiratsuka ordered loudly.

"HAI!" The innocent, pure elementary schoolchildren answered enthusiastically.

"Whoa, she's totally bitter about it," Yumiko commented.

"That's the level of petty I aspire to attain." Hachi deadpanned.

Still, they didn't complain much as they prepared the ingredients. Specifically, ingredients for curry. It made sense. After all, curry was one of the few things in the culinary world that was almost idiot proof.

The kids were supposed to cook their own meals, even if it was with some assistance.

"If you're bored, you could go make some rounds and help others out," Hiratsuka told them when the Soubu volunteers finished their preparations and were just waiting for the curry to cook.

"Well, we don't get that many opportunities to talk to the grade schoolers." Hayato nodded, then asked everyone else. "Shall we?"

Hachi just sighed in response and stood. Dealing with children was damn tiresome.

Elementary kids acted just like kids of their age were expected to. They were spoiled crybabies. Easily provoked into fights and oftentimes both reckless and yet at the same time afraid of new things they were unfamiliar with.

Still, looking at them, Hachi felt like she could put some perspective on herself. That was how normal kids spent their time with each other.

It was something she had never experienced.

Hachi grimaced when she saw Hayato approaching the peculiar group of four girls and the lonely one.

"Isshiki, Hayama-senpai is about to do something really stupid and you need to stop him. Pronto," Hachi whispered to her closest friend.

Iroha took a little offense, wondering why Hachi would say such things. "Ehh? Why? Hayato-senpai is just being nice, you see? Interrupting him would just be rude. He's just trying to help her."

Hachi let out an annoyed breath as she stomped away angrily.

Hayato was about to approach the lonely girl again, before Hachi yanked him aside, hugging his arm tightly as she faked a lovely smile. "Senpai, we really have nothing to do here. Let's go somewhere private, shall we~?"

"GEH! SHE ACTUALLY DID IT?" Iroha fumed in jealousy.

"You should have followed her request." Yumiko gleefully told her.

"Yumiko-senpai, why are you letting Hacchan do as she pleases?" Iroha asked, "I mean if it was you, it would be more natural, wouldn't it? You're the closest to Hayato-senpai."

"So, can you call him out if he's doing something you disagree with?" Yumiko frankly asked.

"That ... but I agree with Hayato-senpai here." Iroha looked at the girl with sad eyes, "Why should we leave her alone?"

Hina closed her eyes as she patted Iroha, "Irohasu, do you remember what happened in early July?"

"Yes, when we went to fetch Zaimokuza-senpai in his parents' home." Iroha said, "I mean, it's because we didn't leave him alone that he can recover."

"Zaimo-kun is different." Hina told her, "Zaimo-kun was alone because he was running from himself."

"What do you mean, Hina-senpai?"

"Isolation by itself might not necessarily a bad thing. But, it's different when you're driven to isolation by others," Yukino said viciously, "Because there's no place for you to go."

"Yukinon."

Yumiko looked at Yukinoshita's pained expression and then at the saddened Yui and nodded.

Yui, for a moment, was speechless. But, when she saw Yumiko, she decided to at least lend Yukino a simple hug to make her stop shaking in cold rage.

"...Because there's no other place for us to go." Iroha repeated Yukino's words, which struck a chord in her heart like nothing ever had before.

If Iroha were driven away from Hachi, where would she be?

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27: Banishment**_

* * *

"Hikigaya, wait." Hayato grabbed her shoulder to stop her from dragging him, "What's your problem?"

"Me? What is your problem, Senpai!" Hachi hissed, "Do you even know what you're even doing?"

"I just wanted them to get along." Hayato reasoned.

"Let me make you understand then." Hachi turned her back towards him, "There was a girl. She was the odd one among her peers and because of that she was pushed away. Suddenly, she was rescued by someone in a position of authority. How do you think they would react?"

Hayato squirmed a bit as he racked his brain and ran Hachi's scenario in his head.

"They would resent her for receiving preferential treatment." Hayato gritted his teeth in defeat.

How could he have been so blind to the obvious?

"It might be a different story if it was someone of their own age and position," Hachi told him, "But you're not."

Hayato's eyes widened in shock as his mind flashed back to what had transpired seven years ago.

He was just an elementary school boy, albeit a somewhat popular one. He was surrounded by all the kids in class. While at the other side of the classroom was a lonely girl, shunned by everyone else around her.

Guilt and regret began to creep in on every inch of his nerves again. So much so that he felt physically ill and wanted to puke, he was so disgusted.

Not by their actions, but by his.

"But I want to help her however I can." Hayato pleaded.

"However you can, huh." The voice that responded came from none other than Yukino, "You can't do anything. That's how it was, wasn't it?"

Hachi had the inkling there was more to the story than Hayato had let out. But this sudden appearance of Yukino, alongside Hayato's regretful and ashamed expression, it was rather telling.

The missing piece of the puzzle had been gathered at last. At the end of the day, it wasn't just the little girl that Hayama Hayato wanted to help.

It was Yukinoshita Yukino.

Knowing Yukino's intense personality, something like this had probably happened before, and Hayato had been in a position to help her as well.

But he hadn't, and that guilt carried on after all these years, driving a wedge between them. It was a scar in their relationship that would not heal.

Hayama Hayato was seeking his own salvation by not allowing tragedy to repeat yet again. Because until then, he could never forgive himself.

Hayato was trying to help in the only way he knew how. And in a sense, it wasn't as if Hachi could blame him for it.

"Hayama-senpai's always been popular and surrounded by people. I wouldn't blame him for not understanding a thing about us loners." Hachi grasped his shoulder to bring him back from his self-incriminating contemplation. "But there's one thing he can do that we can't. So, let's make use of that, President."

Yukino raised her eyebrows but decided not to raise a voice as Hachi whispered something to Hayato.

"Yuigahama-senpai!" Hachi called, and Yui quickly came to her.

"What it is, Hacchan-san?" Yui asked.

Hachi also whispered something into Yui's ear, which made her yell loudly, "Eeeh?"

Hayato blinked and then nodded. And so, he returned back to badger the odd group with Yui in tow.

"What did you tell them, Hikigaya-san?" Yukino asked.

"Birds of a feather flock together." Hachi grinned ominously when Hayato and Yui passed over the lonely girl. Instead, they went directly to approach the group of four.

Meanwhile, Hachi snuck back to the kitchen and grabbed the lonely girl by her shoulder.

"Eh? What are you doing?" The girl asked, afraid.

"Let's get out of here." Hachi winked.

The girl was conflicted, but when she saw that the four other girls were busy chatting with Hayato and Yui, she decided to bail out since she done her job anyway.

"Let's add some light seasoning on it, shall we?" Hayato smiled like nothing had happened and talked with the four younger girls without care.

"Yeah, like some fruits and such!" Yui happily added.

"How retarded." Hachi scoffed.

"They're all retarded." The little girl beside her added.

"Well, George Carlin once said: Think of how stupid the average person is, and then realize half of them are stupider than that." Hachi laughed as they both took refuge outside of the storage bins slightly away from the kitchen. "Good for you to realize that."

The little girl was baffled by Hachi's statement, but also amazed.

"Your name?"

"What about it?"

"I'm asking what your name is." The little girl insistently asked.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself before you ask someone else to. That's just common sense. Are you saying you lack one and belong to that retarded group too?" Yukino sharply asked.

The little girl seemed embarrassed a bit and winced as she introduced herself, "Tsurumi Rumi."

"My name is Yukinoshita Yukino."

"Isshiki Iroha, desu!" Iroha winked cutely.

"I'm Yuigahama Yui, nice to meet you, Rumi-chan." Yui had also bailed out of the kitchen when Yumiko and Hina had joined Hayato to distract everyone else.

"Hikigaya Hachi." Hachi said, pointing to herself proudly, "Call me Oneesama or Aneki."

Rumi looked at the four girls and muttered, "You're all so different."

"Is that so? I don't think we're all that different. Or rather, we're all different from most people." Hachi said.

"That's true, they're all just brats." Rumi said venomously, "I'm fine being alone."

"But Rumi-chan, I think your elementary school friends are important," Yui said, rather sadly.

"I don't need memories." Rumi said coldly, "Once we got into middle school I'll just make friends with people from another school anyway."

Hachi scoffed, "So, they mean nothing to you?"

Rumi's devastated face was rather telling. Hachi saw through her lies, just one sentence was tearing it apart like the fangs of a murderous beast. Hachi had absolutely no intention to indulge in Rumi's self-righteous lies.

"Hacchan." Iroha hissed. Seriously, it was one thing to be so blunt to other high school students. But treating a much younger girl like this?

Iroha knew Hachi might have meant well, but...

"Even when you graduate and go to junior high, you'll go to the same school as people who left you behind. Nothing would change at all." Yukino sat beside Rumi, "History will repeat itself. Only this time, outsiders get to join."

Not even graduation would save Rumi. Because Hachi and Yukino had both experienced the same thing.

The only way to escape that curse would be to change themselves as a person.

"Rumi-chan." Iroha said, "I know it's so hard to say sometimes, but they must be important friends to you, right?"

"Can you at least tell us what happened?" Iroha asked.

"I did something stupid." Rumi squeezed her eyes tightly shut, "We left a bunch of people, one after another, only to come back and talk to that person eventually as if nothing happened. One after another."

"It's always one person who brought up the idea, the others simply followed. And before I knew it I was the one being left out."

"I didn't even do anything. Is it going to be like this in middle school too?" Rumi asked brokenheartedly.

"That depends on how you deal with it I guess. The world is cold and unforgiving, it cares not for the plea of the weak. If you're powerless, you cannot change the world. So it's you who needs to change." Hachi gently wiped Rumi's tears, "The question is how you should change? That's only for you to decide."

"Change?"

"I mean, you could try to talk with them, apologize, and be friendly with them again. It might be a little difficult at first." Yui patted Rumi's head, "But I believe they still want to be friends with you."

"You could act like nothing happened and ignore them in return." Iroha looked aside, "Don't show that you're hurt by their actions because doing that only gives them satisfaction. You need to keep smiling no matter how much it hurts."

"As for me, I would just leave them behind." Yukino said flatly, "I have no need for such a group that abandons their members for petty amusement."

"I'd just tell them to fuck off with their bullshit and destroy them one by one." Hachi grinned, "Everyone has their own way to deal with this. In the end, the most important is that you stay true to your feelings. Don't let your emotions blind your judgment but let your heart decide what's the best course of action."

"My feelings..." Rumi nodded.

"Let's go and eat our lunch." Iroha smiled.

Time passed and the sky change it's hue, and the Soubu High was enjoying their dinner as they talk. Under the dusk, the gloomy atmosphere was persistent and thick.

"So that's how it was." Hachi finished telling everyone from Soubu High, "Direct intervention from us would just make things worse in the long run. We should just keep watching over Rumi-Rumi quietly."

Hina sighed, "But there is really nothing we can do..."

"It can't be helped. We're in the position of authority and cannot bear to take sides." Yukino took a sip of her tea, "But ... if it was me ... if someone was there and willing to listen, I'd be at least slightly more encouraged."

Hayato looked at her sharply and then softened. "I understand."

"Hmm, that sounds unsatisfying to be honest." Tobe sighed loudly.

But no matter how much they complained, they had decided to put their selfishness aside and focus.

...

And with that, the night came. The dark forest was filed with the sounds of insects in their prime, as summer was when they began fornicating in earnest.

"Damn, I can't sleep." Yumiko cursed.

"You better. Tomorrow we're going to be working even harder than today," Yukino said.

"Someone wide awake shouldn't be saying that." Yumiko chided.

"Don't fight you two." Yui winced. Being the one sandwiched between them meant Yui received the brunt of the arguments regardless of her bias.

"Well, at times like this, it's better just to talk about stuff anyway." Iroha said, "It'd be a waste if we didn't."

"Well, recently I'm noticed that Hayato-kun seems to be really, really, really close to Sai-chan." Hina gleefully chuckled.

"And here comes the fujoshi." Yumiko snarked.

"Well, it's not as if Ebina-senpai's wrong." Hachi said, "They're both club captains after all. It makes sense for them to hang out a lot and talk about clubs. I mean, summer is about the time for tournaments and all."

"Fufufufu, Hacchan is observant as usual." Hina leered at her, "So, what do you plan to do with Sai-chan? You can't possibly waste the entire summer vacation by dodging the issue."

"I'm gonna confess." Hachi said aloud, "Tomorrow, during the bonfire event."

For five second silence filled the room.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised, but it's long overdue anyway." Iroha sheepishly noted.

"I don't want to hear that from you, little shit." Hachi jibed.

"Well, the timing is just awkward." Iroha shrunk a little and hid her blushing face under her blanket, "Besides, I'm happy with the way we are right now."

"Well, I'm not." Hachi snorted.

Yumiko asked in concern, "Hikigaya, are you sure you want to do that?"

Of all the girls who were present in the lodging room, Yumiko was probably the second closest girl to Saika. She, too, knew him just as much as Hachi did.

Her prospect to get her feelings returned in kind, it wasn't bright.

"One hundred percent sure." Hachi told Yumiko,"We're not going anywhere at this rate, so I will make sure things are clear."

"Suit yourself." Yumiko huffed.

Well, it wasn't as if Yumiko was one to talk. Just like Iroha, Yumiko spend too long waiting for the right chance, only to realize she missed that chance a long time ago. Yumiko was sure that Hachi too, realized that, and don't want to feel that kind of regret.

Iroha then asked Ebina, "So, what about you, Hina-senpai?"

"Me? What about me?" Hina feigned ignorance and smiled brightly.

"You ain't hiding shit. No use of pretending now," Hachi growled.

"Hahaha, I'm not THAT impatient you know." Hina laughed, "He still has a lot of things to deal with. Once things are settled, maybe."

"Hina? You have someone you like?" Yui gasped.

"Well, probably?" Hina said, "For sure, this is the first time I've felt that way at least."

"Oh, I see." Yumiko was a little baffled, "What kind of man is he?"

"Well, he's nerdy and embarrassingly quirky at times, but he's also hardworking, polite, handsome, and mature." Hina described him, "We're also working on some projects for Summer Comiket. Hachi, you joining us?"

"Depends on the situation, I guess." Hachi told her, "Besides, you're just doing cosplay. Not my cup of tea."

"Surprising to hear that from someone doing modeling." Yukino scoffed.

"Modeling is different though. Not as if I dress like an urban fantasy action hero." Hachi shrugged.

"Urban fantasy action hero?" Yui blinked, "Ah, like John Constantine? The one with Keanu Reeves?"

"Yup, that one." Hachi snapped her fingers in agreement, referring to the Constantine 2005 movie adaptation.

"Excuse me, I think I need some fresh air," Yukino said as she left her kotatsu.

"Toilet." Hachi followed shortly.

As the other girls kept chatting merrily in the lodging, Yukino and Hachi went in separate directions. Until Yukino stopped and muttered, "We need to do something for that girl."

"Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't interfere?" Hachi asked.

"Logically, that's true, but..." Yukino said weakly, "Hayama probably can't get his mind off it either."

Hachi responded frankly, "Us humans are stupid. What's good for us isn't necessarily right and vice versa. But think of this way, it's for RumiRumi's own good. Not just to satisfy our own desire to do the right thing."

Yukino felt like she was stung a little, and smiled bitterly. "Desire to do the right thing, huh?"

Connecting all the dots, Hachi realized how much Rumi's situation mirrored what happened in the past as well. Both Hachi, and probably Yukino, had experienced the same thing. And because of that, they too could feel Rumi's own pain resonating with their own old scars.

As for whatever Hayato's business was, Hachi didn't care. But at least he was willing to listen and his heart was in the right place.

Hachi grinned, "We all want to do what we think is right."

"I suppose you are right about that." Yukino looked back to the lodge, "Even if I feel uncomfortable, I feel I should be glad that I could go with everyone like this."

As someone who spent most of their time in the lone wilderness, someone like Yukinoshita Yukino probably wasn't that good with so-called girl talk.

"You're good with people, Hikigaya-san. You have a lot of friends and everyone here seems to like you." Yukino said, "So why is it that you want to keep that request from back then?"

That request from back then. Hachi wanted to be friends with Yukino. Yukino had rejected her once, but Hachi asked once again during the election's conclusion. Yukino hadn't been able to find the right time to talk to her about it since then.

"I wonder..." Hachi looked at the starry sky, "Maybe because I was touched by your words, Senpai."

"My words. Other people would just call it arrogance though?" Yukino raised her eyebrows.

"Even if it is arrogance, that doesn't make it any less true." Hachi explained, "The painful, bitter truth that everyone desperately wants to avoid. You decided to confront it with a straight face."

"I see. I suppose both of us are similar in that regard." Yukino smiled, but it wasn't her usual condescending or cryptic smile. She was smiling like a normal girl.

While the usual cold Yukino was beautiful, a smiling Yukino was also nice.

"Probably?" Hachi blushed slightly and shrugged.

"Then I suppose I shall grant your request." Yukino offered her hand.

Hachi took her hand gently and shook it.


	28. Chapter 28

Breakfast that morning wasn't done in the middle of the wilderness like yesterday's lunch and dinner. Every member of the Soubu High volunteers was gathered in the lodging's cafeteria building, which, while made of wood, was still much more polished than the stone and log kitchen.

Under the faint sunlight from the east they enjoyed their simple meal. It just doesn't taste as good compared to making one themselves though, but no one complained.

"Well, here's today's schedule." Hiratsuka slapped bundles of papers on the table, "Today, the main event will be a Test of Courage followed by the Bonfire. The kids would've had free time for the day, so use that time to get things ready."

"Bonfire, huh?" Yui was reminded of the conversation that the girls had had last night and looked at the spirited up Saika as compared to, say, the extremely bored Hachi.

"Why do you look tired Hacchan? It's Bonfire!" Iroha shouted, "That means dancing! Intimacy and romance!"

"Boys and girls being entangled and intertwined, how lewd." Hina blushed.

"Hmm yeah, I'd have thought you'd be more excited, Hikigaya." Yumiko scoffed.

"You guys didn't get rejected by the entire class and danced with the air all night like I did." Hachi snarked.

The less said about that event the better. But, now that they had brought it up, she just had to remember it again. It was really horrible and served as a reminder of how easy it was to fuck up something as simple as a folk dance.

Even now that she had a lot of friends, her traumatic experiences would sometimes crop up time to time. Sometimes as nightmares, too.

"Uwa, that's awful." Yui winced, while Iroha and Hina both clapped their hands in pity.

"Namu."

"Well, thinking about dancing, Hikigaya is really good at it." Hiratsuka patted the younger girl's shoulders playfully, "Anyone who rejects her now would be foolish."

"Hmm, you're good at dancing too, Hacchan?" Iroha never knew that.

"She does have a dancer's physique." Hina pointed out, "Strong, solid back and long neck."

"I did go to study theater for three months at least." Hachi said flatly, "But I'm not actually that good. I've just learned the basics of ballroom dance and all."

"Ballroom dancing, huh? Isn't that more a rich people party thing?" Yui widened her eyes, "Like something out of a fairy tale where the prince and princess meet at a gathering."

"Well that's not entirely wrong if you talk about the waltz, but it's also a gross simplification." Yukino closed her eyes, "Ballroom dancing is a recognized form of sport. I also used to learn it in the past, but gave up because of my frail body."

"Hmm? What about you Hayato?" Yumiko perked up, "Your family must've taught it to you too, right?"

"Well, I don't know much about it either since I just learned the basics myself, but it really is more intense than people think." Hayato laughed, "That's why professional dancers are physically strong. They're basically athletes the same way Olympic gymnasts are."

" _This girl is just a sporting maniac._ " Everyone else thought as they saw Hachi shoving the last of her breakfast into her mouth. They were finally realizing just how the brash and athletic Hachi could be interested in a feminine concept such as dancing.

"Well, it's time to split for work."

Despite being a girl, Hachi decided to join the boys doing the menial labor work in the woods. Hayato gathered what the lumberjacks had brought for them, Tobe went to cut them finely, Saika went to gather the fine cut pieces, and Hachi simply stacked the log into bonfire frame.

"Stacking logs like this alone, it's like playing Jenga," Hachi said.

"...You can play Jenga alone?" Hayato asked in confusion.

"...You've never done it before?" Hachi blinked, which made both Tobe and Saika laugh their asses off.

"What are you doing there, taking your time anyway?" Hayato asked, seeing as Hachi just kept moving and nudging the logs around.

"It must be because of the symmetry!" Tobe mockingly whispered, "We're almost done here, Slowpoke."

"Well, I'll just help her, our height is almost the same after all." Hayato said, "It must be easier for two people. You two can go on ahead."

"Whoo, Hayato-kun is too nice, let's go, Sai-chan!" Tobe slung his arm around the shorter boy, who quietly smiled at Hachi.

"We'll be playing in the river with the girls." Saika innocently said.

Hachi knew he didn't mean anything by that. But, for some reason, Hachi just felt annoyed and gritted her teeth. "Oh, I see. Have fun."

Hayato just sighed and lifted a log, which Hachi received from the other side. With two pairs of eyes it was easier for them to make a perfectly square pile of logs, a fire cabin.

"It must be frustrating for you, huh?" Hayato suddenly asked.

"What is this? Are you hitting on me? I'm sorry my heart is only for Totsuka-senpai." Hachi retreated mockingly.

For some reason, Hayato felt irritated and responded with a pained smile. He never usually got rejected by anyone of his own age, so this sudden rebuff may have come off as a shock to him, even in spite of his intention of being platonic.

"You really are Iroha-chan's friend," Hayato said, remembering that it was a line that Isshiki Iroha would say.

"Heh, you look miffed. Is this because I'm the first girl to reject you, Hayama-senpai? That has to be a world record." Hachi jokingly asked as she slid another log on to the pile, which Hayama corrected from his side.

"You're not the first one, unfortunately for you." Hayato laughed.

As they finished piling the log, they began walking in the direction of the forest, heading for the river. The river wasn't exactly on their doorstep, but not too distant either. The issue was that the weather was absurdly hot, to the point that the sweltering heat was also getting to Hachi and Hayato too.

"Hee, I see. Even Hayama Hayato can be heartbroken, huh?" Hachi lightly scoffed.

"Of course. I don't think there's anyone our age that hasn't felt something like that at least once," Hayato responded casually.

"I see. Was it someone I know?" Hachi leaned her body seductively close as she asked.

Hayato shook his head, "I'm not sure if you would know either way. But probably not."

"I see. Then it must be someone not from your grade." Hachi confidently answered, "Someone older?"

Hayato really wanted to deny it. But, how could Hachi have guessed that casually without knowing anything?

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, you treat Isshiki like a little sister. And Miura-senpai like that as well. So, I'm guessing someone who's above you would actually earn your respect."

Hayato clenched his hands and stopped, "What do you mean 'like that', Hikigaya?"

"A beard." Hachi told him bluntly, "Someone you can hide behind and protect you from weak-willed girls who only confess to you without actually feeling it."

The fact that it was true made Hayato all the more angry. Not with her, but with himself. Hachi might not be nice, but at least she wasn't pussyfooting around when it came to criticizing people.

Even if it hurt Hayato too much, it was also the reason why he was drawn to her. Because Hayato desperately needed someone like that. Someone who would tell him what they actually thought of him and his actions.

Because, only then, would Hayato be able to truly acknowledge that he was the real Hayama Hayato all along. Not a pretender bearing his face for a mask.

"Well, you don't see her that way anymore now." Hachi said, "In fact, you're longing for her, aren't you? Because you realized how precious she was to you before you lost her forever."

"Really? I'm actually ashamed of myself now that you put it like that." Hayato looked away, embarrassed.

"Why should you be? If I was in your situation I might pretend not to have noticed anything." Hachi sadly told him as she approached him. "The past me would've let everyone go without doing anything, thinking that relationships are a zero-sum game that can be reset anytime. But you still haven't given up. Even when all odds are stacked against you."

"I find that hard to believe." Hayato snorted uncharacteristically.

It's not as if Hayato did not see Yumiko as a girl or anything. But, after spending the better part of two years dragging this ambiguity out even her feelings might've gone. Even Hayato himself didn't know how he actually felt about Yumiko.

Yumiko had changed a lot. Perhaps, she was had always been like that since a long time ago. It was just that Yumiko lacked the drive and resolve to make her decisions.

Hikigaya Hachi was the catalyst Yumiko desperately needed in her life. Perhaps the same could be said about himself.

"Someone wise in the past said this proverb: You don't know how truly precious something is until you lose it." Hachi gently patted his shoulder, "For you to realize it sooner rather than later, I find that admirable, Senpai."

"Thank you, Hikigaya-san." He gently smiled and patted her head in response.

Hachi was stunned for a bit when Hayato did that. Though it wasn't as if Hachi disliked it. It felt nice and warm, different than the searing hot air of summer that surrounded them...

The air was filled with the refreshing scent of youthfulness when both of them arrived on the riverside. Everyone there was already dressed properly in swimwear. Most of the girls wore their bikinis. The exception being Hina, who was wearing a sporty one-piece.

"Hayama-senpai, you're late!" Iroha complained as she ran up and hugged his arm whilst wearing a frilly, pink bikini. "Why?"

"Forgive him. I was taking my sweet time playing wooden Jenga and he was helping." Hachi scoffed.

"I forgive you! Now join us!" Iroha smiled as she returned back to the water where Yui and Saika were already playing around. "C'mon Hacchan!"

"Everyone is so lively," Yukino commented when she came over a white over-swim dress. Though Yukino wasn't curvy by any stretch, the dress actually highlighted her beautiful, tall, and slender figure perfectly.

If Hachi were a boy, she might actually lose her breath ... scratch that, she still lost her breath and couldn't look away!

Yumiko came by, looked at Yukinoshita, then let her gaze travel down from the chin and grinned. "I win."

Yukino blinked in obliviousness when Yumiko said that.

"What did she mean by that?" She innocuously asked.

"Don't ask boys about that." Hayato grew three shades redder than before when Yukino asked him of all people.

"Don't worry, Senpai. It's a status symbol. A rarity.* So you have to be proud of it, because there will always be demand for it." Hachi pitifully told the confused President, "Maybe you're just a late bloomer, like me. So they haven't grown much yet."

"I understood that reference!" Hina raised a thumbs up from the side.

"That's true. Size isn't everything, but shape is!" Iroha cheered them up, "Work hard, President! Hacchan!"

Yukino didn't connect it all until she noticed Hayato covering his face with both hands. Then Yukino panicked and hugged herself to cover her modest breasts.

"I'm not bothered by it. Not at all."

In fact, until now, she had never been bothered by it. Then again, it wasn't as if she had anyone to compare herself to besides her own mother and sister, and they were exceptional to say the least. She never thought of herself as inferior.

But now that they had pointed it out, Yukino was really depressed.

"If you insist to judge a person by their cover then you shouldn't do it by one part alone, but the proportions of the body as a whole-"

Her rant was stopped by Yui, Hachi, and Iroha hugging her together.

"H-hot!" She whined.

"Hayato! Come here and don't hog the harem alone!" Tobe shouted shamelessly.

"What is this harem you speak of?" Hayato feigned ignorance, and then said, "Please excuse me, I gotta change."

Hayato returned only to see Hachi still standing on the riverside on her own. Fully dressed.

"Hacchan, don't be a killjoy!" Yui shouted rudely.

"Yeah, join us!" Saika approached her, "Come on, Hikigaya-san."

"Well, saying that is nice and all but I didn't bring any swimwear. I'm not even wearing a bra."

Hayato choked when he heard that as he stood right beside her with a slightly red face.

"That was a lie. Why are you blushing?" Hachi raised her eyebrows.

"Any other guy would be the same." Hayato reasoned.

Well, it wasn't as if Hachi didn't believe him. Hachi totally believed him. But still...

"Pfft, I have nothing to show anyway." Hachi sneered, fully acknowledging her shortcomings, "Besides, Totsuka-senpai wouldn't-"

Hachi stopped when she noticed that Saika was crouching down, blushing. So he DID notice that she was a girl after all.

"Told you so." Hayato sighed.

"Ah, to hell with it!" Hachi said as she unzipped her pants and yanked open her shirt, much to Hayato and Saika's collective horror and everyone else's shock.

"Wait! Wait! Don't be reckless, Hikigaya-san!" Saika shrieked and flailed, his head steaming like a boiling kettle.

All that excitement, only for Hachi to reveal a set of tight-fitting and extremely opaque black sports bra and underwear underneath.

Sports underwear was such a mysterious item. By any metric they were more revealing than typical swimsuits and comparable to a set of lingerie. And yet, because it was very common for people to see them in public, it had become a common enough sight that even boys were desensitized.

Meanwhile, Hachi's ugly knee pants had been turned into perfectly nice-looking short shorts, with zippers around her hips where the baggy leggings were supposed to attach firmly. She had modified it in advance, in anticipation of something like this.

As such, Saika and Hayato could only feel baffled. It wasn't that Hachi wasn't attractive in the garments, it was just that the absurdity of the whole situation left them speechless.

"What? You expected me to swim in the nude? Maybe later in private, Senpai~!" Hachi naughtily winked, only for Iroha and Yumiko to collectively dropkick her into the water in anger.

"I almost got a heart attack there." Saika sighed.

"Well, I figure that's just the way she is." Hayato smiled and grabbed him, "Let's join them."

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: Breaking Apart**_

* * *

As the high school students enjoyed their moment of respite, Iroha noticed a small group of elementary school students heading in their direction. Hiratsuka was following along behind them.

"Hey, Hacchan isn't that-" Iroha pointed.

Hachi followed Iroha's pointer to notice that Rumi was one of the group members.

"They're all from different classes." Hayato idly commented.

"Are you sure?" Hachi asked.

"I can confirm that's true." Yukino nodded, "I don't know their names, but I remember their faces well."

"Well, no matter how you put it, they do stand out." Tobe rubbed his chin, analyzing. "Just look at those two kids with silvery hair."

One of them was a tall girl with a serious face while the other one was a short, effeminate boy. The girl's hair was a lighter shade, to the point being almost white, that and she had both a very pale complexion and red eyes.

Albinism. The girl suffered from albinism, that was for sure.

"Reminds you of Kawasaki and Totsuka, doesn't it?" Yumiko muttered.

"That's true." Saika agreed, "The boy does look a little bit like me. Ha-ha-ha."

"Well, at least she's not alone anymore." Yui sighed in relief, "Isn't that right, Yukinon?"

Yukino was serious for a moment before softening slightly. "Perhaps. But, I wonder how it became like this."

Hachi was the only one who looked a little bit distressed, which made Iroha poke her in concern. "What's wrong, Hacchan?"

"No, it's nothing," Hachi told her.

"And here we see wild high school students in their natural habitat." Hiratsuka sarcastically presented her students. The elementary students pulled their camera out and took pictures.

"Oi, oi, what are we, zoo animals?" Hachi asked, miffed.

"Hachi, I want to take pictures." Rumi asked, "With everyone."

"Ooh, sounds good, Rumi-chin! I want a copy!" One of the kids, a boy with burning red hair, shouted. "Ahhh! High school boys are soo cool! I want to grow up quickly!"

"Oh, I like your jibe kiddo." Tobe offered a fist, "You're pretty cool too!"

They bumped fists, which made the little red-haired kid so happy. "I can just feel it! The overwhelming power! The love and justice flowing through my fist!"

"Hahaha, sounds like if Tobecchi and Zaimo-kun had an offspring, uehehehe~" Hina drooled.

"You know, I would contest that but it sounds horrifically true." Hachi winced, trying to scrub the disgusting images from her mind to no avail.

"Let's take some pics together!" Yui and Iroha yelled happily.

And the kids took pictures together with the Soubu High volunteers. They all looked happy and innocent, who would have thought they carried such a burden beneath those smiles?

After that, the kids also joined them, playing in the water, though Rumi hesitated for a while.

"Why are you standing there, Rumi?" Hachi asked.

"...it's frightening," Rumi replied.

"Hmm?"

"We got a breakfast before free time, but when I returned to the room, no one was there." Rumi told her, "When that happened, I desperately searched for anyone ... and I found them all."

Rumi was not alone. She was never alone. All she needed was to find people who were like her. Ostracized and lonely. And once Rumi extended her hand to them they would stop being lonely.

One plus one resulted in two, that was a commonly accepted fact of life. Two loners sitting together resulted in two strangers and zero loners.

But that was just the first step. It wasn't always easy for loners to stop being strangers to each other. In fact, it might be much harder for them to do so.

"What if they also leave me like the people before?"

Even if you took a step forward, that didn't mean your problem was solved. After all, Rumi's problem came from within her. Now that she had set aside all of the external issues, Rumi began to see the light...

And realized that perhaps the weakness was always presents there, within her. It was just that the evils of the world had masked her own faults from her sight.

Hachi too, saw her own weakness when she met people who were like her. Like Hiratsuka, Yukino, and Rumi.

The second step was always the hardest, and Hachi had also felt like that before. Back when she had first met Iroha and befriended her ... before she had met Saika. The second step was always the hardest.

"Then you just need to make another decision." Hachi said, "Human life is just like that. One step forward and you meet branching paths, and you have to choose."

Rumi looked at Hachi and then smiled before shortly jumping into the river and joining the other kids.

Hachi thoughtfully looked at the kids who gathered around Rumi. Each and every single one of them was unique. Almost as if...

They were just like the people around Hachi herself.

"Tsurumi-chan gathered those kids on her own." Hiratsuka said as she took a puff of her cigarette, "The kids who stood out of the crowd, unable to fit in if not already outright alienated. Remind you of someone else, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Hachi nodded grimly.

When Hachi looked at Rumi, she saw her own reflection in the mirror. Just like Hachi herself looked to Hiratsuka and took after her, Rumi also took after Hachi. And it showed.

"Sensei, maybe what you gave to me wasn't some kind of cure, but an infectious disease?" Hachi stated, half-jokingly.

They didn't even interact that much yesterday, but Rumi already looked and behaved like a mini-Hiratsuka. Because of this, Hachi felt a bit unsettled.

Was Rumi taking the same path as Hachi a good thing? Was Hachi actually worthy enough to be a good role model? Hachi felt a little uneasy.

"That hurts, you ungrateful brat." Hiratsuka bopped her on the head gently, but then affectionately rubbed her hair. "I honestly wonder about that too."

"But sensei, they can't really form this group in a test of courage right?" Yukino suddenly asked when she and Hayato approached them.

Hayato was worried himself, "If that's the case, then wouldn't they be forced back to join their old groups?"

"No, I've talked with the elementary teachers." Hiratsuka smiled, "I convinced them this is the best course of action."

"Define convince," Yumiko and Hachi demanded, almost synchronously.

"Oh come on! I'm professional. There are procedures," Hiratsuka responded in disappointment. "...You really don't trust me."

"Silly Sensei, of course, I trust you." Hachi laughed, "But because of that I know your methods well."

...

The night has come and the test of courage almost turned out uneventful because the stupid costume that had been prepared didn't quite scream horror, but rather was ... too sensual.

Hachi pretty much had to take it into her own hands to deal with it, because otherwise, it would be way too bland. So, she gathered not only makeup but also an assortment of useful materials like flour, ketchup, and so on.

"What kind of moron would bring these costumes for kids to see anyway." Hachi poked the tail that came with the latex tight black cat lady costume Yui was wearing at the moment.

It was a costume so sexy that it would be unacceptable Halloween material in Japan. It looked like it was straight out of a porn flick or a strip club's inventory if Hachi were to voice her opinion.

"Beats me." Yui sighed, "Well, how do I look in it?"

"Too sexy. If I were a boy I'd get a boner." Hachi gave a thumbs-up, "Let me do some makeup at least. I know some tricks I learned from the theater where I went to study."

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment." Yui blushed, not because she felt courted but because Hachi had said something rather vulgar.

Hachi put extremely pale makeup on Yukino via a creative combination of foundation and pure white flour, to the point that Yukino showed absolutely no sign of having blood-vessels or veins under her skin. When Yukino looked in the mirror, she was actually startled by her own reflection.

It was beautiful, but also strangely inhuman.

"Am I supposed to be a Yuki-onna** or a corpse?" Yukino snarked, because her face now looked like that of a corpse. She checked her pulse. It was still there.

"Yes, you are. Next." Hachi deadpanned.

Hayato found himself and Tobe transformed into an extremely frightening looking vampire and wolf-man respectively. What was with all the blood and grime?

"This is Hollywood tier, Hikigaya-san! You're too good! Rawr!" Tobe howled.

"My job is done. Now it's up to you guys." Hachi waved and smiled.

"Ehh, you're not joining us? Not fun." Iroha pouted while dressed in a feral cat costume that Hachi had modified slightly to be scarier than simply looking cute.

"If I joined, then I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to hold back and they would be traumatized for life," Hachi said matter-of-factly.

"That sounds like Hacchan alright," Hina said. She and Totsuka were the only ones wearing normal, human-looking costumes of a Miko and magician respectively. But, they still looked intense thanks to the makeup and shading of their facial contours.

The sounds of screaming came from within the quiet woods. Yumiko and Hachi, whose task was organizing the kids' departure, could only laugh hard in response.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiratsuka asked in a low voice.

"Hikigaya transformed everyone into realistic scary monsters." Yumiko cackled with teary eyes, "Oh my god. It was hilarious."

"I'm just putting what I learned to good use you know," Hachi told Hiratsuka.

"Good if you did. Make sure no one is hurt though." Hiratsuka smiled and left.

"Really, you sure have a lot of things you can do, huh." Yumiko sighed, "Hey, Hikigaya, are you sure you don't want to take Tennis seriously?"

"You already know the answer."

"I see." Yumiko said, "I want you to go with me. To France."

"France?"

"I've shown recordings of your matches to some of my old sponsors. Just like me, they believe you have what it takes to stand on the world stage. Perhaps more than myself."

It was very surprising for Yumiko to show Hachi that much humility. And that scared Hachi. She wished Yumiko was joking, but she wasn't.

"How long are you going to stay in France?"

"Until near the end of vacation. Two weeks." Yumiko said, "So if you want to join me, please call me before the tenth of August."

"I see."

And just like that, the test of courage event came to an end. As the kids were dancing to the tunes of Oklahoma, Saika and Hachi sat at the edge of the field, watching.

"Everything went smoothly, and it was fun." Saika said, "It's all thanks to you, Hikigaya-san."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you."

"Hikigaya-san, you always help everyone you meet." Saika praised her, "You're too kind."

 _Just for once, please let this feeling reach him._ She prayed.

"Totsuka-senpai..."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I like Totsuka-senpai." Hachi said bluntly, her gaze met his own, "What do you think about me?"

"I like Hikigaya-san too," Saika replied almost nonchalantly.

For a moment Hachi felt like her heart was about to jump out of her body. But, her mind straightened instantly because he was being vague about it.

"I don't mean it as a friend, Senpai." Hachi said strongly, "I mean it. I like you in a different way. The girl liking a boy way."

That was when Saika's eyes widened in shock. He was completely at loss for words.

"I guess it might be easier if I simply ask you out." Hachi told him again, "But I wanted to know what Senpai truly felt about me as a girl."

Saika gulped for a moment and clenched his fists painfully.

"Thank you." Saika replied, "Hikigaya-san is strong. Beautiful. You're smart and kindhearted. Hikigaya-san is a precious friend that I look up to. But ... I don't see Hikigaya-san that way."

Hachi smiled as she stood with a bright smile as if her burden had been relieved. In a way, it was. "I'm glad you could answer me honestly, Senpai."

Saika felt something was odd behind that smile.

But it wasn't until much later that he realized the value behind that smile.

As Hachi trod the edges of the field, she found Rumi facing her old friends with an aura of hostility. Or rather, they were all angry at her.

Hachi could already guess why, but she listened anyway.

"Why are you packing up, Rumi?"

"Yeah, where were you during the test of courage?"

"I'm surprised you still bothered to ask." Rumi smugly replied as she slung a bag beside her, "I found another group. Don't worry, Sensei approved it."

"Found..."

"Another group?!"

"Yeah, I'm moving to their room."

The sheer amount of shock on their faces was staggering, to the point that Hachi almost burst out laughing.

"Traitor." One of them venomously said.

Another echoed, "Yeah! You're a traitor, Rumi!"

"Traitor? Me?" Rumi goaded, "It's funny to hear that when I'm the one being left out here."

And with that, Rumi left with a cold shoulder, so as to change her lodging room.

"If only Yuka hadn't said that earlier...!"

"Yeah, that's right! It's your fault."

"No way! Hitomi was the one who started it! I didn't say anything!"

"I'm sure it was Mori-chan's fault! You're always acting like that as usual, even with teachers too."

"Ha?! The way I act has nothing to do with it!"

Oftentimes, it might not really be your own fault. It was the fault of society. The world. Your surroundings. Or someone else was mistaken. But by convincing yourself that it was never your own fault, you could only resort to blaming someone else.

Once that happened, the relationships you had with others would fall apart like a house of cards. Rumi's decision to leave the group might be a good thing, considering they were already on the verge of imploding anyway.

Hachi wondered if a scene like this had also played out when she as 'Hachiman' had trampled all over her old classmates during the reunion.

It was such a sad, miserable sight. For some reason, Hachi felt a tinge of guilt in her heart. And so, she followed Rumi.

Rumi's friends were already comfortably hanging around their assigned room. They all waved their hands to Rumi happily, feeling indebted that she managed to gather them in a place where they were truly welcomed.

A place they could call a second home.

Rumi too seemed to be happy when she met up with them all.

Rumi came out of her room after she finished putting her belongings in, and met Hachi in the lounge.

"You look relieved, Hacchan," Rumi said to her.

"Same as you, RumiRumi." Hachi scoffed, "Are you happy?"

"To be honest, it would be a lie if I said no... Even so..."

Rumi's smile disappeared. Her lips twisted inwardly as tears began to flow like a river from both of her eyes.

Hachi let Rumi into her embrace as the young girl cried her heart out like someone of her age should. Hachi herself was crying, even as she did it quietly.

Rumi truly cared for her old friends. Even though they had ostracized and even abandoned her she still considered them to be something precious. And the same went for them. They too, were angered and concerned by Rumi's disappearance. They still cared for Rumi. She was precious to them.

But with their clashing nature, it would simply be unhealthy for them to stay together. Naturally, someone had to go in the end. That was always the point. Play stupid games you win stupid prizes.

Hachi too was happy having been with Saika all this time. However, she wished for something more. And for that wish, she was ready to abandon everything.

Even if she knew, deep down, that her chances were never that high to begin with. Even so, Hachi was willing to take that gamble and bet everything on the stakes.

However, just because she already knew the outcome, didn't mean that she wasn't hurt.

No matter how rational the decisions they made and how logical the outcome, it didn't mean it wasn't painful for them.

Because that was what it meant to be human.

* * *

 *** Shuffle (2004), later referenced by Lucky Star (2010).  
** Snow-Woman, a beautiful ghost in Japanese folklore that lured men seductively to absorb their life force and caused death by freezing.**


	29. Chapter 29

When the Soubu students arrived back at their school it was already eleven in the morning. They had gone a little late compared to last time, and the scorching heat of summer in Chiba seeped in like it never had before.

Hachi removed her long coat to reveal that her body was practically steaming. Yukino was even worse because, inside her racing suit, she was cooked and was getting minor heatstroke.

"I want to live in Gunma forever." Tobe stuck out his tongue, "Water!"

"Speaking of water." Yumiko said while flapping her clothes, "Sensei, are we allowed to use the school water supply at the moment?"

"Sure, but what for?" Hiratsuka asked.

"Washing our bikes." Yumiko pointed at her precious bike. It's subtle, golden shine has been dimmed by the pollution. Same went for Yukino's shiny, silvery microcar.

"Ah, if that's the case, you can borrow the school's pressure washer. I think we have some car shampoo as well."

Yumiko came in with a hose and sprayed the dirt off her bike and the accumulated grime from five hundred kilometers of travel. The high-pressure jet managed to do the job wonderfully. For the most part leaving Yumiko to simply rub and wipe the leftover stains with bubbly automotive soap.

Everyone else did the same thing, and half an hour later everyone was drenched because they had played around too much with the water.

The provocateurs: Tobe and Yui. Because they pointed the water upwards more than once and everyone got caught in the artificial rain in the process.

"Sorry, sorry." They clapped their hands apologetically.

"You guys might as well hit the shower, the pool can't be used at the moment though. We have no swimming club so the pool will remain dry for the remainder of the summer." Hiratsuka shook her head in disbelief.

"Communal shower in the middle of summer vacation. What scandal." Hina drooled again at her own imaginative thought.

Fortunately, they took their showers in swimsuits. Girls or not, they were all too embarrassed to use the communal pool showers naked.

"Hacchan, so what happened with Saika-senpai last night?" Iroha asked when she rubbed Hachi's hair with shampoo. "You didn't say anything when I asked you back in Chibamura."

"I was rejected," Hachi said flatly.

"Ehh?!" Iroha shrieked in surprise, she was pretty sure that Hachi would be accepted too!

Yumiko wanted to say she knew that Hachi was crying last night but she decided to stay quiet. So instead she decided to straight up ask something else, "So, what are you going to do?"

"Hmm? What am I'm going to do? Obviously, stop bothering him." Hachi smiled.

"I don't think 'bothering' is the right word here," Yui said, "What do you think, Yukinon?"

"I think putting a little distance between the both of you isn't wrong." Yukino commented, "Of course, some people can reconcile right away. It depends on the individuals I guess."

One hour later everyone was more or less clean and clothed. Their shiny, like-new rides waiting in front of them. All in all, it was a worthwhile journey that they would not soon forget.

"Hacchan, what about your birthday?" Iroha asked persistently, "We should celebrate it!"

"Ehh? Really?"

"Yeah, I think it would be nice if we could celebrate it." Hina smiled happily.

"I'm don't usually celebrate it. But, if you guys want, just come and visit my house tomorrow after lunch." Hachi smiled, "Everyone's invited, no need to bring a present. And please, message me if you're coming so I can be sure how many will come."

Yukino seemed to be hesitating for a moment, but she finally managed to say, "I'll come as well if you don't mind. Could I have your address, Hikigaya-san?"

"Hmm? Sure." Hachi gave Yukino a piece of paper with her address.

Yukino turned to her other friend, "Yuigahama-san, what kind of clothes should I wear?"

"Well, since it's summer, something thin and casual should be fine," Yui told her.

A limousine's sudden appearance cut off their conversation. Yui was the first one to react and gasped. She recognized that limousine. Hachi did too and squirmed.

It was the same limousine that had hit Hachiman a year ago.

The driver gracefully opened the door to the passenger cabin revealing the presence of a sensual and mature girl with dark purple hair. At first glance she looked so different, and yet at the same time she possessed an almost identical face to that of Yukinoshita Yukino.

Hachi had met this girl before. All the way back in June during her modeling gig.

It was Yukino's sister.

"Hi, Yukino-chan!" The young woman cheerfully waved as she stepped out.

Yukino responded with flabbergast and muttered in disbelief, "Neesan."

"You wouldn't come home at all, so I worried and came to pick you up." The woman said and then switched her attention to Hayato. "Heeh, you two being in the same group again, eh? Are you taking care of her properly this time, Hayato-kun?"

One could tell just how angry Yukino was, and how terrified and full of guilt Hayato was in the face of this mysterious young woman.

Prodding their past like that, even Hachi wanted to clap so hard in amazement, with how thick the woman's poisonous words are. Hachi wish her words can be _that_ venomous. But since it was her friend who she was shit talking, Hachi felt she might have to intervene a bit.

"We're not some kids who need to be taken care off, Neesan." Yukino spat.

"I see, you're not kids anymore, huh?" The woman goaded, "You all still look like kids to me though."

"Haruno, just leave it at that, would you?" Hiratsuka sternly warned with a cold voice, something that not even Hachi heard all that often.

It wasn't her usual comedic bouts of anger or frustration, it was a clear and concise warning.

"Long time no see, Shizu-chan."

"Even if I'm not your Sensei anymore, it's just common courtesy to call me Sensei, Haruno." Hiratsuka shook her head.

Haruno.

Yukinoshita Haruno, huh?

"Let's go then, Yukino-chan." Haruno smiled, "Mother is waiting for us."

At that moment, one could just tell how helpless Yukino was when hearing that name. And yet it was Hayato who patted her shoulder slightly to jolt her up.

"Keep your head straight." He whispered it was so subtle that anyone would've missed it, but not Hachi who was right beside Yukino when it happened.

Yukino took a deep breath, "I'll come home tomorrow. I'll go home by car."

"Tomorrow huh." Haruno sharpened her eyes, "And why is that you have to come tomorrow? Mother will be disappointed, you know?"

If one would ignore context, it sounds like a normal big sister and little sister talking. However, Hachi could just read the vibe strongly.

It wasn't a warning.

It was a threat.

And Yukino almost caved in. She must be terrified a lot of her mother.

"Too bad, but Yukino-senpai will attend my birthday party tomorrow." Hachi stepped forward, her tall and solid figure between Yukino and Haruno, "So I shall apologize in her stead, Oneesan"

Haruno looked at Hayato, Yukino, and then Hachi. Then she grinned mischievously.

Hachi glared down at the shorter woman, but felt like if she kept staring she would be swallowed whole.

For a moment, it was like the tension had risen up even higher, but she finally let it go and smiled.

"I see. It's pretty rare for Yukino-chan to celebrate a friend's birthday. I'm pretty sure mother will be delighted." Haruno winked, "Then see you tomorrow, I'll return home ahead."

Yukino took a deep breath when the Limousine left with a trail of dust behind it.

"Man, that woman has always been scary." Yumiko finally blurted out, "How could you stand living with her, President?"

"The answer is that I couldn't, Miura-san." Yukino flatly said, "I'm living on my own at the moment."

Yumiko grimaced a bit.

"I see, that must be hard for you." Iroha-chan muttered, "If I have a big sister that scary I think I might cry all the time."

"You guys, that's rude." Yui chastised them all, "Like, I'm very sure she's just taking care of her sister."

"Yuigahama-chan is right." Hayato said loudly, "If nothing else, we need to respect President's privacy here."

Truthfully, Hayato had always disagreed with how Haruno acted all this time, but still, it was a fact that Yukino loved her all the same. One could not just dismiss sixteen years of a familial relationship so easily.

Hayato too still respected her all the same, even though he had grown apart from the Yukinoshita family ever since his falling out with Yukino.

"Well, tomorrow is Hikitani-san's birthday. I'll be sure to drop in at least. Are you sure that's fine?" Tobe asked shamelessly.

"Well, just in case I don't have enough parking, please come on foot." Hachi raised her hand, "But other than that, everyone is welcome. Also, my name is Hikigaya, Senpai."

"Nanigaya?"

"Can I punch him now?" Hachi asked everyone.

Of course, in the end, Hachi simply jumped on her bike and smiled. "See you tomorrow, everyone." She smiled brightly.

"Wait, Hikigaya-sa-"

Saika was cut off by Hachi turning on the engines and leaving the school hurriedly. Saika slumped down, again regretting his extremely slow uptake.

"I think Hikigaya-san hates me now."

"I'm not sure if that's the case." Yui said, "I think she just felt a little awkward."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. After all, she likes you a lot." Iroha clenched her fist in encouragement, "Saika-senpai."

"Well, I think most girls would be like that after what happened." Yui said as she tried to cheer him up, "So Sai-chan shouldn't be sad like that."

No, Yui and Iroha didn't understand at all, or so Yumiko thought. Hikigaya Hachi wasn't like a normal girl. Her thought patterns were freaking bizarre.

But Yumiko herself had a hard time bringing it up to Saika. Like, she wouldn't call him a friend, but Yumiko sure didn't think of him as a stranger either. A close acquaintance?

"Nevermind about that, Totsuka, you need to retrieve our gift," Yumiko said.

"Our?" Yui raised her eyebrows.

"We already prepared a gift ahead of time, so you guys don't have to worry." Yumiko smiled, "A collaboration with Kawasaki and Hina."

"I and Yumiko designed it." Hina gave a thumbs up, "And SakiSaki made it based on our design."

It was a pretty strange team, to say the least. In fact, looking at Hayato, it seemed that he was a bit ... jealous? Or is that too strong a word? Envious? Perhaps that was the case here. Because he was being left out. And by Yumiko of all people.

Of course, it was even stranger for him to be envious. It wasn't as if he was close with Hachi anyway. Why would he give a gift?

"Alright, Yumiko-san." Saika smiled, "I'll bring it tomorrow."

And with that Saika left with his bike, somewhat calmer than before. Still, there was a hint of unease in his face.

"How about you, Iroha-chan?" Yui asked.

"I already bought it way ahead of time." Iroha proudly puffed out her chest.

"Well, even if we want to get her a gift, it's kind of hard to know what's the best option." Yukino pondered seriously.

"How about flowers?" Tobe asked.

"I wonder if that's good enough and appropriate considering the atmosphere." Yukino asked Hayato, "How about you, Hayama-kun?"

"That's..."

If it was any other girl, Hayato was sure they would be happy. But Hachi didn't seem to be the type to enjoy things like flower bouquets.

It also had to be something inexpensive because Hachi was an extremely cautious girl. Even if she accepted an expensive gift then she would question the motives behind why it was given in the first place.

"Irohasu, can you describe what Hikigaya-san's house is like?" Hayato asked, "You once told me you had a sleepover, right?"

"Ah yes. The Hikigaya family's house is pretty huge for a middle-class family. It's an apartment-styled western house with a sizable front yard and large amounts of space inside."

"So there should be enough room." Hayato nodded, "I have an idea. It's a bit silly, but I think Hikigaya-san would like it."

Iroha tilted her head in confusion while Yukino raised her eyebrows curiously, "You have my interest."

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29: Black Mirror**_

* * *

Hachi opened the door to her house and yelled a greeting, but found herself getting no reply.

Since the door was unlocked that meant at least Komachi was home. But, if Komachi hadn't replied it meant she was in her room.

Probably studying.

Hachi didn't feel like getting into her room immediately because its cramped nature meant she couldn't be relaxed. Instead, she decided to put away the laundry and began washing up.

Then she went to cook some lunch.

She had always considered her cooking average at best. It lacked variety and texture, usually because the results were overcooked. While perfectly edible and not at all bad, Hachi always wondered if that alone was enough.

Or maybe her standards were warped because she was accustomed to Komachi's top tier cooking.

Komachi was a much better cook than she was. And that was why, when it came to breakfast and dinner, Komachi took the lion's share of work. In turn, Hachi mostly took care of other chores where her strong body could be put to better use.

But these days, in the time of vacation, Komachi spent her time holed up in her room studying. So Hachi took it upon herself to cook at least some lunch for her.

"Aneki, you're home."

Komachi stood at the door to the living room/kitchen area.

"Yeah." Hachi nodded, "Did you have lunch yet? I just cooked some for you."

"Really? Thanks."

For some reason, Komachi wasn't as enthusiastic as she normally would be. Every time Hachi had made her a lunch in the past Komachi always looked very happy.

Maybe it didn't really taste that good and Komachi simply didn't have enough energy left to flatter her.

But Hachi couldn't accept that explanation.

However, Hachi was surprised to see Komachi ravenously consume the lunch provided like she hadn't eaten for days. In fact, when Komachi started eating, she looked like she did enjoy it.

"Seconds please." Komachi extended out her hand with the empty bowl in it.

"Sorry it doesn't taste that good."

"What are you saying, Aneki? Your cooking is as good as usual." Komachi said flatly.

It didn't sound like she was lying, but it didn't seem that she was actually excited about it either. Which was it?

"Aneki, how was the summer camp? Was it fun?" Komachi asked as she ate her second serving of rice.

"Well, it was really fun. The journey was full of hilarity too." Hachi said lightly, "I wish you were there though."

Hachi actually asked Komachi if she wanted to join the camp as a volunteer. However, she was having a mock exam during that period and couldn't go.

 _...could it be that was the reason?_

"I wish I was there myself."

Hachi was well aware of Komachi's academic limitations. Unlike her mother or father, Komachi wasn't especially studious. But she wasn't a genius either. Komachi was a school underachiever as far as Hachi was aware.

As Hachiman, it was the one thing that Hachiman had to boast over Komachi. That he always had high grades.

"What about that twerp? I mean, Taishi-kun?"

"He went to his relative's house," Komachi said bitterly.

 _Fuck, stepped on a landmine!_

"Ah, yeah, Kawasaki-senpai too." Hachi awkwardly laughed.

"Everyone seems to have a lot of fun these days." Komachi scoffed, "Thank you for the food, I'm going back to study."

"Wait, Komachi, do you need any help with studying?"

"It's okay." Komachi said coldly, "If I can't do this myself then I'll be ashamed and can't face you anymore, Aneki."

Hachi was frozen. Not because of Komachi's cold, distant words, but because of Komachi's eyes.

Komachi's eyes were baggy. But more than that, also devoid of cuteness. Devoid of passion.

Devoid of life.

Those were the same eyes that Hachiman possessed a year ago when he had been bedridden from the accident he had suffered.

Those were eyes that Hachi felt uncomfortably far too familiar with.

Even now, when Hachi hit a point of extreme cynism in an argument, she always showed those same eyes. But seeing them from Komachi felt unreal.

It felt horrific and out of place.

"Komachi?"

There was no reply, and Hachi couldn't help but despair. Just what had happened with Komachi in the last three days?

Asking her parents would be too bothersome. They might have be a little more attentive to their children these days, since Hachiman had become Hachi, but even so they remained pretty busy with their jobs.

Not even washing the dishes calmed her down. Usually doing chores would allow Hachi to focus on the problem at hand.

So, in desperation, Hachi decided to call a third source, as unreliable as it might be.

"Good afternoon, Kawasaki-senpai?"

"[Afternoon.]"

"I just came back from Gunma with the others. Where are you at the moment?"

"[Eating watermelon with Taishi. Why?]"

"Can you pass the phone to him?"

After few moments passed, a young male voice could be heard from the speaker. "[Good afternoon, Oneesama.]"

"That sounds wrong ... nevermind." Hachi felt odd being actually called that, but then again she was the one who had told Taishi to call her that in the first place. He was too innocent for his own good.

Kind of like Totsuka really.

Maybe she and Komachi shared the exact same taste in men.

"[Oneesama, are you with Komachi-san?]"

"We had a lunch just now why?"

"[Well ... I'm kind of worried.]" Taishi muttered, "[Komachi-san haven't been replying my messages recently.]"

"What? Really?!" Hachi was actually shocked. Komachi was NEVER the type to not reply to a message when she saw one.

"[Yes. Really.]"

"I see. When did this first start?"

"[Probably around the time for the Mock Exam. Komachi-san didn't look at all confident about the results. When we were all having a post-exam discussion, she was quiet.]"

So it really was the mock exam.

"[What should I do, Oneesama?]"

"Beats me. I can hardly talk with her. That's why I'm asking you. Still, worst comes to worst, just come here and pick her up like a white prince. I'm sure she'd be happy at least." Hachi joked.

"[Please don't joke like that.]"

"I'm not joking," Hachi said, "I'll tell you when that time happens."

When someone's unsure of themselves someone else has to pickup and support them. Just like the case of Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, someone needed to help Komachi.

Hachi wanted to help Komachi too, but she was too afraid of making a mistake. It could possibly be the thing that drove them apart...

 _What should I do?_

When Hachi awoke, she found herself sleeping on the sofa in the living room, a thin blanket over her.

She didn't remember purposely fetching a blanket, so either her parents had returned or Komachi saw her sleeping there unguarded.

For Hachi to fall asleep like that, it must have been the fatigue of riding for six hours getting to her.

"Ah shit, I haven't cooked dinner yet." She blinked and jumped up when she saw the clock on the wall. It was already past six.

However, delicious scents were coming from the kitchen making her realize someone had cooked one.

She went to the kitchen to check under the food covering. There were colorful, neatly arranged trays of food, plastic wrapped to keep them clean. There were three main trays, each for another member of the family.

Hachi could not possibly be able to cook this well and intricately. The only one who could cook this good in this household was Komachi.

"Komachi..." Hachi gloomily sighed.

"We're home."

The voice of her parents echoed from the front entrance, and Hachi went to greet them. "Welcome home, father and mother."

"Ah, Hachi, you've returned." Her mother smiled.

Hachi handed them both small paper bags, "Some souvenirs."

"Thank you." The tall father said with a subtle smile, though it doesn't quite match his intense, tired Hikigaya eyes.

"It's okay, it's your money anyway." Hachi snorted.

"Well, it's a rather early present but happy birthday." Her father handed her a big ... something wrapped in a simple plastic and paper wrapping.

"Domo." Hachi shook it and noticed something, "It's a bag?"

"Open it."

Hachi ripped it open to see a pair of bags that were usually present on the sides of American cruiser bikes. They were on the smaller side compared to normal, but just perfect for her relatively small Blue Rose. "Whoa, cruiser saddlebags!"

They were synthetic leather with plated buckling, so they must have cost maybe several thousand yen at most. Still, Hachi didn't dislike it. This was not like their usual. They had usually given her a bunch of yen notes instead of any birthday present. This was probably the first time since her early childhood that Hachi actually received an actual present from them.

They never had the time to do any shopping.

"I'm actually wondering what was missing in this picture." Her mother said as she raised a book, "Your father said it must be the bags, so we went to buy a set of cheap bags."

There was a magazine with Yumiko, Hayato, and Yukino on the cover, with Hayato's GPR50 as the main focus. It was the summer special edition of Ride On! Magazine that specifically covered Soubu High and it's bike culture.

On the back cover, there was Hiratsuka and her sidecar motorcycle with Iroha and Yui sitting in it. One may think Hachi was out of focus here.

But if one looked at the centerfold, they would find Saki and Hachi each had their own dedicated poster sheet. And there were Blue Rose with Hachi leaning on it in a suggestive position. The other centerfold has Tobe and Saika almost hugging each other, seemingly innocent yet could easily interpreted as homoerotic.

It was true that Hachi's Blue Rose didn't have side-bags on it. Hachi never actually thought about adding them before, even though they are extremely common with Cruisers.

"Where did you get that?" Hachi pointed at the magazine.

"Oh, a friend gave me this. I was kind of surprised to see you here." The father said.

"I got this one from Komachi." Her mother raised the monthly Sensible! Magazine which was also part of the summer collaboration issue, "Apparently Sensible! is popular with Tokyo Kids. So how do you like the bags?"

"Thank you, it should fit well." Hachi smiled as she hugged the bags.

"Well, since we got home early might as well eat dinner when it's fresh." The mother said, "It smells good."

"Komachi cooked it." Hachi looked a bit sad when she said that, "I fell asleep after I had had lunch and done some chores."

"Komachi huh..." The mother and father looked at each other with similarly sad expressions. "Is she still studying?"

"Maybe. I'm sure she ate her own dinner at least."

And so the three Hikigayas talked about the issue as they ate the dinner that Komachi had prepared beforehand.

"So it was like that." Hachi pondered when she heard the full story from her parents.

"Well, in all honesty I'm alright if she doesn't get to pass into Soubu. But in the end, it's Komachi's wish." The mother said offhandedly.

"I'm going to talk with her." Hachi stood up and went to Komachi's room upstairs.

She knocked.

"Komachi."

"What it is, Aneki?"

"Do you have any problems? I can help."

"I've told you before," Komachi said with a muffled voice, but it was clear that she was standing behind the door. "I need to do this myself."

"But why?"

"Because otherwise, I can't face you."

"And why is that?"

"Aneki, you can stand on your own feet without help." Komachi scoffed, "I mean, you never have bad grades. You're strong and athletic. And you do a lot of modeling these days."

Komachi was stupid.

Everything that Hachi had accomplished, it wasn't simply her own hard work and effort. It was because the people around her that lent her a shoulder to lean on.

And Komachi was one of them. In fact, until Hachi had met Hiratsuka, Komachi was the only person in the world that had ever lent her support.

"Are you kidding me?" Hachi asked, "I would never be a model if not for your encouragement."

"I know that." Komachi sobbed, "I know that. But still ... I think I would be happy if I could help you to move forward but ... in the end, I was the one left behind. I'm stupid. My grades are bad. I'm not that good at sports. And I'm nowhere near as beautiful and mature as you are, Aneki. If I can't accomplish even this then what do I have to be proud of about myself? How could I ever stand beside you again?"

"After all these years, you're saying that now?" Hachi growled, "I'm the one who envious of you all this time, idiot."

Hachi leaned on the door as she tried to keep her own anger and sadness in check.

"Even if we grew up together without our parents, you were the only one smiling. You were always doing most of the chores without complaining while I was lazing around being a dramatic asshole. Your cooking is so much better than mine. Even when I try hard to catch up with you ... I can't. And you have a beautiful singing voice, much better than my own."

Memories of their childhood flashed repeatedly in their minds as Hachi kept talking. As they grew up together it was Komachi who was always surrounded by friends, one after another.

"Komachi had always been cute and friendly. No one would hate you forever no matter what you did. Komachi can be close to anyone in no time at all. I found myself jealous whenever you brought your school friends with you. Father and Mother always paid so much more attention to you than to me. You can only guess what I felt about that after all this time."

Hachiman only got to watch from a distance. Full of grief and envy. It was always Komachi who got all the love in the world. Never him.

The grass is always greener on the other side. Whenever they looked at each other, they saw their own dark reflection in the mirror. They saw things that they personally lacked.

The Hikigaya siblings both possessed inferiority complex against each other, sharing a bond that many siblings lacked, yet opposing each other in every way, like two sides of a coin.

Komachi, after all these years, easily hid her insecurity because her older sibling was miserable and lonely person. But Hachi have changed, while Komachi did not, Komachi felt like she wouldn't be able to catch up with her if she didn't put more effort in things she wanted to accomplish.

"So don't say stupid things like you're unable to look me the my face anymore. Because, I've had no one else but you in my fifteen years of life you fucking idiot..." Hachi said weakly as she straightened her posture and walked away.

Only for Komachi to stop her by tackling her from behind.

"I'm sorry!" Komachi bawled, "I'm really sorry, Aneki! Please don't leave me alone!"

"...Silly Komachi." Hachi said as she turned back and hugged her, "I'm the one who should say that."

"...Help me study."

"Sure. Anytime you want." Hachi patted her head gently.

The parents who were distressed and worried about the tension and conflict between the siblings, breathed a sigh of relief as they quietly walked downstairs.

...

After some talking and a little bit of tutoring, the Hikigaya siblings walked down to get some snacks. What better refreshment to cleanse their minds after crying like that than a pair of cold pudding?

"Komachi-chan, Hachi, come here a bit." Her father called.

Hachi and Komachi looked at each other then sat on the sofa.

"Komachi, even if you weren't accepted in Soubu, mother and father wouldn't mind." He said, "So you don't have to stress yourself too much like that."

"No." Komachi said, "I'm entering Soubu no matter what."

"I see you're at least fully determined, but still." The mother held her chin, "It's always good to have a backup plan."

"Backup plan?"

"Yeah." The father said, "Would you like to debut as an idol?"

"Hahahaha!" Komachi laughed hysterically when their father said that with a serious face, "What? Are you drunk?"

Hachi, on the other hand, only squirmed.

Certainly, it wasn't as if Komachi was lacking anything that was needed to be an idol. She had the face. She had the voice. She had the social skills and personal charm.

"...I think it's very possible." Hachi said in agreement, "I mean, you're so much better than me at singing, it's enviable. And you're cute, so you'd have a lot of fans."

"Aneki, you're flattering me. But no. It's not possible." Komachi said, her eyes looked like Hachi as she cynically said, "Besides even if I get to debut, people would simply resent me because of nepotism."

"Well, the truth is, I've sent your recording to my superiors during a production meeting. I haven't told them we were related, but they were very impressed."

"Recording?" Komachi raised one eyebrow in confusion, "What recording?"

"Christmas celebration last year." The mother said, "We have a recording remember?"

"Ah, that one?" Hachi remembers, "Yeah, I thought it was pretty great too."

"D-daddy?! You sent that to an idol production committee?! What were you thinking?!" Komachi turned beet red and was steaming with embarrassment. "Uwaa, I've made a lot of mistakes too!"

"Precisely! You made a lot of mistakes, yet even my boss thinks highly of your performance. That says a lot of positive things about your potential if you ask me." The father shrugged.

"Listen to this one." The mother put a DVD in the player, "And pay attention."

The music that played afterward was decidedly retro. One could easily recognize it's semi-melancholic tune as something straight out of the eighties.

A young and beautiful girl in a fancy dress was shown on the screen. Hachi rubbed her eyes for a moment because she thought she was seeing Yukino on screen, but it wasn't her. There was a slight difference in facial shape. It was more like a mixture of the Yukinoshita sisters. A perfect balance in between super slender Yukino and curvy Haruno.

"Who?" Hachi balked.

"That's me. 1989." The mother pointed at herself.

"Are you kidding me-oh!"

Since her mom already resembled the Yukinoshita sisters, it was no real surprise that she resembled them when she was young too.

"Your mother was an idol back then." The father told them, "And I was a young, inexperienced producer. We came from different production offices and had met several times."

"Let me guess, you fell in love at first sight?" Komachi grinned teasingly, "How romantic."

"Not even close." The mother scoffed, "However, in the nineties, we were both got burned out and disillusioned with the idol world. Stress and tension drove us closer to each other."

"Living a miserable life. Fooling ourselves into a false sense of happiness. Even five-star food tasted like ashes." The father continued, "The lost decade wasn't kind to the idol industry, and by early 1990 your mother retired while I resigned. We weren't married but we lived together as a wage slave couple."

"And then ... August 8, 1992, Hachi was born." The mother closed her eyes, remembering the moment. "When it finally happened, we asked ourselves what's next. And before we knew it we had bought this house and gotten married."

"Whoops. So I'm a pre-marital bastard after all." Hachi rolled her eyes aside in disbelief.

"Don't get so dramatic." Her mother slapped the back of her head, annoyed. "Even without marriage, there's nothing shameful about being born into that kind of household in modern Japan."

Especially in the nineties. Old people like to talk as if millennials aren't prudish enough, but the eighties and nineties were when Japan was the most sexually liberated. Having children out of wedlock wasn't seen as that strange because the influence of the West was also at its strongest. It was after the Lost Decade* that less and less people in Japan were having sex at all due to the stagnant economy, increasingly toxic work culture, and the new surge of neoconservative views.

"Naturally, it's Hachi's birth that tied us closer together, but you're not the only reason." The father agreed, "Komachi was born two and half years later and the rest is history."

Being born in March, Komachi was practically one of the youngest children in her generation. That was why she practically looked fourteen. Because she WAS fourteen, turning fifteen next March shortly before she would enter high school.

"So what's the point of telling us this?" Hachi asked. She wasn't actually bothered by the story of her own birth, because she understood how harsh the Lost decade was to the people of Japan back then. "Mom was an idol. Are you saying that Komachi has the blood of an idol in her?"

"It's not that." The father shook his head, "What we're saying is that you should prepare yourself for the unexpected. Having a goal in life and pursuing it diligently is nice and all, but reality isn't that kind. There's always a chance that your efforts will go unrewarded."

"That's not to say you should give up pursuing your dreams. If anything, you absolutely should. Living without a dream to pursue is awful." The mother lovingly poked Komachi and Hachi's noses, "Because knowing you have a place to return to will keep your mind focused and your heart at ease. Because there's no reason to be afraid of failure in achieving your dreams."

Just like how their father and mother had had each other when they were at the deepest state of despair in their lives.

"Things that you're good at are not necessarily what you want to do, and things you want to do are not necessarily something you're good at." The father said aloud, "Achieving your dream is awesome, but it's also nice to be rewarded for things you're simply good at."

Being rewarded for things you're good at.

Hachi remembered ... when she managed to win a grade five tournament, and received the trophy, she felt calm and at ease too. Because it was something she was good at, and she was rewarded for it.

"So how about we make a bet, Komachi-chan." The father said, "If you fail to get into Soubu High, would you like to debut as an idol while going to private school?"

"Ufufufufu." Komachi's expression turned grim and menacing, "Is that a bet?"

"I'd like to call that ... insurance." The father crossed his arms in defiance.

"Then how about this, if I get into Soubu I'll be an idol as well!" Komachi climbed the sofa and stood proudly.

"Don't be greedy, you little shit." The mother yanked the girl's shirt and drag her down.

Still, Hachi was really happy. Even if she wasn't the only one who helped Komachi, she was happy that Komachi could fully regain her confidence once again.

Perhaps, she too, needed to rely on her parents once a while.

"Ano, father, mother, I need some ... advice," Hachi muttered, "Career advice I mean."

"What it is, Hachi?" The mother asked.

"You see, there's this Senpai who..."

* * *

 *** The recession period that hit Japan in 1991-1992, causing economic meltdown and massive restructure of business model. Japan didn't recover well until the turn of Millennium. That was when demographic shift hit Japan the hardest, result in very low birth and marriage rate today.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Hai, Main Cake is done," Hachi said before pushing the silver tray with baked cake on it to Komachi's side, who proceeded to decorate it with frosting.

"What kind of person bakes a birthday cake for herself? How sad." Komachi sang a theme tune as she put more and more frosting on the cake.

"Komachi-chan, that hurts." Hachi snarked.

Besides it wasn't like she had baked it for only herself to eat, she just wanted something to prepare for the guests. She didn't expect many of them to come to be honest, but just in case...

This was the first time she would celebrate her birthday with friends. So at the very least she wanted to reward their effort.

Looking at her like this, Komachi could tell that this might as well be one of the happiest moments of Hachi's life. There was absolutely no sign of her being heartbroken at all.

"Ano, Aneki, about that Senpai you like ... are you going to give up?"

"Hmm, why?"

"I'm just saying." Komachi awkwardly looked around, "You still like him right?"

Hachi smiled in response and patted Komachi's head.

"Of course I do. Do you know the definition of insanity?" Hachi asked.

"Huh?"

"No one knows who coined the term first, but it's often mistakenly attributed to Albert Einstein." Hachi's eyes looked out of the window, "It's doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result."

"I see."

That was more than enough of an answer.

It wasn't like five months was a short time frame for a girl to pursue a boy they like. For someone grounded, if not downright cynical, like Hachi, five months are way more than reasonable. It was almost dragging, in retrospect.

If five months of a close relationship wasn't enough to win his heart, then it was simply better to let that feeling wither and die.

Because, for Hikigaya Hachi, there was nothing profound about holding on desperately to an unrequited love.

"You know, Aneki." Komachi said, "The reason why I was throwing a temper tantrum might not just be because I'm envious of your nature."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just lonely." Komachi said, "My friends all went on summer vacation, including Taishi-kun. Usually, we always spend summer vacation together ... but this year might be different."

"...sorry."

When Hachi spontaneously invited her friends to her home it had been rather incidental. Hachi didn't think it through because she enjoyed every moment spent with them.

It was like someone who had found a new snack they liked, and they would indulge themselves eating that snack until they became sick on it.

Hachi, too, was afraid of something like that happening. But, just this time at least, she wanted to experience what it meant to celebrate a birthday with her friends at least once in her life.

But she never thought Komachi would be at the beginning of a puberty crisis, and the circumstances did not help in the slightest. It was like the entire world had suddenly crashed around Komachi, who had never had to deal with insecurity and true loneliness before.

Komachi had always been spoiled and loved compared to her sister.

Perhaps it might be a good life lesson for her to learn that things never remained the same forever. But, that didn't mean Hachi didn't feel pain looking at her like this.

"Aneki, you don't need to apologize though." Komachi grinned, "Thank you for inviting your friends over here."

"Yeah." Hachi lied through her teeth, "I'm glad too."

It's not like things were completely unsalvageable. At least Hachi knew that Komachi could easily connect with people. Far easier than she did.

Or at least Hachi hoped that was the case.

"Now we've just got to wait."

For some reason, both their phones rang at the same time. So Komachi fetched her's and immediately answered while Hachi looked at her caller.

"Kawasaki-senpai?" Hachi muttered and push the green button on the screen. "Moshi-Moshi."

"[Hello, what are you doing now?]"

"Just baking a cake, why?"

"[Oh well, happy birthday. Sorry I couldn't come to celebrate.]"

"It's okay. It would be nice if that little brat was here though," Hachi muttered as she looked at Komachi, who looked so happy as she talked with someone over the phone.

"[Really?]" Saki scoffed, "[I thought you despised my brother.]"

"Despise is such a strong word." Hachi laughed, "Komachi is only fourteen. And seeing Taishi-kun is the only boy she's close with, naturally I'm being super cautious here. Besides, I trust Senpai enough to rein in his ass to not try anything too bad."

"[Hell no, I'm not his babysitter.]" Saki responded, "[Still if that's indeed the case maybe we should go back to Chiba after all.]"

"You don't have to do that." Hachi frowned. She didn't want her birthday to become some kind of obligation let alone baggage for anyone.

"[It's boring here in the countryside. I'll take any chance I can get. Besides, I have a few things I need to get at home too.]" Saki said, "[Later then.]"

"Wait-"

Before Hachi could say anything, Saki closed the call from her side. Hachi sighed.

"Komachi, we need a bigger cake," Hachi shouted.

Komachi tilted her head in confusion, "Eh?"

...

After passing some time with lunch and resting, Hachi continued to fidget because, for all her confidence, she still expected the worst-case scenario.

"...this is not a prank right?" Hachi asked in concern, sweating badly even though she had just taken a bath recently. "Not some kind of gotcha stuff right?"

"Aneki, you're too paranoid." Komachi hissed and wiped her sister's face with a fresh towel, "Now go and actually wear something decent, I'll call you when everyone else has arrived."

"No." Hachi coldly replied.

"Yes, and wear makeup too. Go! Go! Go! Go!" Komachi pushed the sister back in her room and sighed.

Komachi had really overestimated how much confidence Hachi had actually gained from all those cognitive behavioral therapies that she had undergone a year ago.

When things didn't go according to plan Hachi simply went into a panic state and it was up to Komachi to take up the slack. The younger sister might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she could still can be crafty when she wanted to be.

"How do I look?"

Komachi found Hachi dressed in a revealing gown while donning makeup that made her look ten years older. She totally looked like a high-class prostitute. There was simply no other way to describe her blatantly and creepily sensual getup.

Komachi slammed the door shut in anger.

"Alright, that was a joke." Hachi came out a few minutes later dressed properly, "How about this one?"

"Now we're talking."

Komachi went downstairs in anticipation of the job of receiving the guests. And soon enough, she actually heard the bell rang.

Komachi looked at the intercom to see no one, then looked down slightly.

A girl roughly in the elementary school age was the one pushing the bell.

"[Excuse me, this is Tsurumi Rumi, is this Hikigaya Hachi's home?]" She asked.

"Ooh! Rumi-chan huh?"

It was the strange girl that Hachi had gotten to know during the events of the summer camp. Though, Hachi didn't exactly claim credit for helping her or anything. The way Hachi told Komachi the story, it was clear enough that Hachi had tried to do that at least.

"Welcome, are you coming alone?" Komachi greeted.

"Yes, I'm sorry to intrude." Rumi nodded politely.

She kinda looks like mom. Komachi thoughtfully pondered as Rumi brought her bike in and parked it near Hachi's covered scooter.

 _Wait, bike?_

"Uh, is that a motorbike?" Komachi asked, "Aren't you still in elementary school?"

"No, it's an electric-assisted bicycle*." Rumi raised one hand in defiance, though one couldn't blame Komachi for making that mistake.

"Ahh, I see. Please come in."

It was actually trending among the elderly and mothers. As the electric motor responded to pedal pushes the battery-powered motor could easily take up to 70-80% burden from the rider. Still, Rumi's E-bike actually looked funky enough that Komachi mistook it for a gentsuki.

"Yoho!"

"Ah, Yuri-san!" Komachi's eyes widened happily when she saw the black haired busty girl approaching, "Please come in!"

"Hahaha, you haven't grown up at all Komachi-chan." Yuri rudely patted the younger girl, much to Komachi's ire.

"And you haven't grown up at all. Mentally that is." Komachi retorted and pushed her hand away.

"Hey, I'm hurt. I'm this close to being a wife you know." Yuri jibed, "And this? I never knew you have a little sister."

"I'm not a little sister," Rumi said coldly, "I'm Tsurumi Rumi."

 _She kind of resembles Hiratsuka-sensei_ , was what Rumi thought. Even their stupid, childlike grins were identical.

"Well, there seems to be a resemblance between us. Anyway, would you like to wait for the others? Aneki will come down soon."

"Sure." Yuri smirked, "By the way, I'm Seo Yuri, nice to meet you, Rumi-chan."

"Please come inside."

"There's a big crowd over there too." Yuri pointed to the south side of the road, as a big group of teenagers was walking together in the residence's direction.

"Oh crap, Aneki has a lot more friends than I thought." Komachi shrieked.

"Yahallo, Komachi-chan!" Iroha run faster and raised two high five, which Komachi responded happily.

"Long time no see, Iroha-san!" Komachi grinned widely, "That's a big crowd you brought along. I don't even know half of them. No wonder she said to bake more stuff."

"Well everyone wants to come and Hacchan didn't seem to mind." Iroha smiled.

Komachi brought them all to the living room and they all got introduced to each other.

It was Yui who finally caught Komachi's attention the most. And when Komachi squeezed her eyes suspiciously, Yui looked away and smiled guiltily.

Komachi decided to let it slide, but she really needed to ask Hachi for clarification later. Komachi had never told Hachi that she regularly made contact with the girl.

It was highly probable that Hachi had bullshit her way into convincing Yui that she and Hachiman were different people instead of one person with two identities.

Komachi then switched her attention to Yukino and noticed the heavy resemblance with her own mother almost immediately. If she were to compare her mother to a walking stick. Yukino looked so slender it was almost amazing how she looked absolutely healthy in the first place, with her pale, beautiful skin and clear eyes.

"Well, she should be coming down soon." Komachi smiled.

"Your house is really huge, Komachi-chan." Tobe said shamelessly, "I'd have thought you'd have a lot of siblings or something along that line."

"That's rude, Tobe." Hayato chastised him.

"Hahaha no. My parents are always rather busy with work. I don't think they could have handled another one." Komachi waved her hand dismissively, "That aside ... almost everyone here featured in the Sensible Summer Special, huh?"

"Probably everyone, we're missing a couple of people even." Iroha looked at her cute, tiny wristwatch under the sleeve of her dress. "Sawako-chan said she would be late and Saki-senpai is having a family vacation at the moment."

"I see."

"Rumi-Rumi is here too? Are you on your own?" Hina asked.

"Yes." Rumi answered shortly.

As the guests chatted with Komachi and each other Hachi actually peeked in from outside of the corridor.

"Holy shit, almost everyone?" Hachi sweated badly and then tried to compose herself.

"Afternoon everyone!" She greeted them, finally entering the room.

"Afternoon!"

Iroha blinked and then widened her eyes in excitement when she saw Hachi dressed in a light blue summer dress that nicely showcased her shoulders and the back of her neck. "Whoa, Hacchan you're cute!"

"Hikigaya-sama truly is top tier." Zaimokuza agreed with two thumbs up.

"Oh wow, you need to wear a dress more often." Yumiko commented drily, "I thought you had an obsession with pants."

Hachi always went to school during the no-uniform Friday wearing some kind of pants. Never a skirt.

"Suck it, Miura-senpai." Hachi grit her teeth, blushing as she sat beside Komachi. "It's REALLY hard to find an affordable dress that matches my height, you know?"

Hayato was the one who was speechless. The last time he had seen Hachi like this was during the fashion show back in June. Hachi wasn't unattractive by any means, even in her usual tomboyish getup and no make-up appearance, but looking at her like this was refreshing too.

The bell rang and Komachi hurriedly got up to see to the additional guests.

She saw Sawako, Saki, Taishi, and a boy she didn't recognize.

"Taishi-kun?! I thought you were in-"

"We were coming back to fetch a couple of things. We'll go back to our grandparents tomorrow." Saki cut her off.

"A-ah, I see." Komachi was distraught by their appearance, so she decided to switch her attention.

The boy was handsome, if not too distinct. His long red bangs neatly combed, and he wore a semi-formal shirt even though it was already summer. However, his face seemed to suffer some injury.

"I believe we haven't met before, I'm Hikigaya Komachi, Hikigaya Hachi is my older sister." She bowed.

"Ah, I'm Honmoku Makihito. I'm a classmate of Sawako-san and Hikigaya-san." He smiled.

"I see, please come in everyone." Komachi giddily welcomed them in.

"Holy crap you two actually came." Hachi expressed her shock, "Honmoku? What happened to your chin?"

"I'll tell you later, Hikigaya-san." Makihito clapped her hands, begging.

"I see, thank you for coming here even though I haven't prepared much." Hachi snapped her fingers, then brought out a big tray full of juice and served them, "Please enjoy this refreshment."

Colorful juice cocktails decorated with sliced fruit such as grapes, strawberries, melons, oranges, and mangoes. Hikigaya sure was not half-assing it. They looked like they were straight out of a fancy restaurant.

"Well, for the celebration of Hikigaya-san's birthday, let's have a toast." Hayama said in the most natural manner possible as he raised his glass, "Congratulations."

"Congratulations!"

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, time for the song." Komachi brought out the birthday cake, or rather, cakes. Hachi was right expecting more people to come than she had guessed before, so a smaller cake was made as an accompaniment.

Their were two candles, shaped like a one and seven, put on both of them respectively.

"Seventeen?"

"Oh, haven't I told you guys?" Hachi blinked, "This is my seventeenth birthday."

Some of them already knew, but others didn't, and they were all surprised.

"No way, you're older than me!" Tobe pointed out.

"I'm certain she's older than most of us by a few months at least." Yumiko commented.

"Hahaha, I'm so embarrassed. But either way, Japan cares less about age and more positions of authority. So you're all still my dearest senpais, kya~!" Hachi uncharacteristically smiled with the most high pitched, cutesy voice she could make. It was a great contrast to her usual masculine tone.

"So you can make that kind of voice too, huh?" Yukino shivered and looked away in disgust.

"You should be a voice actress, Hacchan." Rumi deadpanned.

While the girls had mixed reactions, the boys could only blush uncomfortably and mutter. " _C-cute._ "

Girly Hachi was definitely the most dangerous Hachi. Iroha noticed it too.

"Damn, I need to step up my game." She muttered to herself.

As the guest sang the birthday song, Hachi couldn't help but shed a tear. Only a few people noticed it, but they didn't say anything. As the song finished, Hachi blew out the candles to their applause.

"Thank you, everyone." Hachi rubbed her eyes a bit, "Please enjoy the cake that I and Komachi made. Komachi was the one decorating it though."

"Komachi-chan did this alone?" Iroha asked in disbelief, "I'm shocked you still have dignity intact, Hacchan."

"Haha, tell me something I don't know you little shit." Hachi laughed.

"Sweet!"

"This cake is really good!" Yui winced, "No way I can catch up even in ten years!"

"True. This is really delicious." Taishi smiled at Komachi.

"Better than mine, definitely." Saki nodded.

"Hehehehe." Komachi blushed a bit, "Well, Aneki made the cake. I just decorated it for her."

"Komachi's the one who made the recipe though. I just followed her notes in the end." Hachi shrugged.

"You two really are close, huh?" Yukino muttered. It was almost envious to see them like this.

"Are you an only child, Yukino-san?" Rumi asked.

For a moment Yukino looked a bit sad, then she put up an honest smile as she replied. "No, I have an older sister."

"I see."

"Alright then, it's time for presents." Tobe snapped his fingers.

Hayato handed something to Yukino who gave it to Hachi, something incredibly heavy too, Hachi noticed.

When Hachi opened the bag, it was actually a blue rose plant in a pot.

"AHAHAHAHA! SERIOUSLY?!" Yuri burst out laughing, and so did Yumiko. "HOLY SHIT, ACTUAL FLOWERS!"

"You guys actually brought life roses!" Yumiko exclaimed.

Hina chuckled, "That's some next tier level corny that not even romantic comedy series would show."

"It was Hayama-Kun's idea." Yukino, Yui, and Tobe pointed out innocently.

"Traitor." Hayato hid his face for a moment but then straightened himself. "Well, I thought it would be nice to give some flowers but a bouquet might be too wasteful. So I thought why not?"

"Thank you, Hayama-senpai!" Hachi happily hugged the pot before she put it to the side of another potted plant near the window.

Hayato was glad he had made the correct guess at least.

"This is from Yuu." Yuri handed out some kind of oval metal object. "A custom tank emblem for your bike."

"Thank you."

"And this one's from me." Yuri also handed out a small wrapped square object. "You DON'T want to open it now."

Hachi shook the package and notices something noisy was clacking around inside, like a box of plastic. For a moment they were quiet, then Hachi and Yuri gave each other a high five.

No one really knew what was inside. Or perhaps, they didn't want to know.

"This one is from me and Makihito-san." Sawako gave her a book, "An original English language novel."

"Wow, thanks." Hachi nodded.

"Another book from me." Zaimokuza confidently grinned as he pulled a strange pose and hand it over exaggeratedly, "A signed copy of your favorite light novel author."

"Wha?! Are you for real?!" Hachi's eyes bulged in disbelief and noticed the signature. "Oh wow! Don't tell me you-"

"That's a good question!" Zaimokuza struck another cool pose, "I won the newbie award in the Bodansha Summer Competition! So when I attended the award ceremony, I thought I might as well ask him for a signature for you!"

"Wow! Congratulations, Senpai!"

"I see, so you're a professional author now." Yukino smiled earnestly, "You've made such a massive leap of progress. Congratulations."

"I wouldn't have been able to achieve that without your help, President." Zaimokuza bowed, "And my dear friends in the literature club too! Thank you, Hikigaya-sama!"

"Hahaha."

"Hacchan, I made this last night." Rumi gave her a set of hairpins, with beautifully made blue rose ornaments on it. "It's not much but please wear it sometimes."

"Hooh, those look nice!" Hachi said, "Wait, is this silver? isn't that expensive?"

"A silver sterling hairpin is actually cheap. 500 yen for a set of four," Rumi replied and pointed to the two silver strips in her own hair. "I made the roses with epoxy putty."

"Whoa? They look really nice." Iroha praised her, Yui also approached her to take a look.

"Rumi-chan is good at handicrafts!"

"Only a little bit." Rumi blushed.

"And this is from me!" Iroha grinned.

When Hachi opened the package that Iroha had brought she found herself with a new iPhone case.

"You still remember about that, huh?" Hachi laughed.

After all, the present that Hachi had given to Iroha was the same thing, a phone case plus new buttons for the phone. Just like how Iroha used an outdated phone no longer in production, Hachi's brand new iPhone wasn't widespread in Japan yet and for Iroha to obtain a case wasn't an easy task.

"You know, I still can't understand what you're thinking all the time. But little by little, I want to know more." Iroha hugged her, "Happy sweet seventeen, Hacchan."

"You fucking idiot." Hachi really wanted to cry and hugged her tight.

Without meeting Iroha would Hachi ever have had a chance to meet and get close to all these people?

Probably not.

Without Iroha, Hachi would never have gotten involved with Hayama's group. Hachi would never have met Hina and established the foundations of the Juvenile Literature Club and probably woouldn't be as close to Sawako as she was now.

Hachi might never have met Saika and delved into the world of tennis for his sake. She would never have met Yumiko. Hell, she might not have run into Orimoto again and would never have found closure to her old issues.

Even if Hachi had managed to meet them, the circumstances might have turned out differently. Probably for the worse too.

It all began with a simple wish of an innocent maiden who wanted to get close to a princely, popular Senpai, and Hachi's willingness to grant the maiden's wish by blackmailing a delinquent Senpai, of all people.

It was plain and simply ridiculous. This convoluted mess of a group was formed out of a snowball effect centered around two individuals known as Hikigaya Hachi and Isshiki Iroha.

Iroha had done so much, and it was only now that Hachi realized it. Sure, Iroha might not have deliberately done it or even realize that she had done anything at all. But Hachi knew.

Hachi was the one who had taken a step forward, but it was Iroha who had shown her the way.

Everyone else was too mesmerized to say anything. And when Hachi finally let go, she smiled.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30: Closure**_

* * *

"Well, I think this would be the last one." Yumiko smiled, "Totsuka."

"Ah, hai." Saika, who had been quiet from the beginning, handed over to Hachi something that even through wrapping paper was clearly big and soft. Hachi immediately could tell it was clothing of some kind. "This is from me, Miura-san, Ebina-san, and Kawasaki-san."

When Hachi ripped open the package she found herself holding a white and dark blue tennis jacket.

On the back was a silver bee with myriad sets of wings made of swords. It was flashy and yet a subduedly elegant design thanks to the color and shape. It did not clash much with the jacket color at all.

"A bee with a thousand blades**." Hachi scoffed, "This amount of pun should be a crime against humanity."

"I claim the credit for the main design," Hina said proudly, "SakiSaki did all the hard work though."

"Meh, that was easy." Saki shrugged humbly.

"Well, I think it wouldn't be a party with everyone crying like this." Hachi said, "Komachi!"

"Hai!" Komachi excitedly said and turned on the home theater and picked up a microphone, "Let me sing a song for you!"

 ** _(PLATINUM - Cover by Aoi Yuuki)_**

As the gentle, yet fast paced pop music began, almost every girl in the audience recognized the song.

"Oh, I know this one!"

"Me too! Me too!"

To put it simply, Komachi's voice was beautiful, way beyond the average skill of an ordinary young girl that could sing. It was like hearing the voice of a professional singer.

And not just that, even Komachi's expression had changed. It was as if she were drowning in the song and was voicing the lyrics straight out of her own heart.

She didn't look like the cheerful, cutesy, and quirky fourteen-year-old girl she usually was. She looked much gentler, mature, and charming even as she sang a song from an old anime soundtrack.

 _I want to find my dream..._

 _I want to make it come true..._

 _There is nothing that I can't overcome  
if I only believe. _

_Just like singing, just like miracles,  
"feelings" can change everything!  
_

 _Without a doubt..._

 _Without a doubt...  
It's almost surprising!_

The song portraying an innocent, dreamy girl in love.

And among them, Taishi was the one charmed the most.

"So, how about it, Taishi-kun?" Hachi slipped her arm around his shoulder and startled him. "Komachi-chan is really cute, right?"

"Umm, yes, Oneesama." Taishi blushed hard because not even he was dense enough to miss the implication.

"Well, recently Komachi-chan's been a bit lonely." Hachi said in a threatening tone, "I hope someone can cheer her up. Someone of her age. Maybe even a boy. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Taishi's face turned calm and serious. "Is it really okay?"

"Of course. Just be sure not to hurt her. No touching her in an inappropriate way. If you can agree too all that you'll have my blessing." She whispered huskily, "If you do any of it, I'll kill you."

"Alright." Taishi nodded with determined eyes, though he still felt a little uneasy. This was a good chance to spend more time with Komachi at least.

...

A few hours passed and everyone decided to call it a night. Some of them helped the siblings to clean up the place.

"What, you get rammed?" Hachi gawked.

"No, just my bike. It was parked when someone driving a sports car lost control and crashed into it." Makihito told Hachi, "My chin got hit by a flying fragment. It doesn't hurt at all now."

"I see. Pity about your bike though. The cheaper insurance doesn't cover that kind of damage." Hachi grit her teeth.

"Well, the perpetrator's taking responsibility and is willing to pay for the damages." Makihito wryly smiled, "But I think I'm going to buy something else with the money."

"Come to GGS motor, we have everything!" Yuri confidently advertised her fiancee's shop.

"I heard a lot of good things about GGS motor, I'll be sure to visit soon." Makihito nodded, "I still have an appointment so-"

"It's fine, let's go there immediately, Makihito-san." Sawako cut him off, "We should have enough time to make purchases and registration.

"I see, well if you don't mind." Makihito nodded, "Please excuse us, Hikigaya-san."

"See you next time, Hikigaya-san." Sawako said her goodbye as she clings to Makihito's side.

"Man, they're so lovey-dovey now," Hachi said in envy.

"Sawako-chan might be more aggressive than she appears." Iroha nodded.

"Hey Yuri, Isshiki, you have anything to do tomorrow?" Hachi suddenly asked.

"Not really, why?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Wanna go somewhere? We didn't hang out all that often even though you're only here for vacation."

"Hmm, well." Yuri raised one eyebrow, "Sure, wanna go to the pool?"

"I agree, pool sounds nice." Iroha nodded happily.

"Excellent." Hachi said, "How about you, Senpai and Taishi-kun?"

"Sure, might as well enjoy our time in Chiba." Saki nodded.

"Komachi-san will go too, right?" Taishi bluntly asked.

"Of-of course, it's a rare chance. Hahahaha." Komachi panicked and answered in a high pitched tone.

Yuri sharpened her eyes, looked around, and then clung to Saki and whispered. "Do you mind if I bring Yuu?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Saki was dumbfounded.

"No I mean, you were lovers and all." Yuri pouted and twiddled her fingers like children.

"That's dumb, we didn't even TALK for two years." Saki grimaced. Seriously, Yuri really was Hiratsuka's clone when she acted like this. "If you want to spend time with him, just bring him along."

"Actually you know what, let's not bring him." Yuri said, "I want to hear more about his middle school days though."

Saki popped some veins in response, "You're a dedicated pain in the ass, you know that?"

"I resemble that remark!" Yuri shouted.

"Oh and Miura-senpai, can we talk in private?" Hachi asked.

"Sure."

When they finished talking, Yumiko literally could not stop smiling as she picked up her bag and handed a pile of documents to her. "This is the paperwork. Have you talked with your parents?"

"Yeah, they decided to support me," Hachi said.

"I see. Then send me the papers when you're done." Yumiko joined Hina, Hayato, and Tobe. "Don't be late."

"See you again later, Hacchan." Hina waved.

As the older teens were leaving the same limousine from before suddenly showed up again. It was also followed by a pickup truck, and Yui could see that the two Microcars that Yukino owned were being carried by it.

However, there were no Haruno in sight. Instead, a man in his forties came out smiling.

"Father." Yukino bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry you have to pick me up."

"It's fine, I'm just passing by." The man smiled a friendly smile, "Are you having a good time?"

Yukino looked at everyone and then answered, "Yes."

"I see." the man nodded, "Hayato-kun, please tell your father I might give him a visit a few days ahead of schedule."

"Yes, uncle." Hayato nodded.

"You..."

Hachi grimaced when she recognized the man.

Was he related to Yukino? Actually, he's her father? That's ... shocking. Hachi hadn't expected this at all.

"How are you doing these days, Hikigaya-kun***?"

"I'm doing fine. Thank you, sir." Hachi bowed respectfully.

"Good, we have high hopes and expectation for you." The man said cryptically, "Though I am surprised you know my daughter and Hayato-kun though."

Yukino said, "Hikigaya-san had helped us a lot."

"That's right." Hayato agreed.

"I see. I'm happy to hear that." The man nodded approvingly, "Please give my greetings to your parents as well."

"Yes, sir."

Yukino then switched to Yui. "See you again, Yuigahama-san."

"Yeah, see you again next semester, Yukinon!" Yui felt a bit sad but she forced herself to smile, "Call me when you get home safely 'kay?"

"I will."

In their last exchange, purely through eye contact, both Yukino and Hachi shared mutual concern and anxiousness. Still, they didn't say anything to each other, beyond a goodbye.

"See you next semester, Hikigaya-san." Yukino said.

Hachi nodded, "Be careful on your way home, Senpai."

And with that, Yukino's figure disappeared behind the limousine's door.

"We're also going home." Tobe said, "Will be nice if we can meet sooner though."

"Yeah, let's just leave that one for the future." Hayato smiled, "Thank you for the delicious feast, Hikigaya-san, and Hikigaya-san's sister."

"Aah, yeah, thank you for coming, Senpai." Hachi was distraught for a moment and replied hesitantly.

Yui looked guiltily at Komachi and seemingly wanted to talk about something but hesitated. In the end, she gulped down her fear then erased the doubt in her heart and smiled. "Ah, I mean I think it's a bit late but... long time no see, Komachi-chan."

"Yeah, it's been a long time, Yui-san." Komachi pointed her own head, "I didn't recognize you because of that."

"Ah yeah, I kinda did it on a whim but end up stuck with it now." Yui winced a little bit.

"What do you mean, Komachi?" Hachi raised her eyebrows, curious.

"Ah, my natural hair was brown." Yui twirled her hair playfully and smiled, "When the first time I meet Komachi-chan, I haven't bleached it yet."

 _Of course_ , that has to be the reason why Hachi could not remember when exactly they first meet. During the accident, Yui still have her natural hair color and the image stuck stgrongly enough in Hachi's mind, and that's why she dissociate the girl with a dog from Yui before. When Yui said she was stuck with pink hair, she was not joking. Imagining a brown haired Yui would just be real weird now, in fact, Hachi still can't imagine it!

"Is Hikki-I mean Hachiman doing fine?"

"Hmmm." Komachi rolled her eyes aside, feigning ignorance. Then her smile returned as she looked at Yui, "He's doing well, he had a lot of friends and is having fun everyday. I haven't meet him for quite some time though, kinda miss him you know?"

 _Wow, what a straight-faced deception!_ Hachi almost amazed by Komachi's boldness. Well technically she's not lying. Yui just don't know the truth and instead, made her own rational assumption. No one would blame Yui for that in the slightest.

"Ah, I see. Please tell him the girl and her dog is doing fine as well." Yui nodded happily when she heard that.

"Sure!" Komachi winked.

"Let's go. Yui." Yumiko said.

"Coming!" Yui replied aloud, and then looked at the Hikigaya siblings and waved her hands. "I hope we can meet again and spend more time like this, Komachi-chan. Bye-bye!"

"Meet you again later, Hikigaya-sama and imouto-san." Zaimokuza also joined Hayato and friends.

And with everyone leaving including Yuri and the Kawasaki siblings, that simply left Hachi and Komachi in the front of their house, pondering.

"Aneki isn't that man..." Komachi tugged Hachi's dress a bit to get her attention.

"Yeah." Hachi said, "The person from the Foundation who claimed responsibility for my accident and then offered me sponsorship for my transition program."

"I see." Komachi nodded.

"Didn't expect them to be related to be honest." Hachi scratched her head a little bit. "Now I'm a bit worried."

"Worried about what?"

Hachi was quiet for a moment, then replied. "...nothing."

"HIKIGAYA-SAN!"

Unexpectedly, Hachi heard Saika screaming his lungs out and looked to see him running back in her direction. She thought Saika had already left with Tobe and the others.

"Wait, Hikigaya-san." Saika asked, "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." Hachi said, "You can go ahead, Komachi."

Komachi eyed Saika suspiciously but decided not to interfere. This was something that Hachi needed to deal with on her own.

"What is it, Totsuka-senpai?"

"No, I ... are you going to keep playing tennis?"

Hachi tilted her head, "...Yeah."

She already had a plan with Yumiko at least, so she might actually play tennis for the remainder of the summer.

"I see." Saika seems relieved, "Then that means we can still meet during the Summer, right?"

Hachi's lips turned upside down.

"I'm sorry but that's not happening."

One could just see how Saika's innocent expression of relief was shattered in a fraction of second as soon as he heard that.

"...but why?"

"There's no place for me in that club." Hachi smiled.

"But ... how? I'm sure you just misunderstood. Maybe we can talk with them?"

Hachi scoffed, "Totsuka-senpai, you know my feelings towards you, right?"

Totsuka clenched his fist, "I'm really happy that Hikigaya-san feels that way. Really. And that's why ... I want us to keep playing together."

Truthfully, Saika was more than happy to hear that Hachi had seen him in a special way. As a boy. And even though his feelings for her weren't romantic, he still wanted to be with her.

As a friend and idol that Totsuka really looked up to.

"But I can't do that." Hachi said bitterly as she touched her chest, "If we remain this close, then my feelings for you will never wither, Senpai. And as long as I harbor these feelings, I can't be Senpai's friend. I will always be the girl who wants Senpai to be my lover. Nothing more and nothing less."

It wasn't just Hachi's feelings that were unrequited. Because, with Hachi not seeking a friendship from Saika, his feelings would be denied too. Hikigaya Hachi was far more selfish than she appeared to be and she wanted to make it clear to Saika.

"This is the real me, Senpai." Hachi smiled darkly, "I'm a despicable, manipulative person who only thinks about her own benefit."

Saika wouldn't hear any of it.

Saika refused to believe it.

There was no way the kindhearted Hikigaya Hachi he knew could be like that. The Hikigaya Hachi who would go to great lengths to help people around her...

"No..." Saika said in desperation, as he reached for her hand. "Please don't say that about yourself, Hikigaya-san."

Hachi pushed away his hand gently.

"Sayonara." Hachi smiled with tears flowing rapidly down her face as she stepped backward and closed the gate.

And she slammed the front door shut behind her.

It was the moment that Saika realized that there might be no place left for him in her heart anymore.

* * *

 *** also known as pedelec in the West**  
 **** The 'Ha' in Hachi can also be written in Blades, and the 'Chi' also can be written as thousand.**  
 ***** The suffix -Kun, once again, can be used to younger females as well.**


	31. Chapter 31

Saika smashed the ball for the final time toward the wall with a deceptively fast speed despite his small body.

Such a move wouldn't have been possible without the arduous physical training he had always put himself through, day and night.

Even then, it was summer and playing on the outdoor court for too long could be dangerous. So, he ended up going to school much earlier than usual and had been training since before sunrise.

"You're working hard as usual." One of the teachers commented when he passed over the tennis court. "Where are the rest of the members?"

"I'm not sure, but, well, it's vacation and club activities aren't mandatory at this time anyway." Saika smiled.

"I see. Are you going to join another tournament, Totsuka-kun?"

Recently, many teachers seem to be calling him by that moniker. Originally, they called him Totsuka-san. As in, similar to how most teachers would call female students.

He didn't really mind being called Sai-chan, but being spoken to with a manly suffix also made him happy nonetheless. It was a sign that his masculinity had begun to be acknowledged consciously by the teachers as well.

"Perhaps. I'm not sure which tournament would fit me since summer has a lot of them and it would be impossible to join them all."

"I see. What about the other members?"

Saika grimaced a bit.

"...I'm sorry. You're still the only one working hard for this, huh?"

"It's fine." Saika shook his head.

He was lying of course. He wasn't fine at all.

"Actually, I think the tennis club kids were playing here a couple days ago. No, wait, three days ago. I thought that was the last time I saw them at least." The teacher pondered as he rubbed his beardy chin.

That was when Saika was still at the voluntary summer camp, so he wouldn't know. Still, knowing that they sometimes still practiced, somewhat, eased Saika's heart.

He wondered if he should just accept Hayato's invitation, his group was going to the beach. Meanwhile, Hachi, Saki, and a few of the others had gone to the pool. Of course, Saika wasn't invited to the later. That kind of hurt, seeing as Saki was one of the girls in the class that he was close with, the other being Yumiko.

"I think I should be going anyway." Saika sighed and pulled out his phone to make a call.

"[Hello, what is it, Sai-chan?]" Hayato answered.

"I just wanted to ask, have you arrived at the Iwai Beach resort yet?"

"[Yeah, we arrived just now and we're unpacking.]"

"Which route did you take?"

"[To the east of Sodegaura, we avoided Kisarazu city and went straight to the mountains, it shouldn't take more than two hours even at a leisurely speed.]"

"I see."

"[What's the matter, Sai-chan?]"

"No, well, I'm thinking of going. No one was present at the tennis club." Saika said, a bit embarrassed, "Well it's rather close, so I'll let you know if I'm coming, Hayato-san."

"[Alright then, please call us if you decided to come. We'll wait for you.]"

"Thank you."

By proximity to Yumiko, recently Saika had been spending a lot of time with Hayato and his group. Hayato himself especially. Not only was he nice and easy to talk with, their equal position as club captains meant they always had things to talk about.

Hayato was, perhaps, the closest thing Saika had to a close male friend. It was something that Saika had only recently become aware of, that he never had actually had one.

It was actually kind of sad. Sure, he was close with the male tennis club members too, but he couldn't really call them friends. When exactly did they ever hang out outside club activities?

It was kind of horrifying to acknowledge. That realization only came after Hachi had confessed to him.

When exactly had Saika become a stranger in his own club?

Since he had met Hachi? Since he had begun training intensely with her? When Yumiko began to tutor him seriously? Because he had a huge interest in improving himself as an athlete and everyone else didn't?

As Saika grew stronger, he began to realize the existence of this increasingly big gap. Even the strongest tennis players in the club couldn't even measure up to Saika anymore.

Five months ago, if Saika were to be told that he would have thought it ridiculous.

But the reality was that the three new trophies sitting on the club's rack meant something. They were testaments to the existence of that gap.

One won by Yumiko. One won by Hachi. And, one won by himself.

If the other members were to join, they would be eradicated in round one. Interhigh would basically be impossible, a pipe-dream to achieve.

In comparison, the Soubu Soccer Club was gaining ground. Already a contender in the Prefectural Championship, this year they might actually have a good chance of going to the Nationals, if they were lucky.

Saika decided to hit the showers soon. However, before he left, he decided to check the club-room one more time.

He looked at the three new trophies, and smiled sadly.

On the same shelf nearby was a framed picture. A picture of five people: Himself, Hachi, Yumiko, Kaori, and Chika. It was the photo taken during the conclusion of the Chiba Peanut Bowl. A grade five rookie tournament that seasoned players avoided out of courtesy, but nevertheless was a place where promising newbies showed off their talent and potential.

Yumiko herself won the tournament that took place immediately after, the Chiba Junior Circuit. A grade 4 tournament, it attracted a lot of players on her level and above. And her winning the tournament marked her comeback to professional youth tennis.

It came as enough of a shock that a small feature article of Yumiko appeared in the local sports section of the newspaper. Mostly, it was speculating on how she disappeared for an entire year only to come back stronger. As everyone would know, Yumiko managed to win the Chiba Junior Tennis Tournament in 2007 at the age of fourteen.

In a tournament where most participants were somewhere between sixteen and seventeen with up to a decade and beyond of tennis experience, her victory was considered almost historic. Yumiko was called a genius for that reason alone.

However, Yumiko ceased to participate in any tournaments over the course of 2008 and early 2009, leading people to speculate on why. Yumiko became something of a one hit wonder, left forgotten by the masses with only the nerdiest of tennis nerds recognizing her.

Compared to that, Saika still had a long way to go. Of course, he was nowhere as ambitious as Yumiko, so there wasn't only a talent gap but also a difference in determination between them as well.

An honest effort was the only thing that Saika could boast about. And with his physical training with Hachi done, Saika felt a little clueless now.

Five months. Hachi had put her time and energy into making sure Saika grew an ideal body that was befit for a tennis athlete.

It was not something Saika could ever pay back. And he was fully aware of that too.

Saika reached for his trophy and rubbed it's surface, the sensation giving him the feeling of satisfaction. That trophy was a symbol of his hard work.

He did the same with Yumiko's.

However, when it was time for Hachi's trophy, Saika felt off.

His heart stopped beating when the trophy suddenly crumbled before his eyes.

"What ... just happened?!" He gasped in shock, his breath was ragged and panicked, "No! Did I break it?!"

Calm down. There was no way a trophy would crumble to the touch like that.

It was damaged beforehand and simply stood there seemingly intact.

Could it be someone damaged it by accident and desperately put it back without gluing it? One of the club members? Maybe. That must be what happened.

Saika racked his brain desperately searching for a solution. He could glue it back together, but he wasn't entirely confident with his skill.

 _Wait._

Saika hurriedly ran toward the special building, hoping that luck would be his side.

He slid open one of the doors, a couple of boys were hanging out They were clueless with Saika's sudden appearance, looking absolutely furious.

Saika released a breath of relief, luck seriously was on his side at the moment, since these people were here at least.

"Ah, please excuse my rudeness." Saika said, "This is the Plastic Model Club, right?"

"Yep? Sai-chan from Class 2-F right?"

"Yes, I am." Saika said, "I ... have a request. I wonder if I can ask for help fixing something."

"Hmm? Sure, we don't have much to do today." One of them nodded with a smile.

Saika ended up bringing the pieces of the broken trophy over on a cardboard box and presented it to them.

"I'm not sure who broke it, but can you try fixing it?"

"Hmm? This is piece of cake, but ... it's gold coated. It would still leave marks upon closer inspection."

"Marks?"

"Yeah, look at this." One of the boys gave him a golden robot figurine. Saika also had watched Gundam shows before so he would easily recognize it as Akatsuki*.

When Saika squinted his eyes he noticed a small crack in its right arm.

"Plain plastic is easy to glue and sand down, leaving no marks. But gold-coated plastic is different. You will have to strip the coat, and repaint it after you glue everything."

"That's fine, I'll treat you to some drinks," Saika begged, "This trophy is important to my club."

"Sure, we'll do what we can." They kindly smiled, "Oh, by the way, just three boxes of fruit milk is fine."

"Thank you!"

Fusing the parts with plastic cement, the Model club managed to finish repairing the trophy in just half an hour. However, they advised Saika not to touch it for at least six hours.

"I can't take it right away?"

"Yeah, it will take at least six hours for the parts to cure properly. The longer the better." One of the club members took a sip of the milk Saika had brought them. "By the way, was that trophy won by you?"

"No, it was..."

Hachi's.

Who is Hachi? His friend? Hachi refused to be his friend though; so Saika had no right to call her that.

"A very important former club member," Saika said sadly.

"I see. We'll be sure to take care of it." They assured him, "We'll be here tomorrow around nine in the morning for another meeting. You can fetch the trophy then."

And so, the model club locked the room and returned the key back to the teacher's lounge.

Saika returned to the tennis club room and found the door was left open. Had another member come? Was it someone else?

"Where's the trophy?"

"Oh God no, I swear I left it here!"

"The door was unlocked so it has to be another tennis club member."

"Check then trash bin!"

Huh? Were the girls there to check the trophy? Were they the one who broke it?

"It's your fault, Nina! You just keep playing with it!"

"I'm not the one who dropped it like a drooling idiot!"

"I mean it was that bitch's trophy anyway. Who cares!"

"The school would. Sai-chan wouldn't be happy either! You know how close they are."

"All the more reason why I hate her. Heck, maybe you dropped it on purpose?"

"Shut up! We have to find it no matter what! Let's just pretend it was an accident and apologize!"

Saika suddenly felt something that he never imagined he could feel before.

It was a cold and bitter sense of anger.

The feeling of betrayal, by people he trusted and cared for. After all this time, he had put in all this effort to motivate the club. After all the hard work Hachi had invested in this club.

They had literally treated her trophy like a plaything. And broke it. And then they had the gall to pretend it was not done in malice?

Saika felt like he was the dumbest person to exist in the entire universe.

His pure, innocent, and honest trust paid back by something so vile? Those happy, easy going girls could harbor such toxic feelings against someone who had helped them so much?

If they thought about Hachi that way, exactly how much respect did they have for their own Captain? Some fool that trusted them all so blindly?

Honestly, Saika wanted to lash out.

But ... in the end, he couldn't. He was too soft. Too much of a coward to actually act like a man should when it counted. And instead, he simply ran away crying with his bag in tow. The girls didn't even know he was there.

Ignoring the fact that he was risking himself being caught by the police for speeding, he revved the throttle at maximum. His bike leaped in response. He simply paced his bike as hard as he could before screeching to a halt in the free parking area near Mihama Bridge.

Saika's tears flew along the strong wind, reflecting the sun from the east.

He still couldn't accept that this was the state of the club he had fought so much and so hard for.

Was everything he had ever done for them pointless?

He... seriously didn't know.

Saika had always thought he was normal. He could talk with most people easily. No one hated him, period. Saika had always been well-liked and spoiled by anyone around him with absolutely no exception. He wasn't sure why, but he knew at least he should be proud of that.

But he wasn't sure if he was happy with that now.

Yumiko never treated him with kid gloves, but always treated him fairly, calling him out whenever he made a blunder or a fool of himself.

Hayato always treated him like a fellow young man, instead of with mockery or as a girl like other boys did. They truly respected each other's position and understood each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Saika also realized that, in Hayato's general circle, no one fawned over him. Which is to say, they saw him as a person and not merely a cute mascot.

Was that the key to true happiness?

Perhaps that was the case. That Saika wanted people to see him for what he was instead of seeing him for what they thought of him. Humans can't help but be prejudiced against each other, but they also have the need for self-determination.

When Hachi had confessed to him, Saika honestly felt happy inside.

But he couldn't answer it the way she wanted.

In an ideal world, Saika would happily be able to return those feelings. Because there were so many things Hachi had done for his sake, and hanging out with her had always been fun. They had even gone on a couple of dates. So why would he reject her?

If Hachi had simply asked him to go out with her, Saika might actually have accepted in a heartbeat. Perhaps in time, if they were to build a special relationship, Saika's feelings might have changed from those of a friend to those of a lover.

But Hachi straight up asked about his feelings for her. So he told her. Because, if there was one thing that Saika would absolutely not do, it would be lying to someone as precious to him as Hikigaya Hachi.

He wondered if he had lied back at that moment, would things be better for everyone? Or was that just his selfishness talking? Was he trying to avoid the responsibility?

Saika really didn't know. Those kinds of awful, disgusting feelings were something new for him. Saika in the past wouldn't have thought even a shred of it. Not even a little bit.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の 女子高生 デビュー はまちがっている。** **  
As Expected, My High-School Girl Debut is Wrong.**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31: Atonement**_

* * *

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. It was none other than Orimoto Kaori.

"[Good afternoon, Sai-chan, are you free?]"

"Yeah, I'm totally free. What is it, Orimoto-san?"

"[Well, one of my friends got dumped so I figured having a boy's input might help a little bit.]"

"I see." Saika smiled bitterly, though it didn't show in his voice. "I'll be there."

Saika decided to put his personal problems aside and go to the restaurant where Chika and Kaori had decided to hang out.

Saika managed to find them on the second floor, where the menus were mostly cakes and sweets.

"Sorry to call you in such a hurry, Sai-chan." Kaori apologetically clapped her hands.

"It's alright, I was at school when you called."

Well technically not AT school, but Mihama Bridge was close enough to Soubu that it didn't matter in the spirit of conversation.

"So, what happened, Chika-san?"

Chika darkly looked at Saika, "Sai-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Do guys always think about having sex all the time?"

Kaori grimaced in response to Chika's blunt question, and she tried to look at Saika. Usually, when a topic like this happened, Saika was always either dumbfounded or flustered in shame.

"Well, if you ask me that I can't answer. I'm kind of late bloomer compared to other guys." Saika lightly answered.

For Saika to throw out such mature and concise answer, it actually surprised Kaori.

Chika teased him a little bit after that, as her expression lightened. "So, have you thought about it even once?"

"Of course I have." Saika shrugged, "It just that I still have a lot of things I want to do besides that. I'm sure most people are the same."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." Chika sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"So, what happened? Who got dumped."

"You see, a friend of mine just got dumped by her boyfriend because she keep refusing his request to... uh, stay in love hotels." Chika said, "She told him she wasn't ready yet. But he ended up calling the relationship off yesterday. I wonder, if she had yielded would things have turned out alright? I mean it's strange to be virgin at our age."

Saika winced at that. This conversation hit too close to home and it made him suffer too. Saika was pretty sure Chika don't have boyfriend either, so this 'friend' story might actually be something serious and involved someone real, rather than a disguise for personal anecdotes.

"I told you there's nothing wrong with that." Kaori chastised her, "We still haven't done it either."

Saika called over the waitress and ordered a cup of warm milk coffee.

"Well, I don't really know how dating works. but I think it's fine to be a virgin at our age." Saika told her.

"How would you be so sure when you're inexperienced, Sai-chan?" Chika questioned.

Chika and Kaori both looked at Saika, especially with his longing, pained looks, as if he missed something really important.

"When the boys were discussing something perverted, Hikigaya-san also joined in. She said only one in five students experience their first time in their second-year of high school. I think it was a Japanese reporter working for some foreign newspaper who found this fact, but I forgot the name**."

"Figures it would be Hikigaya." Kaori laughed a bit. Seriously, only she would say something like that with a straight face.

"So I think it should be fine for a girl to refuse no matter what because you might regret it." Saika assured her.

"I see." Chika looked a bit content, then she blinked and slammed the table. "Wait, this is not me we're talking about!"

Saika raised his eyebrows, "I know. Chika-san always lament that you haven't found a suitable man right?"

"You know, if you put it that way I feel embarrassed too." Chika rubbed her face, "But putting that aside, what do you think would be the best solution? She clearly still like that guy."

"Tell her to wait for it." Saika said seriously, "With time, her feelings might change. If she still loves him by then, then she should try to make up for it. But if not, maybe they should stay separate."

That's right, Hachi also said something along that line to Saika.

Kaori's face softened, "You've changed, Sai-chan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you looked real mature just now." Chika winked, "Really cool."

Saika could only smile sadly. "It might be because I'm a little heartbroken too, so I can understand what your friend was thinking."

"Eh, what happened?"

Saika clasped his hands as he told them his own story, from start to finish, regarding everything that had happened between the summer camp and the birthday party at the Hikigaya residence.

"I see..." Orimoto nodded in understanding, "I don't think you can blame this on anyone. Hikigaya's request was pretty clear. And you answered that honestly."

"I know that, but still, like Chika-san too, I'm wondering what if I had given a different answer. Would things have turned out better or worse?"

"You really have changed." Kaori said in understanding.

"Have I changed that much?" Saika asked in disbelief, it sounded a little weird to keep hearing that.

"Sai-chan, do you know the reason why I rejected you back then?"

"Was it because you don't see me in that way?"

"It's not just that." Kaori stirred the drink in front of her, "It's because you were too honest for your own good. That's not a bad thing by itself, it was just that I didn't think we could connect properly."

"Back then, you don't have what you have now." Kaori poked his chest, "A hidden desire."

"Hidden desire?"

"Something you want to do even if it might hurt others." Kaori said, "Your hidden desire might be something bad if you put it into words, but it also the reason why people don't always have to go along with the flow and fall into a herd mentality."

Come to think of it, Saika sometimes felt like that too, always agreeing with people around him and assuming the best intentions of people.

For example, even when Saika knew that the tennis club hated Hachi he still wanted her to get along with them. He hadn't realized how much he had made Hachi suffer because of his selfishness.

And he was the one who paid for it in the end because he was obnoxiously ignorant of her true feelings.

"Knowing what someone really wants is a terrifying thing. As it could make or break a relationship in just a single second."

In just a single second the friendship that Saika thought he had with Hikigaya had vanished.

It really was terrifying in hindsight. Saika wasn't sure if understanding the hidden desires in people was something he was ready to accept.

But he would have to accept the reality of it.

"I managed to realize that because of my relationship with Hikigaya. Or lack thereof." Kaori smiled brightly, "Because of that, I got involved with a lot of disagreements with people around me. And I've lost a lot of friends now, but ... It might be sad, but I also feel happier this way."

"I see." Saika nodded.

"Well, no use crying all day. Chika and I have a friend to cheer up." Orimoto stood up, "Do you have prior arrangements, Sai-chan? How about you join us?"

"Hmm." Saika pondered for a moment, then he stood up with a smile. "It's fine, I promised someone else I'll go with them. Besides, having an outsider, a boy at that, might be a little uncomfortable for her."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Then see you later." Chika waved her hand and follower Orimoto to pay for her food and drinks.

Saika have decided he will bike his way to join Hayato, Yumiko and others.

...

 _Two days later, Haneda Airport, Tokyo._

Haneda Airport is not a small place. And it was crowded to hell and back. As a huge, international airport, considered the fifth most busy airport in the world from the sheer amount of traffic it undergoes, Haneda can be a scary place for those who have little experience with it.

However, the average Japanese person who has been to Tokyo isn't one of them.

Hachi and Yumiko stood side by side, each carrying their luggage. Meanwhile, facing them were their friends. And, in the case of Hachi, Komachi was there to see her departure as well.

Aside from Komachi, there was Iroha, Yui, Yukino, and Hayato.

"Thank you for escorting us here." Hachi sheepishly laughed, "Even Yukioshita-senpai too."

"My house is closer to Haneda than it is to Chiba, so it should be fine." Yukino smiled.

"Bring us souvenirs, Aneki!" Komachi huffed.

"Yumiko..." Hayato, for some reason, looked regretful.

Perhaps it was because only recently he had begun appreciating her company for what it was worth. Hayato wasn't sure if he had fallen for Yumiko for real, or if it was just his greediness talking.

Still, he struggled to bring up a smile.

"What's with that face, Hayato? It's just so unlike you." Yumiko softly cheered him up, "We're not going to be there forever. We'll be back before summer vacation ends."

"Then we should make a meeting plan!" Iroha proposed, "Maybe we can watch fireworks together?"

"Sounds good." Hayato was slightly calmed now, "I'll be here to make sure everyone can come to the festival."

"Everyone?" Yukino raised her eyebrows.

"Everyone." Hayato nodded confidently, "No one left behind."

"I should be back for the end of summer vacation festivals." Yui nodded, "I'll come no matter what."

"Man, making promises before a flight sounds like a recipe for bad juju." Hachi snarked, and Yumiko elbowed her.

"Don't jinx it, you fool."

"Hikigaya-san!"

Hachi felt a sense of deja vu when Saika's short but muscular body ran across to reach her.

She didn't expected Saika to show up at the last second at all. She felt it was unexpectedly romantic, which makes it all the more painful for her to digest.

"Can we talk a little bit?"

"Seriously? You're persistent." Hachi frowned.

"That's fine." Saika said, "Even if Hikigaya-san ends up hating me, I'm fine with that."

"Ah, we should go ahead as well." Yui tried to distract everyone, "We're going to wait outside, Sai-chan."

"Yeah."

"I'm going ahead, don't be late for our flight." Yumiko scoffed.

"I know." Hachi said, "So what do you want to talk about, Senpai?"

"...Even now, does Hikigaya-san still like me?"

"Not as much, but I still do." Hachi said coldly, "Even now, looking at you like this, I feel happy. And it's painful for me to see it that way."

It would hurt her more once they separate their way, and that's why Hachi wanted to make a clean break.

But Saika just kept coming back.

"I'm really happy that you feel that way." Saika smiled, "I want Hikigaya-san to know that I still want to be with Hikigaya-san no matter what."

 _How persistent._

As Saika thought about that, Hachi saw the image of Orimoto behind him.

Why did Hachi always fall for these types of dumbasses?

But, maybe, it was because it was love that Hachi always repeated the same thing again and again; expecting a different result every time.

Because that was just how both Hachiman and Hachi rolled.

Even if they tried to delude themselves, it was their kindness that made Hachiman and Hachi fall for Orimoto and Saika respectively.

If Saika were halfway as persistent as Orimoto, maybe Hachi would fall in love with him once again. Her feelings might even grow stronger than before.

And it scared her.

"I can't promise that." Hachi said, "My feelings might change ... No, they will change eventually. And we don't know how it would end up."

"That's fine. Whether it's as a lover, a friend, or even enemies. I'm very sure..." Saika said, "I will still be there, waiting for you. Because Hikigaya-san changed my world."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Hachi sniffed.

Since when did Saika grow to be such a persistent jerk?

"I know I am disgustingly selfish." Saika cried, "But that's how I feel about you, Hikigaya-san. If you don't want to meet with me again then I will vanish forever. But, if Hikigaya-san is still willing to give me a chance, then please say it."

For the first time, Hachi could see a different Saika. And she was worried that she might fall for this Saika too. If that happened, Hachi wouldn't be sure she would able to hold back anymore.

The path to an unknown future was set, and Hachi would have to tread on it. She should realize that things don't always go according to plan.

And she knew that she would be hurt, sometimes by people she held dear. Because, that's what it means to be together with someone you love and care about.

"It's not like I can force you to stop badgering me." Hachi smiled subtly as she wiped at her tears, "It's for you to decide, Senpai."

If Hachi couldn't even stop Orimoto from doing the same, then what could she do about Saika?

"No. I will not bother you after this, but I promise I will wait." Saika closed his eyes, "Until next time, Hikigaya-san."

Hachi turned her back toward him and left with a small, barely audible. "Goodbye."

Saika walked out of Haneda to find his friends already waiting for him.

"So, how was it?"

Saika shook his head, "I think this might not be the end of it, but ... strangely I feel relieved. I feel disgusted with myself too."

Hayato looked at the sky somberly, "Perhaps it's better to say it aloud than leaving it hanging."

After all, Hayato always kept everything to himself. He was envious with Saika, who was always able to be honest with his own feelings.

He was truly jealous.

"So, what are you planning now, Sai-chan?" Yui asked.

Saika replied with a quiet, confident smile.

...

 _Five days later..._

Ardor Tennis Stage was one of the most luxurious tennis clubs in Chiba. Its indoor court was clad in a rich blue instead of the more common green synthetic carpet. And every year, in the middle of August, an indoor tournament was held there.

That tournament would be the Aeon Top Gun, split between adults and an under 18 junior division.

The tournament wasn't quite as famous as Chiba's Junior Circuit, but even so it was still a grade 4 tournament. Meaning, it was a considerable step up in comparison to the Chiba Peanut Bowl.

And, once again, Saika stood on the podium receiving medals and the cup.

No one had expected that, even after his performance in the Peanut Bowl, that he would be able to win a higher level tournament in under two weeks.

"Seriously, who is that?"

"Totsuka Saika from Soubu High!"

"Are you kidding me? That's a public school, their tennis club is so pathetic they never have a chance in the Prefectural competition, let alone Interhigh!"

"But look at that, he won! And look, the girl's Chika Nakamachi from Kaihin High. She was the runner-up in the Peanut Bowl girl division. Are they dating?"

The crowd of the boys and girls looked on as Saika and Chika both posed with their cups side by side. Orimoto was excitedly taking pictures.

"Either way, Miura Yumiko apparently showed up and stomped the Junior Circuit so hard that many veterans collectively pissed themselves from shock. And Nakamachi also lost to an unknown rookie girl from Soubu."

"Soubu hides a lot of talented players, that's for sure. Maybe exam grades might not be the only thing they can boast about."

"I know right? Their soccer club has always been strong too."

As the crowds were busy talking, Saika, Chika, and Orimoto decided to leave.

"Are you sending the photo to Hikigaya and Miura?"

"Yeah," Saika said.

 ** _[To: Hikigaya-san and Miura-san]_**  
 _  
This is Totsuka Saika._

 _Today I won my second tournament, the Aeon Top Gun, Ardor Tennis Center, Aeon Makuhari._

 _You might not have heard about it before, but I have resigned from my position as Club Captain and officially quit the Soubu Tennis Club. I think I'm hated now, but I have decided this is the only way for me to not be left behind._

 _Even as I write this letter, I and Chika-san still search for the best tennis club for us to join, so we can take tennis more seriously and improve ourselves as players._

 _Of course, that doesn't mean we're going to leave our academic studies behind. Nevertheless, we're trying our best here in Japan as well._

 _Hikigaya-san and Miura-san must have met a lot of strong opponents over there in France, I'm very sure. Hopefully, you can learn a lot of important lessons and grow even stronger and more skilled than before._

 _With excitement and anticipation I'll wait until the time we can play in the same court once again._

 _Your friend, Saika._

"That's what he said," Yumiko told Hachi.

"Man, he sure grew quite a backbone." Hachi smiled, "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

As Hachi dreamily thought about him, she shook her head in horrific realization and tried to forget it.

Between Paris, France and Chiba, Japan there was an eight hour time difference. When Saika had sent the e-mail to Yumiko at night the message had arrived just in time for lunch for them.

"Well, we shouldn't slack over here as well." Miura said.

"I know about that." Hachi put her racket back in her bag.

Hachi still didn't know where her future would lie. Nevertheless, she was enjoying herself. And that was good enough for now.

And that's how the story of Hikigaya Hachi's first semester in High school ended. Her high school girl debut had indeed gone wrong. As expected.

* * *

 **SEASON 1 END**

* * *

 *** Gundam Seed DESTINY  
** See chapter 8 for similar conversation**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Somewhere in Chiba, an unassuming-looking government building has been operating for years. Even then, there was little in the way of human traffic inside and out. Most of the time familiar faces could be seen coming in and out.

Today, however, was an exception. Between the number of limousines and luxury cars coming in, along with the security that implied, it was pretty clear that something important was taking place.

Men in formal suits smiled and exchanged polite greetings with each other as they walked together toward a secured meeting room.

"Congratulations on the results of the election."

"Indeed. Who would have thought the result came in our favor."

"Unfortunate for Ozawa-san* and the LDP**, but perhaps God really is on our side this time around."

"A total sweep of the government for the first time in fifteen years; we need to make use of this as much as we can."

"Indeed. Indeed, Yukinoshita-san." One of them nodded in agreement, "But even if that's the case, the core activities of the Foundation remain unpopular. Perhaps it's up to the Tokyo Branch to deal with it."

"Perhaps. Rather than thinking about that, we need to make use of our time wisely. As a bedroom community, what happens in Chiba will also affect Tokyo."

"The funding provided to the Foundation following this victory shall be used wisely, then."

The men who had gathered picked their seats in the meeting room. It was well lit and roomy enough for everyone to have stretching room, but they kept themselves sitting tight in anticipation.

"Alright, let's review the results from top to bottom regarding our six month agenda."

"The most important goal we, or rather, what Kanto branch as a whole, have achieved is the reduction of the workforce's total hours. I believe the results have been overwhelmingly positive, though, we still have some issues that we desperately need to iron out. It will take time for us to fully enforce it."

"Really?"

"Yes, there was resistance from various corporations, especially those associated with the old ruling families."

"Shortsighted fools."

"There's no need to be rude, Kamihara-san. For better or worse they laid the ground for us to use. Without them, Japan won't survive and prosper." One of them called the man out.

"I'm just saying. Have they even thought what the future will be like?" Another came in the man's defense, "There will be no Japan left. Extinction is right on the table."

"There's no need for us to squabble among ourselves. Please proceed."

"Indeed, we managed to reduce effective hours of workers from 65 hours to 55 hours weekly."

"Still not enough. We need to shaft five hours." One of them said, "If Westerners can accomplish that, what's stopped us? Since when have we Japanese become the primitive and long-winded ones?"

"The artificial bloat of workload might be the case. Reformation of corporation managerial systems should be done, but it's not something that we as politicians can accomplish with our own hands."

"We're part of the bureaucracy after all. If we're not working from inside the system then we'd just be anarchist barbarians."

"That's true, perhaps we need to intensify social campaigns?"

"Komeito has eyes on us. Increasing our campaign right away would reveal our position."

"Then we shall lay groundwork for that as our next most important six-month agenda. Any interesting ideas have that come up recently?"

"Nissan Automobile is introducing telecommuting systems so their employees can maintain close communication with their home and families. We believe this would at least reduce the mental burden for overworked staff."

"Interesting."

"Thirty thousand people die every year to suicide. Such a waste."

For a supposedly wealthy and orderly country, the Japanese have an extremely high suicide rate. That was because the Japanese were repressed, chained by their own obligations with absolutely no outlet.

"What about our agenda in the healthcare sector?"

"Still too much resistance. At best we can approach individuals and offer sponsorship."

"That's not cost efficient."

"Understatement of the year, Yukinoshita-san."

"Too many people still consider Psychiatrists as their enemies. The image of unchallenged mental fortitude is too ingrained in our culture."

"Two hundred million yen." Someone muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Two hundred million yen, that's the average economic value of a human life. If not for altruism and a sense of morality can't they see how much a waste it would be to burn that much potential in the name of short-term gain?" The man shouted in anger?

"That's ... unfortunately blunt but true. How can we change that?"

"Too much of a pipedream, we absolutely need to aim low."

"Speaking of aiming a little low ... what happened with Project Mirai?"

"It's still continuing as we speak. And, so far, it seems that Yukinoshita-san found himself an interesting test subject."

Representative Yukinoshita frowned with the callousness of some of his colleagues. Still, it wasn't the time to argue semantics.

"I think it's simply best for you gentleman to hear for yourself." He replied. "Hiratsuka-san, please come in."

Hiratsuka walked into the meeting room with an air of confidence and contentment. Each and every single man sitting here was important, both on a regional and national scale.

And yet, she showed little in the way of nervousness as she politely bowed. "Agent Hiratsuka at your service."

"Subject 108 was chosen directly under your tutelage. Last year, she underwent gender reassignment and altered her identity with our help." Yukinoshita asked, "Though far less than we prepared, we put quite an amount of effort and resources into her recovery. Kindly share your thoughts?"

"If I'm allowed to be rude, Sir." Hiratsuka smiled, "Tremendous results."

"Oh, do explain."

The projector showing statistics and data in front of the room was replaced by various photos and profiles of various teens. The one at the center was none other than Hikigaya Hachi.

However, the other kids on the screen surprised quite a few of them.

"Are those..."

"Those were the list of students who were involved with her directly, I believe some of you personally know them as well." Hiratsuka lightly smiled.

"That's your daughter isn't it?"

Yukinoshita answered coldly, "My second daughter to be precise."

"Why is Hayato-kun of all people there?" A man pointed.

Hiratsuka said, "Based on all information I've gathered as well as my personal observation, Hikigaya Hachi had proven herself capable of building an intense network of interpersonal relationships with high profile students. Each and every single student on the screen, they were special."

The picture focused on Yumiko.

"Miura Yumiko. She was originally hailed as a genius tennis player that managed to earn the Prefectural Junior Championship at the age of fourteen. In her first year at high school, she stopped playing. However, after she fought and lost to Hikigaya, she returned to competitive tennis. Currently, she and Hikigaya are training at the Paris Tennis Academy, funded by a certain corporation's sponsorship."

"Sponsorship? She's an amateur. That's quite a big deal I think." One of the men commented.

"Really big deal. I'm not sure if it would be wise. The Paris Tennis Academy is not cheap. Certainly, the average middle-class family wouldn't be able to afford the tuition without sponsorship."

The subsequent video showed Hachi smashing the ball hard enough that she caused her opponent's racket to fly.

"It could be said that after her physical rehabilitation, Hikigaya's body had turned into a superweapon." Hiratsuka joked subtly, "It's speculated that her physical abilities are on par with world-class players. An assessment that earned her the sponsorship, rather than her skill."

The men had uneasy looks but decided to stay quiet.

"The next one is Totsuka Saika."

"Totsuka Saika was a nobody. Or, rather, he was a mascot in his own team. However, through his repeated interaction with Hikigaya, he himself also turned out like this."

Saika's old photo, which showed him in his girly days, slowly changed multiple times, showing his growth and shift in appearance to something more masculine.

"And in two weeks managed to earn two championships."

Then the screen focused on Yukino.

"Yukinoshita Yukino was hardly a social person at school, but Hikigaya managed to get into her good graces as well." Hiratsuka showed the picture of Hachi and Yukino shaking hands right after the election, "It's strongly believed that Hikigaya was the first catalyst for Yukinoshita's involvement in Student Council and here..."

The pictures disappeared and replaced by a huge list of documents and articles.

"Those are school policy changes that happened within the last two months. All of them can be traced back to none other than the new Student Council President, Yukinoshita Yukino."

"That's quite a long list, did she accomplish that on her own?" Representative Yukinoshita asked with extreme disbelief.

"Well, she is your daughter after all." One of them scoffed.

"I don't see how that's even remotely related." Representative Yukinoshita frowned in response to the light jab from his colleagues.

Even Yukino's own father actually questioned her abilities. But he wasn't skeptical of Yukino being insufficiently good. It was rather that her achievements in just two months as Student Council President were rather unbelievable.

It was actually frightening. The student body as a whole might be completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Yukinoshita Yukino has always been closely connected with Soubu's teachers and staff." Hiratsuka scoffed, "I believe it would be safe to say that, in the long history of Soubu Municipal High, Yukinoshita Yukino would be the strongest student council president ever elected."

"And the catch is, she was never interested in running before." Hiratsuka then pointed back at Hachi's photo, "Hikigaya Hachi had been the catalyst that drove her forward. I have personally verified it with the other student council members."

Sawako's picture showed up. "Fujisawa Sawako is a member of the Juvenile Literature Club that Hikigaya Hachi established and also the Secretary of Soubu Student Council cabinet. Even though it was an informal club with no budget, their club activities have earned nothing but praise from various teachers. And, there has been a proposal to formalize their club even though they were short one member."

"Speaking of the literature club, I have included in my report the details of subject 1564, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru of Class 2-F."

"Zaimokuza suffered Social Anxiety Disorder and had become withdrawn from school activities after mid-term examinations."

"However, based on her own experience with the Foundation's direct support, Hikigaya Hachi encouraged him and his family to seek professional help. Through me as a counselor, Zaimokuza has successfully completed his seven-week Cognitive Behavioral Therapy and is recovering at a rapid pace as we speak."

"And he won the Bodansha Summer Novel Award this year, a testament to his talent in literary works."

The men in the meeting nodded in approval. Bodansha was a major publisher that absolutely everyone in the world of politics and business would recognize.

Winning an award with such publisher is no small feat.

Hiratsuka closed her eyes as the screen turned blank again, "Based on the results gained from Hikigaya and the other subjects of Project Mirai, I believe the Foundation is treading the right path. It will be slow progress, but if we can spread the awareness of the importance of mental healthcare and social support for troubled children, Japan can be saved."

"I see. Good job." Representative Yukinoshita nodded, "You may resume your work as before, Hiratsuka-san. Maintain a close watch on Subject 108 and the other students under your supervision. You have our blessing."

"Thank you." Hiratsuka bowed, "Please excuse me."

"This pet project turned out to be profound at least. I'm almost impatient to push it forward."

"Please don't, the last thing we want is a backlash from Conservatives. We need to first secure our position, not just in politics, but in the eyes of the Japanese population as a whole."

"Indeed, the Foundation at the moment is still too weak." Representative Yukinoshita replied, "Because we're weak, we can't reveal our true nature just yet."

"Sir."

"What is it."

"We have an imminent report from Tokyo Branch. We have successfully signed a mutual agreement with his Majesty, Prince Naruhito. He will support The Foundation's activities as much as he can as the potential heir to the throne."

"That's good news, but this information should not leave this meeting room." Representative Yukinoshita warned, "The last thing we want would be the Imperial Household Agency to hear even a whisper of it."

"Yes, sir."

Representative Yukinoshita clasped his hands gently, yet his expression was tense and grim. "The future of Japan lies in our hands. Don't mess it up."

"As for the next topic of discussion..."

It's not yet the time for the Foundation to take the center stage. But in the future, the semblance of normalcy will be lifted. Hopefully by that point, the Foundation have secured a firm base of political power. Because money can only do so much without people driving it into functioning system.

Perhaps, he should talk with Yukino some other time about her future career choices.

* * *

 *** Ichiro Ozawa was an extremely influential politician in Japan, to the point that he was called Shadow Shogun.**  
 **** The Liberal Democratic Party (LDP), historically has been the strongest political party in Japan with broadly conservative leanings. They suffered a crushing defeat in the 2009 Election following Ozawa's fundraising scandal.**


End file.
